Harry Potter and The Avatar: Here we go again
by picatsso
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends are minding their own business, when a boy with tattoos materializes in front of them. The Avatar and his friends are trapped in the HP world, and now Harry, Ron, and Hermione have to help them pass as wizards...crap.
1. The Boy in the Room of Requirement

Harry stared at the boy that just appeared in front of him. "Is that a…tattoo?"

"Oi! The kid just appeared, in the room of requirement, out of thin bloody air, and all you can think about is his bloody tattoo?" Ron yelled.

"Honestly Ron, you'd think you've never seen someone apparate before! And can you PLEASE watch your language? Sometimes I wonder if you even know how to finish a sentence without cursing…" Hermione scolded him, a smirk on her face. She WAS confused though. One cannot apparate within the walls of Hogwarts. How did he do it?

"Apparate?" The mysterious boy looked concerned. "What is apparate? Where am I?"

Harry examined the boy carefully. The tattoo seemed to span the length of his body…it was an arrow. Before Harry could question the boy any further, there was another thunderous sound, a blinding flash of light, another person. Her skin was tan, a long braid fell down the length of her back. She had piercing blue eyes which, at the moment, were wide with confusion.

Repeat thunderous sound, blinding light, person. A Girl. She was short, and for some reason she wasn't wearing shoes. Thunderous sound, blinding light, person. This time a boy, tall, tan, looked a lot like the tan girl actually.

Thunderous sound, blinding light, person. A boy, Black hair, hideous scar.

"Okkkkkkk…" Ron said, slowly stepping back while attempting to drag Hermione with him. "Can someone please tell me what the bloody hell is happening!"

The tan boy looked taken aback by Ron's desperate yelling. "You tell me stranger. One minute, Im hunting a foxrabbit. The next minute, Im in a stone room…" The tan boy said, eyeing Ron with distrust.

"Right Sokka, because we all know you're an AMAZING hunter." The shoeless girl interjected.

"You know Toph, its amazing that even though we've just went from hanging out on a giant lion turtle, to a room full of…weird looking strangers, you still find time to insult me." Sokka shot back.

"Are you two REALLY arguing right now!" The scarred boy yelled.

"Ok, ok, ok…Let's all just try to calm down…" The tattoo'ed boy said.

They all stood for a moment eying each other and immeadiately took fighting stances. Then the room erupted with shouting.

"Who are you!"

"FIRE NATION SPIES!"

"DEATHEATERS!"

"WHY ARE YOU POINTING THAT STICK AT ME!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT ROCK!"

Harry and the tattoo'ed boy locked eyes, and in that moment, seemed to come to an understanding. Harry lowered his wand, the tattoo'ed boy came out of his stance, and the arguing died down as everyone realized that the two had seemed to reach some kind of cease fire agreement.

"Im Aang." The tattoo'ed boy said cautiously. "And yes, they are tattoos."

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry was surprised when the boy didn't look star struck. Usually when Harry introduced himself, people had one of two reactions: shocked silence or overly exuberant greeting followed by a rambling off of Harry's life accomplishments.

"Harry…Potter? That's a funny name." Aang said, his face turning to a grin.

"So is Aang." Harry shot back.

"Good! We're all best friends now, but that still doesn't awnser the question of WHERE ARE WE?" The boy named Sokka said.

"Mate, I think the better question is, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Ron interjected.

And then there was silence again. Harry took the silence as an opportunity to examine the new comers. They certainly were dressed odd, for the wizard or muggle world. At this point, Harry was fairly certain they weren't magical and yet the girl named Toph seemed to be making a rock float.

"Maybe it was Hermione…" Harry muttered to himself.

"What?" They all said to him in unison.

"The rock, it was floating…Hermione were you using a levitation charm?"

"No…" Hermione answered back, obviously trying to deduce where Harry was going with all this.

"Ron?"

"Wasn't me, mate."

"It was me… obviously." Toph said. Rolling her eyes. "Im an Earthbender…duh."

"You're a what now?" Ron said, eyeing the girl like she was a total nutter.

"Earth bender." She said. "I bend earth…cant you tell an Earthbender when you see one?"

"Yeaaaaa, what in the bloody hell is an Earthbender?" Ron queried, a look of exasperation at the girl's crazy talk creeping on his face.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded again. "Actually, Im more interested in how you were all able to apparate in this room…" Hermione stopped herself, she had never seen an apparation like that, with the blinding lights and strange sound. No...she wasn't so sure if it was apparation at all...

"Apparate? What's an apparate? Why do you keep saying that?" Aang questioned.

"Apparate…like transporting yourself from one place to another… through apparation." Harry answered, how does one really define apparation? "You appeared out of thin air, we just assumed you apparated in here."

"What? No one can disappear in one place and appear in another." Sokka said, a skeptical look on his face, these people were obviously crazy, like that fortune teller woman. " Like some kind of magician or something."

"Right, and people cant make rocks float without a wand either." Hermione shot back.

"Wand? What the hell are you people talking about? You sound like you just stepped out of a cheap Earth Kingdom magic show. And plenty of people can bend rocks. People do it all the time, what people DON'T do, is appear and disappear. Sokka said, smirking.

"Well, that's interesting because it would seem that you just DID do that." Hermione answered back, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. "So explain that."

"I….you…well, you still haven't told us who you are, or how you got us here!" Sokka answered accusingly. Distrust dripping from his words.

"We didn't bring you here. We were sitting in the Room of Requirement, minding our own business, when the bald kid appeared out of nowhere." Harry replied.

"Well, WE were just taking a ride on a giant lion turtle , when we all of a sudden landed here." Aang replied. "And what's a Room of Requirement?"

"WHATS A LION TURTLE?" Ron shouted back, arms flailing in frustration.

"Ok, ok, we are getting nowhere, I think we should all sit down, and talk about what the hell could possibly be going on." Harry replied.

Ron looked over at Hermione. "Well?" When Hermione only gave him a raised eyebrow as a reply he continued, "Oh, so when HARRY curses it's ok, but when I curse, your on me faster than Moran on a quidditch broom?"

"Wow." Hermione said, while rolling her eyes and walking away from her idiot boyfriend.

"…Right" Harry said, amused at his best friend's petty squabbling, even in the face of a completely nutter situation. "So let's have a seat then."

"Ok, a couple things." Sokka awnsered. "One- how do we know your not trying to kill us, and two- there are no chairs in here." Sokka spun around, arms outstretched to illustrate his point, when he stopped mid turn. Chairs. Everywhere. All shapes and sizes, couches, loveseats, stools... "Ok. I KNOW those weren't here a minute ago."

"It's the Room of Requirement mate. The room provides what you need." Ron explained to the stranger, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. As if he were explaining how breathing worked. "And we wont kill you, if you don't kill us."

"WHATS A ROOM OF….oh nevermind." With that Sokka stalked off and took a seat in an especially comfortable looking chair….as if the room knew he would like it or something. Slowly they all followed suit, the golden trio sitting on one side, the strangers sitting on the other. Just as Harry was opening his mouth to speak, the door to the room opened.

A boy walked in, tall, immaculately dressed, and blond. A look of surprise and then smugness graced his features. "Having a party, Potter?" He said, a smirk carving its way onto his pointed aristocratic face. "I cant say I approve of the guest list… Granger, Weeaaassssllleeeeyyyyy…and some girl who seems to have forgotten her shoes. Not the brightest bunch I suppose."

"EXCUSE ME?" Toph shot back, ready to roll this fool across the room.

"Oi, bugger off Malfoy. How did you even get in here anyway?" Ron questioned, disdain in his tone.

"Well, Weaselby, just because Potter saved the world doesn't mean he automatically owns any room he sits in. I come here to think actually. Something you probably don't do very often. Tell me, does it hurt when you have to solve a problem…like 2+2? Or perhaps how many weaslings does it take to fill a dilapidated "house". Actually, don't answer that, your probably getting a splitting headache just from the thought." Malfoy smirked, pleased with himself.

"Look baby deatheater, you should be at home right now, kissing the floor your mother walks on for getting you out of going to Azkaban, but don't worry I'll have my dad give your father a nod when he goes down to inspect the prison next week." Ron knew it was a low blow, but he was asking for it. Draco Malfoy had weaseled his way out of a stint in Azkaban because his mother had saved Harry's life in the dark forest the night of the Battle of Hogwarts. His father had not been so lucky in escaping punishment and was currently serving a 10 year sentence. Draco had returned to Hogwarts, much like Harry, Ron and Hermione had, to finish his seventh year. Ron was less than thrilled and apparently so was 95% of the population at Hogwarts. "Now bugger off, we're doing something here."

"You listen to me Weasel, I would think that the only person who should be kissing the ground my mother walks on is Potter, and by extension his little sidekicks. You will rue the day you took that insolent tone with me, you vapid, worthle.."

"EXCUSE ME! HI! REMEMBER US? As much as I would like to sit here and listen to you two tear at each other like catmongooses, I have a country to run! So if you could kindly shut your faces and tell us how to get out of here I would appreciate it." The scarred boy yelled. Harry thought he looked a bit high strung.

"A country to run? What country? You look about as old as we are." Harry said.

"The Fire Nation, obviously! I mean we were at war for a hundred years…" The scarred boy replied.

"There is no such place as the fire nation…your in England." Harry replied, concerned for the boy's sanity. Perhaps the trip though the mysterious light portal apparation was too much for him.

"England? There are only four countries in the world, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Water tribe, and Air nomad….although I guess you cant really say the air nomads are a country, what with Aang being the only one and all…sorry Aang." The tan girl replied.

"….I think Im going to stick around for this." Malfoy answered, clearly amused by what he thought was the oddest conversation in the world.

"Right. Now before I tell you everything that is wrong with what you just said, maybe we should start with names." Ron replied to the tan girl's statement.

"…Ok." Aang began with the introductions, soon the golden trio learned that the Tan girl was Katara, of the water tribe. The shoeless girl was Toph, of the Be Fong family. The tan boy was Sokka-Katara's brother, and the scarred boy was Zuko…prince of the Fire Nation.

The trio stared at the newcomers as if they had tentacular leaves sprouting out of their ears."Er…..Right. Well, Im Harry Potter, that would be Ron Weasley, and that is Hermione Granger." Harry motioned to each of his friends as they waved.

"And the boy who just walked in?" Aang asked.

"Oh, he's a git." Ron replied.

"Oh, well its nice to meet you…Agit." Aang said in a friendly tone, completely ignorant of what Ron was saying, causing Ron and Harry to snort with laughter and Hermione to put on an amused grin.

"Im Draco Malfoy. Of the Malfoy family. And I can tell you that, if Im a git, then your new little friends over here would be a tosser, an imbecile, and a hag." Draco grumbled to Aang.

Ron flew out of his seat. NO ONE insulted Hermione and didn't get a stinging jinx to the face.

"RON PLEASE! While I love that you would try to defend me, now really isn't the time." Hermione pleaded, stroking his arm in an effort to calm him down. Ron closed his eyes at her touch. How she was able to make him completely calm with just her mere touch was astounding to Ron sometimes. He sat, draping his arm around her in a semi-protective, semi-just wanting to touch her way.

"Right. So how did you get here again?" Harry asked, clearly ignoring Draco's dig.

"Well, we were all riding on a giant lion turtle when I saw this light, at first I just thought it was the sun coming in through the trees, but it seemed to be…moving. So I followed it, and it landed on a rock. Then, I heard this voice in the back of my head saying something like…'the best lessons are the ones you never knew you learned, from people your not even sure were real'….and then I just got this URGE to touch the light. And here I was…." Aang ended his story in a somewhat mystical manner, causing everyone to stare off a bit in reflection…everyone but Sokka.

"Yea, the weirdest things always happen when that lion turtle shows up. Last time he saw the thing, it taught him how to suck out people's souls or something…" Sokka joked.

Aang turned to Sokka, annoyed, "For the last time Sokka it was ENERGY BENDING! And I reall…"

"Wow, Potter where do you find these people?" Draco interrupted.

Lion turtles? Energy bending. Were these people serious."Wait, so how did the rest of you get here?" Harry asked, once again ignoring Draco.

"Well, when Aang didn't come back, we went looking for him and…well…here we are. Light just sucked us all in I guess." Katara finished lamely, not sure if she even believed what she was saying, even if it was the truth.

"Well, the light FOUND me." Sokka sighed. "One minute, Im hunting a foxrabbit, I turn around and BOOM, giant light behind me…I just wanted to go for a peaceful ride on a giant lion turtle, I didn't ask for all this flying and magic lights…"

"So your saying you were transported here? Through magic?" Hermione questioned, trying to deduce whether they were magic or muggle.

"Please, there is no such thing as magic, its probably just some spirit world shinanigans…"Sokka said, more to his gang than to Hermione.

"That cant be it, I can bend in this world" Toph replied.

"Well, then Im out." Sokka said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Can someone please explain what bending is?" Harry said, annoyed.

"Bending. Like bending….manipulating the elements." Katara replied, as if she were explaining the simplest thing in the world. Like explaining what water was.

"So…you can manipulate the elements, air, water, fire, earth" Hermione questioned. "That sounds like magic to me…"

"Its not magic, there's no such thing as magic. And not EVERYONE can do it, and all the people who CAN do it, can only manipulate one element…well except for Aang of course but he's the avatar." Sokka said in a matter of fact tone.

"The…Avatar?" Draco said, clearly amused by these nutbars.

"Right…well you know…the AVATAR. Master of all four elements, the human world's connection to the spiritual world…Champion Unagi rider..." Sokka replied, surprised by the confused looks on the strangers' faces.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco just stared. Shocked at what they were hearing. Not only did these people just appear out of nowhere, no wands or anything, but they apparently THOUGHT they could control the elements. Wait…they COULD control the elements. Harry saw the shoeless girl…Toph, do it himself, didnt he?

"Prove it." Draco said, apparently he and Harry were on the same wave length. Were they for real?

With that Zuko got out of his seat, clearly not amused by Draco's lack of faith in their word. He looked Draco straight in the eye and raised his hand. A swirl of fire slowly materialized and danced in his palm, hypnotizing Draco. Zuko smirked and quickly shot the fireball right past Draco's face, causing Draco to shriek the most feminine scream any of them had ever heard. Zuko sat down, a smug grin across his face. "You believe us _now?" _He said.

"But…..but that's impossible! He didn't have a wand or anything…he just... shot fire!" Hermione muttered, her logical mind couldn't handle the thought that these people might just be who they say they are.

"Wands are for cheesy magicians." Sokka said in a dismissive tone. "So you've heard our story, what's your deal? Im still not completely convinced that your NOT trying to kill us. You'd be surprised how often people try to kill us..." Sokka slumped in his chair, apparently exhausted at the thought of having to not die.

"Well, its funny you should ask, what with your skepticism about magicians and all, but we're wizards." Ron replied.

"And a witch." Hermione added weakly. Even in her state of shock, she could still muster the composure to correct Ron's politically incorrectness.

"No, there is no such thing as magic." Zuko uttered, Sokka nodding his head emphatically in agreement. These people were being ridiculous, pulling their legs. I mean witches? Wizards? They sounded like a fairytale… and that was right about the time Zuko and Sokka's chairs started floating in mid-air.

"Uhhhhh, UUHHHHHHH." Sokka yelled. Zuko clinged to his chair for dear life. Then their chairs turned towards eachother and before either of them knew it, they were flying at eachother. There was nothing left to do but scream. But just before they were about to hit eachother, the chairs stopped, and flopped onto the ground. Sokka and Zuko still clinging to them.

"You believe us _now_? Draco announced, a larger then usual smirk on his face as he slipped his wand back into his pocket.

"WELL IF YOUR NOT TRYING TO KILL US, YOUR DOING A BAD JOB OF CONVINCING ME!" Sokka yelled still holding on desperately to his chair. Harry suppressed his laugh, not wanting to give Malfoy the satisfaction.

"Wow! That was amazing! How did you do that?" Aang questioned excitedly. The boylike curiosity bubbling out of him once again.

"THANKS ALOT AANG FOR YOUR CONCERN!" Sokka yelled in the background.

"Its just…magic. A simple levitation charm. Although I apologize for Malfoy's lack of tact in his illustration." Hermione awnsered. Always the diplomat. Causing Malfoy only to smirk in response.

"And can everyone do that here?" Aang continued.

"No, I guess it's kind of like your world in that respect. Some people can, others, muggles, cant." Hermione awnsered.

"Muggle? What kind of name is that?" Sokka asked, still clinging to his chair.

Toph laughed. "Yea! I would just call them Sokkas!" The "Bender" gang all snorted with laughter at this, Sokka shot Toph a death stare. Toph shot out her tounge at him.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco just looked at eachother, in mild confusion and mild amusement. "Hermione…what do you make of this?" Harry questioned. She was the smartest witch of her age after all. Perhaps she knew what was going on better than Harry or Ron ever could.

"Im not sure. If what they are saying is true, then it would seem that they were…transported here…perhaps even from another world…. I might be mistaken, but I think I may have skimmed something about this in a magic theory text, but I thought that was just conjecture… To be sure I would have to go to the.."

"Library." Harry, Ron and even Draco awnsered in unison. "Well, what do we do in the mean time? We cant just leave them here?" Harry replied.

"Oh that's just like you Potter, always trying to be Mr. Fix-it. I say we leave them here and just go on our Merry-bloody-way." Draco replied, exasperated at Harry's "save the day" mentality. Could never just leave well enough alone.

"Yea, cuz that's just like YOU Draco. Just like a Slytherin." Ron replied.

"Yea, we don't need babysitters, and thanks for including us in your conversation by the way. Im telling ya Aang, we should just get out of here and figure this out on our own, not with magic. With Science." Sokka suggested. The fact of the matter was, Aang still had enemies in the Fire Nation, even after the war. No one knew what happened to Azula after all. Katara had taken Zuko to an infirmary to treat his lightening wounds and when she returned, Azula was gone. Nothing but melted chains in her wake. These people could be spies, luring team Avatar into a trap.

Harry arched an eyebrow at Sokka, it was obvious that the boy didn't trust them. He was smart, calculating. Harry supposed he should be just as skeptical of these newcomers as Sokka seemed to be of them, but they looked harmless enough and if they were really Deatheaters they would have killed Harry by now. He decided to take the chance. They could be in serious trouble here. "Oh, come on. If what you say is true, you don't know anything about our world, or the muggle world. And believe me, dressed like that, people will be able to notice something is wrong at the off." Harry announced. "We wouldn't want you to end up in the nutter pin. And if you try to use that bending stuff on the muggles, you'll end up in a laboratory somewhere being dissected. If you try it in the wizarding world, you'll end up in Azkaban."

Aang looked pensive for a moment. Harry was right. They were truly lost in a world that was nothing like they had ever seen. They had no idea what it was like out there. At least with Harry and his friends, they had a shot of surviving in this place until they could find their way home. "So…what do we do?"

Harry needed to think. They couldn't just bring ALL these new people into Gryffindor common room. They would need to split them up. "Ok, Aang and Katara you can come to the head common room with Hermione and I. Sokka and Toph, you can stay with Ron in Gryffindor Tower-there are extra beds there since Dean and Seamus didn't come back. Zuko, you can stay in Slytherin with Malfoy."

"EXCUSE ME? I didn't say I was participating in this with you!" Malfoy interrupted. "What's in it for me?"

Harry sighed. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy thought for a moment. He had leverage. Ever since that damn war, Malfoy was treated like scum. No one spoke to him, respected him, or even acknowledged him. Most of the seventh year Slytherins never even came back to Hogwarts, seeing as how they were somehow or another, connected to Deatheaters. Although Draco played the part of the embattled but proud pure blood, the war had fundamentally changed him as a person. The whole "blood lineage" thing now seemed….wrong. Trite. Stupid. He had been a firsthand witness of the carnage that predjudice could create. But he could never let anyone know, for fear of being mocked. Hell, he was already disgraced, he didn't need people telling him 'I told you so' on top of it. Still, he needed to do something to get himself and his family back in good, or at least, tolerable graces within society.

"…I want 'the golden trio' to acknowledge me in this dump. To pretend to like me, respect me. Sit with me at breakfast, lunch, dinner, and classes. People are fools. If they see you with me, then…well lets just say I wont have to come in the room of requirement as much anymore." Draco muttered. He shot his eyes up at the trio to gauge their reactions. It was not favorable.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Ron questioned.

"Look, I'm sure you know that coming back to this place hasn't really been going so well for me. I could care less of course, but…my family. My mother. I think she has been through enough. I have to…I have to do something to help her. She's…falling apart. My father is in prison. One of her sister's is dead, the other has shunned her. I mean, she saved your bloody life Potter, how much could she have wanted the Dark Lord to succeed by saving the one person that stood in his way. And yet, because of my father, she has been disgraced. In any case, she spends all her time by herself at the manor. If I can convince people that maybe Im not so bad, then maybe people will forgive her too." Draco ended his speech in a whisper. Having to admit to Potter and his friends that he needed their help, even through extortion, was almost unbearable.

Harry was silent for a moment. Somewhat struck by Draco's request. He expected Malfoy to demand something demeaning. Like walk into breakfast every morning and announce 'Draco Malfoy is a Foxy Gentleman.' But this request? It was…unexpected. Emotional. Before Harry could say anything, Hermione awnsered for him.

"Fine Malfoy. We'll do it." It was short, simple, and to the point. She did not elaborate nor did she relish in the fact that Draco needed her. Harry noticed a softness in her eyes even when the rest of her remained rigid...had she taken pity on him? Hermione Granger, who was tortured, in MALFOY'S HOUSEA, while MALFOY watched, by MALFOY'S aunt. Had taken pity on him. Harry didnt know if he was impressed or just plain surprised.

Aang examined the blond boy in front of him. Aang didn't completely understand what was going on, but he could tell that the boy had a jaded past. He could tell that the boy desperately wanted to make things right again. That the boy held regret that he was trying to hide. But Aang questioned whether or not he was doing this solely for his mother, something told him the boy NEEDED to do this to prove something to himself. What he needed to prove was a mystery. Aang decided that it was a good thing that Zuko was going with him. It would seem that the two had a lot more in common than either one knew.

"Well. Im not so sure if we should be splitting up…" Sokka replied.

"Sokka relax, Im the AVATAR. My connection to the spiritual world can help me keep tabs on where everyone is. But I really don't think these guys are trying to hurt us…I can feel it." Aang replied.

"Well, Aang Im super excited that you can feel the good 'spirit world' vibrations emanating from these people. But I just want to state that I am a trained swordsman and my sister is a master water bender. In case anyone has any…ideas." Sokka replied.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, well Sokka, I can assure you that Harry, Ron and I have no intentions of harming you or your friends in any way. I would also like to announce that I am the smartest witch of my age, capable of performing magic that would make Malfoy's little chair floating stunt look like a light tickling, and before the week is out, I will know more about you people than you know. So I would watch the vaguely disguised threats." Hermione stated calmly. Causing Sokka to slowly look around at his friends, most of whom were avoiding his gaze, except for Toph, who was laughing.

"Yes ma'am." Sokka replied quietly.

With that, they all started to go their separate ways. THIS was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note. Wheeeee! So this is my first fanfiction...ever. So why not start off slowly by combining TWO stories! Im not sure I've got the whole Fiction writing thing down and I welcome criticism and help with fluidity. But PLEASE, try not to make me cry. Sike. Anyway, this is mostly just me taking a humorous stab at HP and ATAS. I plan for the story to mostly be a humor driven bumbling of five non-wizards, trying to pass themselves off as wizards until they can get back home. If people end up liking this story, I guess I'll write a sequel with some actual action and a deeper plot. We shall see. In any case, I hope you chortled a few times. This first chap is mostly dialogue cuz I figure if a bunch of strangers randomly appear in front of you, your gonna have a lot of questions. As I get more into this, some questions you may have from this chap. might be answered. Im still figuring out how this site works so bear with me. Bye!**


	2. Harry Potter and the OTHER Boy Who Lived

At first, Harry was relieved at how easily he had convinced Aang and his friends to stay at Hogwarts until they could sort the whole thing out. But soon Harry was worried. What if this was a trap of some kind? You would think that it would be more difficult to convince strangers to just follow you blindly. He decided that the only way he would be able to gauge if these people were decent was to talk to them and keep one hand on his wand.

"So, what do you think of the castle so far? Harry asked as He, Hermione, Aang and Katara walked quietly down the corridor to the Heads suite. The Room of Requirement dropped them off close by, when Harry realized that getting caught after hours with a strangely dressed tatto'ed boy would probably raise some questions.

"It's kind of drafty but it's beautiful at night…reminds me of my home." Aang replied sadly.

"Doxy Venom." Hermione said to the painting outside the Head common room, which quickly swung open upon hearing the password. "Your home? Where do you live?"

As they all entered the Head suite, Aang took stock of his surroundings. It was quite large, with two floors, connected by two large staircases on either side of the suite that seemed to be leading up to two rooms. On the first floor, there were two comfortable looking couches and an arm chair surrounding a mahogany coffee table which, at the moment, was covered with books. Behind that there was a sort of nook, containing a large floor to ceiling window overlooking the grounds, another squashy armchair and a large bookcase. There were town largish flags hanging from the ceiling, burgundy and gold with a...lion bird on it? In front of the main sitting area was a large fireplace that contained…a blue flame? Katara winced when she saw it, as it reminded her of another blue flame, flying out of the hands of a very insane fire bending mega-bitch.

"I live…well used to live, in the Southern Air Temple. It was a very airy place...peaceful place. Open and free. It could get really cold there sometimes but it was worth it, watching all the sky bison and flying lemurs, monks gliding on the wind…"Aang looked wistfully out the large first floor window. In the distance he could have sworn he saw three giant rings…

"Monks gliding on the wind? Hermione questioned.

"Well yes, Im an airbender for the most part, I was born in the air nomad temple. Our favorite pastimes are gliding and fruit pies." Aang responded, smiling at the memory of monk Gyiatzo bending a fruit pie in his face. He sighed.

"So…you can…fly?" Harry said, a thought a Voldemort flying through the air shooting green curses at him flashed in his mind.

"Yea, I suppose I can." Aang replied, amused at the looks on Harry and Hermione's face.

"So…do you think you could…maybe…" Harry started.

"Show you!" Aang said, his face lighting up. He pulled his new glider out of the carrying case attached to his back that the mechanist had made for him. Harry and Hermione flinched as he opened it. "You mind if I open the window?"

Aang didn't really wait for a response, using his airbending he forced the window open and took a running start. The next thing Harry and Hermione knew, he was out the winding gliding on the night air, occasionally bending out of his feet to give himself a boost up to higher altitudes. He scanned the grounds around him, forgetting that Harry and Hermione were yelling at him to come back. Quickly, he flew towards the three rings he thought he saw and eventually landed in the quidditch pitch. It was a lot bigger than he initially thought. "What is this place…" He started to mutter when he noticed something flying towards him. "What?"

Harry landed next to Aang in the pitch, shock evident in his eyes. "Mate! You can't just go…flying off like that! Almost gave Hermione a bloody heart attack!" Harry didn't want to admit that it was really him who was suffering from heart palpitations right now, so he dumped them on Hermione. He was sure she would forgive him…especially if he never told her. "Where did you learn to fly like that!"

Aang stared at the broom Harry was holding. "What is that?" Aang queried, immeadiately fascinated with the object.

"This? Oh, this is a Firebolt. Best quidditch broom in the world right now." Harry said proudly.

"But how does it… I thought you weren't an Airbender!" Aang said, becoming upset in his confusion.

"Im not! Its magic mate, magic makes the broom fly. How are you making that…thing fly?" Harry said.

"Like this!" And with that Aang bended air out of his feet and flew up into the air.

If Harry hadn't believed Aang was really manipulating the elements, he certainly did now. He saw as the wind shot out of his FEET like a muggle jet engine. No magic could do that. This kid was the real deal. Really from a different world. Harry quickly mounted his Firebolt and shot up in the air, eventually catching up with the "airbender." "We've got to get back, Hermione will think we've done a bunk."

Aang nodded at Harry and motioned for him to lead the way. With that Harry shot out past him, Aang seemed to have no problem keeping up. It's like the bloke was born to fly, no fear. The way he rode the sky fascinated Harry, he was the best flyer Harry had ever seen. Ever.

Hermione was panicking, their guest and Harry were just flying around the grounds… after hours! No big deal! Harry was going to get them all in trouble if McGonagall saw! Katara seemed to notice her panic as she slowly approached Hermione and patted her on the back.

"They'll be fine, Aang does this all the time. He was born to do it. Here have some water…" Katara slowly started to bend the water out of her water case and into a nearby cup. Hermione watched her in shocked silence.

"So…you're a…Waterbender?" Hermione hoped that was the right word. Sokka said she was a 'Master Waterbender.'

"Yup. Only one in the Southern tribe." Katara replied in a light tone, though it didn't seem to translate to her eyes.

Hermione wasn't sure if she should ask. "Why are you the only one? Why is Aang the only Airbender?"

"Oh… you caught that huh? Well…" But before Katara could begin, Aang and Harry came bursting through the window.

"That was amazing!" Harry exclaimed. "You should have seen him Hermione, the kid's a born flyer! He maneuvers like a professional chaser!" Harry was buzzing with excitement. He'd never seen such an amazing flyer before, better than the quidditch world cup!

"Yea! But you were just as great! And on a BROOM no less! Ive never seen a Non-Airbender just slice through the air like that!" Aang's excitement matched Harry's own. It was almost like he had found another airbender, the closest he'd ever been since the Mechanist's tribe at the Northern Air Temple. "We have GOT to go flying sometimes! I gotta see your moves!"

"You got it!" Harry exclaimed. "You want some water, I can go down to the kitchens and grab us some, or do a water charm, where's my wand?" But before Harry could whip out his wand. Katara stopped him.

"Don't trouble yourself, I've got it." And with a warm smile Katara dragged her fingers through the air and snatched the water out of it. Shooting it to several nearby glasses. Gently, she blew frigid cold air at the glasses to ensure the water was nice and cold.

Harry and Hermione stood there. eyes wide with shock. As Katara turned to give the water to them she noticed their state. "Oh…sorry, I guess I should have warned you about that." She apologized.

"You…you can… just CREATE water. AND FREEZE IT! WITH YOUR MOUTH?" Hermione stuttered out. This was…unbelievable, the girl just broke about a hundred elemental magic laws.

"Er…maybe you should sit down." Katara went to go grab a pillow but noticed that two were already floating towards her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Maybe SHE was the one who needed to sit down.

"Sorry, levitation charm." Harry replied as he worked his magic. He levitated the pillows towards Hermione. Quickly, he transfigured a nearby stand into a chair that Hermione immediately plopped down in.

"But…you just…it's a chair now…but it wasn't…but now it is…" Aang babbled out, falling to the floor. Holding his face in his hands, he knew that they could do this 'magic' stuff…but now that he saw it first hand, it was…indescribable. He was totally unprepared for it. Maybe they weren't fire nation spies after all. Maybe Aang and his friends were farther away from home than Aang had ever dreamed.

"Ok…I think we all just better have a sit down and maybe talk about what we're going to do." Harry said slowly, he wondered how many times he would have to say that tonight. Katara nodded her approval. Hermione seemed to compose herself and Aang just laid flat out on the floor, which Harry had decided to take as a 'yes'.

"So…your really…wizards?" Aang questioned, as if the whole thing was finally hitting him. As if he was just realizing that he and his friends were in a lot of trouble.

"Yea, we are. And your really…benders?" Harry muttered. Apparently going through the same realizations as Aang.

"Yup." Katara replied.

Suddenly, Aang shot up from his state on the floor. "What are we going to do! We're trapped…in another world! How do we get back? Where are we? What's gonna happen?"

They all looked thoughtful for a minute, and god bless Harry, he didn't lose his composure. Harry had no idea what to tell the bloke. All he could do was try to keep him out of trouble. Hide him in the wizarding world until they could figure something out. Quite frankly, Aang's timing was impeccable. Materializing on a Friday night before the semester had even began? No one would be the wiser! "Aang, don't worry about it for now. You can stay here until we figure this thing out. Hermione is pretty good at solving mysteries…and trust me, we've had to solve a lot of impossible mysteries…" Harry tried to be reassuring but honestly, this 'comforting' thing worked better when people knew that Harry Potter was famous. They tended to just listen to what he said. Like monkeys.

Hermione quirked up. Remembering a question she wasn't sure if she should ask. "Aang…Katara…Why are you two the only benders within your people?" She looked over at Harry, who seemed alarmed at her question.

Katara answered first. "Well…Im not the only Waterbender. Just the only one in the Southern tribe. You see…our world had been at war for…well, for a very long time. The Firenation wanted more land...more control. They took my mother, killed her because they thought she was a Waterbender, the rest of the benders in my tribe were imprisoned in the firenation...died there. You see...The Firenation had tried to wipe out all the other bending cultures. Waterbenders, Earthbenders…Airbenders." Katara looked towards Aang in an apologetic manner.

Aang took courage from her silent apology and spoke. "The Firenation…they killed my people. The Airbenders. Every last one of them, wiped them off the face of the earth…Except Me."

"How….how did you survive?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, I happened to be frozen in a block of ice at the time. That's a long story, I'll save it for another day. But they…the Firenation…were pretty much looking for me. Because of me…my people were decimated." A tear ran down Aang's face. Even after all this time, even though the Guru had taught him to accept his past and deal with his anguish, the thought of the fate of his people still hurt as much as the day he saw Gyiatzo's skeleton.

"But…why were they looking for you?" Harry asked, not sure if he should have.

"Because Im the Avatar." Aang replied quietly. When Harry and Hermione only looked at him in confusion, Aang smirked. It was weird not to have people worshiping him as soon as they realized who he was. "The Avatar is the connection between the Spiritual world and the Physical world. And the only person that can bend ALL four elements. I guess it would make me the most powerful person in my world…and the biggest threat to the Firenation."

"But..but your just a kid!" Harry exclaimed, he didn't know why though. Harry had defeated a giant at 12 and the Dark Lord at 17, he had also managed to accomplish several miscellaneous things in between. He of all people knew that age and power weren't mutually exclusive. But still…Aang was a kid. It was weird meeting someone else who seemed to have accomplished so much at so young. "So what happened to the Firenation?"

"I defeated them…the Firelord. It was my destiny. What everyone expected of me. Only I could defeat the Firelord…but not without the help of my friends." Aang smiled at Katara…his friend…his love.

How much did Harry and Aang have in common? Harry had never met anyone like Aang before. Never met another kid with the weight of his world on his shoulders. Aang may have even had it worse than Harry, if you could imagine. He had been born with unspeakable power, suffered horrible anguish, and saved his world and he barely looked a day over 13 years old. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione's eyes were glassy, wet. She was always a crier…even after she had fought a war. They said nothing, what was there to say?

Aang seemed to notice their sadness because he quickly changed the subject. "So, what's your story Harry Potter? Anything interesting?"

**Author Note. Hi kids! So if your American, today is the fourth of July. So here is a little Independence Day treat for ya! If your not American, today is July the fourth so here's a little...regular day treat for you. So, HP and Hermione learn the legend of Aang, condensed version. Is it doing anything for ya? Next chap. We learn about Sokka and Toph's first night with Ron and here the legend of HP from Ron's POV. Should be fun in a bun. I weep for the future.**


	3. The Sidekick's story

Ron stalked into Gryffindor Tower, saddled with two strangers from a supposed world where they could make rocks smack you in the face. Needless to say, he was a little overwhelmed from the night.

"Nice place you got here." Sokka said in an effort to be nice. It would seem Hermione's words had an impact on him somewhat. Sokka examined the boy in front of him. He had to be at least 80 feet tall, with red hair... Had he ever seen a red headed person before? And what was up with the freckles, so many freckles.

"Thanks…" Ron replied. "Although its not just mine. It's a dorm." Ron rolled his eyes, as the silence of his two guests were obviously a silence of confusion. "This is a SCHOOL. Kids come here to learn magic, and live here during the school year. A dorm is where the we live…sleep."

"But…what about your home, chores. Don't your parents need you to help take care of your village?" Sokka asked. In the water tribe, kids worked as much as they played. There were things to do, food that needed to be caught, bathrooms that needed to be…well you know. "Don't you have to go hunting? Help feed the village, fend off intruders?"

Ron sighed. "Just….no."

Toph chuckled. "Sokka not everyone lives in the sticks, you know. They probably have servants to do that stuff."

"House elves." Ron muttered.

"What now?" Toph queried.

"House elves do the chores here. For proper pay of course." Ron started to climb the staircase when he realized that no one was behind him. "Well come on then, keep up. We need to get you out of the open before someone sees you!"

Quickly the trio reached the outside of Ron's dorm room when Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Neville. Neville had come back to Hogwarts to finish his studies and was currently Ron's roommate. Why hadn't he thought of Neville?

"This your…dorm?" Sokka whispered, confused at the sudden stop.

Ron would just have to let Neville in on what's going on…partially. Neville was a decent bloke, and had proven himself to be a hero and, quite frankly, a bad ass. At this point there was no other choice. He sighed. Ron slowly opened the door and the three walked into the room.

Toph was interested. From what she could feel, there seemed to be five beds, a couple windows, and a door that led off into another room…a bathroom. Then she quirked up…there was a person in one of these beds! Oh God, maybe Sokka was right…for the first time in the history of ever. Maybe this was a trap! "Sokka! There's someone else in here!" She yelled, causing the person in the bed to stir, shooting up from his position.

"Ron? S'that you?" The sleepy voice mumbled.

"I knew it!" Sokka yelled whipping out his newly made second space Earth sword. "It's a trap!" But before he could say anything else, a pudgy boy in a dress stumbled out of a…bed?

"What's happening?" The boy exclaimed! Clearly alarmed.

"Oi! That's just my roommate!" Ron yelled, wand in hand. "He lives here too!" He watched as Sokka lowered his sword slowly. An undiscerning expression on his face.

Toph laughed. "I should have known. When has Sokka ever been right? The thought is just ridiculous…"

Sokka ignored her. "Er…sorry about that." He mumbled, trying to think of something cordial to say. "So what's with the dress?" A quick thought of the Kyoshi warriors and Sokka's own experiences with dresses flashed through his mind.

"Dress? What's going on?" Neville said. He examined the two people with Ron through the dim light of the fireplace. A tallish boy and a short girl…with no shoes on. Suddenly, Neville remembered he was in his dressing gown and quickly tried to maneuver his way to his trunk. Unfortunately, with the darkness and Neville's classic stress induced clumsiness, he just ended tripping himself over it.

Ron rushed over to help Neville up. "Sorry mate, I reckon I'll have to explain this to you fully at some point, but as of right now, we have two guests that you CANNOT tell anyone about until we can let you in on the whole thing tomorrow."

"But…" Neville started, "She's a…she! She cant stay in here, McGonagall will kill us, not to mention people are going to eventually notice there is a girl in here!"

Ron looked Pensive as he helped Neville into an upright position. He was right. They would have to figure something out. But Ron wasn't usually the one who came up with the plans…he wished Hermione was here, she was so smart. Ron's neck grew hot…the thought of Hermione being in his room in the middle of the night stirred up some other feelings as well…

"Don't worry about it!" Toph replied. "If I can lead a secret double life as an Earthbending Champion fighter…I can figure out a way to keep people in the dark about my stay here…" Toph smirked, expecting them to be impressed with her accomplishments. Instead she got silence.

Neville turned to Ron and threw his arms up in the air in an exasperated manner, as if to say 'REALLY? IM TOO TIRED FOR THIS!'

Ron just shrugged in response. "Please Neville, I promise you all of this will make a lot more sense tomorrow." Ron then turned and eyed Toph with confusion before deciding to just keep it moving. "Right, well, you two can have these two beds over here… I've got some extra pajamas around here somewhere…some towels for the loo." Ron mumbled to himself, opening his trunk and rooting around.

Upon locating the items, he threw a pair of pajamas and a towel to Sokka, who caught them with ease. He then proceeded to do the same to Toph. However, the towels and Chudley cannons shirt he threw at her hit her square in the face, causing her to fall backwards into the door.

"Oh Merlin, Im so sorry! I thought you were ready!" Ron apologized profusely, running over to help her.

Toph pulled the clothes off her face, blowing the hair out of her eyes. "I suppose I'll never be ready when people throw things at me…Im blind." Her statement caused Ron to shoot up quickly and step back. "Well, it's not contagious." She stated, rolling her eyes as she lifted herself up off the floor.

If it weren't so dark, the new comers would have got a glimpse of the famous Weasley blush. Was she joking? She was walking around just fine. She didn't seem to need any help getting anywhere… "Are you serious?" Ron questioned.

"Ah, right…you don't know, do you?" Toph said. "Im an earthbender, I see with my feet, that's one of the reasons why I dont wear shoes, I like to be connected to the Earth…I can feel the vibrations around me and that helps me to see. Like I know where your standing, that there is a bathroom on the other side of the room, that your friend was in here and wearing a dress… the whole shabang. But don't worry about me, I can see just fine for the most part."

Neville quirked his eyebrow and sighed in exasperation. "You hear that Ron? She can see with her feet! No problem! Goodnight!" And with that Neville crawled back into bed and threw on a silencing charm. He had been through way stranger things than this associating with the golden trio, he supposed.

Toph laughed as the boy went back in his bed. "Sorry about that." She said to Neville with a raised voice.

"Oh, he cant hear you." Ron said in an after thought, still in shock. See with your feet? What? WHAT?

"How could he not, he's like three feet away from me." Toph replied.

"Silencing charm." Ron said, coming back to his senses. "We have a charm that can shut out noises…good for when you want to get some sleep in a dorm room with four other blokes I suppose…"

Toph was quiet for a moment before responding. "Can we do one on Sokka's mouth?"

"Dammit Toph!" Sokka replied, to which she snickered. "Sorry about waking up your roommate and all. I guess the war has made me a little paranoid. You'd be surprised how many people have tried to kill us…" Sokka looked thoughtful, sad.

"Yea, tell me about it." Ron replied quickly, more to himself than to Sokka.

Sokka grew angry at his response. Did he think that was a joke? Who would joke about death? "Excuse me?" Sokka replied.

Ron stood up and looked at the stranger, was he mad? "I said, yea, tell me about it."

"You think that's funny? My friends and I…we've been through a lot of crap. Our world was at war for a hundred years!…lost a lot of people. I lost my mother. Aang lost his entire people! It's not a joke!" Sokka's blood was boiling at the thought of his mother being carried out of the village, being buried.

"I don't think it's a joke!" Ron said defensively. "I'm just saying I know how you feel!"

"How? How can you possibly know how this feels?" You live in a dorm, go to school, and float chairs all day!" Sokka shot back.

Ron was livid. "Dammit! I FOUGHT in a war! Lost my BROTHER in a war, lost HALF MY FRIENDS in a war. Camped out for a year and listened to the love of my life get TORTURED because of a war! I KNOW HOW THIS FEELS!" Ron then rolled up the sleeves and revealed the scars on his arms he received at the Ministry of Magic. "EVER BEEN ATTACKED BY BRAINS?" Ron knew it wasn't a pissing contest and knew that last sentence would probably be lost on them. He just needed them to see the some proof. If anyone knew how Sokka felt…it was Ron.

"Im sorry…" Sokka said quietly. What had this guy been through? He had been skeptical that he wasn't in his world anymore…couldn't really believe it. But maybe…just maybe…

"It's ok. You didn't know. And Besides, Im just the sidekick anyway. Harry's the one whose really been through it all and back." Ron replied quietly. Just the sidekick.

"…What happened?" Toph said in a whisper, it was so unlike her to be so…timid.

Ron was quiet for a moment. Grief is powerful thing. It can make you open up to pain or completely shut down because of it. Ron wondered what path he was going to choose. He collapsed on his truck and put his face in his hands. And so the story began again.

"I'd say about thirty years or so ago, a wizard started coming to power. Evil guy, murderously evil… started to gather a following of like-minded people. See, they believed that magic made you…better than most people…especially people who couldn't do magic…"

"Muggles." Sokka mumbled, sitting on the floor next to the door.

"Right… well as it turns out, this wizard had a really messed up childhood, his mother died, his muggle father didn't want her and didn't want him, he ditched them I guess. It kind of gave him a really screwed up outlook on life and muggles. Made him hate muggles…and witches or wizards born to muggles. Long story short, it became his goal to take over the wizarding world and eradicate the muggles and muggle borns."

"Muggle-borns?" Toph queried.

"Witches and wizards born to muggle families, no magical blood...Hermione's a muggle-born." Ron replied. "Anyway, he believed the only people who should be allowed to walk the earth, were pure bloods-people from all magical families, no muggle blood- which was bloody ridiculous seeing as he was half- blood to begin with… half muggle, half-wizard. But anyway, he set up this organization, 'the Deatheaters,' and set about the work of trying to take over the wizarding world so that he could start purging our world of muggles, muggle borns, and probably eventually the half-bloods as well."

"So he hated anyone that wasn't a witch or wizard?" Sokka clarified.

"I guess you could say that…he hated them, hated anyone who sympathized with them…and killed them." Ron continued. "So about 17 years ago, he went after this wizarding family…The Potters. He had heard in some prophecy that a boy would be born who could stop him…he decided that boy was Harry."

"The kid with the glasses? No way!" Toph said, somewhat inappropriately.

Ron smirked. "Yea, Harry. See, he went to their house one night, killed Harry's parents, and then tried to kill Harry." Ron was pensive for a moment. "Harry was just a baby. The wizard shot him with a killing curse."

"Magic can…kill people?" Sokka interjected.

"There's good magic and then there is dark magic…The wizard was a big fan of the dark magic, killing maiming, torturing…" Ron stopped for a moment. A lump rising in his throat as the desperate screams of Hermione filled his ears. He continued…he needed to, "Hell, just…just ask Neville here, the Deatheaters tortured his parents into insanity."

Sokka and Toph were silent. In shock. This world, these people, the horror. The sheer horror.

"So anyway, the wizard shot Harry with a killing curse. But he didn't die. No one had ever survived a killing curse before, and what's more, the curse rebounded and hit the wizard. Causing him to lose his body and his powers…but not his life. The wizard disappeared for 11 years and Harry was sent to live with these awful muggles, the Dursley's. Treated him like crap." Ron continued.

"Wow, kind of like the evil wizard and his father I guess." Toph replied, thinking about how her own family had basically shut her off from the world for 12 years.

"Yea, Harry ended up finding out he was a wizard at 11, had no idea that magic existed until 7 years ago. So he ended up at Hogwarts. He had an upbringing a lot like the evil wizard but Harry had something in him to help him see the good in the world, to see the light instead of the dark." Ron fell quiet again in introspection.

"So what happened to the wizard?" Sokka asked quietly.

"Well, he was gone for the first 11 years of Harry's life, but when Harry got to Hogwarts, the Wizard resurfaced." Ron continued. "Kept trying to kill him in one form or another. Eventually, when Harry was 14, the wizard got his full form back, body and all, and re-gathered his followers. Took over the magical government and then the war began."

"So where do you come in all this?" Sokka queried.

"Well, I met Harry when I was 11, he's my best mate…er, best friend. Everything that has happened to him in the last seven years, me and Hermione have been there. We helped him fight off Deatheaters, Trolls, Werewolves…we were with him in hiding from the evil wizard and we were with him at the final battle. We're his friends…" Ron awnsered.

Sokka was thoughtful, him and Ron had a lot more in common than he thought. Then another thought hit him...trolls? Werewolves? This world was...crazy.

"Anyway, eventually Harry and the Wizard faced off again…in the Battle of Hogwarts. The carnage was…unbearable. Deatheaters, Hogwarts fighters, Order of the Phoenix…"

"Order of the Phoenix?" Toph queried.

"Oh, it's like the anti-Death Eaters. The good guys. Fighting for what's right. Harry's parents were in it, my parents are in it, and now Harry, Hermione and I are in it." Ron replied.

Sokka looked down at his sword and immediately thought of Master Tian-dou and the Order of the White Lotus. Fighting for truth, philosophy, beauty.

"Right." Ron continued. "So in the end, Harry ended up defeating Voldemort in this one on one battle. And our world has been rebuilding ever since." Ron finished.

"Voldemort? The evil wizard's name was Voldemort?" Toph questioned again.

"Yea…well really his name was Tom Riddle. But I guess he thought Voldemort was scarier or something. Ron awnsered, looking down towards the floor.

"So...how come Harry didn't die when he got hit by that...curse?" Toph asked.

"Oh...Love. Harry's mother had died to save him. It's old magic, Love kept him alive. Probably kept him alive in all the years that followed as well." Ron replied

Sokka could relate. This could possibly be the one person he has ever met outside team Avatar that he could relate to. Their best friends were destined to save their worlds, and because they were their friends, they were honor bound to help them in their journey. Every good hero needs people to help them pick up the slack. To support them in bad times, and celebrate with them in the good times. To be there for them when all is bleakest, and illuminate the way through the impossible, to love them.

"We're not just sidekicks, Ron." Sokka said, using Ron's name for the first time. "We're friends."

Ron looked up at Sokka, looked at the warm smile on his face. One day…he hoped he could fully believe that.

**Author's note. Hey guys. Im the fastest updater in the world. Sorry about the grammar and any spelling mistakes, I am without a beta right now. So! We have the Legend of Harry Potter. What'd you think? Anything pertinent I left out? Would be helpful if you reviewed, but dont feel obligated to do so. I have just gotten back the revisions to my thesis from my mentor today, so I might be out for a day or two. But who knows...Im bored alot. Poor Ron, you can save the world but the insecurity never goes away does it? Any snoozles hope you enjoyed. Special shoutouts to ShadowsBloodPain for being my first review EVER! And Darkmousey-15 for being my first favorite. I hope this was to your liking. Next up, we take a look at Zuko's first night with Draco, see if anything interesting pops up out of that. See ya!**


	4. The Banished Princes

Draco and Zuko walked into the Slytherin common room in silence. Satisfied that no one was awake, they proceeded to walk into Draco's room in silence. When Draco had first arrived at Hogwarts several days ago, Draco discovered that none of the seventh year Slytherin boys had returned. Draco himself had begged his mother to let him skive off. What was the point in returning to this place? What was left for him to learn? It would seem that the only thing he had really learned, since his return to the accursed school, was what 'hate' really felt like. The entire school hated him. The Ravenclaws hated him, the Hufflepuffs hated him, the Gryffindors DESPISED him. The Slytherins avoided him...he couldn't blame them. Slytherin's were sorted into their house because they were clever and wanted to get ahead. Every Slytherin knew that association with Draco Malfoy would result in being socially ostracized, which could hinder their future endeavors. Draco understood, it wasn't personal, it was business.

There were other ramifications to his return to Hogwarts as well. For the first time in Draco's life, he was bullied. Draco had always been the bully. Money gives you that power. He bullied Potter, Longbottom, his own friends…. now he was getting a first hand taste of what it was like. Spells shot at him from the family members of those lost in the war. Pranks pulled on him by survivors. Even the house elves had managed to shrink all his robes, permanently, within the first couple of hours of his arrival, he had to owl mother immediately for new ones. It was degrading. He had only been at Hogwarts for about two days and he had already fled to the Room of Requirement five times in an effort to get some peace and quiet. And to mourn. His friend Crabbe had died in that room. Something he blamed himself for. Draco was never really an emotional person until the war. Until he saw Charity Babbage get murdered and eaten by a snake. Until he witnessed Voldemort torture his mother. Until Voldemort forced him to torture others. During that last year of the war he would sit in his room at night and fall apart, then appear the next day unaffected. He had to put on a brave face, had to appear pleased. Voldemort lived in his bloody house for merlin's sake. One wrong move and he could end up an orphan...or worse. Now? Now he was forced to accept a miserable existence...unless this thing with Potter worked, this existence would be his life.

When Zuko walked into the Slytherin common room he immediately felt alarmed. He looked out the window and saw…fish? Where was he? It was abnormally cold as well even with the large fire burning. When he walked into Draco's room, he felt kind of...empty. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was the lack of any photos, or maybe the fact that there were 4 other beds with no one in them. He watched as Draco walked into the room, never saying a word, and walked straight into what Zuko assumed was a bathroom. He took the opportunity to explore the room a little more closely. There were several desks, all bare, as if no one had lived here in ages. Zuko walked over to another window and his eyes flew wide in shock. There was a woman out there….but she wasn't quite a woman. She looked to be…part fish. Zuko was used to seeing things like pigchickens, or horsebirds, but a human mixed with a…fish? He immediately jumped back when the woman seemed to notice him. Slowly, he inched towards the window and peered out again, she was gone. Zuko sighed. He must be seeing things, he started to turn away when the woman's face appeared again mere inches away from the window.

"AHHH!" Zuko exclaimed, stumbling backwards before tripping on his own feet and falling. He landed hard on the stone floor with a loud thud.

The door to the bathroom shot open, Draco stood in it, looking alarmed, almost terrified. "WHAT HAPPENED!" Draco yelled, immediately noticing Zuko sprawled out on the floor.

Zuko shot up from his position quickly, he hated looking like a fool. "Nothing!" Zuko answered back, his voice oddly loud. "I…er…was inspecting the room and…er…nothing! Zuko was babbling, he felt out of control. Quickly, he poised himself. Putting on his trademark disdain face. "Your room is acceptable."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Well, Im glad you find the accommodations to your liking but, in the future, if you could keep your voice down when your bumbling around I would appreciate it." Draco replied. Actually, he had not meant to sound so snippy. Since the war, he hated loud noises. Especially screams. He abhorred screaming.

Zuko scoffed at his words. Who did this guy think he was talking to? "Well, in the future, if you could keep your room in order so I don't have to feel like Im walking through a Sun Warrior death trap, _I_ would appreciate it." Zuko lied. The room was bare, there was no way this guy would buy it. Quickly, Zuko changed the subject. "So…this is where you live?"

Sun warriors? Draco ignored it. "For now." Draco replied shortly.

It was like pulling teeth with this kid. Zuko tried to engage him again, how did people make small talk? He had spent the last three years of his life barking orders at people, he wasn't prepared for this. "So, your friends seem…nice?"

Draco laughed. "Friends? Did it seem like we were friends?"

"Well, no actually, but you seem to know them so…" Zuko trailed off. In his world, an enemy was someone you killed or captured as soon as you saw them. That's how he was raised by the Firelord…by his father. His years in exile had been a never-ending journey of capturing people, attacking villages, doing whatever it took to find the avatar, anyone who stood in his way was his enemy. He would never venture to think Draco and Harry were enemies…not as he understood enemies anyway.

Draco stood for a moment, not sure how to answer him. "We're not friends…"

"Well, your not enemies." Zuko replied shortly, crossing his arms.

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets, as if he was challenging Zuko's arm crossing. "We're not anything." That was the best Draco could do to describe his relationship with Potter and his wonder sidekicks. Now that the war was over, Draco really didn't know how he felt about Potter…or even Granger. Weasley... was a giant pain in the arse ginger nightmare from the poorhouse…but he didn't HATE him, per say. He hadn't really ever thought about it before now, to consumed in his own problems, and rightly so, he believed. Now it was his turn to change the subject… "So…what's with the scar?" He asked rather callously.

Zuko became agitated. "Why do you want to know?" He began shifting in place, avoiding Draco's gaze.

Draco smirked, did he find a sore spot? "Just asking, people are going to ask you eventually." He said rather matter of factly. "Might as well work out your story now since Potter has decided to make you his new best friend. You'll be getting a lot of attention walking around with Potter."

Zuko eyed Draco with confusion. Attention? Zuko knew all about attention, of course, being the crown prince and enemy turned friend of the Avatar, but why would this Harry kid bring attention on him? "Uh..well, when I was young I got burned on the face." Zuko finished lamely. An image of his father conjuring fire mere inches from his face caused Zuko to wince.

"Ah…so you lit yourself on fire or something?" Draco said in a nonchalant manner that even surprised him. Had he become that de-sensitized?

Zuko frowned, his eyes becoming slits. "I got this from my father actually." He finished shortly, before turning and walking over to one of the empty beds. "Why all the extra beds, nobody want to share a room with you?" Zuko had already deduced that this was a school of some kind when he walked into the Slytherin common room and noticed all the bookcases. He figured Draco must have lived here with several other people because why on Earth would one need so many beds. Hunting the avatar makes you keen on noticing the little things.

Draco loosened his tie…rather aggressively before awnsering. "Does it matter? You have a bed, don't you?" Draco started to remove his cloak when his curiosity overwhelmed him. He had to ask. "Why would your father do that to you?" Draco's family may have been cold, distant towards eachother. They may have communicated with money, but there was no doubt that they would protect eachother...by any means necessary. He couldn't really fathom a father actually HURTING his son.

Zuko slowly removed his boots and sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Images running through his head, his father burning him, banishing him, shooting lightening at him, telling him he was weak. He sighed. "I spoke out of turn. Spoke out against a plan my father's generals wanted to execute." His answer was short, he felt like he had relived this story a thousand times in a thousand nightmares.

Draco was pensive. His father's generals? That was when Draco remembered something Zuko had said… "I have a country to run." Draco mumbled.

"What?" Zuko replied.

"You said you had a country to run. Said you were a prince or something from wherever you came from." Draco replied.

Zuko frowned. Even though he had helped to fight and win a war, he still kept forgetting that he was no longer a prince. He was the Firelord. "Actually, I am Firelord Zuko. Ruler of the Fire Nation." Zuko finished impressively.

"They call you Firelord?" Draco smirked but immediately frowned when the words 'Dark Lord' kept playing over and over again in the back of his head. Quickly he continued, "So you inherited the throne from your father?" Draco couldn't believe he was even entertaining the idea that this bloke was really the king of something. He could barely stand up for longer than 10 seconds, if the bloke's earlier spill indicated anything.

"Actually, I overthrew him. Well, Aang overthrew him. I just took out Azula." Zuko answered quietly.

"Azula?" Drack queried.

"My sister…she was, well, she was insane. Power mad. Had this blood lust that could rival any monstrous, psychotic…" Zuko was babbling again. Quickly, he composed himself, "She tried to kill me so that she could eventually take the throne from my father. There was no way that we would be able to get the world back in balance if we didn't take her out first." Zuko stopped himself. Had they really defeated her? She had disappeared. No one had so much as heard a peep from her. They had scoured the earth searching for her. All four nations. He knew she would be back, it was partially the reason he was so desperate to get out of this world. If Azula found out that Zuko was missing, they might not have a home to return to.

Draco was confused. He had to fight his own sister? This guy's family was…messed up. "So, your father banished you, your sister tried to kill you…what about your mother? Didn't she have anything to say about this?"

Zuko was silent. His mother. He still had no idea where she was. His father wasn't talking and Zuko was at his wit's end trying to figure out what happened to her. Was she dead? The thought of this made Zuko's chest hurt. Burn. "My mother was banished by my father when I was young." Zuko finished shortly, it hurt too much to continue. She had been banished to save him, because of him his mother had to leave her entire life behind, because she loved him. Love…Zuko cursed the idea of it and yet worshiped it at the same time.

Draco could tell Zuko didn't want to elaborate so he didn't press it any further. "So….what? Your father banished you…so you went to join the bald kid to overthrow him?"

Zuko rubbed his eyes in frustration. His past shamed him. His choices. Again, he changed the subject. "So, how do you know the Potter kid?"

It was Draco's turn to rub his eyes in frustration. Normally, he would never go into this story…but there was something about the fact that Zuko didn't know anything about him that made him want to tell it…made it safe to tell. So he did. He told him about the war, about how his family had chosen the wrong side of history. How he had seen carnage, how he hadn't been able to bring himself to do anything about it. How he had tried and failed to capture Potter in the Room of Requirement in an effort to try and protect his family. When he was finished he flopped down on his bed. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of him…that is, until he saw Zuko staring at him, horrified. "Not everyone makes the right choices all the time…" Draco said defensively, "Potter and his band, well, their a bunch of bloody heros I guess, but I had to do what I could to protect my family."

Zuko knew what he had to do. What he had to say. "I…me and Aang…we weren't always friends." When Draco just looked at him in a confused manner, he continued, "When I was banished, my father decreed that the only way I could return home, return to my family, was if I caught the Avatar. Capturing Aang was the only chance I had of making everything normal again. So for the next two and a half years…that's what I did. I destroyed villages, I threatened innocent people, I tore the world apart trying to find him. When I did…I chased Aang around the world. There were so many times when I had tried to kill him. Kill him, his friends, his allies, and anyone who tried to stand in my way…I was…obsessed with capturing him." Zuko looked into the fireplace. The flames mocked him, a living testament to his treachery, his insecurity, his desperation...his loneliness.

Draco was...sympathetic? The things people do for love. To get love. "So how did you and Aang become friends?"

Zuko rested his head on the headboard, staring up at the ceiling. He almost wanted to laugh. How DID they become friends? "My uncle. My uncle had joined me in my banishment, the official story at the time was that he wanted to train me... for the day I faced off with the Avatar. But really...it was because he loved me. He was the one that made me see that the Avatar was not my enemy. My enemy was myself...my anger at my father, my grief over my mother, my need to be loved." Zuko was introspective, more talking to himself than Draco. "He made me see that love shouldn't be something that you have to beg for. Love should be just come to you. If someone loves you, they will come for you, they will be there when everything turns to ash...to nightmares, just to show you that some things will always be real, eternal." Zuko was caught up in his own words. His uncle had always been real to him. His mother was eternal. "Sometimes...the right thing isn't always cut and dry. It's subjective. Your friend...Er, Potter, he did what was right for him, for the people he loved. You did what was right for your family. Sometimes the right thing is the hardest thing of all."

_Love should come to you_, Draco thought. His mother had come for him. His father had. They ducked killing curses, betrayed the dark lord...all just to find him that horrible night at Hogwarts. "So then...why does the right thing feel so wrong?" He asked quietly, more to himself than to Zuko.

"Well, I suppose because what was right for you was wrong for others. That doesn't mean it wasn't still the right thing. Right and wrong...well I think people think that it's supposed to be obvious, universal. That's pigchicken shit if you ask me. Right and wrong are dimensional. If I hadn't made the wrong choice in chasing Aang, I never would have found out who I was. It would seem that being wrong...was the right thing for me. In the end, if you really feel bad about it, you should do what you can to rectify your choices. I've been doing it ever since the night I betrayed my father. Rebuilding our world." Zuko finished softly. He smiled. He sounded like Uncle.

Draco stared at this man. This man he had met hours ago. This man who claimed to be prince...Firelord of another world. He had to be the same age as Draco and yet...he seemed to have so much clarity, like he had really been through it. Draco sat up, rigid. What was he doing? Letting Scarface over here into his head? He quickly got up and crossed the room to his bureau, pulling out a pair of silk pajama, as he inspected them he noticed that, they too, were three sizes too small. He sighed. He walked into his bathroom closing the door behind him. Turning on the faucet, he splashed some cold water on his face. _Get yourself together Draco, this is ridiculous. _He scolded himself. In the end, Draco didn't know who this bloke was, didn't know if he could be trusted. No one could be trusted. He immediately scolded himself for telling this stranger about his past. From now on, he would keep his mouth shut. If Zuko...the stranger ever brought up what they talked about tonight, he would deny it. No... he had a job to do, use Potter to get back in good with Hogwarts and then society, and forget him just as quickly. He would play this game and THIS TIME, he would win.

Zuko watched as Draco returned from the bathroom. Silently, Draco crawled into his bed, closing the curtains. Zuko smirked as he did the same. "Nice pajamas." He said.

"Thanks Scarface." Draco replied. It would seem that Draco and Zuko were on the same wavelength. Apparently, sharing time was over for BOTH of them.

**Author's note. Hey kids! So, it would seem that Zuko and Draco are two peas in a horrible, horrible pod. They started to build a relationship but it would seem they both came to their senses. This chapter was actually difficult for me to write. They're both so Alpha male, ya know? So, Im almost done with my revisions to my RW stuff I gotta do, so hopefully we can get this show on the road. So what did you think? Was it angsty enough for ya? And yes, in this story the Avatar gang curses. Because they are TEENAGERS, and teenagers curse. Next up, our gangs reconvenes to talk strategy and the Avatar gang makes their debut at Hogwarts. Should prove for some laughs I think. Shoutout to Hooahrtr for the review, good luck with College and ROTC. If you other readers out there in reader land want to drop me a review, have at it! Ok, Im goin to bed!**


	5. The Avatar's Debut!

Harry opened his eyes, enjoying that time in the morning when the sun gently kisses you awake through the window and _OH MY GOD THERE'S A MYSTERIOUS BOY WITH FREAK MUTANT POWERS SLEEPING IN THE COMMON ROOM_! Harry shot up in his bed, recalling the events of last night. Quickly, he jumped out of bed and opened the door. Looking down over the balcony of the second floor. He saw Aang, sitting straight up on the couch, mouth agape.

"So it really did happen?" Harry yelled down to Aang.

Aang looked up, eyes wide with surprise. "I think it did!" he replied.

Soon Hermione's door swung open on the other side of the second floor. "HARRY!" She yelled.

"I KNOW!" Harry yelled back.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Katara grumbled, as she stirred awake. Slowly looking around to see what all the racket was about. Where was she? …Oh! "OH!" She gasped out in surprise.

Quickly, Harry and Hermione stumbled down the stairs. Standing in front of their "houseguests." Harry composed himself, of course this was real. He had to get himself together. He spun around looking at the grandfather clock situated next to the fireplace. 7:00 AM.

"Excuse me a second." He said to Aang, as he walked over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder.

"Harry?" Hermione exclaimed weakly.

Harry ignored her, throwing the floo powder into the fireplace, he quickly shoved his head in. "Ron? RON? ROOOONNNNNNNN!"

Ron shot up in his bed. As a voice came booming out of his fireplace. The Seventh year dorms contained not only a private loo, but a fireplace as well, kind of a senior perk. As he looked out of his curtains and saw Sokka's face, contorted in horror, looking into his fireplace. Harry's head was floating there, looking desperate.

"RON!" Harry's head exclaimed.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked, trying to ignore the flabbergasted look on Sokka's face.

"What's going on?" The sleepy voice of Toph mumbled. Neville popped his head out of his curtains, the silencing charm apparently wearing off. He wanted to see what was going on but also wanted to shield himself from the…girl, sleeping in his room. He had been told that she was, ALLEGEDLY, blind but Neville wasn't sure if he believed it.

"Ron! I need you to come to the head suite, NOW! You know the password." Harry's head replied, quickly disappearing soon afterward. Of course, he knew the password. When Harry and Hermione first learned that they would be head boy and girl, and thus, would get their own suite, Harry immediately promised Ron that he was welcome anytime, day or night, no knocking or advanced notice required. Still, it felt weird for Ron not to be sharing a room with Harry anymore, not sharing a dorm with Hermione. Soon, he became a bit jealous of the whole thing. He had helped saved the world too! The thought of Harry sharing what could basically be construed as an apartment with Hermione, HIS Hermione, also made Ron feel uncomfortable. They shared a bathroom for Merlin's sake! What if Harry walked in on her in the shower or something. The thought made Ron's blood boil. And who did Harry think he was anyway? Just barking orders at him like that…Ron was broken out of his bitterness by a person yelling.

"There was a head! IN FIRE! Just floating around! Talking to us!" Sokka was beyond confused, beyond horrified. He tried to get out of bed but got caught up in the curtains, falling towards the ground. Toph immediately laughed.

"Calm down Sokka." Toph said through laughter, watching Sokka pull himself up off the ground. "Im sure it wasn't what it looked like!"

Ron turned towards her, trying not look directly at her. She might have been a bit tom-boyish from what little Ron had seen of her, but that didn't change the fact that she was a girl…sleeping in his shirt. Ron blushed profusely at the thought. "Er, no he's got it right. Harry was on the floo network…kind of like a fellytone." When Sokka just continued to look horrified, and Toph just raised her eyebrows, he continued. "It's just…magic. Another way we can communicate with each other. Floo network, owls…"

Now the Owl thing Sokka could wrap his head around, conjuring up fond memories of Hawkey, his messenger falcon. But flaming talking heads? Sokka flopped down on his bed and dragged his hands down his face in exasperation. "Oh dear SPIRITS, what IS this place?" He said slowly.

Ron smirked, amused by Sokka's confusion. He reminded him of Harry, before he became the savior of the Universe. Ron shook his head, in an attempt to shake off the bitterness. Harry was his best mate, why did he feel all this…jealousy towards him all of a sudden? There was no question that Ron would die for him, do anything for him. He needed to get himself together. "All right well, let's head over to Harry's then." He said lightly.

Neville threw his curtains open. "Im coming too!" He exclaimed, curiosity and down right audacity spurring him on. "If Im going to have to share my room with a girl…" He looked over to Toph somewhat apologetically, "I deserve to know what's going on."

Toph laughed. This guy was adorable! She blushed at the thought. "Fine, but can me and Sokka get dressed first? Don't really want to walk down a drafty castle in a shirt."

Sokka, Neville, and Ron immediately looked down at the floor. "Yes…" They all mumbled quietly.

After Toph, Sokka, Ron and Neville all got dressed, they made their way down to the Head's suite. It wasn't far and no one would be awake at 7 am on a Saturday…Ron walked in silence, making ambiguous noises whenever one of the others said something to him. At the moment he was thinking, pondering what was in store for him today.

Zuko opened his eyes and groggily looked around. Beds, too many beds. _Oh right. _He thought as he realized where he was. Slowly, he sat up, once again leaning against the headboard, and crossed his arm. He looked over at the window, trying to get a look at the sun to gauge what time it was, when he quickly remembered the fish and the…fish woman. He snapped his head away from the window, trying to settle his eye line in a less dangerous place when he noticed…a head in the fireplace. Zuko raised his eyebrows…apparently there was no safe place to look in this room. He stifled his scream this time. Resolving to keep his composure from now on.

"Oi! Malfoy!" The head yelled, Draco's curtains flew open. Apparently, he hadn't been asleep either.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco said, looking over at his clock…7:05am? "The sun is barely bloody warm yet." Draco started to close his curtains. He thought he had locked his floo network…bloody house elves.

"Malfoy! Meet us at the head suite! Now! We need to plan our…plan." Harry's head finished lamely.

"Maybe later Potter…" Draco said through his curtains. He was in no mood to see Potter this early in the morning. The combination of incessant nightmares, combined with a strange bloke sleeping feet away from him had kept him up half the night into the morning.

"Dammit Malfoy! If you don't get up here, the deal is off! You can find somebody else to sit with. Although we both know THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Harry's head said, raising his voice at the end for emphasis.

Draco's eye's flew open at this. Quickly, becoming slits. "Fine!" He hissed. When he first laid this plan into motion, he never thought Potter would figure out a way to extort him as much as Draco was trying to extort Potter. He sighed, slowly smiling. There were other ways to get Potter to do what he needed. He would keep his options open though, play along for now…

When Draco stepped out of his bed, he was alarmed to see Zuko, standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, already dressed.

"Right." Draco said shortly. "Just give me a minute. I like to SHOWER you know."

"Oh that's fine, waste EVERYONE'S time." Zuko shot back, quickly sniffing himself as Draco walked out of the room. He wasn't ripe, not yet… Zuko stood around, not quite sure what to do with himself. He walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. He wondered what he would be doing today in…THIS world. He was in a school, no? Maybe he would be going to classes? Zuko scoffed. Why was he thinking about this? He SHOULD be thinking about how in the world he got here. How he would get back. The last thing Zuko could remember before he got to this place was walking through the Lion turtle forest, calling for Aang, and sneaking looks at Katara's backside- sure he was a man in a happy, COMMITTED relationship, but he was still a man none the less- when all of a sudden a light appeared. Zuko had no idea what the light was, where it came from, or how it had the power to transport them to…another world… if that was, really and truly, what this place was…and let's face it, fishwomen? Floating, talking, fire heads? This definitely wasn't the world he was used to. Still the question remained, how did this happen? Zuko was so lost in thought that he lost track of time, of where he was. Soon the door swung open, knocking Zuko out of his own head, and a freshly dressed Draco walked out. Had he brung clothes in there with him?

Draco pushed his white blond hair out of his steel grey eyes and arched an eyebrow at the staring Zuko. "Like what you see?" He asked, smirking.

Zuko frowned at him before getting out of his seat. "I see your done making yourself pretty, so let's just get this over with." Zuko shot back, turning and walking towards the door before Draco could respond. Zuko didn't feel like wasting anymore time. So, it would seem that the vulnerable, feelings-sharing night of reflection they shared was over for the both of them. Now, it was about business.

They walked through the corridors in silence, keeping a look out for any signs of life within the castle. Draco and Zuko briefly had to duck into a corner upon witnessing a ghost lazily floating down a hallway. Zuko looked at Draco in confusion, but not necessarily shock. Spirits existed in Zuko's world as well, after all. "Bloody Baron." Draco whispered, slowly walking out of the corner when he felt it was safe. Eventually, they came up on the painting that covered the head's suite. Draco knew it when he saw it, having been in the Suite before when Montague was head boy. The painting was that of a wolf, resting on a cliff-side overlooking a forest of some kind. That was when Draco realized it. He had no idea how to get into the room. He was sure there was a password, but Potter-the genius, had neglected to give it to him. Suddenly, he heard footsteps... _Bullocks!_ He thought. He was caught! How would he ever be able to explain what he was doing, outside HARRY POTTER'S room, with a scarred, menacing looking stranger. Draco was lost in his panic when he felt someone grab him, yank him backwards. He whirled around to see Zuko pulling him behind a suit of armor, putting his finger over his mouth to communicate 'shut up.' They peered out from behind the suit of armor, looking to see who the intruders were when they saw a red headed boy towering above a group of others.

"Doxy Venom." He said to the painting, which swung open.

"Hey!" Zuko yelled, recognizing the stranger, Ron?

Ron was taken by surprise. He whirled around, tripping over his own long legs in an effort to see who had caught him. As he fell to the ground, he caught a quick glimpse of a scarred face.

"Um..Sorry about that." Zuko said, still not that good at apologizing. He reached out a hand to help Ron up.

Sokka laughed. "We all sure do fall down a lot." He exclaimed shortly.

"S'ok." Ron replied, glaring at Sokka. "Let's just get inside."

Quickly, they all made their way into the Head's suite, Ron looked around. Katara sat up on the couch, elbows on her knees, face n her hands. Aang sat on the opposite couch, head resting on the back of it. Harry stood, shirtless in his pajamas bottoms, apparently lost in thought. And Hermione stood on the other side of Harry in her dressing gown. DRESSING GOWN? Ron quickly rushed over to stand in front of her as the others walked in and settled onto the various chairs and couches. "Hermione, may I speak to you a minute, alone?" He grumbled agitatedly.

Hermione was lost in thought and a bit of shock. Barely hearing what Ron was saying. "Hmm?" She replied simply. Ron grabbed her hand, dragging her up the staircase and into her room. Once he closed the door he stalked over to her closet, randomly throwing out shirts, jeans, skirts…

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. Realizing what was going on. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She quickly ran around the room, picking up the discarded clothing, before making her way to Ron. She grabbed his elbow, forcing him to turn around. His face was red.

"So is this how you walk around when your in here?" Ron yelled. "Your not even decent! Just standing around with no clothes on!" Ron was livid. She was barely dressed just…letting it all hang out! And HARRY, just standing around shirtless? In front of HIS girlfriend!

Hermione was confused. What was he talking about? Apparently, the muggle world and the wizarding world had very different ideas of what was 'decent'. _Wait a tick. _Hermione thought. "Ron, you've seen me in my dressing gown a hundred times! Why are you acting so daft!" She was right, Christmas mornings, mornings where she stayed at the Weasley's. She must have eaten breakfast in her pajamas a thousand times, everyone did.

"I…well…Hermione, your sharing a room with Potter now! You cant just be walking around in your…UNDERTHINGS!" Ron stuttered out, since when did he call Harry, 'Potter'? Determined to knock some sense in her, he continued. "Your acting like a…a…SCARLET WOMAN!" Ron wished he could shove the words back into his mouth as soon as he said them.

Hermione's face contorted with rage. White, hot, rage. A tear ran down her cheek, not from sadness, but from murderous anger. She started out quietly, "You listen to me Ronald Weasley. I am not, nor have I ever been a scarlet woman. And you would do well to watch your words with me! I AM A GROWN WOMAN, AND I WILL DRESS ANYWAY I PLEASE, AND IF YOU EVER TRY TO PULL THIS SHIT ON ME AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THE ONLY WAY YOU WILL BE ABLE TO EAT AGAIN IS THROUGH YOUR JEALOUS, DRAMATIC ARSE! NOW GET OUT!"

Ron sputtered... Hermione cursed. "I…I..Hermione! Im sorry! I was just…a little taken back is all. You gotta understand how it makes a bloke feel seeing his girl in her knickers! In front of everyone! Harry strutting around half dressed…" He tried to grab her hand but she shot back from him immediately.

"I was NOT in my knickers Ronald Weasley. And who CARES what Harry was wearing. I don't recall you being so upset by Harry's choice in bed wear before! What is WRONG with you! I cant even LOOK at you Ronald Weasley, I cant stand the SIGHT of you right now. HOW DARE you insinuate that I am anything less than….less than…APPROPRIATE!" Tears were streaming down her face now. Frustration evident.

"Hermione, please don't cry." Ron said softly, again trying to take her hand in his, and again being shot down.

"I am NOT crying! I am FURIOUS. I cant believe you are acting like this when we have a bloody emergency on our hands! It's just LIKE you Ronald, you never think, just react! Just get out before I really lose my temper…" She finished, turning away from him.

Just react? "Are you calling me STUPID?" Ron said, raising his voice. He KNEW it. He KNEW she thought that.

Hermione turned around. Her eyes in slits. "Well, if your going to ACT stupid, then I guess the logical conclusion would be that you ARE stupid."

Ron was red, furious. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to find something REALLY spiteful to say…unfortunately all he could come up with was, "Fine! FINE! FIIINNNEEEE!" And with that, he turned and walked out of the room. He stood for a moment…How did this happen? He closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe before making his way downstairs.

The gang sat downstairs, listening to what was, apparently, the beginning of a FANTASTIC row. Zuko coughed, his discomfort was apparent to everyone. The Avatar gang looked around at each other, all of whom looked uncomfortable. When Sokka looked up he saw that Harry, Neville, and even Draco, didn't look as surprised. Sokka locked eyes with Harry in confusion.

Harry figured he should probably give an explanation. "Oh…they do this all the time." Harry finished shortly.

Draco laughed. "Yes, at this point Im starting to think it's foreplay for them…"

Katara blushed at Draco's insinuation. Zuko just looked at Draco, _What an asshole. _He thought, smirking.

Suddenly, Harry's head popped up. Listening to the yelling above. Did Hermione say 'shit'? No, that's crazy talk…

Finally, the door opened, and a dejected, red-faced Ron made his way down the stairs. The room was silent. Uncomfortable. Silently, Ron just collapsed on the couch. And closed his eyes.

Draco, never one to miss an opportunity to mess with Ron, spoke first. "So Potter, You and Granger got this big suite all to yourself, huh? Nobody around. Nice and quiet. It's sort of intimate really. You could stay up nights…talking…maybe have a butterbeer or three. Nice roaring fire, beautiful night sky." Draco smirked. "Oh, Weasley, are you back? How are things with the Missus?"

Zuko wanted to laugh. He would be lying if he said the Draco kid wasn't clever, even if he was kind of a jerk. But as Zuko noticed the Weasley kid's face getting even redder, he decided maybe he should change the subject. "Uh…so, what's on the agenda for the day?" He said quickly.

Harry turned his attention from glaring at Draco to Zuko's inquiry. Good question. "Well, I suppose we should get you lot something to wear. You can't walk around like that. Then, we can head down to breakfast, from there we'll figure out the school schedules. If your going to be students here we should probably figure out what classes you'll be in….it's obvious that you'll all have to be with one of us at all times. Seeing as how your not magical, we'll have to pick up the slack for you…" Harry closed his eyes at the thought. This was Newt year, he would have enough to deal with…but he supposed the extra practice it would take to pass off another person as a wizard would be good preparations for his exams. "I'll go upstairs, see if I can find some extra clothes and robes, Hermione can do the necessary tailoring work, I suppose. Make em fit…"

Ron glared at Harry, "Yea, and maybe put on a bloody shirt while your at it." He said shortly, rolling his head back to stare at the ceiling.

Harry sighed. Ever since He and Hermione had to share this bloody suite, Ron had been acting like an arse. Harry had to walk on eggshells just to keep from upsetting him. Harry didn't know what the big deal was. He thought they had settled this problem in the Forest of Dean. Harry had no interest in Hermione, and was dating Ron's bloody sister for God's sake. On top of that, Ron was in here all the time! Harry didn't have a problem with it of course, but honestly, how could Harry steal Hermione from him when Ron was always here? The only time he wasn't here was when it was after hours. Jesus.

"Wait a sec!" Neville interrupted Harry's train of thought. "Can someone please tell me what's going on? Who are these people? What do you mean their not magical? How did they get here?" Neville shot off one question after another.

Right. Harry turned, exhausted, and began to tell Neville the entire story. The Room of Requirement, the flashing light, the bending.

"Bending? What is that?" Neville said, in shock. Aang raised his hand in a bored manner and quickly blew a blast air in Neville's face. Apparently, even he was tired of telling this story.

Neville sat, stock still. Horrified. As if to solidify Aang's point, Toph stomped her heel into the stone floor and popped a rock up, floating in mid-air. Looking Neville directly in the eye, she smirked and cocked her head to the side, causing the stone to fly across the room.

"But….but…" Neville started. "No wands? They can just…DO that?"

"Yes!" Ron replied in an irritated manner. "So you can see we're in a bit of a pickle here!" Ron's stomach grumbled at the word pickle. "Can we please go to breakfast now!"

Katara was pensive. Hermione still hadn't come back downstairs yet. From what Harry had told them last night, Hermione was Ron and Harry's best friend. She was with them all the time. Katara knew what it was like to not really have any other girls to talk to. Toph wasn't really the feminine type, although puberty had finally hit her…hard. "Im just going to check on Hermione, we can meet you guys down there!" She said warmly, "Come on Toph."

"Come on what?" Toph said. Causing Draco to snicker.

Katara thought this would be a good lesson for Toph, some girl time would probably do her some good. "I think Hermione could use some…girl talk." She finished, eyeing Draco in a confused manner.

"Oi!" Ron interjected. "Why?" Ron knew exactly what girl talk was, it was how girls planned out how to make blokes lives miserable. The last thing he needed was three girls conspiring against him.

Katara just arched an eyebrow and tapped Toph on the shoulder.

"Why are you even bothering?" Sokka interjected. "Toph is barely a girl!" He finished grinning, happy that he could finally get Toph, for once.

Toph glared at Sokka, before putting on a calm face. Slowly, she got out of her chair and turned to follow Katara up the staircase. Subtlety, She flicked her chin in the air. Suddenly, a rock shot out of the ground under Sokka's chair causing Sokka to fall backwards to the floor. Toph never looked back, of course. It was cooler that way.

When the girls were safely locked in Hermione's room, Sokka picked himself up off the ground, and dusted himself off. "So! Women troubles huh?" He said to Ron, his voice oddly raised.

"Let's just go to breakfast." Ron groaned. After Harry had returned with some clothes and did the proper lengthening and shortening charms (as Hermione had refused to come out of her room until Ron was gone) they all headed towards breakfast. The school was alive again. Students going from here to there, eyeing Harry with awe and then confusion when they saw who he was walking with. Harry could hear the whispers.

"Was that Draco Malfoy walking with Harry Potter?"

"What happened to that kid's face?"

"Whose the hot tan guy?"

Sokka smirked at that last comment. He still had it. Eventually, they walked into the Great Hall. The room fell somewhat silent as Harry and his "gang" took a seat. This did not surprise Harry, after the war, rooms often got quiet when he entered them. This did, however, surprise the Avatar gang.

"I think they're on to us…" Zuko whispered, becoming alarmed.

"No, that's just Potter. I told you he would bring a lot of attention." Draco finished, looking nervously around the room. When he came up with this Potter plan, he didn't realize how uncomfortable it would be. Glares and confused gazes shot at him from around the hall. Zacharias Smith strolled up to them. "Hello Harry!" He exclaimed.

Harry just looked at him. Zacharias Smith was a git extraordinaire, Harry last saw him pushing over first years to escape the castle at the Battle of Hogwarts. "Hello." Harry said shortly.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Zacharias questioned accusingly, as if he had the right.

Even Ron couldn't stand his presence, actually coming to Malfoy's rescue. "What are YOU doing here, Smith?" Zacharias quickly turned and walked off at this. Ronald Weasley's word was law, apparently. "That kid is such a wart…"

Soon the Hall was buzzing again with the usual morning conversation. Eventually, Hermione appeared, Katara and Toph in tow in...normal looking clothing. Katara got several looks as she passed, mostly from interested boys. This did not go unnoticed by Aang who quickly motioned her to sit beside him. Ron looked hopefully at Hermione, making sure to leave a space beside him, already forgetting about the "stupid" insinuation. Hermione, however, was not so forgetful. Opting to sit next to Zuko and across from Harry instead.

Sokka was thoughtful, looking around at this giant hall, immediately he started wondering where breakfast was. No sooner than he thought it, than it appeared in front of him. Sokka was taken aback. "I don't think I can take anymore of this 'stuff appearing out of nowhere'…" he trailed off. Soon they were all off to eating. Sokka, apparently getting over his earlier shock, was shoving food in his face with as much enthusiasm as Ron. And so the morning greetings began…

Terry Boot, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott were the first to arrive. "Hi Harry!" Terry Boot exclaimed as he stopped by to say hello.

"Hello there Terry, alright?" He asked cheerfully. Terry Boot was a decent bloke, and a lifelong member of the D.A.

Terry nodded cheerfully to Harry before looking around the table, eyes wide when he noticed none other than Draco Malfoy sitting at the table with them. His eyes became slits and Terry looked like he was about to say something when Ron quickly changed the subject, "So Terry, what classes you got this year?"

Terry was shook out of his anger, "Oh…well you know, the usual, Potions, Defense against the dark arts, charms, transfiguration…" Terry trailed off, noticing several students that he had definitely never seen before. "Who are your friends?" Terry asked, confused.

"Oh…"Harry started but was cut off by Sokka.

"How ya doin! The name's Wang…Wang Fire!" Sokka shot out of his chair to shake hands with a clearly alarmed Boot. The Avatar gang took their lead from Sokka.

Katara stood up, "Sapphire Fire…Wang's sister. Nice to meet you." She exclaimed warmly.

"Er…Im…Lee?" Zuko trailed off, quickly averting his eyes his eyes from Terry's gaze.

"Kuzon." Aang continued smiling at the three students.

Toph was stumped as the gaze fell on her. "Im…Im…I AM MELONLORD!" She blurted out.

"Sorry?" Susan Bones queried.

Katara noticing Toph's nervousness interjected. "Well, actually it's pronounced Mel-lone Lor-Daye." She said, her smile almost becoming manic.

"Yes!" Hermione continued, "It's French!"

Terry Boot, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott stood for a moment, Aang couldn't tell whether it was skepticism or discomfort on their faces. "Well, it's nice to meet you all." Hannah Abbott said, diplomatically. "What year are you?" She continued.

Crap. Harry hadn't thought of that. "Um…Seventh years!" He said desperately.

Terry raised an eyebrow. "Well…how come I haven't seen you in any of our classes?"

"Exchange program!" Hermione blurted out, reminded of the muggle school practice. "Yes! They actually go to another school, but are spending some time here at Hogwarts! That's it! We're just showing them around! Ha ha!" She finished nervously.

"Yes!" Sokka added. "We are from the other school…you know… of magical…learning." He finished lamely.

The three students looked at each other. "McGonagall didn't mention anything at the feast…" Terry continued.

_Damn this kid! _Ron thought. "Well, maybe it slipped her mind Boot, McGonagall has a lot of things to sort out right now. Anyway, why would we lie? You calling us liars?" He finished shortly.

"No! Of Course not!" Terry exclaimed nervously. "Im just surprised is all….Well, I hope you all enjoy your stay at Hogwarts!" Terry finished quickly before walking off to the Ravenclaw table.

"You'll love it here, Im sure of it!" Hannah Abbot concluded warmly, smiling at the newcomers while glaring a bit at Ron. "Take it down a notch Ron, he was just asking." She said. Neville smiled thoughtfully at her boldness.

"It was nice to meet you!" Katara waved as Susan and Hannah walked away. "Jeez, Ron, a little testy aren't we?" She said quietly.

"Well, Im bloody sorry, but the kid wouldn't shut up with the questions. I had to do something….I'll apologize to him later." He conceded under a scornful gaze from Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes. "WHY did you give them fake names?"

Sokka was thoughtful. "Well, every other time we had to go into somewhere undercover we had to use fake names…" He answered.

Harry look exasperated. "Sokka! No one knows who you are here! You don't HAVE to use fake names!" Harry finished, resting his face in his hands.

Sokka hadn't realized that. "Right…force of habit I guess."

Harry stared at Sokka unbelievably. "…And Wang Fire? That's the best name you could some up with? WANG FIRE!"

Sokka picked up a sausage, "Hey, worked before." He said nonchalantly before popping the sausage in his mouth. "Ets betta then MELON LORD." He continued with a full mouth, smirking at Toph, who shot a glare at him in return.

And so breakfast continued, and rumors of the new Hogwarts "exchange program" floated through the great hall. Harry groaned, knowing this idea would come back to bite him in the arse soon enough. Suddenly, Sokka quirked up, eyeing something in the distance, "Who is that?" He exclaimed.

A blond girl came floating down the great hall towards the Golden trio and the Avatar gang. She had…radishes hanging from her ears. A look of eternal surprise on her face. "Hello Harry." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Morning Luna. Glad to see you came back." Harry said smiling at his friend. "Have you seen Ginny?"

"Not yet, but she'll be down soon enough. Wrackspurts usually attack in the morning, when your guard is down, you know." She finished mysteriously. Draco rolled his eyes, she was still crazy as ever, it would seem. "Oh, hello Draco. How are you?" She said.

It was the nicest he had ever heard anyone talk to him since he returned. "Um…Im fine." He finished shortly…uncomfortably.

"How lovely." She said. "And who are these strangers?"

Sokka began to talk when Hermione cut him off. "They're exchange students!" She said, glaring at Sokka to shut up.

Luna looked around at the newcomers, and then looked at Hermione. She was quiet for a moment. "…No they're not." She finished casually, as if she was making a statement of fact.

"Yes, they are." Hermione retorted, alarmed.

"No…I don't think so." Luna said. A smile gracing her features. "Well, it was nice to meet you all. I'll see you at lunch!" And with that she floated off just as mysteriously as she floated in.

"What?" Sokka said, highly confused.

Harry looked up. "Oh, that's just Luna. You either got to accept it, or your going to be confused a lot mate."

"Well, she seems to know that we're not _EXCHANGE STUDENTS._" Zuko said, glaring at Hermione.

"Yea, that would seem to be the case." Harry finished shortly, taking a bite of his kippers.

Zuko was astounded. "So…SO…WHAT IF SHE BLOWS OUR COVER!" Zuko whispered feverishly, so much for keeping his composure.

"She wont." Ron stated matter of factly. He looked up at Zuko, who looked as if he was going to explode. "You've just got to accept it." Ron repeated.

Suddenly, there was screeching. Owls everywhere. Owls holding letters, packages, etc. THIS was the first time the Avatar gang was not surprised. They were obviously messenger birds. A letter dropped down in Harry's hands. A Daily Prophet in Hermione's. A package in Ron's. And an even bigger package in Draco's.

Harry opened his letter.

_Hiya Harry,_

_Hope all is goin tah yer likin, now that yer back. If it's not too much trouble, I was hopin you, Ron, and, Hermione could drop by the house tomorrow. I've got something you might want tah see. _

_Cheers,_

_Hagrid._

"What is it Harry?" Ron said, preparing to stuff the cookies his mother sent him into his mouth.

"Hagrid wants to see us tomorrow…" Harry trailed off, thoughtful as to what Hagrid wanted them to see. "Said he's got something he thinks we should see."

Ron looked alarmed. "Well, if it's another bloody monster, he can suck my left, bloody, nu…"

He was interrupted by Hermione. "Fine Harry, but what about Aang and his friends?"

"Well…I guess they are coming with." Harry replied.

"Im sorry…monsters?" Sokka said, choking on his orange juice. Oh God.

**Author's Note. So THIS was a fun chapter to write! Wang Fire makes his debut once again! I tried to put lines in to split the scenes when necessary but Im not sure if they will come up when I publish this. If someone could tell me how to do that, I would appreciate it. So! What'd ya think? Being an R/HR shipper, I had to put a little bit of the lovely couple in there and there's more where that came from. Not to mention all the hormonal craziness that's flying around. Plus, if you noticed, SOME PEOPLE have little crushes going on. Oh la la! I just want to state tho that there will be no slash or alternate pairings in this story, although Im a fan of Zutara, after finishing HP I have become quite canon compliant. But that doesn't mean there wont be some...complicated feeling floating around ha ha! Any snoozles, next up there is going to be some man time and girl talk as the gangs discuss what it's like to lead normal lives in complicated worlds. Then we shall visit Hagrid, where I will have a surprise for you. Excited? Shoutouts to Peridot15 for the review and Hooahrtr as always. I always appreciate reviews! Good or Bad (as long as its constructive). Sorry about grammar or spelling mistakes! Mama has no beta! If you have any questions hit me. And I just want to say to my European readers, Im sorry if this story is coming off Americanized. If you have any tips I would appreciate it!**


	6. Man Time and Girl Talk

Breakfast in the Great Hall was dying down. Most of the students that remained were merely carrying on lingering conversations about the first start of term since the re-building of Hogwarts. Since the horrible debacle that was last year, the former seventh year class was invited to come back to Hogwarts to receive the rest of their proper education and take Newts, causing the seventh year class to be larger than normal. The school year was also to be extended a month into the summer for necessary make-up lessons. With the exception of Seventh years, EVERYONE was to take double Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a ministry pushed move, as if doubling up on that class would erase the existence of the former "Dark Arts" class.

Aang enjoyed the light air to the place. It seemed so calm here. So full of life. Aang had almost forgotten what it was like to be a normal kid, doing normal kid things. No tyrannical Despots to overthrow, or awesome Earth shattering powers to keep under control. He had almost forgotten what the laughter of students sounded like. He closed his eyes remembering his airbending lessons with monk Gyiatzo. How the students would play air pranks on each other when they thought he wasn't looking. When Aang got older and Gyiatzo became his mentor, Aang realized that Gyiatzo was ALWAYS looking, but he never scolded anyone. Aang would never forget the time that monk Gyiatzo actually STARTED a huge air prank war in the middle of his class, subtlely airbending Sonam's shirt over his own head, while walking around examining their stances. Sonam assumed that another student did this, which started off a chain reaction of bending that came to be known as 'The War of Stances'. Aang laughed at the thought. He missed his mentor, his classmates.

Harry slurped up the last of his juice. "Ok, so I think we should all head to our houses, pick up the class lists and return the Head Suite."

"Can't, mate." Neville chimed in. "I have to go meet Professor Sprout in greenhouse 3. She says she will let me help cultivate the new Ligonus vines if I agree to help grade the First and Third year homework assignments." Neville finished, pleased with himself.

"That's great Neville!" Hermione chimed in. Neville was, essentially, going to be a T.A.

"Why would it be great? That just means he will have even MORE work to do." Ron continued, finishing the last bit of his eggs.

"Well, SOME people take their education seriously, and SOME people know that opportunities like this can help in their future endeavors. With this experience under his belt, and a recommendation from Professor Sprout, Neville would be poised to be able to work in some of the best Herbology conservatories in the world!" Hermione finished smiling wide at Neville, who returned her smile gratefully, before immediately turning towards his food when he caught sight of Ron's glare.

"Uh..well that's really great Neville. I suppose we'll just see you at lunch then." Harry concluded uncomfortably.

…

Aang rubbed the sweat off his forehead as he followed Harry, Hermione, and Katara back to the Suite. It still felt like the summer outside and, because of his tattoo's, Aang was forced to cover himself from head to toe in a cloak and ridiculous hat Harry had found stuffed into the bottom of his trunk. Once they reached the suite Aang immediately divested himself of the offensive garments. He was drenched in sweat. "Do you have a bathe I could use?" He asked.

"Sure." Harry awnsered. "Up the stairs, the door in the middle of the balcony."

Aang climbed the staircase and walked into the bathroom. He saw the tub, but what confused him was the pipe leading up the wall to some kind of…device that hung over the tub. "Um…Harry? Could you come here?" When Harry made his way into the bathroom, Aang pointed. "What is that?"

Harry looked up to what Aang was pointing at. Was he serious? "It's…a showerhead mate." When Aang only looked confused, Harry strided over to the bathe, tapping the showerhead twice with his wand. Water shot out of it with such force that Aang jumped back. "You…don't have showers in your world?" Harry stated confused. Aang stared at the device, in Aang's world, one usually bathed using pitchers, water fell naturally, it couldn't be controlled…unless it was bended. The water was usually cold or luke-warm, but this "shower" seemed to be shooting HOT water out of it. Aang was apprehensive.

That was when Harry realized that Aang had REALLY never seen a shower before. Slowly, Harry ran his hand under the stream. "See? Nothing to worry about Mate. Water comes up from the tub and comes out through the showerhead…it's just water."

Aang decided to suck it up. Slowly, he approached the device and quickly shot his hand under it. _Huh_. He thought. "That is…SO AMAZING!" Aang said, smiling wide. Harry arched an eyebrow, he had never really thought about it before but Aang was a 13 year old boy. A 13 year old in a strange new world. He took pleasure in things Harry didn't even think about.

"Er…well, I'll let you get to it. Towels are over there…soap is over there…you know, to clean yourself with." Slowly, Harry backed out of the bathroom and closed the door. He immediately walked into his bedroom at the end of the floor and closed the door. Once safely locked in his room he burst out into laughter, falling onto his bed. Aang's face was priceless. He wasn't laughing AT Aang necessarily, he was more laughing at the situation. Here Harry was, sharing his dorm with a kid who wielded unspeakable power his world did not, and would never, know. And this SAME kid had never seen a shower before. Was MESMERIZED by a shower. Harry decided right then and there that he had liked Aang from the beginning.

Eventually, Aang tore himself away from the fun new way to bathe and made it downstairs, smelling of Jasmine. Harry smirked. He had obviously used Hermione's soap. After some time and light conversation the rest of the gang arrived and the planning commenced.

Harry started first. "Ok, Ive got Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and two free periods." Harry decided to take it easy his last year, his free periods would leave him time to study and time for quidditch. Although, now that he had these newcomers saddled to him, he supposed his free periods would also be devoted to making sure they didn't get them all caught and figuring out how to get them home.

Ron was next. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Muggle Studies." Ron REALLY didn't want to lug himself in to Slughorn's class because 1) He was dead awful at potions and 2) Slughorn would try to collect him being that he had proven himself to be a war hero and all. Still, his class list was based on the fact that these were the Newt's he would have to have in order to become an Auror, with the exception of muggle studies.

As if Harry had read his mind, He asked, "Muggle Studies?"

Ron didn't want to tell him that the reason he was taking muggle studies was because Hermione was a muggle-born and he wanted to learn more about her "other" life, outside his world. He wanted to be able to talk about that game Hermione's father loved…what was it called? Foot-hand? He was sure it had the word foot in it. He didn't want Hermione to have to give up all of her muggle life just to be with him…no, she had spent the last 7 years learning about his world. It was time he started learning about hers. "Er…I thought it would be good to branch out a bit." He finished vaguely.

"What about you, Hermione?" Ron said hopefully.

Her voice was robotic. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Potions, Herbology

Ancient Runes, Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration."

Harry chuckled. "So, your going to take EVERY class before you leave Hogwarts?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's HARDLY every class Harry. I just don't fill the need to waste my time with free periods when I could be filling that time with something a little more rigorous." Again Draco snickered, causing Ron to glare at him murderously.

…

Draco didn't read his list, instead just shoving it at Potter. He then strode over to the nook in the back of the common room and sat down. He wanted to look like he was enjoying his time with Potter and his brood as little as possible. However, in actuality, Draco didn't mind it so much. Sitting in his room in Slytherin, 23 hours a day, had not been the welcome solitude he thought it would be. It was…lonely. He had really underestimated how much Crabbe, Goyle, and even Zabini had occupied his time. He underestimated how much he actually enjoyed snogging Pansy in his free time…even if she was an annoying little money grubber. He underestimated how much he enjoyed the teenage life he once had, no cares, no worries…no nightmares. Draco rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. Since the war he hadn't been sleeping very well. In fact, he feared the thought of sleep. His nightmares were relentless. Red eyes…evil smiles…red and green flashes of light. And of course there were the screams, sometimes it would be a man, sometimes it would be a woman…sometimes a child. Sometimes it would be someone he knew. He felt the screams too. Could feel the vibrations cascade up his body and into his head. He would often wake up with splitting headaches, drenched in sweat. Sometimes, he would even…wet his bed. There is nothing quite like waking up, drenched in sweat, with a splitting headache in your own urine. Nothing was so humiliating, so shaming. Sometimes he would cry because of it. Cry out of frustration, or fear. He would then begin what became known to him as his late night routine. He would get up, perform a cleansing charm, then pad quietly into the shower. He would turn the water on, scolding hot, and just stand there, eyes closed, head leaning against the wall. It would seem that no matter how badly the water burned, it could not burn away his past, his regret.

Draco picked up a magazine that Granger, most likely, had left on the table. _British GQ_, he had never heard of it before and decided, because the pictures weren't moving, that it must have been a muggle magazine. He flipped through it, prim and proper gentlemen dressed immaculately graced the pages. Draco grinned, this was his kind of magazine. He resolved that he would probably steal it when no one was the wiser. Suddenly, he was broken out of his revelry by yelling.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS RONALD!" Granger yelled. What had Weasley, the idiot, done now?

"HERMIONE! YOUR MAKING A SCENE!" Weasley yelled back, waving his arms around to emphasize his point.

"Oh REALLY Ronald! Am I making a SCENE? Am I some kind of HYSTERICAL woman, Is this all MY FAULT?" She retorted. Draco almost wished he had been paying attention, this looked like something he could capitalize off of later.

"Ronald, I don't understand why you think ALL of the WOMEN should go with ME to classes!" She replied. _Ah._ Draco thought. Weasley's stupid jealousy. As if anyone would want Granger, although Draco had to admit she had one hot arse.

"Hermione, I just think that…you know because girls…they like to talk…and, you know." Weasley sputtered out. Did he think Granger was going to fall for his "Im an adorable bumbling idiot" routine. Draco smirked. Give Granger some credit, she might be a hag, but she WAS smart.

"I don't mind going with Hermione." The Katara girl chimed in weakly, "Her schedule sounds…enlightening!" God bless her, the girl was trying to quell the row. But Draco knew that the only thing that could stop Hurricane Granger and Weasley was the silent treatment they usually gave each other for a few days…or perhaps a snogging session. Draco wasn't really sure what Granger and Weasley had managed to accomplish-relationship wise- since everyone had gotten wind that they were dating. And frankly, he didn't want the thought of Weasley snogging anyone in his head. Draco laughed. These people were amusing, idiots, but still amusing.

…

Harry sighed in obvious frustration. " Ok! We can have Sokka and Toph go with Ron, Aang can stick with me, Katara can go with Hermione, Zuko with Draco.

"No way!" Toph interjected. "If Im going to be stuck here, I should be able to pick my own classes!"

Harry sighed, "Fine, as long as one of us is with you." Harry said, shoving the class lists at Toph, who just rolled her eyes at it.

"Oh right." Ron interjected when he saw the look of frustration on Toph's face. "She sees with her feet mate." He finished casually.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Ron sighed. Right, he should probably explain that. "She's blind mate. Sees with her feet. That's why she can walk around fine. Feels vibrations and all that."

"…WHAT?" Harry exclaimed again.

This time Toph chimed in. She explained how she sees, how she used the vibrations in the Earth, how she was perfectly capable of handling herself with no help…and how she couldn't read.

Ron perked up. "See Hermione! There's another reason why Toph should go with you! You like to read! You can read to her!"

Hermione glared at him, "OH THAT IS IT!" She exclaimed, throwing her class lists and notes down and stomping up to her room. How dare he use that poor girl's blindness to advance his own agenda.

Katara shot out of her chair. Resolved to make things better. She grabbed Toph by the arm and dragged her along as well.

Toph turned towards the guys as she climbed the stairs, "Look, I don't care what you give me, but I definitely want to take magical creatures! Sounds fun!" She waggled her eyebrows as Katara yanked her up the stairs.

…

Katara knocked softly on the door. She could already hear the sniffling.

"GO AWAY RONALD!" Hermione's voice yelled.

"Actually, it's Katara. Thought you might like some company." Katara finished softly.

There was silence for a moment before Katara heard the door click. Slowly, she pushed the door open, to find a dejected looking Hermione sitting on her bed, legs gathered up, arms around her knees. Katara padded into the room quietly, taking a seat. Toph followed, closing the door. Suddenly Hermione perked up.

"Oh dear! Toph, do you need any help?" Hermione blurted out.

Toph laughed. "No, and I'm going to let that go because your boyfriend is an idiot. Sort of like Sokka part 2."

Hermione sat back on her bed, burying her face in her knees. Katara shot Toph a glare before striding over to Hermione, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"He's not an idiot, and I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings…he just cares about you…"Katara trailed off. She could tell that Ron cared for Hermione desperately. He just had an…odd way of showing it.

Hermione lifted her head, staring off into her fireplace. "I just don't understand why he is acting this way…I thought things would be different now….now that we're together. I thought all this insecurity would go away."

Katara was thoughtful for a moment. Did the insecurity ever go away? She remembered how jealous she got when the Kyoshi Island girls had given Aang all that attention, how hurt she felt when he seemed to be enjoying it. She still got uncomfortable when girls came running up to Aang, trying to get a feel of him after he saved the world. Aang was almost 14 years old and he had gotten quite a bit taller since she had found in the iceberg, what felt like a million years ago. He was a bit taller than her now, his voice was deeper. She was lost in exquisite thought about how his body had shaped up, becoming lean muscle and yet, Aang still had that childlike curiosity about him. He still had what made him, essentially, him. She smiled at the thought. They were all growing up she supposed. She continued, "Hermione, sometimes it's difficult to be sure that someone wants you…loves you. You said earlier that you two had been pining over each other for years and were too afraid to say anything." Katara continued, thinking about the conversation she had with Hermione earlier that morning in her room. "Maybe he's still just afraid that you don't like him as much as he likes you…"

Hermione looked at Katara, noticed the softness in her eyes. " Well, he's being ridiculous then. Of COURSE, I want him, probably MORE than he wants me. I just…I just thought things would be simpler now. The war is over and yet things are just as complicated as ever. My parents are still groggy from getting their memories back, everyone is still in mourning about our friends. Oh, and this whole sharing a suite thing with Harry has made things between Ron and I more difficult than ever." Hermione closed her eyes. Yes, she had hoped things would get better in general after the war, especially with her and Ron. They had shared their first kiss and immediately afterward, Ron had lost his brother. Had seen him die. Right after the war, she had tried to be consoling. Gentle with him. Ron had been quite distraught about losing Fred. They all had. Sometimes, she would sit with him in his room for hours, while he wallowed in his sadness, sometimes they would say nothing, sometimes he would cry in her arms. In fact, it had been during one of these moments that Hermione and Ron had shared their second kiss. The first one had been a surprise, she hadn't meant to do it. It was the culmination of all her frustration, fear, desperation,…and love, crashing into another person. The second kiss was a bit more…desperate…

_Ron had been sitting staring out his window when she walked in. He had looked at her smiling in a watery manner. She supposed he had been thinking about Fred again. Thinking about George, who had been staying with his parents those first couple days after the war. The night before, George had woken up from what must have been a truly horrendous nightmare. He awakened the entire house as he screamed in anguish, in grief. When Ron and Hermione had showed up to his room they found him, curled up in his mother's arms, clinging to her desperately, wailing into her chest, she looked at Ron, his eyes wide in terror, in sadness. Later that night, Hermione had woken up needing to use the loo. When she crept up to the door, she had heard him, Ron, weeping in solitude in the bathroom. The next day he had been silent, they all had... So there she was again, sitting in the room alone with Ron. In silence. When suddenly he spoke, "Sometimes it's you I see…instead of Fred. It's your eyes I see with the life sucked out of them…" He finished quietly._

"_Oh Ron." Hermione whispered. He looked at her, she saw something in his eyes she had never seen before…something she couldn't describe. What happened next was sudden, completely unexpected. He had launched himself at her, crashing his lips against hers desperately. His tongue demanding entrance against her lips, to which she instantly complied. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if letting her go would mean he'd never see her again. He slammed her down on the bed still holding on to her tightly as his body crashed on top of hers. Hermione was almost swept up in his need, was on the brink of losing all control of her lucidity, when she came to her senses. Her eyes shot open and she broke the kiss. Looking at Ron in surprise. He was crying. Tears rolling down his cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry." He whispered. His eyes still closed. When he tried to move, she stopped him. Holding on to him tightly, as if letting him go meant that she would never breathe again. _

"_I'm still here, Ron. As long as your heart beats…so will mine." She whispered. She wanted to believe it, desperately. She knew that she could not dictate the hands of death anymore than any other mortal. Still, she needed him to understand that, if It was her choice, she would will herself to live until the end of time if it meant that he would never have to feel the way he felt before that kiss. He rested his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel his tears hot against her skin. They stayed like that for a while, clinging to each other. Once again, in silence. But this silence was different. Not a silence of pain nor grief, anger nor fear. It was love. It was in that moment that she realized that she belonged to Ronald Weasley. And he to her._

Hermione was snapped out of her revelry by a knock at her door. Slowly, she picked up her wand, heart pounding, and flicked it. Slowly the door opened to reveal…Ginny and Luna. Hermione sighed…in disappointment.

"Ok, now which one of you is going to tell me WHAT is going on here?" Ginny announced as she flopped down on Hermione's bed. "Hogwarts EXCHANGE program? I'm not buying it." Apparently, Ginny hadn't gauged the tone of the room at all.

Luna looked around the room, she could feel the sadness as soon as she walked in and closed the door. It felt cold. Very curious. "Oh, Hermione, have the dinglehoppers gotten to you too? I find they always affect one the most as the summer winds down…"

Ginny smirked at Luna before turning her attention to Hermione. _Oh..oh no. _She thought at the obvious look of sadness that graced Hermione's features, how could she not have noticed?

"Great, what has my prat of a brother done THIS time." She said, quickly resting her hand on Hermione's knee in a reassuring way.

Hermione quickly tried to compose herself, "Oh, it's nothing. Just the dinglehoppers." She said, smiling somewhat affectionately at Luna, reminded of the mural she knew to be painted on the ceiling of Luna's bedroom…friends. Hermione changed the subject, "So, has Harry told you about our guests then? This is Katara and Toph." She finished. As she noticed the alarmed look on Katara's face, she continued, "Oh, you don't have to worry about these two, 'blowing your cover,' as Sokka put it. They are close friends of ours."

Katara smiled warmly at the newcomers. "It's nice to meet you! That's Toph over there." She said, pointing in Toph's direction who shot them a smile and wave.

Toph's leaned against the wall "Well, I'm glad "feelings time" is over." She stated shortly, grinning. Katara shot her another death stare…it was as if Toph was impervious to glares…oh right, she's blind…Katara rarely ever noticed it anymore.

"…ok, so do you want to tell me what's going on then, since you don't want to tell me what's going on between you and my brother?" Ginny said, smiling.

And so once again, Hermione went into the story of how the newcomers got here, how they were different, about Draco's involvement, Katara and Toph showing Ginny and Luna they're bending abilities. By the end, Ginny was in shock, Luna however, just looked satisfied.

"Yes, that sounds about right." Luna said finally, causing Hermione to arch her eyebrow. Hermione just accepted it. You just got to accept it.

Ginny got up, pacing the room. "Well, how are you going to get them back? What are you going to do now?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to hide them here until we can deduce how to get them back…" She said. "As of right now, they are "exchange students."

Ginny stood for a moment. "Well, I'll help out as much as I can. I can certainly help out in classes, now that we're all seventh years." She grinned. " I think it'll be fine…for now. So, you want to tell me what going on with you and Ron, or am I going to have to jinx it out of you?"

Toph laughed. "I don't know who this girl is, but I like her!" She exclaimed, causing Ginny to grin wickedly at her.

Hermione sighed. "You know how Ron is. He's always saying one silly thing or another…" She trailed off. "I just wish he would get off this whole, 'Me and Harry sharing a room' thing. I mean, it doesn't bother you Ginny! Why are his knickers in such a twist about it?"

Actually, it did bother Ginny a little. Ginny would be a fool if she didn't recognize that Hermione was an attractive woman. She was also smart, brave, loyal…plus, she was in the whole "Golden Trio" thing with Harry and Ron. The three of them shared a little mini-click that Ginny had always been somewhat jealous of. Hermione would always know a part of Harry that Ginny never would. Still, Ginny also knew that Hermione could be trusted, and even though she envied her connection with Harry sometimes, she also knew that she would share things with Harry that Hermione NEVER would…if Hermione knew what was good for her. And the thought of this comforted Ginny endlessly. Ginny smirked. "Well Hermione, you know how guys are. They think with their…you know."

"Think with their what?" Katara asked innocently. Ginny smirked again.

"Genitals." Luna said quite matter of factly, causing Toph to fall to the floor with laughter, Katara blushed profusely.

"Yes…well anyway, Ron is just a big baby." Ginny continued. "He always has been. It's like when we were young. Ron never liked to share his toys…what was his was HIS. But still, it's not like he isn't crazy about you. Everyone could tell that you two were daft about each other since your third year...we placed bets and everything, ironically, Pavarti Patil won the pot..."

Hermione scoffed. "That is NOT true!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Please Hermione, you guys were always fighting, always trying to find ways to talk to each other. Not to mention it was sooooo obvious that whenever one of you would get with someone else, even LOOK at someone else, the other one would be horribly jealous…"

"That's not true!" Hermione exclaimed again. She looked around the room for confirmation, Luna just smiled that mysterious smile, and Katara and Toph smirked. Even though Katara and Toph had only been there for ONE DAY they could tell from the first hour of meeting Ron and Hermione that they were into each other.

"Hermione, when Ron started dating Lavender Brown, when anyone even MENTIONED Lavender Brown, you got this facial expression…yea, like that one…and you talked rubbish about the girl CONSTANTLY. Harry says that when Ron suspected that you dated Victor Krum, he kicked his prize Krum action figure across the room. Face it, the only people who didn't know that you two fancied each other…were you and Ron. Frankly, it was a bit pathetic."

Hermione shot up in her bed. "Your one to talk! You pined after Harry for YEARS! You never had the courage to tell him how you felt! He had to do it for you!" She finished smirking.

"Wait, so your dating Harry?" Katara queried.

"Oh ho ho yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "She wanted him FOR YEARS! She talked to me about it for HOURS sometimes. Now THAT is pathetic." Hermione shot back.

Ginny shot up from Hermione's bed, Hermione did the same. They stared each other down. It was a stand-off. Katara eyed each of the girls warily, Luna just sat with the same mysterious smile on her face as before. Then Luna spoke.

"Well…it would seem that your both pathetic…" Luna concluded thoughtfully, dreamily, Toph laughed in the background. "But really, if your both happy, maybe it isn't such a bad thing to be pathetic."

Ginny and Hermione looked at Luna, and then towards each other. Smiles creeping along their faces. "So." Ginny said, "Here's to being pathetic!" She finished, raising her wand. Hermione laughed, raising her wand as well. She decided that this "having girlfriends" thing wasn't so bad at all.

…

Ron watched as Hermione stormed up the stairs, then watched as Katara and Toph followed. He had done it again…what a prat he was. He couldn't stop himself. The thought of another bloke being NEAR Hermione set his teeth on edge. She was beautiful, dead smart, and wonderful to be around…oh and a WAR HERO. What bloke wouldn't want to call her his? Blokes who could offer her much more than he ever could. Who was Ron, really, to have a woman so amazing? He was poor, lanky, not that bright. He was certainly no quidditch star or master of death. No, he wasn't much of anything at all.

Sokka looked over at Ron, sympathy in his eyes. He had to say something. The room was uncomfortable enough as it is. "So. Woman troubles huh?" Sokka was never good at saying the right things.

"It's nothing." Ron mumbled, lost in his own pity party.

Sokka sat up in his armchair, resolved to work out this situation. "Listen to Sokka, Ron, as a bonafide ladies expert, I can tell ya, this will pass. You just have to get into your FEEEELINGS."

Aang arched an eyebrow. Reminded of the time Sokka had acted as some kind of…mind healer when Aang's nightmares had kept him from sleeping. Quickly, he took up the role that Toph usually would, "As I recall Sokka, you have had all of two girlfriends, I don't think that makes you an expert."

Sokka turned to Aang, "Quiet Aang, MEN are talking."

"I'm TWO years younger than you!" Aang retorted.

Before Sokka could say anything a wolf's howl rang loudly around the room, causing everyone but Harry and Ron to jump a bit. Harry smirked. "Sorry about that, it's the door. Someone is here." The wolf howl acted as sort of a door bell for the common room, as there was no ACTUAL door in front of the suite. Visitors would request Harry- as he was Head Boy and all- and the wolf would howl for him. "Well, everyone hide I guess…" Harry finished.

Harry strode over and opened the door, revealing a very skeptical looking Ginny and dreamy looking Luna.

"I found her." Luna said casually.

Ginny quickly kissed Harry before pushing him out of her way all together, walking into an empty common room. "I know you're in here!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron was the first to peak his head out, smiling at his sister.

"It's ok!" Ron yelled to the others as Harry strode in behind Ginny and Luna. Slowly, the others started to re-surface. "Hey Ginny, alright?" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny eyed the strangers walking into the room, her gaze resting on Draco. "Am I alright?" She exclaimed, "Apparently, you show up with a bunch of strangers and DRACO BLOODY MALFOY at breakfast and you ask me if I'm ok? What is going on? People are already talking. Hogwarts Exchange program? Did you even TRY to come up with a decent story?"

Harry sighed. "Nothing is going on Ginny….I missed you? Where were you at breakfast?" Harry said in a pitiful attempt to change the subject.

Ginny arched an eyebrow at him. "I overslept." She said shortly. "Fine, if your not going to tell me what's going on, I will just have to ask someone else. Where is Hermione?"

The room went silent for a minute when none other than Draco Malfoy spoke up. "Granger is upstairs, Lovely to see you again Weaslette."

"Bite me." Was all Ginny said in reply, quickly making her way up the stairs, she had really been watching too much American muggle television at Hermione's.

"Hmm." Luna said thoughtfully, "I like what you've done with the place Harry. Although, I think some Derigible Plums would be lovely by the window." She said as she followed Ginny up the stairs.

Draco stared at Luna, reminded of how nice she had been towards him in the Great Hall. Even after all his family had done to her. He had visited her often when she was trapped in their cellar. He never said anything to her, of course. He mostly just found excuses to go down and see her, make sure she was still alive. He would sneak her food, water, once leaving her a blanket while she was asleep on the stone floor. How could she be so nice to him when his family had treated her so wretchedly? If he would do one thing while he was trapped at this god-forsaken school, he would be…nice to her. Or, more accurately, he wouldn't be abrasive towards her…

"So! Where were we?" Sokka continued when the women had all gone.

"We were talking about your lack of experience with women." Zuko interjected, smirking.

Sokka ignored him, "Look Ron, your sitting in a room, surrounded by guys who all have girlfriends. USE US!"

Ron stared at Sokka. Why was he so concerned about helping him? "I'm not going to sit here and gossip about Hermione and I." He stated, returning his gaze to the floor.

Sokka chuckled. "Ron. Men don't gossip. Men have MAN-versations. So we can figure out how to MAN-dle situations such as this." Sokka finished, pleased with his ability to turn a phrase.

The room was quiet for a moment. Zuko snorted. "You're an idiot." He said through laughter.

Ron sighed, closing his eyes for a moment…it couldn't hurt, he figured. All those girls were probably up there anyway, plotting against him. It couldn't hurt to make some defensive maneuvers.

"I just…don't like the thought of Hermione with other blokes. I mean LOOK at her. She could have any man she wanted…" Ron trailed off.

Draco snorted. "You can't be THAT delusional Weasley…" He said from his chair in the nook, leafing through British GQ.

Ron had forgotten Malfoy was here. "Im sorry, WHY are you still here Malfoy? NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE!"

Malfoy just smirked, "Well, I suppose it would be because Scarface here would probably need me to get back into Slytherin house. Plus, watching you sabotage your relationship with Granger…well, that's just an extra perk."

Ron was quiet. That last sentence had hit him pretty hard, even sucking out the energy to bicker with Malfoy. Was he destroying his own relationship? Had Hermione grown tired of him? He laid his head back on the couch.

Harry noticing his best mate's anguish, came up with an idea. "You know what we need? A pick-me-up! I had been saving this for the first quidditch match but what the hell…" Harry flicked his wand, and suddenly his bedroom door burst open, he flicked it again and a case came whirling down the stairs.

"What's that?" Aang inquired.

Harry flicked his wand a third time and the case opened. Butterbeer, mead, firewhiskey. Harry smirked up at Ron, whose eyes grew wide with surprise. "Yea, after the war people have been sending me all kinds of things, THESE are what you would call…spirits. It's a kind of…celebratory drink in our world." Harry said, looking over at Ron, waggling his eyebrows. Sure, Harry probably should have felt bad about drinking with a bunch of underage individuals as Headboy, but Ron needed this. Something to loosen him up. A drink with the guys seemed like something MEN did. And let's face it. Everyone in this room had been to hell and back. Had suffered, had fought, had lost a part of their innocence for the good of others. They deserved one night of ill-mannered frivolity.

Harry summoned and filled several glasses, even sending one to Draco. Harry raised his glass in toast. "To MEN! Because that's what MEN do!" He laughed.

Everyone, even Draco, drank up. Several rounds of butterbeer, and several shots of firewhiskey later. They were all thoroughly sloshed. Aang was air scooting around the room, singing something about magic showers. Zuko was standing over in the nook with Draco, laughing at several magazines they had found and decided to peruse. Together, they took a "Which famous wizard is right for you?" quiz, they had found in Witch Weekly.

"I got Dumbeleedore!" Zuko yelled, swaying in place…He looked at the picture, one eye open as he was having a hard time focusing both eyes. Why did people need TWO eyes? "He'sssss a little old…" Zuko slurred.

"I got Potter!" Draco exclaimed manically. "Potter! You're the famous wizard for me!" He finished laughing as he collapsed into a chair.

"Capital!" Harry drunkenly yelled back, chasing Aang around the room...poorly, singing the magic shower song with him.

Sokka and Ron sat on the couch apparently deep in discussion.

Ron was slumped over in his chair, eyes half open, his tenth butter beer in hand. "She's…she's the one for me…I knooooo it!" He exclaimed to Sokka.

"Hey man, people helping people. LOVE is a glori…ficious thing…one minute, your hanging out, minding your own buissssssiness. The next, your in love and she's floating up into the moon!" Sokka finished, soon he burst into tears.

"Oh hey! Don't cry!" Ron said, attempting to pat Sokka on the back but only succeeding in somehow smacking himself in the face.

Sokka sat up, "Noooo, noooo, it's ok, everything is ok. Because LOVE…LOVE is eternal. It doesn't stop breathing, just because she does…" Sokka finished quietly, solemnly. Although, Ron would probably never realize it, due to his inebriation, Sokka had actually experienced what it felt like to lose the woman you cared for. Ron's greatest fear, was Sokka's reality.

Suddenly, Harry plopped down next to Ron. "Mate….MATE! Hermione loves you. Like CRAZY, BATTY, NUTTER loves you. HOW can you not know that?" He exclaimed.

Ron looked at Harry, skeptically. "How do YOUUUUUU know?" He finished lamely.

Harry started to talk when Draco cut him off. "Open your eyes Weasley! Don't you…don't you see the way she LOOKS at you? I've been seeing it since third bloody year! When she punched me in the face!" Draco burst out laughing at the thought. "That was HAWT! Anyway, the girl looks at you like…like you're the only thing that exists! Like she BREATHES for you. I mean…I…I….I don't GET it personally, but the bird clearly has it for you! So, shut your bloody mouthface, women don't just do shit like punch a bloke in the face if they don't love you." Draco finished mysteriously, clearly not making the correct connections in his story. He fell out of his chair and crawling towards where everyone seemed to be congregating.

Zuko laughed. "Mai assaulted like 20 fire nations troops to save me…" He immediately became quiet, as the thought of Mai's eyes as she looked up towards him, even in the face of her own possible destruction, flashed in his memory.

Aang sat down, introspective. "Katara…she saved my life in Ba sing Se."

Sokka followed, "Suki fought through a prison riot to help me get out…"

Harry continued, "Ginny, she led a school revolt, in protest of my absence. Had to hide out in the Room of Requirement for fear of being killed…for me."

And then there was Ron, "Hermione…she was tortured… tortured to protect me."

And there it was. The realization of what women do for the men they love. What they sacrifice, what they give. History usually tells the stories of great men. The great sacrifice by men, the great power OF men. But rarely in history, is the story told of the women behind them. Who suffer silently…in their name. Who give unquestionably… for their good. THAT was love. Love, once again, reared it's head, to remind them that even though Men are usually the ones who get the credit for changing the world, a lot of the time, women are the ones who make it possible for them to do so. Women bear the grunt as much as men do, Women cry Men's tears, absorb Men's pain, sacrifice their own happiness… Because Women know, or at least the lucky ones do, that these Men would do the same for them at a moment's notice.

Because, in the end, for men as well as women, it is much more preferable to be "pathetic" with the one you love. Than to be perfect alone. THAT is Love.

**Author's Note. Hey kids. So I know it took me FOREVER to post this. RW stuff is really blowing me. Been kind of down, not being able to find a job and all. But we persevere. Ok, pity party over. So! PLEASE tell me you caught The Little Mermaid reference! I've decided to push back the meeting with Hagrid until the next chapter. This chapter was supposed to be shorter but I got into the whole Drunken Avatar/ HP bit. Haha! Anyways, I hope you found it as amusing to read as I found it to write. Shoutouts to my regular reviewers Hooahrtr, ShadowsBloodPain, and Peridot15 and to my newest reviewers blueisawesome, average thief, and Estar9821. Go check out their stories if they got em. Review if you want! So I know this chapter is a bit of filler but I said I wanted to write a comedy and there is nothing funnier than drunk people (trust me on this). Plus, we get to see our favorite characters talk about their lives, their problems. As I am a Research Psychologist by profession, I've decided to diagnose Draco with PTSD. He meets the criteria and has no support system...it makes sense. Right, well my rant is done. Next up the gang meets up with Hagrid and I reveal my surprise. Oh! and do you think I should change the rating on this to M? Im not sure you can say genitals in a T rated story...ok until next time!**


	7. Surprise!

After several hours of girl talk, the girls slowly opened Hermione's door, laughing. It was almost dinner time, their conversation sucking up most of the day. Hermione turned to scale down the stairs when she stopped dead in her tracks. They all did. They looked down on the wreckage that was the common room. Books and papers strewn about, broken bits and bobs littered the floor. And then there were the bodies. Bodies of Harry, Ron, Draco, Zuko and Sokka. Hermione took in a sharp intake of air in sheer terror when she noticed something glinting in her peripheral vision. Bottles. There had to be at least 3 bottles of firewhiskey on the ground, 20 bottles of butterbeer all over the place. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. The arses were passed out.

"What in the bloody hell happened?" Ginny said as they stumbled down the stairs. Zuko was laying face down on the floor, upon closer inspection Luna found that he was snoring quite loudly. Ron sat, his head resting on the back of the couch, his legs wide open and limp, mouth agape. In his lap was Draco's head, a bottle of butterbeer falling out of his hand as they slept in a position that caused Hermione to snort in a very un-lady like manner. Toph slowly walked over to a broom closet, feeling something weird inside of it, as she opened it, the sleeping form of Sokka fell out. Toph cackled. Aang was passed out on the stairs…with no shirt on… Finally, Harry was sitting halfway in the chair in the nook, someone had…written all over his face. Ginny walked up closer to get a good look at him, she read, "Draco Malfoy is a foxy gentleman…" She smirked.

Katara turned towards Hermione, who had the decency to look apologetic as she surveyed the destruction. "I think they may have gotten a little…sloshed." She uttered.

"Sloshed?" Katara implored.

"Drunk, inebriated, intoxicated." Hermione continued. "They drank something…"

"Say no more." Katara concluded, reminded of the effects of Cactus juice. It'll quinch ya. "So what do we do now, should we just leave them and head down to dinner?"

Hermione looked over to Ginny, and together the girls grinned wickedly. "No…growing boys need their nourishment." Hermione stated, pulling her wand out of her pocket.

"Yes." Ginny continued. "They also need to learn that there are consequences for naughty behavior." She pulled out her wand as well.

"Sonorous!"

"Aguamente!"

Harry woke up to deafening noise, drenched in cold water. As if the splitting headache wasn't enough. Draco and Ron were woken up in the same manner, as soon as Draco felt the water hit him he fell off of Ron's lap, yelping "Im hit!" as he fell to the floor. Katara and Toph grinned and Katara, ripping water from the air, immediately shot it at Aang. Toph stomped her feet causing a mini-earthquake under Sokka. The only one to not wake up in the fray was Zuko. Who was still stretched out on the floor. Katara walked up to him, smirking, and quickly smacked him on the back of the head yelling, "Get up you buffoon!" Zuko shot up and immediately laid back down as the quick movement made him feel nauseous.

"What happened…" Zuko muttered, covering his face in his hands.

Ron looked around for a moment, not really seeing anything, when a figure stood in front of him. "Her…mione?" He muttered, as her name was always the first name to come to his mind.

The figure kneeled down in front of him. "Hello Ronald." Hermione said, smirking at him. "Come on then, it's time for dinner." Before she could walk away, Ron pulled her down next to him, embracing her tightly.

"Are you still angry with me? Please don't be angry with me anymore, I cant stand it. Im sorry I was such an arse. You make me crazy sometimes, you do." He whispered in the crook of her neck. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her skin once more, she knew then and there that he was forgiven. She smiled, she was pathetic.

"Oh Ron…Im always upset with you…but I suppose your brash, emotionality is what made me fall for you in the first place." Hermione concluded, kissing Ron on his temple. "Now up you go, time for dinner."

Ron kissed the tip of his Hermione's nose before slowly getting up, groaning. He stood, making a face. "Excuse me a moment." He said before immediately doubling over and throwing up mere inches from Draco, who threw up in response, setting off a chain reaction of male vomiting that mortal words could not describe. Hermione quickly drew her legs up on the couch, before waving her wand, performing several cleansing charms. Ginny and Luna followed suit.

Ron collapsed back on the couch, burying his head in Hermione's lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Uh done thun ah cun du thus." He muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione said, smirking once again.

Ron turned his head. "I don't think I can do this…"

Hermione smiled warmly, stroking her hand down the side of Ron's face, causing his eyes to flutter closed at her touch. "Tough bullocks, you and the rest of the party boys WILL be bringing your sorry hides down to dinner. People will start to talk if no one sees you ALL day." Hermione said, plucking Ron's ear. She got up pulling Ron with her. "Honestly, WHAT were you thinking, getting drunk in the MIDDLE of the day?"

"Actually, it was more like the middle of the morning." Sokka interjected, earning him several glares from the hungover boys.

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Well then, let me CONGRATULATE you on your SOUND decision making! Ginny, where did I put their award again?"

Katara laughed, "Yes, the 'You're a bunch of complete morons' award."

Ginny laughed, patting herself down, "I must have misplaced it… perhaps it's in one of their puddles of sick? Is that where it is, Harry?" She said, causing Harry to grimace at the word 'sick'.

Toph laughed, "It's ok, you can just borrow one of Sokka's."

Zuko rolled on his back. "Im not going anywhere, you can eat dinner without me."

Hermione eyed Zuko. "Oh, there are other ways of making you move your backsides, perhaps a nice levitation charm? Ginny, do you still do a mean Bat bogey hex?" Zuko's eyes widened at her implication.

"Actually, I've gotten quite better at it. Would you like to see it Draco, I believe your familiar with it…"

"NO!" Draco yelled. "NO!" He yelled again in a failed attempt to control the volume of his voice. "Let's just go." He said turning to Zuko, "Trust me on this."

"DRACO!" Harry's voice yelled in the background, causing all the guys to wince. Harry stumbled towards the main common area, glaring at Malfoy. "DRACO MALFOY IS A FOXY GENTLEMAN?"

Draco arched an eyebrow when he saw Potter's face. Slowly, he pulled himself up off the floor to examine him closely. He smirked, "Looks like an improvement to me Potter, don't get mad at me, you and Weasley helped me…it was your idea actually."

Harry couldn't remember, although he knew that it was probably true. Slowly, he dragged himself upstairs to wash his face and maybe throw up again.

…

Dinner was a painful affair. While the girls all chatted about the start of term, and what they would be learning, the blokes sat in silence, heads against the table. It would seem that the chatter of the Great Hall was actually a thousand times louder than Harry had ever realized. The food was horrifying to look at, to smell. Neville came striding over, sitting down next to Harry, a satisfied look on his face. "Well! It looks like the new batch of Ligonous vines are a little agitated about having to be re-planted. Nothing Professor Sprout and I can't handle!" He said, full of life.

Harry raised his head off the table just enough to see Neville covered in fresh cuts. "OI! Neville, what happened to your face?" Harry muttered, horrified.

"Oh, this is nothing..."Neville trailed off, looking down he noticed the guys for the first time. "Blimey, Harry, what happened to YOUR face? What happened to all of you? You were fine this morning!

Suddenly, Ernie Macmillian appeared, plopping down across from Neville with a knowing look on his face. "I know that look! That's hangover face, that is!" Ernie said, smiling wide. "Starting the festivities a little early, eh Harry?"

Ron groaned. "I hate you, MacMillian." He said from where his head rested on the table.

Ernie laughed, "It's not me you should be hating, mate. It's Ogden, you should be hating."

Harry snorted. MacMillian was kind of funny.

Soon, the gang was joined by Anthony Goldstein and Micheal Corner, loyal D.A. members and returning Ravenclaw seventh years. "Oi!" Anthony exclaimed. Who's the bird with the ponytail? She's kind of cute, huh?" He whispered to Harry, smirking, causing Aang to pop his head up a little.

"She would be my girlfriend." Aang said, rather loudly causing the girls to look over. Katara was apprehensive of the look on Aang's face, it reminded her of the face he made before he went into the Avatar state, before he could control it.

Anthony looked nervously at the boy before arching an eyebrow, noticing something under his bunched up hat. "What's that on your forehead?"

"What?" Aang exclaimed shooting up from his slumped over position, causing the hat he was wearing to flop off his head before he could stop it.

"Whoa!" Micheal Corner yelled, eyes wide in shock. "Is that a…tattoo? On your FACE?"

Hermione quickly interrupted. "Of course! Aa…Kuzon is from…an indigenous tribe…in Asia..." She looked around frantically for support from the others, who nodded their heads furiously in agreement. "You see, it's tradition for boys who comes of age to get the…Watsabi tribal tattoo." She finished, rolling her eyes at how stupid she sounded.

"Wow…" Ernie said in astonishment. "So…why is it an arrow?"

"Aaahh…" Aang stuttered, turning red. Thinking about his people, the answer just came to him. "It means Enlightenment… freedom from the bonds of the Earthly world." He finished mysteriously, smiling. Hermione looked relieved as well, it was exhausting having to come up with on-the-spot back stories.

"Wow…" Ernie repeated again, looking deeply introspective. Sokka shook his head in amusement.

"…Right. So, I heard that Hogwarts was hosting some guest students this year. I suppose it must be a ministry move, yea? Diversity…acceptance." Anthony was quiet for a moment in thought. "Anything to gloss over the muggle-born travesties of last year… So, how are you liking our school?"

Zuko sighed. "It's very…abrupt." He said, resting his head back on to the table, thinking about how all these people kept appearing, insisting on talking. Talking…too much talking. "It's different from home, I suppose."

"How so?" Micheal said, popping a potato into his mouth.

Zuko groaned. He hadn't meant to ENGAGE these people. He pushed his hair out of his face, causing Micheal to involuntarily jump back in his chair at the sight of Zuko's scar, a move Corner tried to immediately cover up by pretending to look under the table. Zuko sighed again, "It's very…lively. People running around a lot, but…in a happy way." Zuko finished lamely, the only time he had ever seen so many people running from here to there was in battle.

Anthony arched an eyebrow. "Well…that's…good?" He finished.

Ernie MacMillian was still staring at Aang in awe. "So Kuzon, are you…like…a Buddhist or something? I don't know about it much meself, bein a pureblood and all, but I learned about it in Muggle studies. Sounds interesting!"

Aang smiled. He had no idea what 'Buddhist' meant. "Um…yea, kind of like that. A lot of mediation and fruit pies, lemurs…"

"Lemurs?" Ernie asked excitedly.

Aang froze for a second…oops. "Yea, kind of like pets." He quickly changed the subject. "So…you say you're a pureblood?"

Ernie was quiet for a moment, realizing what he had just announced… "Yea, but not by choice!" Ever since the war being a pure-blood was a bit of a taboo subject.

Hermione chimed in. "Oh, well where Kuzon's from they don't have blood stauses per say…" She finished mysteriously, not sure what to say next.

Aang smirked, hit with a brilliant idea. "Yes, in my... er, native language, they call us…benders."

Toph snorted into her juice, putting on a wide smile.

Aang continued, "Yes, that's right. What you call magic, we call bending."

"Brilliant!" Ernie exclaimed, fascinated with Aang. "Maybe you can teach me more about your culture sometime!"

Aang smiled. "Sure thing…Ernie."

Eventually, Ernie, Anthony, and Micheal pulled themselves away from the newcomers and wandered off to their respective tables. Upon noticing this, Harry pulled his head off the table and rested it in his hands. "I suppose we should all just call it a night and meet back up at the Head's suite tomorrow… head straight to Hagrid's, yea?" The guys just groaned in what Harry had decided to take as agreement.

Later, Harry had dragged himself into his common room, Hermione staying at the door to kiss Ron goodnight. Aang had collapsed on the couch, pulling the blanket Harry had left him over his face. Katara walked over to the nook, deciding to read the Witch weekly magazine she eyed on the floor. When she opened it, she gasped in surprise at the moving pictures, quickly smiling in interest.

Hermione eventually entered the room, a serene smile on her face. "Well! Im off to bed!" She announced. "Try not to get drunk in the meantime."

"Im done with drinking, woman!" Harry yelled from his bedroom door. "Goodnight!"

Aang smirked, sleep quickly taking him, he supposed they would clean up this mess tomorrow.

…

Harry woke up feeling refreshed. The horrible hangover of yesterday evening seemed to have passed in the night and the mere thought of light was no longer offensive to him. He sat up in bed slowly, yawning, thinking about what the day had in store for him this time. After the war, Harry had thought the days of waking up to an uncertain future were behind him, he now knew that the very idea was laughable at best. The events of the last couple days, if anything, cemented the fact that the future was always uncertain. He started to sit back, sinking into a deeper contemplation about the malleability of time, when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He yelled.

Slowly, the door pushed open to reveal a very calm looking Ron. "Hermione told me you were awake." He said with a grin.

"Why so pleased?" Harry said, grinning. He knew why.

"Oh you know. A little of this, a little of that." Ron replied.

"A little of Hermione." Harry finished, his grin turning to a smirk.

"It's just snogging, mate." Ron replied, a serious look on his face.

Harry arched an annoyed eyebrow at Ron. Of course it was just snogging, this was Hermione Granger they were talking about, she was no trollup. Harry and Ron had never been able to really talk about girls. Harry was dating Ron's sister and Ron was dating Harry's best friend, the subject was a mine field. Still, it was kind of sad. Ron would never have anyone close to talk to about relationship things…intimate things. Harry would never have anyone to get advice from about the subject. It was like they were missing out on something... And then there was another person at the door.

"WHAT is snogging?" Sokka said, an amused look on his face.

Harry laughed. "It's kissing, mate. Please don't tell me you don't have kissing where your from."

"Oh Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. My name is Sokka, have we met? Master swordsman? Ladies Man? 'Snogging' Expert…" Sokka trailed off in a self-satisfied manner.

Ron turned around grinning at Sokka, "As I recall mate, you have had all of two girlfriends." He said repeating Aang's words from last night. "Im starting to wonder if ANYTHING you say is true…"

"Ron, there is a reason the ladies gravitate towards me." Sokka finished in a knowing manner.

"Amusement at your delusions of grandieur?" Katara yelled in response as she passed by, on her way to the bathroom.

Harry laughed. It was nice not to be so in shock anymore at these newcomers. They all had these unique personalities that Harry hadn't noticed until now, like they were characters in a television show or something. Aang was lively, full of curiosity. Katara was sweet. Toph was strong but kind. Sokka sold it with a cocky personality and a great sense of humor. Zuko…well, Harry hadn't quite figured Zuko out yet. He was quiet, very pensive. He seemed to be plotting his words even as he spoke them. He was very…careful. Harry would be lying if he said he didn't suspect something was going on with him. The only person he seemed to talk to that much was Draco and even then, he didn't seem to care for Draco that much either. Who did? At the same time, Zuko didn't come off as sinister, just…deliberate. Harry was broken out of his head by Sokka.

"You just wait, in a couple days, everyone is gonna love Sokka, especially the ladies."

Sokka said grinning.

Ron rolled his eyes in amusement, "So Harry, shall we get going to Hagrid's then? Everyone is here. Seems you slept in a bit, mate."

"Sure, just give us a sec." Harry finished.

…

The gang made their way down the steep hill to Hagrid's hut, all dressed smartly for the waning days of summer. Aang thought Katara looked especially beautiful in the sundress Hermione insisted she wear, telling Katara that she couldn't quite fill it out anyway. This statement earned a stream of compliments from Katara and Ron, causing Hermione to blush. Aang concluded that Hermione was probably just making a passing comment and didn't intend for the onslaught of positivity. Still, the girl had taste. When he was finished ogling his girlfriend, he took stock of the environment. It was very hilly, in the distance he could see the strange place with the three rings that he had stumbled upon his first night in the new world. He would have to ask Harry about that at some point.

Suddenly, Aang felt something. Something strange. He couldn't quite tell if it was panic or mania. He felt elated and terrified at the same time. He stopped in his tracks and knelt to the ground.

Katara turned to see what was happening when she could no longer hear Aang's steps behind her. As she turned, her eyes widened in horror. Aang was kneeling on the ground. His tattoo's glowing off and on. "AANG!" She yelled, racing back to him, causing the others to snap around at all the commotion.

The Avatar gang raced towards Aang's side, but the Golden Trio and Draco stood dead in their tracks. He was glowing. Aang was glowing. Why was he glowing? How was he glowing? For the first time in a while, it wasn't the Avatar gang who was shocked. Draco yelped out in surprise when he saw it.

"What…WHAT IS HE PLAYING AT!" Draco yelled, backing away.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Harry yelled, forgetting his initial horror, he too, ran up to help Aang.

"IT'S THE AVATAR STATE!" Katara yelled as she kneeled over Aang. She thought that he had control over this now…

"Quick, we need to distract him!" Sokka yelled, looking around frantically for anything that could be construed as distracting. But just as soon as Aang's state began, it was gone. Aang looked up into Katara's face from his kneeling position and smiled somewhat.

"Im fine, Im fine." Aang said, trying to smile reassuringly. But he was most definitely not fine. He hadn't lost control of himself, no, he had pretty much mastered the Avatar state. But he knew something was up. He had no idea what, but something was definitely going on.

"WATCHER HARRY!" A voice boomed from further down the hill. Harry shot Hagrid a look and a wave before quickly turning back to Aang.

"Are you sure your alright?" He asked, his concern evident.

"Im fine! Let's just get going…only, try to be careful." Aang finished somewhat mysteriously.

"What?" Harry said, he started to speak again when he was cut off by more boisterous yelling from Hagrid.

" HELLO THERE, HARRY! He yelled again. Aang knodded impatiently at Harry to just go.

Eventually, they all made their way down the slope and the avatar gang was immediately apprehensive. The man before them had to be more that 8 feet tall, he looked much smaller from a distance…

"Well, Harry, yer seem ta be getting along alrigh'! Hagrid greeted them happily, finally he set his eyes on the newcomers and suddenly looked a bit concerned. " Er…who all are yer friends?"

"Oh!" Harry said, still a bit distracted from earlier although Aang seemed to be doing just fine now. "Well, that's Kuzon, Wang, Sapphire, Melone, and Lee. I'm sure you've seen them around!" Harry lied, telling his classmates they were exchange students seemed like an easy fit, but telling the faculty… that seemed like a foolish idea. They would probably know whether or not Hogwarts was having an exchange program.

Hagrid looked skeptical. "Er…well, I suppose I have at one time er another…" he trailed off. He guided Harry to the side a bit, kneeling down to speak with him. "Er…Harry, I was hopin' ter speak with you lot in private. I…well, I found somethin' in ther forest that's just a bit…odd."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well…I reckon I don' really know what it is. Can't get a good look at ther thing. Some little bugger of a pest won't let me get close enough to it, keeps attackin' me when er' I try to get close to it but… whater' it is…I think et's hurt..."

Before Hagrid continued, there came a resounding groan from the Dark forest. Harry had no idea what it was but whatever it was, it was big. Harry looked off into the dark forest, he couldn't bring Aang and his friends into there! What was he thinking? There was no telling what that thing was. Why was Hagrid always calling HIM when he found a new pet? Harry was lost in his predicament, when he saw Aang, out the side of his eye line, shoot off into the forest. "Aa…Kuzon!" Harry yelled after him, MAN that kid was fast. Harry had to stop him, he had no idea what he was running into! But just as he was about to run, the rest of the Avatar gang ran off feverishly after Aang.

"Kuzooonnnn!" Harry yelled, as He, Hermione and Ron took off after them, leaving Hagrid and Draco standing in their wake, confused.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran as fast as they could, following Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Toph. Aang was way too far ahead. Harry could feel himself being cut by underbrush, barely missing a rogue tentacular vine, when all of a sudden the avatar gang slowed down. The golden trio almost ran straight into Katara and the rest as they came up upon Aang in the distance.

Suddenly, Harry was under attack as the avatar gang continued on. Something was swooping down on Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry looked up as he got quick glimpses of the offending creature. It was small, lean. It looked to be a bat of some kind, a large bat.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry heard Ron exclaim as they whipped out their wands to protect themselves, but just as the creature had come, it had left. Harry looked off into the distance to see the Avatar gang attempting to catch up with Aang, who was barely visible. "Come on!" Harry yelled, determined to protect his ignorant new friends from whatever lied within the forest.

Quickly, they closed the gap, eventually running side by side with Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko. Sure enough, they finally caught up with Aang. Harry had no idea how far or how long he had been running, but the prognosis didn't seem good. Aang had stopped in his tracks, Harry eyed him for a moment before being distracted by Ron.

"H…Harry." Ron sputtered out, causing Harry to look at him and then look towards Ron's line of sight. That was when he saw it. It was huge. A giant beast. Harry gasped in horror, when suddenly he heard Aang shout out.

"APPA!" Aang yelled as he ran up, flying into the air (courtesy of his airbending) and landing squarely on the beast's forehead, in what looked like a hug. The beast groaned in…relief? Harry wasn't sure what relief sounded like for a giant beast, but he was pretty sure the sound it just made wasn't aggression. He looked towards the Avatar gang, they were all…smiling? Suddenly, a smaller bat-like animal flew down and landed on Katara's shoulder. Harry whipped out his wand, ready to stun the animal that he recognized as his attacker from earlier, when he noticed Katara laughing. She stroked the animal, a look of unbridled happiness on her face. Harry looked around to see the rest of the avatar gang burst out into laughter as well, into happiness.

"What?" Harry mumbled, again, he wondered how many times he would have to say that. Aang seemed to take no notice of him, he was firmly attached to the beast, and what's more, the beast seemed to be just as content. Hermione arched an eyebrow and looked fearfully at Ron, who immediately grabbed her and placed her behind him.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY BLAZES IS GOING ON!" Harry yelled out, wanting to fall to the ground, partly from exhaustion, partly from frustrating confusion.

Katara turned around at his demand. She was so elated from this new discovery that she had forgotten that Harry and his friends were with them. As soon as she heard the groan coming from the forest, she knew it was Appa. As soon as Aang took off after it, she was just as desperate to do so as well. She had forgotten where she was, who she was with, what was happening. All she could think about was reuniting with a dear friend, when she saw Momo fly overhead as she chased after Aang, she knew that it was, really and truly, Appa making himself known in the forest. Nothing else mattered. Then she felt guilty, Harry and his friends must be so confused.

"Appa!" She yelled back to Harry. When Harry and his friends just looked at her in horrified terror, she continued, "Appa! Our friend! Appa's here! He's been here the whole time! And Momo!" She said, nodding her head toward the bat creature. "They're here! They're ok!" It was all the description she could give at the moment, far too excited to delve into any details.

Harry looked over to Hermione and Ron, who just shrugged exasperatedly in return. Appa? Momo? What? Hermione took notice of the serene look on all their faces. Obviously these…creatures, must be…friends of theirs? They didn't seem afraid of the animals, and the animals certainly didn't seem afraid of them. She arched an eyebrow at the whole situation. Slowly, she moved passed Ron's protective arms, despite his protests, and walked towards the Avatar gang, coming up on the side of Katara and the…bat thing.

Katara looked over at Hermione as she approached her, smiling. "You can pet him, you know." Katara said, nodding her head at Momo. "He won't bite."

Hermione looked apprehensive. "Well, I would have an easier time believing that if it hadn't just finished attacking us..." She whispered. The animal, Momo, looked at Hermione, it stuck it's tongue out. Hermione didn't know if it was mocking her or just being an animal.

Katara was lost in thought for a moment. "This is Momo." She said, winking at the animal that was now climbing on her head, apparently, trying to get a better look at the newcomers. "And the big guy over there is Appa. They are from our world." Katara finished pensively, did the light get them too? "Momo just probably thought you were chasing us or something, you'd be surprised how often people chase us…" Katara finished, sounding a lot like her brother.

Hermione didn't know where she had summoned the courage. She didn't know what pushed her forward. But slowly, she walked away from Katara, towards the giant beast.

"Hermione!" Ron whispered desperately, panicking.

Hermione ignored him, slowly making her way up to the creature, his giant eye following her movement. Trembling, she reached a hand out to the beast, slowly stroking it's dirty white fur. It closed it's eyes at her touch. She smiled. Slowly, she turned around and was startled to see Ron and Harry standing directly behind her, wands out. Again she smiled, her boys.

Suddenly, Hermione, Ron, and Harry found themselves being bombarded with something giant, wet, and slimey. Before they could figure out what was going on, Aang landed right in front of them, laughing.

"Appa likes you! He only licks people he likes!" Aang stated through laughter. Harry took notice of the sparkle in Aang's eyes. How attached WAS he to this thing?

The Golden Trio just groaned in response, trying in vain to shake the drool off of them.

Just then Harry heard footsteps pounding in the distance. He whirled around, raising his wand, to see none other than Firenze galloping towards them in the distance. He and several other centaurs approached the gang.

"What the…" Sokka muttered in surprise. The avatar gang gathered around Appa protectively and yet, Appa didn't seem too concerned. The centaurs looked over at the newcomers, then nodded somewhat towards Harry.

Firenze spoke, "Hello Harry Potter, I have not seen you since the Great War. I trust you have been well?"

Harry smiled, "Firenze, I think you would already know whether I was well or not."

Firenze smiled back, "The stars are not definitive Harry Potter. They just guide."

Zuko stomped forward, tired of the mysterious small talk. "Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" He shot a distrustful glare at these half-horse people, who returned his glare with apparent insult.

Harry stammered for a moment. "Th…The centaurs are a noble and proud people, Zuko. They fought alongside us in the war, even though humans have treated them with great disrespect." Harry finished, trying to sound as poised and humble as possible. The last thing he wanted was to piss off the centaurs. "You should treat them with dignity, Zuko."

Zuko's eyes flew wide in anger and he looked as if he was about to say something when Aang cut him off, "It is an honor to meet you. We were just looking for our friend." Aang concluded, gesturing to Appa.

Firenze arched an eyebrow, "Yes, we have been caring for the beast since the stars dictated he would venture into our forest. He has a kind heart." Firenze finished, smiling at Appa.

"Caring for him?" Aang trailed off weakly. Was something wrong? He whirled around to look at Appa. "Appa?"

Firenze gaze softened when he saw the fear in the child's eyes. "He will be fine, I think. We just came to bring him…and his companion, some food." He concluded, gesturing towards Momo, who immediately flew over to Firenze and tried to ramsack the bag of food he was carrying. Firenze laughed, "The little one has quite a bit of…spunk to him."

Katara walked towards Appa, forgetting about the company around her, she bended water around her hands and started looking for anywhere that Appa could be hurt, eventually locating a large wound on Appa's paw. "Aang…" she whispered, causing Aang to sprint to where she stood.

Katara worked her magic, as it were, and took a sort of diagnostic of the wound. She was quiet for a moment, "He should be ok, he'll need a few healing sessions…"

Hermione ran to where Katara stood, examining the wound herself. "Hmm, I will speak with Hagrid, see if he can't help us make a potion for animal wounds. In the meantime, I'll procure some dittany. It's uses in animals haven't been quite as thoroughly studied as I would have liked, but I think it might help." She concluded looking towards Aang and Katara in, what she hoped, was a comforting way.

" 'ARRY?" Someone yelled in the distance.

"Hagrid! Over here!" Harry yelled back, relieved that Hagrid was able to find them. Getting back out of the forest would probably be far easier with the help of Hagrid and Firenze. Hagrid arrived, Draco in toe, and his jaw dropped at the awesome beast that was before him.

"He's…He's…BEAUTIFUL!" Hagrid said in Awe. Ron, and a terrified Draco, rolled their eyes. Of COURSE Hagrid would think it was beautiful, it was giant, had six legs, and looked like it could eat all of them in one gulp.

"Hagrid!" Hermione yelled, "It's wounded on it's left paw, do you know if there is anything we can make for it?"

Hagrid was pensive for a moment. "Well, I suppose ther's always's Newton's Elixer. I dun kno how good it'll be wit this beast, mostly use it on dragons, but I reckon it couldn't hurt…" Hagrid said, nodding a hello at Firenze, who returned it cordially.

Sokka gulped. "Dragons?" He said quietly.

Hagrid continued, "In the meantime, I reckon I shoul' get you kids outta ther forest, fer McGonagall tans all our hides." He motioned for the kids to follow him. The avatar gang stood rooted to the spot. Hagrid arched an eyebrow.

Firenze, noticing Aang's stark apprehension, walked up to him, slowly putting his hand on his shoulder. "We will care for him, do not worry. Hagrid and the centaurs have always had a deep respect for the sanctity of life when it comes to magical creatures. We will protect him."

Something about Firenze struck Aang, reminded him of his own people. "You said the stars told you Appa would be here…"Aang trailed off in a whisper.

Firenze nodded, "Yes, the light of the stars can sometimes guide one through the darkest of nights. So too with Time, young one."

Aang looked into Firenze's eyes. In his eyes, Aang thought he could see the light. In his eyes, Aang thought he could see eternity.

**Author's Note. Hey kids! So, I know I super suck. Been MIA for a couple days, I have solidified my thesis defense for the 10th of August and have been working like a drunk monkey in preparation for it, thus the story went a bit by the wayside for a sec. Hopefully, you liked my little surprise for you, although I think many of you prolly saw it comin! Kudos to GirlWaterShaman for making the correct prediction! Soooooooooo, what'd ya think? I originally wasn't gonna have Firenze in this at all but I came up with something that necessitates his presence. But I think it was funsies. Appa's here! And more importantly, Momo is here! I plan for some fun little hi-jinks with Momo's crazy self. At this point, the story will move at a faster pace. I just wanted to really set up what the first couple days in the strange world was like. As always, shoutouts to my regulars Peridot-15 and Hooahrtr for their reviews. And shoutouts to all my new reviewers, Im so glad you have enjoyed the story so far! Next up, it's the first day of classes for our gangs, how will Hogwarts fit for the Avatar and his friends, we shall see. Should be fun!**


	8. Potions and Muggle Studies

After feeding Hagrid every story in the book as to how the Avatar and his friends seemed to be so close to the mysterious beast in the forest, the gang had returned to the head's suite, exhausted. Harry ran his hands over his face for what felt like the twentieth time.

"So, does someone want to explain what is going on?" Harry said.

"Oh…" Aang started when they heard a tapping on the window. Aang looked out to see Momo sitting on the ledge, his hands full of something. Aang smiled, quickly striding over to open the window.

Harry was apprehensive of the bat thing. It HAD just finished attacking him after all. He looked over to Ron who looked just as suspicious. Momo hopped in, cocking his head at the Golden Trio and Draco. It flew past Aang, landing on the back of the couch closest to where Ron was sitting. Ron quickly shot his gaze back and forth, from Harry to the bat, leaning away from it. Slowly, Momo hopped closer to Ron, eventually jumping up and landing on the table in front of him. Ron jumped back a bit at the animal's forwardness. Momo just looked at him, sticking out his tongue. Ron wasn't sure whether it was mocking him or just being an animal. Hermione smirked. The animal eventually set down what it had in its hands before quickly flying off and hiding behind Aang's head.

Ron inched towards the table. "Oh bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed at what Momo had left for him. Grubs, worms, and flies.

Aang laughed. "Looks like Momo is trying to make amends!" He announced, stroking Momo on the head. The animal squealed in response, as if it was trying to talk.

"Make amends?" Ron yelled. "The damn thing is trying to feed me bugs!"

Hermione smiled at Ron's impetuousness. "Well of course it is, Ron. It's an ANIMAL. That's probably what it eats. What it likes." She concluded logically. "Did you expect a plate of sausages? Some chocolate frogs perhaps?"

"At the very least…" Ron groaned, looking towards the animal trying to convey his thanks without grimacing. Ron pointed his wand at the "offering," trying to float it towards the trash when the animal growled. It flew through the air, grabbing the bugs out of the air and dropping them on Ron's lap. Apparently, Momo was trying to help Ron.

Ron groaned. "What does it expect me to do? Eat the bloody things?"

"Well Weasley, I would imagine this would be quite the feast for you, what with your humble beginnings and all." Draco sneered

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron said as an after thought, staring down at the bugs in his lap with dismay.

"I got it." Aang said, quickly walking over and grabbing the bugs off of Ron's lap, causing Ron to grimace in disgust. Aang walked over, feeding some of it to Momo, while trashing the rest when the animal wasn't looking.

Harry smirked at the whole situation. "So, WHAT just happened then?" He started again when, suddenly, Momo flew across the room and landed in Hermione's bushy brown hair. Hermione squealed at first, before laughing. Apparently, the animal had taken a liking to her. Ron jumped out of his seat, ready to help her when she waived him down, reaching up to attempt to pet the animal that had decided to nest in her head.

Aang laughed raucously. "Appa and Momo have been with me…with US for ages." Aang stated almost through tears from his laughing fit. "Appa is like my best friend. Haven't you ever had a pet that was…well, more than a pet to you?"

Harry's face fell at Aang's words. Hedwig.

Aang seemed to notice Harry's somber look, as he quickly continued. "Yea, Appa and Momo were with us on the Lion Turtle. I guess the light brought them here too…"Aang trailed off.

Just then, an animal jumped up on the couch and slinked towards Hermione, making careful note to step on Ron's groin in the process, causing him to grimace. The animal looked up at Momo, hissing.

Aang eyed the animal, it looked like a…giant cat. With a smooshed face. And it was PISSED.

"Bloody Hell, Devil Cat!" Ron yelled, trying in vain to push the heavy cat off of his…man parts. Crookshanks just swatted at his hands while continuing to hiss at Momo.

"Now, Crookshanks you must play nicely with Momo." Hermione admonished. Crookshanks jumped on the back of the couch, causing Ron to yelp from the pressure of his take off. The cat seemed to give Ron one final smack in the face with his tail, apparently for good measure, before slowly approaching the offending animal.

"Crookshanks…" Hermione trailed off, in what she thought was an authoritative tone.

Ron glared at the cat. "Hermione, since when has that damn thing ever listened to anyone! I swear, I think it's trying to kill me…"

"Ron, that's ridiculous…" Hermione stated shortly.

"Oh REALLY, what about that time he tried to smother me while I was sleeping? Since when do cats just SIT on people's faces? That thing is the bloody devil, it is!" Ron exclaimed. "I just don't understand why you think the sun shines out of that bloody thing's ars…"

"Ronald! Language please! People are going to think your some kind of barbarian!" Hermione said, her eyes in slits. "And for the record, let's not forget who helped Sirius Black get into Hogwarts, helped reveal the truth about Peter Pettigrew!"

"Oh yes, Hermione! That was LOVELY! I just LOVED getting my leg broken, almost getting eaten by a werewolf! Please tell me you and that bloody cat have another WONDERFUL surprise like that for my birthday? How will I get MAIMED then? Perhaps Crookshanks can just gauge my eyes out, maybe take a bloody crap in the sockets! CANT WAIT!" Ron was immediately regretful of those last sentences, upon remembering that Toph was blind.

Hermione seemed to pick up on his guilt, as she smiled smugly. "Well done, Ronald. Once again, you've outdone yourself in the 'class' department." She finished shortly.

"They fight a lot." Zuko whispered to Draco simply.

Draco shrugged. "She must be great in the sack or something." He whispered absentmindedly back to Zuko. "She would have to be…" He continued thoughtfully, Zuko rolled his eyes and blushed a bit at Draco's insinuation.

Just then Momo took off from Hermione's head, Crookshanks chasing after him vigorously. "CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione exclaimed, groaning apologetically at Aang.

Aang laughed. "Don't worry about it. Momo is very…clever when it comes to evading." He said, watching as Momo took off out the window, leaving an irritated Crookshanks in his wake.

Ron smirked. "Toooold you." He teased, a smug look on his face.

"Oh! Shut it Ronald! Hermione exclaimed, glaring at him. Ron always thought she was so cute when she was proven wrong. He smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, as…random as that was. I guess we will just let the centaurs and Hagrid work on him until we can get back down to help Appa…" He trailed off.

"I will be seeing him everyday he is in there." Aang stated, crossing his arms in defiance. The seriousness of his tone was a bit unsettling. "With or without you."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Er…sure Aang whatever you want." He finished uncertainly, even after the all the commotion Aang had caused upon finding the animal, Harry still seemed to underestimate his bond with it. Then it hit him.

"Why were you glowing?" Harry blurted out, half trying to ease the tension, half trying to quell his curiosity.

"Oh…" Aang started, not sure how to continue. "It's the avatar state. I use it when I need to summon tremendous power…usually… the avatar state makes my tattoos glow, my eyes as well."

"Sooo, you needed to summon… 'tremendous power' for something?" Harry replied, worried.

"Well that's just it." Aang replied, "I don't know why it hit me. The way it used to work was that it was triggered by an extreme emotional state…before I learned to control it."

"Well, that's it isn't it?" Hermione interjected, surprised when everyone just looked at her in a confused manner. "Well…your tattoos start glowing and immediately after, you find Appa and Momo….you say he is more than a pet to you…"

Aang interrupted, "Yes, but the state isn't usually triggered until AFTER I see something that makes me emotional."

Hermione was pensive for a moment. "Well, maybe the Avatar state works differently here." She said thoughtfully, "Like a warning system or something, like Harry's scar used to do."

"Sorry? Harry's Scar?" Katara interjected.

Harry arched an eyebrow, absentmindedly running his hand along his forehead, across the scar that seemed to be a dead symbol of a tumultuous era. "Yea…my scar used to hurt whenever danger was near. Used to burn."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Burn…like a warning system." He mumbled.

"But…but how can the function of something just…CHANGE." Ron said, confused as always.

Hermione didn't have an answer for him. It was just a theory after all. "I don't know, but personally, I'm not so sure if it's changing so much as we're just discovering a new function for it…to be sure I would have to go to the…"

"Library." Harry, Ron, and Draco interjected. Causing Hermione to glare at them.

She continued, "And even then, I doubt we will find anything. Why would there be information on the happenings of another world in our library…" Hermione trailed off.

Katara stood for a moment. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to try…I'll go with you! Maybe I could help. Sokka, you've always been good at investigating things…" She finished casually, trying to recruit more people.

Sokka perked up upon hearing his name, "Sokka's good at what now?" Apparently, either Sokka was lost in thought or not paying attention.

Katara rolled her eyes, let the bullshit commence, "Yes, Sokka, you have always been…GREAT at solving mysteries. Like in the town of Chen, or at the Northern Air Temple. You could be of great assistance!" She said, really laying it on thick.

Sokka rubbed his chin, slowly pulling something out of his pocket and putting it in his mouth. As he puffed on it, bubbles flew out. Katara rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe he was still carrying around that dragon pipe.

"Yes… I have been known to solve a mystery or two…"Sokka mumbled in a somewhat inflated manner. "TO THE LIBRARY!"

Hermione laughed. "Not right now Sokka, as it is we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow. First day of classes and all." Hermione's face lit up at her own statement.

Ron smiled. "Yes, my Hermione LOVES school." He neglected to mention that he, in turn, loved that about her.

Hermione smirked at him, "Problem, Ronald?"

"No dear." He replied. No, he didn't have a problem with it at all.

Harry was thoughtful. "You keep saying 'before you could control the avatar state'. Could you not always control it? What happened when you couldn't control it?" He asked, thinking about the story of Ariana Dumbledore.

Aang looked around apprehensively at the Avatar gang. Not sure if he should answer.

Katara did instead. "Well…he sort of…destroyedeverythinginhispath." She blurted out quickly.

Harry's eyebrows almost went into the back of his head. He swallowed. "And…how long have you been able to control it?" He asked cautiously.

Aang looked at the floor. "About a year maybe…" He trailed off.

Harry looked at Ron, who returned his worried gaze. Well, one thing was for sure. The new and most important rule, while Aang was around? Never piss off the Avatar.

…

Zuko woke up in the middle of the night, willing himself to focus his eyes at the dying fire in front of him. Zuko couldn't sleep with the curtains drawn. One never knew what lurked just outside of them. He rolled to the side and was surprised to see Draco, standing, pointing that stick thing at his bed and muttering something. Zuko stayed stock still, not sure if making his presence known would make it look like he had been watching Draco all this time. Like a stalker. Quietly, Draco walked over to his bathroom and clicked the door closed. From outside, Zuko could hear water rushing. Was he…washing himself? In the middle of the night? Zuko thought it rather odd…rather suspicious. Slowly, Zuko crept up to the bathroom door, pressing his ear against it. Sure, he felt like a bit of a pervert, but he had to know if the Draco kid was up to something. Then he heard something that immediately made him feel uncomfortable. Sniffling, weeping. Was he…crying? Why would he be crying? Aren't people usually excited about the first day of school? Well, sure, Zuko HIMSELF had never been that excited about going to school. Mostly because his father made him feel like a failure all the time. But he never CRIED about it. He was broken out of his thoughts by banging. Draco was banging on the wall. His sobs getting louder. Zuko stumbled backwards, horrified. He did NOT want to be standing out in the open like this when Draco got out. There was NO WAY he was going to COMFORT the boy. He wasn't ready to do that with ANYONE. Let alone a relative stranger. Quickly, he hopped back into his bed just as the water stopped. He listened as Draco exited the bath. Zuko pretended to be asleep, only opening his eyes by mere millimeters to observe him. Suddenly, Draco turned towards him, and although Zuko couldn't tell, he could have sworn the boy was looking at him, studying him. Zuko played it off as best he could, even pretending to let out a fake snore. Eventually, Draco turned away from him, crawling back beyond the curtains of his own bed and out of sight.

Zuko turned on his back, the blanket bunching around his shirtless abdomen. So the boy…cried at night? Zuko cringed at the thought of it. It wasn't as if Zuko had never cried before. He remembered the night when he begged Uncle's forgiveness, he almost fell apart at the sight of Uncle's back turned to him. But Zuko had a reason to cry, to be emotional. It would seem that THIS boy just woke up in the night…crying. It was odd, uncomfortable. Zuko closed his eyes, trying to brush off the event and will himself back to sleep, when it hit him. _Of course! _Zuko thought. It was so obvious to him now. Tomorrow was the first day of school. The first day when Draco would have to be forced to be around a bunch of students who, essentially, hated him. Before now, Draco could hide in his room…or Potter's suite- dammit, now he was calling him Potter too- and be essentially safe from ridicule. Zuko sighed softly, contemplating the story of Draco's past. He supposed Draco was just nervous, Zuko supposed he was lucky in comparison. He had managed to recognize his mistake and change sides before it was too late. Zuko returned a hero, for all intensive purposes. Draco, well he had not been so lucky. Draco was forced to err on the side of wrong because his family's life depended on it. Zuko had no one's life to fear for but his own. Zuko shook his head, trying to shake off his realization. He figured once the students calmed down, things would be better for Draco. No more uncomfortable night cries. Yes, Draco was just nervous, that was all.

…

Ron sat up in his bed in the early morning hours of the new day. He had woken up early, on his own, once again contemplating what the day had in store for him. Ron had never really wanted to return to Hogwarts. He wanted to go straight into the Auror program, figuring that they would have to accept him, seeing as how he had more than proven his worth at the Battle of Hogwarts. Indeed, Kingsley had invited Harry, Ron and Hermione to begin Auror training immediately. Hermione, however, had refused. Saying she had no interest in becoming an Auror, deciding that she wanted to finish her education and go in a different direction. Ron couldn't fathom leaving Hermione so soon, not after they had finally gotten together. Hermione insisted that he do what he felt was right for him. That, even though she would miss him terribly and worry about him constantly, she didn't want him to resent her for hindering his own dreams. Ron had decided that he could wait another year to become an Auror, Hermione WAS his dream. He desperately wanted one year with her to himself, before going off on the three year arse kicking that was Auror training. Harry had decided to join them. He never said why, but Ron suspected it was a bit of separation anxiety mixed with not wanting to miss the experience of being a senior at Hogwarts, a place that meant a great deal to Harry. They had all been together so long, Ron didn't think Harry was quite ready to pull away. Hell, Ron wasn't ready to pull away. He didn't want to enter the program with Harry a whole year ahead of him, he wanted Harry by his side as they experienced the tribulations of training. Ron was secretly grateful of Harry's decision, although he would never admit it. Ron was shook out of his contemplation by movement outside his curtains. He looked at the watch his mother had given him. 7:00 am. Breakfast would begin in an hour. He popped his head out to see Sokka, sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes, and a smaller figure (probably Toph) walking into the bathroom. Ron was surprised at how easily they woke up so early. Ron was surprised that he HIMSELF had woken up so early. He threw his curtains open.

Sokka looked over at Ron lazily. "Hey Ron. How'd ya sleep?" He asked through his own sleepiness.

Ron smiled. "Fine, I suppose. You? I see you and Toph don't need any help getting up, yea?"

Sokka chuckled. "No, I guess not. Not with the kind of schedule we used to have to keep…"

"Oh? And what was that?" Ron asked casually, stretching his long legs over the edge of the bed.

"The 'get up or die' schedule." Sokka finished, chuckling as he stretched himself out.

Ron looked at him for a moment. Yes, he supposed he knew how that felt. He changed the subject. "So, you looking forward to classes today?"

Sokka smirked. Did he ever look forward to anything that could be construed as school? "I guess. Not really a 'go to school' kind of guy, if you get my drift."

Ron laughed. "Yea, I know exactly how that is." He walked over to his trunk, throwing out two of his school uniforms. He pointed his wand at it, trying to shorten one to an acceptable length for Sokka. He walked over to his fireplace, throwing some floo powder in. "Ginny!" He yelled. There was a pause for moment before Ginny responded.

"Whaaaaaat!" She said, the sleep still evident in her voice.

"You have an extra uniform?" He asked, blushing as he heard snickering from what he could only assume were the other girls in the room. How would he explain that?

Ginny seemed to solve that problem for him. "Oh yes, Hermione said she would pick them up from you…" She paused, probably wondering how scandalous that sounded. "Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't drop them off last night."

Ron smiled at his sister's quick thinking. "Yea..er, no problem. Just drop them off here before you head to breakfast." With that he pulled his head out of the floo. "Looks like I'll have to alter Toph's too. I might have a future in the seamstress business…"

Sokka arched his eyebrow at Ron. "Yea, I don't know about that one buddy." He answered, gesturing at the too high hems on his "altered pants," his ankles exposed.

Ron grinned a toothy smile. "Right, well take em off then. We'll try again…"

…

Harry sat in the Great Hall. A worried expression on his face. It was 8:15am, and neither Ron nor Draco had yet to arrive with their party. Ernie McMillian strided over to Harry, sitting down across from him.

"Hello there, Kuzon!" McMillian exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. Harry looked at him and then over to Aang, who smiled warmly at McMillian. Harry returned his attention back to the door. What was with this guy and Aang?

"Hello Ernie." Aang replied. "What's going on with you?"

"I researched meditation in the library the other day! It's interesting stuff. Really deep! I would love to talk to you about it!" Ernie pressed.

Harry didn't have the heart to tell McMillian to sod off, as his mind was preoccupied at the moment. He engaged him, hoping this conversation would take his mind off of his worrying. "Oh yea, Ernie? Thinking about taking it up then?" He exclaimed, in what may have sounded a little too overly excited.

McMillian didn't notice. "Dunno!" He said, "I think it looks cool. 'Spose to relieve stress and all that. The book I read says it's really hard…"

Harry wasn't listening, he was looking through McMillian, nodding and making noises at various times to give the illusion that he was listening. Where the hell were they? Breakfast would be over in about 45 minutes.

"Yes, many of the great monks could meditate for four days…" Harry heard Aang say in the background. When suddenly Harry perked up, seeing Ron enter the great hall with his gang.

"Oh, thank you, Jesus H. Christ!" Harry exclaimed, flying out of his seat. Causing Aang and Ernie to look over at him curiously. "Er…thank you for meditation. Yes, I am…so happy about that…" He said, slowly sitting down again.

Ron, Sokka, and Toph made their way through the crowd, sitting down next to Harry. "Hey mate." Ron said casually, looking around the table for something to stuff his face with, Sokka did the same.

"Where have you been!" Harry whispered feverishly.

"Mate…breakfast just started 15 minutes ago…" Ron finished, looking at Harry like he had a blast ended skrewt coming out of his mouth.

"Well…" Harry struggled, "Well… I would think you would be EARLY. Today is an important day, Ron!"

"Why, you becoming a woman today?" Ron finished, Sokka had rubbed off on him too much. "You sound like Hermione." He finished quietly, a grin on his face. He hoped to Merlin Hermione hadn't heard that.

Harry rolled his eyes at him, about to tear him a new one when he saw Draco walk into the Great Hall, trailed by Zuko, covered in…something.

Draco sat down, and though he was covered somewhat in slime, he had a…satisfied look on his face.

"What happened to you, Malfoy?" Ron said, smirking.

Malfoy sneered back. "Well Weeeaaasley, if you must know. It would seem that the pranks started a little early this year."

Ron looked around, amused. "What pranks? You seem to be the only one covered in goo."

Zuko smirked, "You should see the other guy." He finished, Zuko was mysteriously clean.

"Sorry?" Harry said.

Draco grinned, waving his wand to erase all traces of the goo. Harry arched an eyebrow. When had Malfoy become so good at cleansing spells?

"Well, Potter, let's just say whoever did it, wasn't so great with spells, cloak set on fire as soon as he did it. Must have screwed up the incantation…" Draco trailed off, sticking a fork in his eggs.

Harry shrugged, he supposed there were bigger things to worry about. Aang and McMillian were still deep in discussion, apparently talking about the pros and cons of form in meditation, when Harry noticed Luna float into the hall. Harry gestured for her to come over, to which she willingly obliged.

"Hello Harry." She said upon arrival, she turned towards Draco. "Oh Draco, that was just dreadful what they did to you in the hall. Not very nice at all, I suppose. Probably driven mad by Larconinnies. They make you do the craziest things…"

Draco looked into Luna's big eyes. "Sure..Larconinnies." He said weakly, immediately turning back to his eggs. "Doesn't matter anyway, bloke set himself on fire." He trailed off.

Luna smiled. "No. I don't think so." She finished mysteriously.

Draco looked up at her again. "Yes, he did. I saw it myself." He said, trying to control his tone.

"No. I'm afraid your just a bit mistaken." She replied, smiling at him before taking a quick seat next to Hermione.

He sighed. Draco just accepted it. You just gotta accept it.

…

They all walked through the corridors to the Dungeons for NEWT potions with Professor Slughorn. As non-chalantly as they could, they gathered in a corner near the classroom door.

"Ok." Harry began. "Potions shouldn't be too difficult. All they have to do is put in the right ingredients and stir. If any incantations are necessary, we'll handle that part. I'll try to distract Slughorn as much as I can, should any magic need to be used." Harry finished in a very business-like tone.

Hermione continued. "I've looked over the syllabus, we'll be drafting Solomon's Concoction today, it doesn't necessitate the use of spell work, mostly just mixing and measuring. We should be alright." She finished, a pleased look on her face.

Sokka started softly, "Alright gang, let's get in there and make it happen. Roll up our sleeves, round the ponybears, and kick the mooselion before it get's too big. WE CAN DO THIS, HANDS IN TEAM AVATAR AND TEAM POTTER! TEAM AVAPOTTER! LET'S DO THIS!" He finished almost yelling, a manic look in his eye, causing the other students to look over in alarmed interest.

"…Wow." Toph said, for the first time his stupidity had rendered her speechless.

"Er…let's go I guess." Harry finished, this was going to be a disaster.

They walked into the classroom, Harry, Hermione, Aang, Katara, and Ginny at one table; Ron, Sokka, Toph, Draco, Zuko and Luna at the adjacent table. Ron groaned at not being able to be at a table with Hermione, she was amazing at potions. How did he get saddled with TWO people while everyone else got one.

Professor Slughorn entered the classroom jovially, winking at the two tables occupied by Team Avapotter and friends. Soon, his general smile was less certain as he eyed the newcomers. How many students had returned to Hogwarts after the war? He started to look down at his class list when Harry caught wind and interrupted, "So Professor! What will we be brewing today?" He asked manically, "I've always loved your potions ideas!"

Slughorn smiled, instantly forgetting what he was doing. "Harry, my boy, I enjoy teaching you as much as you enjoy learning! I hope to see you at the gathering in my quarters in several weeks!" He looked around the classroom, quickly revising his statement. "The _exclusive_ gathering, of course."

"Oh certainly, Professor." Harry replied, earning him several glares from other students. Harry smiled awkwardly before immediately looking down at his potion's book.

"Right." Slughorn began. "Today, we will be brewing Soloman's Concoction, a devilishly tricky potion with several complicated properties." Slughorn flicked his wand, causing a deluge of writing to appear on the chalkboard. Hermione immediately whipped out her paper and quill, covertly handing some to Katara, and started feverishly writing down notes. Katara raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm, smiling, she began to do the same.

"Can anyone tell me the purposes of Solomon's Concoction?" Slughorn asked, smirking at the overly enthusiastic hand raising of Hermione Granger. "Yes, Ms. Granger."

"Well, sir, it has several purported uses, mostly by Healers. Healers use it in resolving paralysis, it can also be construed as a more powerful form of dittany if mixed correctly, but it is also very dangerous, should one prepare it incorrectly, it could cause severe burns and in some cases death."

"Very good Ms. Granger, and what should a properly brewed standard Concoction look like? He asked, already knowing who would raise their hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"A proper standard Solomon's concoction should be platinum, with a slightly metallic fringe."

"Very good Ms. Granger. Now the reason this potion is so tricky to make is because it is hard to distinguish between the colors…" Slughorn went off on his lecture. Sokka slumped next to Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Psst, Ron!" Sokka whispered.

"Hmm?" Ron responded, barely paying attention.

"Your teacher…he looks like a walrusseal with a handle-bar moustache." Sokka finished, causing Micheal Corner to snort and chuckle at the adjacent table.

"I'm sorry Mr. Corner?" Slughorn said. "Do you find something particularly funny about a 12 year old girl losing her arm in a botched Concoction mix-up?"

Micheal paled at this. "N…No Sir. Of course not…" He replied looking down and fiddling with the potions ingredients on the table.

Slughorn arched an eyebrow. "I should hope not, however, I know that you suffered a great deal at the hands of the Carrows. So…I will let this one slide. It is good to see you laughing again, my dear boy."

Micheal looked confused. "Er…it's…good to laugh…sir?"

Slughorn smiled. "I should hope to see you at my gathering as well, yes?"

"Ah…of course sir." Micheal looked over to Sokka and smiled, apparently in thanks, Sokka grinned in response.

Ron almost laughed. "Please, Sokka, don't act like your responsible for Corner getting an invitation to the Slug Club…" He whispered.

Sokka looked confused. "The What? Well anyway, I do what I can. Just wait, everyone is gonna love Sokka."

And so the brewing commenced. The concoction itself was difficult as hell to brew. With a lot of precise measurements, number and direction of turns, flame adjustments. Katara was sweating, a look of panic in her eyes as she mixed her concoction desperately. Aang looked as if he was more interested in sniffing the snail he was supposed to be de-shelling. Ron was reading instructions softly to Toph, who seemed to be following along, while Sokka was trying to figure out how to turn his flame on. Ron rolled his eyes, tapping the cauldron with his wand. For the first time, Ron felt smart. Helping two people with their potions (although Toph didn't seem to need much help) was something that Ron had never done. Luna helped the way Luna always helps, chattering about the uses of snail shells in curing Gingivitis. Harry was smirking down at his new copy of the potions text, missing his old 'half blood prince' text that was no doubt destroyed in the Room of Requirement. He frowned sadly down at the book.

"Alright, time's up!" Slughorn announced, walking around the classroom inspecting various cauldrons. "I think you missed the eye of Newt, Mr. Fletchly….Oh, almost had it there Ms. Abbot…Hmm, one more turn and that would have blown up right in your face Mr. Boot…" Eventually, he made his way to Harry's table. "Ah, Harry, I see you and Miss Granger were close, nice Platinum color…although your metallic fringe isn't quite there yet…I don't think this potion would KILL anyone, maybe just a second degree burn…." He knodded at Katara's potion before swiftly moving on to Aang. "Hmm…well, I guess you can try to do better on the next round…" He walked over to Ron's table, looking into Sokka's cauldron, his eyes widened, "I want that brew destroyed immediately…." He said, slowly backing away. Eventually, he came around the table to one cauldron in particular, he smiled widely. "Ladies and gentlemen, I think we have found today's winner! 'Tis a perfect draft of Soloman's Concoction!" He announced excitedly. "I think I have found a natural at potions brewing! Harry, you should take note from this student, your performance seems to have laxed since sixth year, although I suppose you have excellent reasons." Slughorn revised hastily. He looked back at the winning student, "I should hope to see you at my gathering!"

"Sure thing…er, sir!" Toph announced, grinning. Harry's jaw dropped.

…

Eventually, they all left potions, walking briskly through the corridors. Toph with a smug grin on her face.

"Wow Toph…how did you become so good at… Potions?" Hermione asked not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many things you get good at when your parents don't let you go anywhere or do anything for 12 years." Toph answered quite casually. Hermione frowned sadly, reminded of Harry.

Toph continued, "It's just a matter of concentration, mixing stuff, paying attention to what your doing. Not having one of your senses makes you keenly aware of what is going on around you, of what your doing." She said. "I can also FEEL when the mixture changes, I can feel what the book tells YOU to see, to look for."

"Wow, Toph, that's…pretty cool." Sokka conceded, perhaps for the only and last time.

"Yea, I know Sokka. Slughorn really HATED your brew, huh? I could feel his heart racing when he looked at it." Toph said through laughter. Sokka groaned.

…

The rest of the day went off fairly well, except for an unfortunate mishap in Transfiguration when Ginny, covertly aiming for Toph's goblet, ended up turning Hannah Abbot's goblet into a squid. Ginny hated transfiguration.

Eventually, the last class was upon them, while Toph left to accompany Harry, Hermione and the rest to Magical creatures, Ron, Sokka, Draco, and Zuko went to Muggle studies. Ron and Draco were the last two people who wanted to be stuck with each other, without a buffer, in a class. Ron was, apparently, obligated to sit with Malfoy as much as Harry was. He sighed.

Sokka and Zuko weren't enemies but they certainly weren't best friends. Sokka like to rib Zuko sometimes about his seriousness, Zuko like to…growl at Sokka in response. Their relationship was pretty much one of mutual friends. Still, Sokka could stand Zuko just fine, and Zuko could tolerate Sokka's immaturity. It wasn't anywhere near as uncomfortable as Draco and Ron.

They walked into the classroom uncomfortably. Sitting next to each other, shifting in their seats. Zacharias Smith strode in, glaring at Ron and Draco. Draco glared back, Zacharias and his band of nimrods had been responsible for the goo prank. Draco smiled as he eyed the burned hems of Smith's robes. Zacharias stopped for a moment, eyebrow raised. "What are YOU doing in Muggle Studies. Last time I checked, you and your disgusting family HATED muggles."

"Piss off Zacharias." Draco said abruptly, his voice shaking a little. Everyone in the class seemed to turn around to witness the little altercation.

"Don't think you can make anyone forget about your treachery by pretending to be interested in muggle culture NOW, Malfoy." Smith concluded, a sneer on his face.

"Last I heard Smith, YOU weren't exactly HEROIC in your behavior at the Battle of Hogwarts." Draco said, matching Smith's sneer.

Zacharias looked irate. "How DARE you speak of that battle, you…"Zacharias trailed off as his eyes flew wide in terror, in realization. Zuko had leaned back in his chair, glaring menacingly at Smith, he snapped his finger and sparks flew out of them, his glare turning into an evil grin, making his scar look twice as menacing.

"Er…I…" With that Smith just took off, walking quickly across the room, taking the seat farthest from the gang. Slowly, the class went back to their pre-class chattering. Draco, Ron, and Sokka all looked over to Zuko, who was sitting casually in his chair, arms crossed, staring off at the front of the class.

Ron laughed. "Wow Draco, Smith seems to be kind of…scared of you. Must be off his rocker." Ron finished thoughtfully, "Although I have to admit, I hate that pompous wart. He's almost as much of an arse as you."

"Yes, he is a bit of a self-righteous little moron." Draco concluded. "He's almost as dumb as you."

Ron smirked. "So…why ARE you taking this class anyway?" He asked, somewhat carefully.

Draco frowned. "Mother made me…" He trailed off. But of course, that wasn't the real reason. Partially, he did it to honor Charity Burbage's memory, having been there to see her murdered. But he also had another reason, after the war, the Malfoys knew better than to be seen in public wizarding places. Diagon Alley, The Ministry, Godric's Hollow, Ottery St. Catchpole and the like. Knowing nothing else, he spent all of his time in the manor initially. Draco couldn't stand being cooped up in the manor. It was starting to get to him. At first, he would wander the enormous mansion, and somehow, always end up at the drawing room door. He had never been able to bring himself to step inside of it, overwhelmed by the memory of Granger's…Hermione's screams. His mother was so distraught she spent most of her time locked in the master bedroom. Draco had to get away from her too, from her anguish. It was slowly killing him. So he would spend his evenings in muggle London. Mostly, he would just wander around. To his surprise, no one glared at him out there, no one spit at him. No one shot curses at him. It was…nice to be anonymous. He would sit in muggle coffee shops, finally figuring out what a cappacino was (which took him ages) and working his way through understanding all of the menu. It was…fun. How he missed fun. At one point, a muggle girl approached him. He supposed she was attractive, she engaged him, and they had a somewhat awkward conversation about some muggle game…what was it? Foot-face? She declared that his lack of knowledge about sports just made him even more cute, and she gave him her 'number'. Whatever the hell that was. He promised he would call her. He never went back to that coffee shop again. Draco was interested about the muggle world from that point on, realizing that everything he had been taught about muggles was…inaccurate. They seemed like perfectly nice people, intelligent people. He resolved that he would take muggle studies, educate himself about them. Maybe find out what a 'frappacino' was.

"Malfoy? MALFOY?" Ron yelled.

"_What?_" Draco said back.

"I said since when has your mum ever been pro-muggle studies." Ron asked.

"Since The Dark Lord made it abundantly clear that he didn't give a damn about wizarding blood, only power." Draco blurted out, he immediately admonished himself for saying that.

"What…what do you mean?" Ron asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, noticing that not only Ron, but Sokka and Zuko were staring at him. He sighed, He was in it now… "Look Weasley, I know it's difficult for you to keep up, but try to follow me. My parents cared about wizarding blood, The Dark Lord cared about power. The Dark Lord didn't care if you were pure-blood, half-blood, or mud….muggle-born. He would kill you as soon as look at you if he thought you stood in his way. My family realized that The Dark Lord didn't necessarily believe the same things we did…or thought we did… if he cared about blood he wouldn't kill pure-bloods or half-bloods. He just…played on our prejudices to gather a following. He manipulated us." Draco blurted out, relieved and horrified at the same time. He composed himself, "So while I may be better than people like YOU, I've decided to base that judgement on things OTHER than blood…" Draco slumped down in his chair, his eyes in slits, staring off at the front of the class.

Ron looked at him for a bit. Then, to Draco's surprise, he laughed. Draco glared harder at the front of the classroom. Ron spoke, "Merlin Malfoy, took you long enough!"

"Excuse me?" Draco said, still not looking at Ron.

"Malfoy, you really are thick. There is a saying, 'First they came for the muggle-borns, and I didn't say anything because I wasn't a muggle-born, then they came for the half-bloods, and I didn't say anything because I wasn't a half-blood, then they came for me, and there was no one left to say anything for me.'"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Who said that?"

"My dad actually, I think it was originally a muggle saying that he altered a bit. Anyway, people like Voldemort." Draco winced at the name. Ron continued, "People like Voldemort don't care about ANYONE, and think their better than EVERYONE. Much like you think er…thought you were better than others. The problem with this is, people who think they are better than EVERYONE will eventually come for those they think are below them. Thus, while you think your better than some, and see no problem with them being destroyed, Voldemort thinks he's better than you, and sees no problem with destroying you. And when that happens, who would be left to speak for you?" Ron finished impressively, if not somewhat in a rambling manner.

"Yea, but people can change Weasley." Zuko murmmerd, dammit now he was calling him Weasley too.

"What was that?" Ron said.

"Just because you might have thought you were better than some, doesn't mean you will always think that. Doesn't mean you're a stupid person for not realizing it as quickly as others. Doesn't mean you think people should die for being 'supposedly' inferior to you."

"I wasn't saying…" Ron started but was cut off.

"Yea, but in sitting here explaining this whole thing to Draco, you are basing your speech on the assumption that Draco doesn't already know this…" Zuko finished.

Sokka interjected. "Yea, but YOU don't know if he knows this." He said to Zuko. "It's difficult to know whether someone has TRULY changed. Really UNDERSTANDS the ramifications of their actions." He concluded, sounding wiser than he had ever sounded in his life.

"Well, he's HERE isn't he? He's TRYING to make the effort! If he wasn't TRULY sorry, then why even bother showing up? Why not just sit in his house and live out the rest of his days?" Zuko shot back agitated.

Ron and Draco looked at each other, confused. "Oi! Malfoy, what's going on?" Ron whispered to Draco.

"I have no idea, Weasley." Draco whispered back. Both looking clearly alarmed at the argument before them that was starting to draw the attention of others.

"Well, MAYBE, if the guy hadn't tried to KILL him all these years, MAYBE he wouldn't be so hesitant to fully TRUST him!" Sokka said, shifting in his chair.

"Oh well that's just GREAT, isn't it? Here Draco is, thinking that Weasley had began to trust him this WHOLE time, when really he was only PRETENDING to trust him, nevermind that Draco has DONE NOTHING to him since he made his MISTAKE." Zuko shot back.

"Um…what are you guys talking about…" Ron trailed off.

Just then, Professor Devry, Burbages replacement stepped in. "Excuse me class! If you don't mind, I would like to get started now."

Sokka and Zuko glared at the teacher before turning away from each other, arms crossed.

"Right." Devry began, "Now today class, we will discuss electronficity."

Ron and Draco just looked at each other for a moment, and for the first time ever, they felt like they were on the same page.

**Author's Note. Hey kids! So, this is an extra long chapter. Hope you likey. Notice how I put Zuko sleeping shirtless, that one was for the ladies. Toph being good at potions? Who knew! Poor Draco, just can't seem to get himself together. I hoped you like the last little bit in Muggle studies. I had been planning that for a while. And what is going on with Sokka and Zuko? Did anyone catch that? Shoutouts to my regulars, and GirlWaterShaman- if you draw that pic of Katara in a sundress I want to see it! Epickerthanyou- I totally didn't catch the mustache man at first! Lmao! Soooo, let me know what you think! You can leave a review if you like. If you dont I will KEEL YOU! Sike, I'm only a LITTLE crazy. I might just injure you. Haha. But seriously though, questions, comments, suggestions, challenges, I am open to it. Next up, Harry is in troubleeeeee! We will find out why! Might be out for a bit, I have my thesis defense powerpoint slides to prepare, but I think I have been a fairly quick updater compared to some! Peace out!**


	9. The Wand Chooses the Wizard

Several weeks had passed since the "incident" in Muggle Studies. Zuko and Sokka were barely speaking to each other, save for the occasional stab and sarcastic remark. Zuko had been livid about the incident, complaining to a confused Draco about Sokka's behavior.

"_What is wrong with him!" Zuko yelled, upon entering Draco's room later that day. "So he thinks it's just OK to LIE to people? Pretend everything is ok? Does he really think people can't learn from their mistakes? Is he THAT obtuse?"_

_Draco watched from the seat at his desk as Zuko paced his bedroom. Suddenly, Zuko turned, blasting a fireball into the fireplace with a fervor that made Draco very nervous. Draco still had no idea what was going on. He and Weasley were just an audience to an argument that was clearly no longer about them. While Zuko paced incessantly, blathering on about how ridiculous Sokka had behaved, Draco allowed himself to think about Zuko's past. A banished prince, chasing the avatar, obsessed with capturing him. Draco supposed that, although Zuko would like nothing more than to forget his mistakes, Sokka hadn't. Sokka still held a resentment towards Zuko that, perhaps, Sokka hadn't realized. Apparently, Ron and Draco's little tiff had sparked some unintentional animosity between the two that now throbbed like an exposed nerve. _

"_And who does he think he is anyway? Just chiming in on a conversation that didn't even involve him!" Zuko yelled._

_Draco decided not to mention the fact that, technically, Zuko had done the same thing. Draco wondered why. Why did Zuko feel the need to come to his defense? They may have had similar stories, but Zuko had decided to face his mistakes and rectify them. He had made the choice that mattered. Draco had taken the coward's way out, so he thought. Shouldn't Zuko be just as judgmental of him as the rest? If not more? Fear was not an excuse. Not a justification for letting people suffer. Zuko had not let fear keep him from doing what's right. No…their stories were the same but were immeasurably different. _

_Draco wanted to say something to comfort the boy. He wanted to reassure the boy that Sokka was just upset and, eventually, they would talk this whole thing out and everything would be fine…_

_Instead, Draco said, "Look, I don't know what's going on between you two. But frankly, it's none of my business." Draco lied, "So, I don't really know what to tell you."_

_Draco didn't know how to be comforting to people. He didn't know how to be reassuring. He didn't know if Zuko and Sokka would work things out and he damn sure didn't know if everything would be fine. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be a shoulder to cry on, or in Zuko's case, to rage on. The thought made his chest hurt…burn. Once again, he was taking the coward's way out. He cursed himself._

_Zuko seemed to straighten at Draco's coldness. Of course. What was he thinking? Letting his feelings get so out of control like that. What was he thinking coming to Draco's defense. The whole thing REEKED of Katara's influence._

"_Um…yes. Of course not." Zuko replied coldly. Fine, he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. He didn't care. Why should he care? This… oddly familiar feeling in his chest would subside and everything would return to the way it was. From now on, let Draco handle his own problems and Zuko would handle his. He would dismiss Draco. Just like everyone else. They weren't friends. When had Zuko become so soft…_

_Draco started to walk over to the bathroom, when he turned towards Zuko. Zuko glared at him harshly. Draco opened his mouth, then closed it. He sucked in a breathe and started again, "Look, I know it doesn't matter but…thank you." With that, Draco swiftly walked into the bathroom and closed the door._

_Zuko smirked, his best attempt at a smile. Ok, so maybe he wouldn't dismiss the boy just yet. _

_Draco didn't leave the bathroom for hours._

…

_Sokka, stormed into Ron's bedroom in a huff, trailed quickly by Ron and Toph._

"_Mate, you have GOT to calm down!" Ron implored, looking desperately at Toph for assistance._

_Toph rolled her eyes, "So, what's your problem anyway?" She said callously._

_Ron sighed. She would definitely be a hindrance to calming Sokka down. "Toph…you think I could talk to Sokka alone?" He asked, in his most sickeningly sweet voice. Because let's face it, Toph was scary. She rolled her eyes again and Ron briefly wondered if they would get stuck like that, as his mother had always warned._

"_Fine, you guys can sit in here and cry it out. I'm going to go see what Ginny is doing." And with that she was gone. Ron was introspective, for a girl who was so intimidating, her footsteps were remarkably quiet, soft._

"_Spirits! That Zuko is a real ASSHOLE!" Sokka yelled, plopping down on the bed. "He has got SOME NERVE!"_

_Ron frowned. Sokka was in a right mood after Muggle Studies, practically sprinting out of the class upon dismissal. If Ron wasn't so tall, he may not have been able to catch up with him. Sokka headed straight for Gryffindor tower, no doubt assuming that Zuko and the rest would be heading for the Head commons, it was amazing how quickly Sokka was learning the layout of the school. He must have knew Ron was following him, because Sokka definitely didn't have the password…did he? Ron was a bit flabbergasted to say the least. He had never seen a situation explode so quickly out of what had practically been nothing…well, that probably wasn't true but still, it wasn't Zuko nor Sokka's fight. They weren't even involved in the discussion. And yet, the tables had turned so rapidly that Ron couldn't seem to pinpoint the exact moment things had changed. It was clear, however, that Ron had to do something to quell the matter…before things really got out of control. _

"_What do you mean?" Ron queried_

"_WHAT DO I MEAN?" Sokka yelled, as if the answer was explicitly obvious. "ZUKO JUST GOING OFF LIKE THAT? WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! ACTING LIKE SOME KIND OF…ALL KNOWING…GENIUS GUY!"_

"_I'm sure that wasn't his intention…" Ron replied calmly._

"_So what? You're taking HIS side now?" Sokka shot up from the bed and crossed the room. "I stick my neck out to DEFEND you and you're just going to take his SIDE?"_

"_Oh come on Sokka, I'm not taking anyone's side. And we BOTH know that this fight has NOTHING to do with Malfoy and I."_

_Sokka glared at Ron. "Oh REALLY? Then WHAT, pray tell, could this have possibly been about?"_

_Ron was silent for a moment, contemplating whether he should bring it up. He should. "You don't trust Zuko." He finished simply, bracing himself for the tirade to come._

_Sokka's eyes widened at Ron's words. Of course he trusted Zuko…right? Sure, the guy DID chase them all around the world. The guy DID try to kill them. The guy HAD betrayed them once before…he did trust Zuko, didn't he? Didn't he? Sokka, once again, plopped down on the bed, dragging his hands across his face. Fine. "It's not like I hate him or anything…it's just…hard to forget what he's done." He finished quietly._

_Ron nodded. "Well mate, forgiveness takes time. No one expects you to forget, but you do have to forgive. I mean, Zuko made the right choice in the end, didn't he?"_

"_So what!" Sokka said defensively, once again flying out of his seat. Ron was getting dizzy. "So he saved his own ass! How am I supposed to know that he is really SORRY for what he's done!" Sokka paced the room furiously, "You know, I let this whole thing just slide. When Aang decided to make Zuko his fire bending teacher, I just went along with it. Katara was royally pissed, and Katara is like a bowl of freaking sunshine! But I didn't get mad, I just let it happen. So don't sit there and act like I haven't TRIED to be understanding about this whole thing, because THAT is pigchicken shit! And your one to talk! You haven't forgiven Draco! You don't trust him! Why should I live up to an example that YOU can't live up to!"_

_With that Sokka stormed out of the room, Ron listened as he turned on the shower, apparently resolved to avoid confronting this problem. Ron groaned. He questioned Sokka's anger though. What he was REALLY angry at. Ron didn't truly BELIEVE that Sokka didn't trust Zuko. No…there was something else far more complex going on there that, Ron supposed, would come out eventually. _

_Ron brushed off Sokka's insinuation about Draco. Why should Ron trust him? What has Draco done to earn his trust? Sokka was just looking for a justification with that comment. He was just mad. No…the situations were similar, but immeasurably different. _

…

Yup, Several weeks had passed since the Muggle Studies incident, and Team Avatar seemed to be getting the gist of Hogwarts pretty well.

They walked along the corridors, students running from here to there, one student bumping into Sokka, quickly apologizing before running off. Sokka stared off at the student before his attention was interrupted.

"WANG FIRE! ALRIGHT?" A voice yelled from the staircase as the gang made their way to Charms.

"Boot! I'M FEELIN GOOD MAN! Just ask YOUR MOM!" Sokka yelled back, grinning. Terry laughed before flipping him the bird in a jovial manner and running off to class.

"Wang Fire! Did you see Slughorn's suit today!" The familiar voice of Anthony Goldstein said as he passed by.

"Hell yea! He looked like a Snarguloff Plant!" Sokka replied, waggling his eyebrows at him. Goldstein shot him a thumbs up as he walked on.

"Hi Wang!" Lavender Brown said seductively, winking at him as she walked by.

"Laaaaaaav." Sokka said, smiling, earning him a glare from Katara. "What? I love my girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I can't be cordial to the ladies…"

"Oh, is that what that was?" Hermione said, smirking.

Harry laughed. Yes, it would seem that Sokka's prediction that everyone would love him had been prophetic. Sokka had, somehow, become the most popular boy in Hogwarts in three weeks. EVERYONE knew his name. He got invited to a million get togethers. The girls loved him. The blokes loved him. And he wasn't the only one…

Harry spotted Ernie McMillian making his way over to them in the crowded hallway, Aang had become a bit of an oddity since people got wind of his whole "Asia" background. People were sort of…in awe of him. Ernie McMillian and a small contingency of students seemed to follow Aang around, like he was their unofficial leader or something. When Aang spoke, the room in general would become oddly quiet, as if whatever came out of his mouth was sacred knowledge from a time long ago…it was weird.

"Hey Kuzon!" Ernie McMillian exclaimed, running up to Team Avapotter.

"Hey Ernie." Aang said with a wide smile.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could start a mediation club, yea? I know some people who would be interested! You could be like our…Sifu! I read in a book that you call a master 'Sifu'." Ernie finished excitedly.

Harry interrupted. "Don't you have to run that past McGonagall, then get a faculty supervisor?"

"Well…yea, but that shouldn't be too…" Ernie was cut off.

"I don't know Ernie, we have a lot to get done this year." Harry said, in a somewhat panicky manner, the last thing he needed was McGonagall to catch wind of Team Avatar.

"Well…what do you think Kuzon?" Ernie said, somewhat pleadingly.

Aang took pity on him. "Well, maybe Ernie, let me think about it before you tell anyone."

Ernie smiled gratefully and ran off to a small group of students whom, Harry just noticed, had been watching them. Ernie gestured excitedly and several students high fived each other. "Aang!" Harry whispered. "You shouldn't get their hopes up like that! You know they can't start a club! It's too official!"

Aang smiled at the little group, who waved back at him enthusiastically. "Don't worry about it, I'll think of something." Frankly, it was nice to have people be interested in Aang's culture. Even if he wasn't totally sure why.

Harry sighed, looking over to Zuko who, as usual, was scowling at the floor as he walked. Zuko had become a celebrity in his own right at Hogwarts. Mostly with the girls. He gave off this brooding, angsty, loner vibe that girls just eat up. Harry supposed Zuko was a good looking guy, and his scar just made him seem more mysterious. The fact that he never talked only made the girls want him more, they wanted to be the one Zuko opened up to, they wanted to SAVE him. The girls usually watched him from a far, giggling as he entered any room. Some of the bolder girls, sent him love letters. Harry chuckled at that, remembering the time at lunch when a fifth year Ravenclaw girl had sent him a love letter shaped like a dove. As it landed in front of a clearly alarmed Zuko, heart shaped bubbles flew out of it and a voice whispered, 'Open Me.' Zuko opened it cautiously and read. Suddenly, he choked on his tea and gasped, throwing the letter back on the table and turning beet red. It would seem that Zuko's attempts to lay low had brought him MORE attention.

And then there was Katara, who was, somewhat, in the same shoes as Zuko. The boys loved her. They watched her almost as much as the girls watched Zuko. Harry knew that this irritated Aang endlessly. Sure, the school knew that Katara was Aang's girlfriend, and most boys were afraid that Aang would put some kind of Asian curse on them if they talked to her, but that didn't stop them from ogling her. Katara took it all in stride, trying to be as nice to everyone as possible. Katara had sort of become the envy of all the girls in school. She was friends with the hot scarred guy, sister to the hot tan guy, and girlfriend to the hot guru guy. She was friends with Harry freaking Potter, Ron Weasley, AND Hermione Granger and she had barely been there for three weeks. She got the best of all worlds, she was part of the most popular group in school. The girls hated her for it and girls can be cruel. They were vaguely rude to her, they sneered at her as she walked by, ignored her when they tried to talk to one of the guys in Team Avapotter. Some girls were downright nasty to her. Harry felt guilty. He wondered if Katara was upset about it all. She had never once mentioned anything. She always had a smile on her face. She seemed content enough. Her experience seemed so different from Toph's.

Toph had become the potions expert in the school and she loved it. Toph was a teacher at heart. Harry could tell. Her teaching method was a little…scary, but if you could take it, she could probably show you the world. People often came to her with questions- 'How much Eruthidote goes into a mixture of Saladean?'- And she would mess with them- 'Come on Fletchly, this is THIRD YEAR stuff'- before she would give them the answer. Although, the boys didn't drool over her like they did Katara, she definitely had a couple of interested suitors… and a few envious competitors. Toph was so scary though, she mostly just intimidated them and Toph seemed totally oblivious to the menusha of school politics and people. Except…for Neville. She always talked to Longbottom. She was…nice to him.

They all started to go their separate ways for their final class of the day when a boy, probably a second year, came running up to Harry, gasping. "Er…you okay?" Harry asked in a worried tone. The boy froze, as if he was just realizing that Harry Potter was talking to him.

Ron laughed. "You're alright, just spit it out."

The boy seemed to be even more in awe upon seeing Ron Weasley. He looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath before speaking, "Prof…Professor McGonagall would…would…would like to see you, Sir. You, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, the password is fire flakes…." The boy was turning blood red.

Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione…this can't be good.

Neville walked over to Harry. "Don't worry about it mate, we'll watch the gang." He whispered, nodding to Ginny, Luna, and a skeptical looking Draco. "We'll meet you back at the Head's suite, yea?"

Harry nodded in response, turning back to the terrified boy. "Thanks, mate." He said as he, Ron and Hermione turned to walk away. Harry stopped, turning to the boy again. "Oh…and you can just call me Harry." He said, smiling at the boy whose face lit up like Christmas morning.

Ron smiled at Harry. "Oi!" He whispered. "I think you just made that kid's life."

Harry forced out a chuckle, but his mind quickly shifted gears to the mystery meeting with McGonagall. They strolled through the emptying halls, walking as slowly as possible. Trying to delay the inevitable.

"What do you suppose she wants to talk to us about?" Harry said slowly as they approached the Head's Office. The Gargoyle out front eye'd them warily.

"Password?" It asked solemnly.

"Fire flakes." Hermione whispered, nervously.

The gargoyle leaped aside, revealing the spiral staircase that reminded Harry so much of Dumbledore.

As they slowly ascended the staircase, Hermione answered Harry's question. "Harry…I think we both know what Professor McGonagall wants to see us about…" she finished ominously as they approached the door to the Headmistress's office.

Harry was nervous, Ron mirrored his apprehension, shifting nervously.

"Come in." A calm voice said before any of them had knocked on the door. Harry looked to Ron and Hermione before slowly pushing the heavy doors open.

The room looked as it always had. Cylinder shaped, large bookcases everywhere, Dumbledore's inventions still sitting exactly where he had left them. Pictures of previous headmasters all around the office. Harry instinctively looked over to Dumbledore's portrait. He was dozing. Harry wanted to laugh, he had never seen Dumbledore sleep so much until after his death. Harry smiled sadly at the thought. He looked well rested. Finally, Harry's vision rested on the intimidating site of Professor McGonagall, sitting at the large mahogany desk that was now hers. She didn't even seem to notice them come in, she was deeply engrossed in a book that laid out flat across her desk. Harry briefly toyed with the idea of just turning around and leaving, when she raised her wand. As she flicked it, three chairs flew towards them, resting opposite of her desk.

"Sit." She said shortly, still focusing intently on her reading. Harry was put off by McGonagall's indifference towards a meeting that SHE had called. The trio looked at each other nervously before finally taking a seat. McGonagall was quiet for a moment. Still looking down at her periodical.

Hermione swallowed hard. Here she was, in the Headmistress's office, under uncertain pretenses. Hermione had broken a lot of rules since she had started Hogwarts, but she rationalized this by telling herself that her actions were just…it was necessary. Dumbledore had seemed more than willing to let them all slide on their previous indiscretions, seeing as how they usually led to some form of saving the world. McGonagall did not seem like the type of Headmistress who took the consequences of indiscretions into account. No, you could punch Voldemort in the face and McGonagall would probably still give you detention for starting a fight. Hermione could feel the sweat in her palms as the silence in the room pierced through the air like a phoenix. She eye'd the book McGonagall was reading, barely making out the heading on the page…_The Journal of Trans…_something, She couldn't see the rest.

"Mr. Potter, I will take this opportunity to allow you to tell me anything that you wish to say. Is there anything you wish to tell me?" She said, still looking down at that damn book that Harry had come to despise.

"Professor?" Harry inquired. His heart beating wildly as he waited.

McGonagall sighed. Finally, she closed her book and quickly shoved it in one of her desk drawers. "Is that all?" She said, her eyebrow raised in disappointment.

"Professor…what is this about?" Hermione squeaked out. Ron, as covertly as he could, wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Fine. Perhaps, I should put this another way then…Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley...Ms. Granger…do you think I'm some kind of imbecile?" McGonagall finished calmly.

Hermione gasped. Harry opened his mouth and then closed it. Ron just looked at the Headmistress with a shocked expression.

McGonagall raised her eyebrow again. "Well, you MUST think I am a fool, Mr. Potter."

"No! Never Professor…Er…Headmistress! Why would I think that?" Harry asked, the panic in his voice becoming evident.

McGonagall's mouth pressed into a thin line and she looked as if she was going to say something, but didn't. Finally, after a small silence, she continued. "Mr. Potter, I have always been a fan of your plans, no matter how foolish or disastrous they may turn out to be. But honestly, did you REALLY think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice? Headmistress?" Harry said quietly.

"Harry Potter, stop playing with me." McGonagall replied sternly.

Harry broke. "I'm sorry Headmistress…it was just, we were in a jam, and I didn't think you would let them stay, and they have no place else to go…" Harry blurted out quickly, he knew they were caught before he even walked in. Hell, Hermione knew.

"Headmistress! We were just trying to do the right thing!" Hermione pleaded, the tears coming down her face now.

McGonagall sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" She concluded shortly, her face still as stern as the day Harry met her.

Ron interjected. "Well…Headmistress, may I be frank?"

"Go on, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall replied.

Ron took a deep breath, reminded of the second year boy from earlier. "Well, with all due respect Headmistress…your right scary. I mean…I've seen you turn desks into weapons…"

"Ron, please!" Hermione admonished quietly.

The room was quiet for a moment. Then, something surprising happened. McGonagall snorted. It was very feint, and if you hadn't been listening you would have never known. Nothing about her demeanor had changed and her face immediately returned to it's stony form. She spoke carefully.

"Honestly, Mr. Weasley, you're a war hero, due shape up, won't you? In any case, did it not occur to you all that I may have been able to help you? I'm especially surprised at you Ms. Granger. You have always been the more logical one…"

"Er…"Harry started. No, it hadn't occurred to them. McGonagall had fought by their side at the Battle of Hogwarts, had fought in the first Great War, and Harry had still let her intimidating presence prejudice him against all of her more virtuous qualities. He changed the subject. "How…how did you know, headmistress?"

McGonagall looked at Harry before letting a small ghost of a smile cross her face. "Mr. Potter, I would have to be the most inept headmaster, in 100 generations, if I didn't know that my own school was, supposedly, hosting an 'exchange program.'" McGonagall looked over at Hermione, "Was it your idea, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione stuttered, "Ye….Yes Headmistress."

Harry smirked. He knew that idea would come back to haunt him.

McGonagall looked thoughtful for a moment, "Quite an ingenious idea, a muggle custom introduced into a magical school. It would make sense, what with all the muggle-born travesties of last year. People would assume it was a ministry backed move." McGonagall sat for moment, mulling over the idea before continuing, "In any case, Zacharias Smith also made it painfully obvious to me as well."

"What!" Ron said, flying out of his seat, but upon remembering where he was and who he was with, he quickly sat back down. The color draining from his face. "Sorry, Headmistress." He said, looking down at the ground.

McGonagall studied Ron, an amused yet serious expression on her face, before continuing, "Yes…Smith came to my office several weeks ago, complaining about a new student…setting fire to his robes."

"Slimey wart…" Ron muttered.

"What was that, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall replied.

"I said…Blimey, what?" Ron said quickly.

"Right. Well, Mr. Weasley, if I find that any student is accosting another and that you are knowledgeable of the event, there will be consequences. Your prefect and head's titles will be the first to be re-considered." McGonagall said sternly.

Hermione perked up. "Wait…so, Headmistress, are you saying that you won't be taking our titles away for…not telling you about our guests?"

"No, I will not, Ms. Granger. Although, I do expect a full explanation as to who, what, and how they got here." McGonagall replied.

Hermione answered immediately, surprising Ron and Harry. She explained the Room of Requirement, the bending abilities, how they had no idea how to get them home as of yet. By the end of it, Hermione felt about a thousand times lighter. The truth shall set you free.

The trio was surprised when McGonagall didn't looked upset. Just pensive. Hermione continued, "So you see Headmistress, we can't just leave them somewhere. We have to look out for them. The wizarding nor muggle world is safe for them. They have no idea how our world works. Is it possible to let them stay at Hogwarts until we can figure out some kind of solution?"

Once again, McGonagall was pensive. "Fine, Ms. Granger. They may stay at Hogwarts, but since you felt the need to hide this from me, they will be YOUR responsibility. NO ONE is to know about this. Do you understand? YOU will take on the burden of looking after them. YOU will have to disguise them as wizards, and there will be NO relaxing of your responsibilities or studies. I will not be helping you in these particular responsibilities. This is your punishment for lying to the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Is that clear?" McGonagall finished sternly.

Of course, they wouldn't get off scott-free. Harry almost laughed at the thought. But still, at least there were no detentions, at least they got to keep their titles. Things would basically stay the same.

"Yes, Headmistress." The trio muttered.

"Very well… Ms. Granger. I will try to assist you as best I can with the origins of their arrival and how to get them back but…I'm afraid it is not my area of expertise and I am busy enough as it is. I'm afraid that the solution to this problem will be, chiefly, your responsibility." McGonagall said. "If you have any questions about those two points, ANY questions, please come and see me."

Hermione was a bit annoyed. Why was McGonagall so upset about them not coming to her, if she couldn't really help them to begin with? "Yes, Headmistress." She replied.

As the trio got up to leave, McGonagall stopped them. The Headmistress walked over to a nearby cabinet and grabbed something out of it. "Please give your guests these."

McGonagall stretched out her hand and in them were 5 wands. "They should at least look the part. I have borrowed these from Ollivander, I trust you will return them to me by the end of your friends' stay here, THAT is essential."

Harry raised his eyebrows, how long had she known about this? Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't a little relieved to see real wands. The crude wands they had, hastily, fashioned out of branches looked ridiculous and people were starting to notice. It shouldn't be a danger, giving them wands. Wands only worked for witches and wizards. In Team Avatar's hands, they would do nothing.

"And Mr. Potter?" McGonagall called. Harry turned at her beckoning. "Tell Mr. Malfoy, that my stipulations for letting your…guests stay here, go for him as well. His guest is HIS responsibility and he WILL be held accountable for his responsibilities."

McGonagall watched the trio exit her office and sighed. She looked up at the smiling face of the portrait staring back at her.

"Are you sure they should be doing this alone?" She finished shortly, looking worried…tired.

"Oh yes, Minerva. Harry and his friends, must figure this out on their own. It is the only way. For their good as well as our visitors." The portrait replied.

"It will be difficult, Albus. Ms. Granger is bright…but this may be above her head." McGonagall answered back to the serene portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah yes, but Minerva, it isn't just Ms. Granger is it? Friendship can light the way, through the darkest of labryinths. They MUST learn from each other. As it is, they have already started to fight amongst themselves and this task MUST bring them closer together. If Aang and his friends are ever to make it home, love… true friendship, is essential. They must learn from this, Minerva. Just make sure you take the proper steps we discussed." Dumbledore replied.

"Very well Albus." With that, McGonagall flicked her wand.

…

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked through the corridors towards the head common room.

"Harry? Did you notice anything odd about that meeting?" Hermione said, the gears in her rational mind turning.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, everything that has ever happened to me in my life has been odd. At this point, I'm just glad McGonagall didn't hex my bullocks off."

Hermione glared at Harry as Ron snorted. As they reached the Head common room and walked in, she continued, "Well, isn't it just a bit odd that Professor McGonagall just seemed to…believe us? She was so easy to convince…"

"Oh come off it Hermione." Ron interrupted, falling dramatically onto the couch, pulling Hermione down with him. "Just be happy she didn't give us ten thousand detentions."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She decided to let the matter rest for now. She supposed there were more urgent things to attend to. They spent the rest of the last period of the day arguing about whether or not they should return to class. The argument ended with Hermione attempting to storm out of the suite causing Harry and Ron to grab her. They threw her down on the couch, immediately sat on her legs and boisterously declared her an "Enemy of Fun". This was the state that Neville and the gang found them in as they entered the suite.

"Uh…what's going on?" Neville said, amused.

"Oh, nothing." Ron replied, a clearly enraged Hermione squirming underneath him.

"Yes, Hermione just wanted to see how much we weighed." Harry stated through laughter. "Honestly, Hermione, is THIS why you insisted we skive off the rest of class?"

"That….is…NOT…true!" Hermione yelled as she squirmed. "Get off of me Harry Potter! Ron, I will KILL you!"

"Threats, Hermione? That is SO unbecoming of a head girl. " Ron replied deviously.

Ginny laughed. "Honestly Harry, it's not even a GOOD lie." She said.

Aang snickered and shot a burst of air at the guys, toppling them off of Hermione. Slowly, she picked herself up off the couch, trying to straighten out her clothes in the most dignified manner that she could.

Hermione scowled at them. "Honestly, what are you two thinking! You could of broken them!" She said as Ron and Harry, hair sticking up in all directions, rose from the ground with goofy smiles.

"Broken what?" An amused Katara said absentmindedly.

Hermione shoved her hands in her pockets, still glaring at Harry and Ron, and pulled out the five wands. "These. McGonagall knows you lot are here. She said that you should carry these, so that you look like you belong here. Needless to say, she was a bit upset. She said that she would not help disguise you, but she would allow you to say. So obviously, you will all have to be on your best behavior, or you will get us all in A LOT of trouble." Hermione placed the wands on the table and invited the gang to choose which one they wanted.

Aang approached first, eyeing the pieces of wood with caution. He picked up one stick and immediately put it back down.

"Something wrong?" Harry said, the goofy smile still on his face.

Aang was quiet for a moment. "I…I just don't like that one. It… feels…wrong."

Zuko arched an eyebrow before approaching, slowly he picked up the wand next to the one Aang picked up. He, too, put the wand down. Shaking his head in discomfort. He then reached for the wand Aang had tried. He smiled. "I'll take this one." He said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What was wrong with the first one?"

"I…can't really explain it. It just felt…wrong. This one feels more…like me." Zuko replied.

"Oh, so it feels like a jerk." Sokka muttered, Zuko glared at him.

Katara and Toph went though the same process, picking up wands, switching wands, setting wands down and picking up another. Finally, they too, had chosen their wands.

Sokka quickly, strode up and picked up the last one. "Well, I don't know what the big deal is. Just feels like a stick to me."

Hermione was…confused. She looked over to the gang, who was standing with Neville, Ginny, and Luna, admiring their new wands. Slowly, she walked over to Harry and Ron, motioning for Draco to join them as well.

"What do you WANT, Granger?" Draco said, staring intently at Team Avatar and their new wands.

"Well…don't you see?" Hermione said, once again surprised that no one seemed to notice something going on.

"See what?" Harry whispered back.

"They said the wands feel weird…they can feel the wands." Hermione replied, eyeing Team Avatar.

"So…what?" Ron offered.

"Ron…the wand chooses the wizard. THE WIZARD. They shouldn't be able to feel the wands." Hermione replied. "Wands only respond to magical blood."

"So…your saying their wizards?" Harry replied, in a joking manner. "Come on Hermione, I think we would have noticed that by now."

"Would we? So far, we have been doing all their magic for them…" Hermione said, seemingly lost in thought.

"Granger, they can't be wizards. That's ridiculous." Draco said in a dismissive tone.

"Well…I'm not saying that…I'm just saying that something is going on. The wands are responding to them." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, I'm sure it's nothing. They probably just didn't like the way the wood felt or something. People can be weird like that, like choosing clothes or toys. Some people like one thing…some people like another." Harry concluded.

Hermione wasn't convinced. From the moment Aang set that first wand down, he had a look on his face a lot like the one Harry had upon being forced to use that snatcher's wand. Hermione would never forget it, seeing as how she felt like she was responsible for breaking Harry's wand and desperately wanted the snatcher's wand to work for him. Aang looked…deeply uncomfortable. As if his soul ached. As if the wand cut into him deeply. No…this was not a matter of choice. This was not some superficial decision, some passing moment of insignificance.

The wand chooses the wizard.

**Author's Note. Soooo, I kind of dislike this chapter for some reason. I revised it a hundred times, yet it still feels a bit odd to me. I apologize for taking so long in uploading, a combination of writer's block and obsessing about my thesis defense got in the way. Speaking of which, I defended my thesis...it was scary but successful. Still, I hope the chapter was to your liking. So! McGonagall knows. SHE ALWAYS KNOWS! And frankly, why wouldn't she? And apparently Dumbledore knows as well. Interesting. Also, who caught the password to the Head's office? Anything weird about that? Lmao. The Avatar gang seems to be getting the lingo and life of Hogwarts. Sokka is Mr. Popularity, I had been planning that forever lmao. Sorry about the "Your mom" joke, but I just had to do it! What did you think of the ending? I'm trying not to make everything too obvious. Needless to say, something is going on but it's more complex than you think, I promise you. Shoutouts to my regulars and all those who reviewed, especially Laser Lance 720-Thanks for the kind reviews of all the chapters! As always I am open to any ideas, suggestions, challenges, and constructive criticism. Thanks to all who put my story on their alerts and favorites, and a special thanks to those who put me as their favorite author. That makes my belly all tingly with butterflies and glitter. You guys keep me writing and validate my existence. It is quite the responsibility for you, no pressure. Tee hee hee. So next up, time will move forward, we will have Slughorn's party and Quidditch! Should prove for some fun! LOOOOOOOVE YOU! Byez.**


	10. Little Fires

Harry stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch. He was exhausted. Team Avapotter had been kept quite busy since the meeting with McGonagall. Before Harry knew it, Quidditch try-outs were upon him. Harry welcomed the task. It was a nice distraction from all the craziness of the current semester. Harry sighed at the thought. He had arrived at the pitch about two hours early. Mostly to fly around, get his broom legs back.

Plus, he had to get away from Ron. Ron had been acting particularly bitchy over the last couple days. The reason? Hermione had been decidedly absent since their meeting with McGonagall. Harry barely ever saw Hermione anymore, she and Katara spent most of their spare time in the library. It would seem that Hermione had taken the task that McGonagall set upon her very seriously. He suspected that she didn't want to let the head mistress down. When Dumbledore was headmaster, the task of figuring things out was usually left to Harry, with Ron and Hermione helping him along the way. But now, for the first time, the task was to be explicitly figured out by Hermione. McGonagall had singled her out, she wasn't the helper, she was the lead. Harry got it. This was her moment. Harry smiled, she was more than up to the challenge.

Ron, however, was not as happy for Hermione as Harry was. He barely ever got to see her. They never had a moment alone. The whole reason he had postponed becoming an Auror was to spend more time with her, and yet, she was never there. Ron grew resentful of this and, as usual, started taking it out on people. Yesterday, he snapped at Harry for eating the last bit of kippers. The day before that he snapped at Sokka for talking too loudly during dinner. The day before that, he snapped at Toph for being too sarcastic, resulting in Toph knocking him out of his chair. Today, he snapped at Malfoy for…existing.

Harry was getting tired of it. Everyone was getting tired of it. Ron's crass, generalized aggression was becoming a nuisance. He was making Team Avatar increasingly nervous around him. Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them snapped on him. Harry couldn't allow that to happen. Harry may have understood Ron's anger…what Ron was really angry at…but Team Avatar probably didn't. Harry couldn't allow this emotional menusha to poison the balance that they had achieved over the last several weeks. It was unfair…on all sides.

Fairness. Balance. Harry could never take the concepts seriously…they were so one sided…so finicky…so opposite of what their meaning implied.

How unfair it was that he was in this kind of situation…yet again. How unfair it was that he had to keep the peace, in so many ways. How unfair it was that he had to sacrifice his childhood….his normality. How unfair it was that he was so cognizant, this young, yet so ignorant when it really mattered. How unfair it was that HE was the one who had to realize the reality.

And Balance? His life had no semblance of balance. The definition of balance was bastardized to him. To him, balance was the extreme. The extreme was all he could understand, all he had ever been. Before the war, he was a slave. During the war, he was a savior. After the war, he was immortal. He was ever the extreme. Though he tried to fight it…though he tried to imitate normal at times…he never held the same definition of normal as the others…as Ron and Hermione. He could never understand normal. It wasn't his fault…he wasn't even aware, he never had a chance.

Because in the end…balance…normality…are subjective. So many of the most important concepts always are.

Harry started to grow angry at his responsibility…at his expected, perpetual role as the hero. Never allowed to complain…never allowed to be fallible. Like Ron…Ron, who stomped around like a giant, never accountable…never scrutinized. Like Ron…

Suddenly, Harry could hear footsteps behind him. An all too familiar voice yelling at him, "So! What's this whole Quidditch thing about?" Aang asked excitedly, his curiosity blinding him to the seriousness of Harry's face.

Harry smiled, pulled out of his bitterness. He supposed explaining the game to Aang would take his mind off of his ruminations. Harry pulled out the Quidditch trunk. He explained what he did, what the beaters do, the chasers…the keeper. He explained the point of the game. Aang seemed to be enthralled.

"Reminds me of a game I used to play at the air temple…" Aang said quietly, thoughtfully. "I'll be back!" With that Aang took off towards the castle. Man, that kid was fast.

Eventually, Gryffindors started pouring into the pitch. Harry rolled his eyes, it had been like sixth year tryouts all over again. He estimated that at least 80% of people trying out were only doing it to get a closer look at him. Always the circus show, he was. Ron stood towards the back of the group, keeping his eyes trained on the stands. Hermione wasn't there. Only Sokka and Toph sat in the stands among the sea of random spectators.

Harry straightened himself out, shook himself from his thoughts, and called the try-outs to order. Just as he was about to talk, he heard yelling in the distance.

"Wait! WAIT!" The familiar voice called out. Harry squinted at the approaching person before gasping. He can't be serious.

"Kuzon here!..Er…sir!" Aang said excitedly, clutching on to a broom he had obviously lifted from a broom closet somewhere in Hogwarts. The bloody thing wasn't even a regulation Quidditch broom. The students snorted as they watched Aang's lanky figure stride into the circle, carrying that…THING.

Harry wanted to jump out of his skin and beat Aang to death with that bloody broom. What the hell was he playing at? Harry, keeping his composure, just soldiered on. "Right…well, chasers to the left, beaters next to them, keepers to the right." He finished shortly, agitatedly.

Harry kept his eyes trained on Aang, he was to the left. He wanted to be a…chaser? He stood next to a clearly alarmed Ginny, smiling serenely. Harry sighed. Quickly, he hopped onto his broom and hovered a few feet off the ground. "Right…well, let's start with tossing drills, then flying drills. Then we'll test the groups individually, yea?"

Harry took off into the air, followed by Ron, Ginny, Aang, and several competent flyers. The 'fan club' players, as he came to think about them, immediately failed in being able to control their brooms and Harry promptly dismissed them. He was in no mood for bullshit.

"Alright!" Harry exclaimed, still staring at Aang nervously, "We'll start with warm-ups, then passing drills, flying drills, then specific drills."

The groups all seemed to nod in agreement and took partners. Aang flew over to Ginny, she watched him with cautious eyes, looking over to Harry for some kind of confirmation that this was legit. Harry just shrugged at her in confusion.

And so the trials began. Harry flew up above the candidates, giving him a better view. They all seemed to do fairly well in the passing drills, with only a few candidates having trouble holding on to their quaffle. Aang seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing every time the quaffle was tossed to him. Apparently, he had taken quite an interest to the shape of the ball. Harry rolled his eyes, smiling uncomfortably at Aang's enthusiasm. He looked down at Aang's feet. Harry knew he must be using airbending to levitate like that, although he wasn't too sure how that worked. Airbending seemed more adept for gliding…for moving forward. Harry supposed Aang must have plenty of tricks up his sleeve. He was the Avatar afterall. Harry reckoned he was finally starting to get the implications of what being the Avatar meant.

After a few cuts, they came to the flying drills. Aang smiled maniacally. Flying up through the air, bending as covertly as possible, he was surprised at how easily flying on a broom came to him. He felt like he hardly had to bend at all. Interesting. Aang sat on his broom waiting for Harry to give them the signal. They were to fly around the pitch and avoid the…'bludger' things. Aang couldn't wait. He smiled widely at Ginny, his fellow chaser candidate, who returned his smile confusedly.

"Er…you ready Aa… Kuzon?" Ginny yelled.

Aang laughed, "Are YOU ready, Ginny?" Aang shot back, the confidence in his voice amused Ginny.

"Well kid, let's see what you got!" Ginny exclaimed, smiling cockily at her competition.

Harry flew down to the Quidditch trunk, preparing to release the bludgers. Slowly, he looked up towards sky. Aang and Ginny were staring at each other, grinning, locked in a silent battle of determination. Harry smirked. At least this debacle would be interesting. He unsnapped the case, the bludgers seemed to shake in anticipation. Finally, he looked back towards the candidates "Alright, here we go!"

The bludgers flew up into the air with unprecedented vigor. Several competitors balked at the sudden unleashing. Harry knew they would probably be cut. Quidditch necessitated excellent reflexes, there was no time for hesitation. One of the bludgers took a hard left, knocking a surprised fifth year off his broom. Harry threw a quick levitation spell at him before returning his gaze to the sky. Demelza Robins seemed to have retained her adept ability to dodge bludgers. Harry smiled, some things never change. Sporadically, a bludger would take off after Ginny. Harry watched as she sliced through the air, spinning in tight circles, cutting under other candidates, dodging the bludgers every time. The girl was good. Professional.

Then Harry gasped in horrors. Both the bludgers went after Aang, speeding towards him with untaimed ferocity. The bludgers were…targeting him. Harry knew it when he saw it. Who tampered with the bludgers? Why would they want to hurt Aang? And yet, Aang was just sitting there, smiling at them. Harry panicked, trying to recall every bone-mending spell in the book. Was there a spell to put one's head back on? Was there a spell to restore cognitive functioning? Harry whipped out his wand, ready to chance a 'finite incantartem'.

Suddenly, Aang's body swung up in the air into a handstand, the bludgers passing by Aang narrowly on either side. As the broom started to drop towards the Earth, Aang twisted his body with one hand and strattled the broom…backwards. Then Aang took off, sticking his legs up parallel to the broom. Harry couldn't believe it. He was flying backwards, he was just…flying backwards! He couldn't even see where he was going, and what's more, he didn't seem to care! Aang continued to laugh. The bludgers were determined though. They chased after Aang like they had tunnel vision.

"Kuzon!" Harry yelled, although he was certain Aang couldn't hear him. Aang was flying right towards two awe-struck players, sitting motionless on their broom, too in shock to move. Aang couldn't see them! Harry sucked in a breathe. Aang was moving FAR too fast for Harry to stop him. Just then, Aang launched himself off his broom into the air, his body outstretched, somersaulting over the two players in a half-twist backwards layout, as the broom shot forward underneath them. Effortlessly, Aang landed on the broom, facing forward with his body pressed down on the broom now, Mr. Aerodynamic.

"WHOOOOOO! YEA, KUZON! PUTTIN THE SCARE IN THE AIR!" Sokka yelled from his seat in the pitch. Shooting up from his chair with mania in his eyes. "FLAMEO HOTMAN!"

Justin Finch-Fletchly smirked. "er…YEA, GO KUZON! SCARE OF THE AIR! SCARE OF THE AIR! SCARE-OF-THE-AIR!" Justin chanted, Ernie McMillan and several other students seemed to notice and soon the entire pitch was chanting Aang's new slogan in unison. Toph rolled her eyes, laughing before joining in.

The bludgers seemed to ignore the shocked players and the chorus of the stands. Shooting passed the players (barely missing them), they pressed on. Aang took a sharp right, flying straight towards the wall of the pitch. Just as he was about to hit it, Aang rotated the broom, now flying upside down, then nosed dived towards the ground. Harry couldn't believe it…it almost looked like a Wronsky Feint…a perfect Wronsky feint. The bludgers took the bait. One slammed into the wall as Aang took his nosedive. Right before Aang was going to hit the ground, he pulled his broom up and shot forward, his entire body in a straight line as if he was laying on the broom. He flew parallel to the ground that was mere ½ inch from him. The bludger that chased after Aang slammed into the ground as Aang pulled out of his nosedive, limp once more.

Harry watched as Aang flew up into the middle of the pitch. Harry's jaw dropped in surprise at Aang's non-chalant attitude towards what should have been a terrifying experience. Aang was laughing.

He had been laughing the whole time.

Harry flew up to the crowd of Quidditch players that had gathered around Aang.

"Kuzon! That was…unbelievable! Where…where did you learn to fly like that!" A Sixth year candidate asked.

"Kuzon…did you just use a Wronsky feint to fake out a bludger? A BLUDGER?" Another Candidate inquired.

"RIDING BACKWARDS? UNBELIEVEBLE!" A fourth year yelled excitedly.

Harry was flabbergasted. How is it that no one seemed to notice that two bludgers just tried to kill Aang? "Ok, ok! Kuzon, Ginny…Ron… can I speak with you for a tick?" Harry interrupted.

Aang, Ginny, and Ron flew down with Harry. Quickly, they walked away from the awe struck players.

"What the hell was that!" Harry gasped out, trying to control the volume of his voice.

" Well…I think it's called flying drills. Although I guess you could also call it, 'Dodging the crap out of some bludgers!" Aang announced triumphantly.

"No!" Harry whispered feverishly, turning to Ginny and Ron, "What the hell was happening with the bludgers?"

"Yea…that was odd. They were chasing him. Who messed with the bludgers?" Ginny added.

"I think the better question is why were they going after Aang?" Harry offered. "Ron? What do you think?"

"Huh?" Ron said. He was staring off at the stands.

Harry rolled his eyes. "The bludgers mate! What do you think about the bludgers?"

"Merlin, I dunno Harry! Does it matter what I think?" Ron said dismissively, bitterly.

Ginny interrupted, "Maybe the spell…malfunctioned? On the Bludger?" That was all Ginny could offer. It didn't make much logical sense for someone to want to hurt Aang. No one even knew who he was…who he really was.

Harry sighed. "…I guess that's an option…" Where was Hermione when you needed her? "Fine, let's finish out try-outs, look for anything weird, and reconvene later when Hermione's around."

"WHAT?" Ron almost shouted at hearing Hermione's name. "Is she here?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wait!" Aang interjected, "So the bludgers weren't supposed to be chasing me?" Harry nodded. "Well, I still think there is one very important fact that we overlooked!" Aang continued.

"What?" Harry whispered desperately.

"Given the nefarious nature of the bludgers…DID I DODGE THE CRAP OUT OF SOME BLUDGERS OR WHAT?" Aang finished excitedly.

Harry glared at him, hopped onto his broom and took off into the sky.

The practice was fairly calm after that, after going through specific drills, Harry had pretty much picked his team. All that was left were keeper try-out.

Ron sat at the rings, looking as nervous as always. Even after he had helped save the world, Quidditch try-outs still scared the Merlin out of him. On top of that Hermione wasn't there. How could she miss his try-outs? She had NEVER missed his try-outs! Ron couldn't figure out when he had become such an after-thought to his supposed girlfriend. His chest burned at the thought.

"Oi! Ron!" Ron heard someone yell, knocking him out of his ruminations. Ron looked up to see Aang and Ginny flying towards him. Aang was laughing. He and Ginny were expertly passing the ball to one another, at one point cutting under each other, effectively switching sides in their formation. It would seem they would make a formidable team for some poor sod of a keeper. Ron sat on his broom, his hand up shakily, ready to catch the quaffle.

Aang grabbed hold of the quaffle, faking to the left ring, before quickly spinning his broom in a circle and effectively knocking the ball into the right ring with the bristles of his broom.

Ron groaned as the ball went into the ring. The rest of the try-outs went slightly better, Ron was able to deflect some balls, but he badly missed others. At one point he lashed out at Aang, grumbling about 'what the hell he was doing there anyway'. Luckily for Ron, the opposing keeper was a tiny second year. The second year did fairly well at flying and passing, but he was far too easily startled to be a keeper. Ron basically won by default.

"Ok!" Harry yelled, "the Gryffindor team this year: Beaters- James Delvino, Matthew Moniclease. Keeper- Ron Weasley. Chasers- Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins and...Kuzon." Harry sighed, what was that kid's last name? How did this happen again? Harry couldn't deny that Aang was the best Chaser he had ever seen and not picking him would be the most suspicious thing in the world…but still, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

As the rejected players slumped off the field, and the winners trotted to the locker rooms, Harry watched as Ron solemnly walked off the field in solitude. Harry looked up into the stands. Sokka was leading a raucous chorus of 'Scare of the Air Kuzon' with half the pitch, fake conducting and all. Harry smirked, then frowned as he noticed a glaringly absent Hermione. Dammit.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" A voice said behind Harry. Harry swung around to see none other than Aang standing behind him. His face looked a bit morose, even after his amazing victory; there was a softness in his eyes.

"Yea…I suppose he does." Harry replied quietly.

…

"So Harry, how was…er… Quidmatch try-outs?" Zuko asked, over the chatter of the Great Hall, in an effort to be more cordial.

Harry looked at him confusedly before smiling. "…Quidditch. They were fine, I think we've finally got a well rounded team this year." He replied, thinking about the 'fan-players' and, specifically, Aang's extreme talent.

Zuko smirked, and was about to say something when he was cut-off.

"Oi! And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Ron snapped, looking up from scowling at the empty seat beside him. Hermione was, once again, absent from dinner.

"Sorry?" Harry said absently, digging his fork into a mound of mashed potatoes, playing with them.

"Soooorry?" Ron sneered mockingly, "I get that your Harry Bloody Potter and all, but you should at least look at people when they are talking to you!"

Harry looked up from his plate at Ron's boorish demand and stared him straight in the eye, a resolved look on his face. That was it. He was tired of it. First, the whole sharing a room with Hermione thing, now this 'pissy little boy who can't have his toy' act he was putting on at Hermione's absence… this ends here. "You know, Ron, I have tried to be patient with you. I have walked on eggshells not to upset you, but honestly mate, I'm tired of having to treat you like my bloody fucking girlfriend! So for once, why don't you be a MAN, and tell us all what your REALLY mad about instead of throwing a TANTRUM at anyone who crosses your path!"

"Excuse me?" Ron said, poison dripping from his words.

"You heard me, Weasley." Harry replied, unwavering.

Ron turned bright red at this, his explosion imminent. Harry had never called Ron "Weasley" before, especially with that tone. Something about the coming altercation felt oddly familiar. Ron felt a familiar weight on his chest…small, throbbing, like this feeling was alive. Ron's eyes turned to slits. Who did he think he was? So… Harry Potter was trying to assert some kind of dominance over him? Like Harry had the authority to dictate how Ron should feel? Like Harry had the right to tell Ron that he didn't know his OWN feelings! The implications of Harry's words would not go over well for him, of that Ron was certain. Ron was not one to be walked all over, to be implicitly cast as inferior, as an afterthought…not anymore. Ron Weasley was a proud man. An explosive man. If he wanted it, Harry Potter was in for the fight of his life.

Draco watched with raised eyebrows as Harry and Ron prepared for battle. He watched like a child in anticipation of a movie he had been waiting for his entire life. Draco had been relatively indifferent towards Potter and his band of numbskulls for most of their time together. Save for the sarcastic or snide remark every once in a while- Draco had needs afterall- he had drastically reduced the amount of prodding he normally reserved for the wonder trio. He supposed it was because he didn't want to upset the agreement they had. Now that McGonagall knew that Team Avatar were in town, Draco had no leverage to ensure The Golden Trio would stick to their word. Plus, Draco had received considerably less animosity since associating himself with the trio. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fear of incurring the wrath of Harry Potter- Draco rolled his eyes at that- or because people wanted so desperately to associate with Potter that they made nice with everyone who he associated with…

Or maybe, just maybe, they had actually started to forgive him. Draco smiled subtly at the thought. Forgiveness. Draco's life seemed to be looking up and watching Potter and Weasley claw at each other was just an added bonus.

Ron slammed his hands down on the table. "PISS OFF POTTER! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT HOW I FEEL! YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HOW I FEEL! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! I'M SO SICK OF THIS 'HOLIER THAN THOU ATTITUDE' YOU'RE ALWAYS THROWING AROUND. AS IF YOU'RE SO ABOVE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING! LIKE YOU CAN TALK TO ANYONE ANY BLOODY WAY YOU PLEASE AND WE'RE ALL JUST SUPPOSED TO SIT THERE AND TAKE IT! WELL, I'M NOT TAKING IT ANYMORE POTTER!"

Harry shot up from his seat, "ANYMORE? ANYMORE! DAMMIT RON, WHEN HAVE I EVER ANTAGONIZED YOU? WHEN HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS? YOU'RE THE ONE RUNNING AROUND SNAPPING AT EVERYONE YOU SEE! WE GET IT, YOU MISS HERMIONE!"

DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS POTTER! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER! Ron interrupted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh, OF COURSE NOT Ron! OF COURSE this doesn't have anything to do with her! NO! Your blow-ups just seem to CONVENIENTLY coincide with her actions! She isn't around all week, so you start yelling at everyone, me and her have to share a suite, so you start acting like a surly baby!"

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN HARRY, IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH, I'LL…I'LL…"

"YOU'LL WALK OUT ON ME? WELL, GO ON AND DO IT, WEEEAAAAAASSSLLEY! THAT'S WHAT YOU DO, ISN'T IT!" Harry screamed, sweat pouring down his face. He had lost all control. All composure. He was GOING to end this. He was GOING to come out on top. He was GOING to make Ron accountable…

Ron's eyes widened. His lips trembled. He looked around the hall to see what seemed like a thousand faces staring at him. A fire started to grow inside him. A combination of rage, embarrassment, and frustration stoked its base. Slowly, he looked down at the mashed potatoes he had been poking at before this debacle. He looked slowly back up at Harry, murder in his eyes.

It hit Harry quickly, surprisingly. He slowly dragged his hand down his face, removing the clump of luke-warm mash potatoes from his glasses. He looked up to see a satisfied, fully enraged Ron smirking. One hand holding on to his wand, the other covered in the remnants of the mash potatoes he had flung at Harry. Harry said nothing, instead just picking up his plate; he threw his dinner at Ron with such ferocity that the plate itself had a real chance of actually doing some damage.

Ron was quick, "Protego!" He shouted, while picking up his own plate and throwing it at Harry, quickly sending a stinging jinx right after. He had escalated the battle now. He WANTED to escalate the battle. Harry had blocked the plate but the jinx hit him square in the arm. Harry yelped out in pain.

A scream could be heard around the hall. Toph stood, covered in food from Ron's blocked plate. She stomped her foot on the ground, causing the bench under Ron to fly up, knocking Ron back to the ground. Her covert bending also caused Zuko's food to fall into his lap, his scolding hot tea burning him instantly.

"DAMMIT!" Zuko yelled, flying up from his seat. Slowly, he looked over to Toph, who didn't look particularly regretful about the incident. He too, picked up his plate and flung it at her. It was a low blow, he knew she couldn't see it coming. He felt bad for an instant until Sokka shielded Toph, yelled "COWARD!" and flung his plate back at Zuko.

Suddenly, a student screamed, and then the room exploded. Students throwing food everywhere, throwing spells and curses at people they didn't like. It would seem that the impromptu battle between Ron and Harry had erupted little fires in a lot of the students. Apparently, there was a lot of bitterness to go around after the war:

Draco and Zacharias Smith were openly dueling.

A bold third year had thrown an entire chicken at Neville, "I DIDN'T DESERVE THAT GRADE LONGBOTTOM! YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU KILLED THAT BLOODY SNAKE YOUR BETTER THAN ME? MY BROTHER DIED!" The child screamed in anguish.

Ginny Weasley and Romilda Vain were both screaming at each other, "YOU STOLE HIM GINNY! WHY IS EVERYONE ALWAYS TAKING EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Romilda screamed through tears.

Sokka and Zuko were rolling around on the ground, trying to mash food into each other's faces. "LYING SNAKE! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK HER!" Sokka screamed.

"SCREW YOU SOKKA! YOU'RE THE LIAR!" Zuko replied.

Ernie McMillian was fighting with another member of Aang's followers, "You don't understand him like I do! Everyone is always taking credit for MY IDEAS! NO ONE TAKES ME SERIOUSLY!"

Justin Finch-Fletchly just walked up to a Hufflepuff and punched him right in the face, for reasons that were unclear.

"WHERE IS MY MUM!" Hannah Abbott screamed. "I WANT MY MUM!" Her body slid down a wall as she collapsed into tears.

Dennis Creevy's eyes were hollow. He stood, stock still, even as food hit him. "Colin?" He kept muttering over and over again.

The room had erupted into sudden, unexpected chaos. Students accusing each other of one thing or another. Students bursting into tears. Students all out brawling, muggle style. Students throwing curses. The air was thick with pain. The screams echoed across the hall. The calm friendly Hogwarts that had existed mere moments ago gave way to a flood of pandemonium.

Flitwick flew up from his seat. "Sweet, mother of Merlin…" he muttered upon seeing the chaos in front of him. Quickly, the other professors arrived and set about the task of calming down the students. Flitwick was almost stunned as he tried to subdue an enraged Pavarti Patil, "YOU LET HER DIE! YOU KILLED HER LAVENDER!" She screamed at a crumpling, sobbing Lavender Brown. "I …I tried... I tried Padma…" She said, to a student who was no longer alive.

Slughorn tried to grab an irate second year, who was chasing a Slytherin fifth year with an enlarged fork. "COME BACK HERE SLYTHERIN SCUM! AFRAID OF A LITTLE MUDBLOOD LIKE ME?" The child yelled, struggling against Slughorn to get the Slytherin that, for the moment, was his enemy.

Hagrid held several students, two of which were sobbing, the other two were screeching at the top of their lungs, "YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME PUREBLOOD!" "YOU KILLED MY UNCLE, COWARDS!" It was clear. The castle may have been rebuilt, but the wounds were still raw.

…

McGonagall strolled down the corridors towards the Great Hall, looking forward to a pleasant dinner and some interesting discussion with Professor Sinestra. She was running a bit late, she had been doing some research and lost track of time. McGonagall had been doing a lot of research lately. She ambled through the hallways, taking note of the peaceful beauty of the glowing candles along the castle walls, when she heard yelling. As she neared the Great Hall, the yelling became louder. McGonagall's old heart pounded and her steps quickened as she rounded the corner. She heard screaming. She was running now, her mind racing with the horrors of what could be awaiting her inside of the Great Hall. She walked into chaos. Students throwing food, newly arrived professors trying to quell fights. Curses flying about the hall. McGonagall was horrified. She raised her wand to her throat.

"STOP IT! YOU STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" McGonagall screamed. The room fell deafly silent upon her words. The students would know her voice anywhere. Slowly, the students looked over to her. Sokka stared at her, shoving some cake in Zuko's face before lifting himself off of him. The room waited in anticipation.

"Never in all my years at Hogwarts have I seen students act like SUCH BARBARIANS! You have SHAMED these sacred halls! Attacking each other, attacking TEACHERS! TEACHERS!" She said, shaking with disgust. "I am EMBARRASED for you! How you have DISRESPECTED everyone who has EVER had the HONOR to walk these halls! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?"

The students looked around the hall apprehensively. No one wanted to turn in Harry Potter or Ron Weasley.

"I did it." A voice rang out in the hall. Everyone turned to see who the dead man was. Draco Malfoy stood, proudly. His hand raised. "I started it." He continued calmly.

"Me too!" The voice of Zuko yelled, stepping forward.

Harry couldn't believe it. DRACO was taking the fall? DRACO MALFOY. Of the MALFOY family. KING of the SLYTHERINS? Harry couldn't let him do it. He started to talk when someone cut him off.

"Professor, it was me! Just me!" Ron yelled out, somewhat desperately.

"Oh shut it Weasley! I know that you and Potter have this, INCESSANT need to be all noble, ALL THE TIME, but frankly I think we're all getting tired of it." Draco continued, "I threw the food at Weasley so he would shut his blathering mouth. Frankly, whenever he speaks I can feel my ears starting to bleed." Draco finished, a smirk creeping along his face.

"Yes!" Zuko cut in, "We both did it. Weasley… talks too much?"

"Professor! They're both ly…" Harry was cut off this time.

"MERLIN! Shut UP, Potter! Can't you go FIVE SECONDS without having to hear yourself speak?" Draco yelled. "You see, Professor? I am so sick of Potter's self-satisfied bullocks!"

"Yes! It was all his fault, Professor!" Zacharias Smith interjected, "Him and his little friend!" Suddenly, the hall exploded in agreement. Some students even pointed and smirked. Smith looked over at Harry smiling, apparently thinking he had done a good thing. Harry glared at him with disgust.

"Very well." McGonagall said, an indifferent look on her face. You will both meet me in my office in the morning and we will discuss your punishment. I will be taking dinner in my office. I am FAR too disgusted to sit down with ANY of you. Do NOT think you have heard the last of this!" She glared at Smith before walking out of the hall. She swiftly walked through the corridors, exasperation written all over her face.

"Something wrong Minerva?" The calm voice of Albus Dumbledore said. He was sitting in the portrait of Pontificus, a great magical philosopher of the 15th century. Apparently, they were having some light dinner discussion.

"Outrageous! Absolutely outrageous!" McGonagall answered.

"Yes, I heard about the commotion in the Great Hall." Dumbledore answered, a serious air in his tone. He bid goodbye to Pontificus and followed McGonagall through the halls via paintings.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you are so calm in the face of this...of this...abomination Albus!" McGonagall huffed as she walked to her office. Dumbledore did not answer her, instead waiting until they reached her office. McGonagall paced the room, too agitated to eat.

"We both knew this was coming Minerva. We both knew they were starting to fight amongst themselves." Dumbledore replied.

"But in the Great Hall! In front of everyone! They practically had the entire student body out for blood!" McGonagall yelled. Her usual composed demeanor faltering.

"Yes…that was unfortunate, but one has to understand that tragedy is like an earthquake. Upon the initial quake, there are bound to be aftershocks." Dumbledore replied. "Harry and his friends cannot be the only ones who are still hurting Minerva, they cannot be the only ones who haven't quite dealt with the pains of war. They are just children after all."

McGonagall stopped in her tracks. "Something must be done about this Albus. I had no idea the extent to which the horrors of last year were still affecting the students." She was right. It would be logical to think that the explosive nature of the mass altercation in the Great Hall was the culmination of some kind of undercurrent of distress and trauma brought about by the last year of war. McGonagall had forgotten what it was like to be a child. What it was like to endure things you couldn't fully understand. They would need some kind of counseling. Piling on extra Defense Against the Dark Arts was not a proper replacement for tending to the pains the adolescent heart.

"Clarence Clavicula." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I will have to owl him immediately." She replied. "What about Harry and his friends?"

"Yes…like I said Minerva, they will have to learn from this. The Avatar and his friends will not be able to get home unless the bonds of friendship are tested. It is old magic Minerva. There are many moving parts to their predicament. Clavicula may be able to help, but ultimately, it will have to be them. They will have to sort this out. Let us worry about the rest of the student body. It will take massive action to tend to them…"

…

Draco and Zuko sat in Draco's room in the early morning hours, preparing for their meeting with McGonagall. Draco looked indifferent towards the whole business but Zuko was not as calm. He fiddled with the sheet on his bed, his eyes darting from Draco to the dorm room door he was so apprehensive to walk through. The door that would begin their journey to possible oblivion.

"So…what do you think she's going to do to us." Zuko muttered quietly. Zuko had heard that McGonagall was a formidable woman. He had seen the look of sheer terror on the students' faces whenever McGonagall called them to her office. It wasn't necessarily that Zuko was afraid of McGonagall-Azula WAS his sister after all- it was more like Zuko was afraid of being tossed out of Hogwarts. He could get along on his own just fine, but it was the being on his own part that he really feared. Aang and his friends…well, they were basically the only family he had left, save for Uncle and Mae, of course. Zuko had gotten used to…depending on people. What a fool he was for doing so. He couldn't ask Aang and his friends to go with him, should he be booted. No, he couldn't saddle them with anymore burdens. Zuko stared into the fire as he had so many times since his arrival in this new world. He didn't know why. The flames always mocked him, yet he was always drawn to them. The curse of the firebender.

"Who knows." Draco answered from the bathroom. He was studying his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired. He cursed himself silently, not for saving Potter or the rest, he cursed himself for letting the possibility of forgiveness by the wizarding world even enter his thoughts. He cursed himself for getting his hopes up. Hope, what an evil concept. He saw the anguished faces of the students as they battled. Saw the look of terror…of misery. Oh, how it had burned him savagely when Smith let him take the fall. How it had hurt viciously when all the other students had agreed with Smith. He saw the smirks on their faces as they pointed. As they condemned him. How easy it was for them. He had made no head way at all in their minds. How stupid he was for coming back, how stupid he was for taking muggle studies, how stupid he was for caring, for thinking anything could change, that anyone would forget…forgive. Maybe the Dark lord had it right all along. Trust, friendship, love…that was for fools.

"So…why'd you do it?" Zuko said as he studied Draco studying himself in the mirror.

"Why'd YOU do it?" Draco shot back agitatedly.

"Well, I thought you shouldn't…take the fall alone?" Zuko said uncertainly. Why HAD he done it? Why did he keep doing these things for Draco? He was shocked when Draco had raised his hand to take the blame. Draco didn't seem like the particularly noble type. He and Potter weren't friends, and he and Weasley DEFINITELY weren't friends…

"Well, did it not occur to you that I was trying to SAVE you?" Draco said suddenly, turning to Zuko. "What do you think would have happened if POTTER had gotten in trouble for practically STARTING a war in the great hall? A war that you and your boneheaded friends all participated in!"

"So did you!" Zuko shot back.

"Who CARES what happens to me! Isn't that OBVIOUS!" Draco said, turning back to the mirror, his face fell as he stared at his own reflection. The faces of a thousand people stared back at him with hatred. Mocking him for his mistakes.

Something snapped in Zuko. " To save us? I don't understand…you act as if you dislike Potter and Weasley so much. You act as if you don't care what happens to me or my…friends. You act like your only doing this because you have something to gain." Zuko got up, walking slowly towards the bathroom door. Draco's eyes shot up towards the approaching form of Zuko. Draco slowly stepped back, Zuko seemed much taller than Draco had originally thought.

"Why would you do this to yourself? Why would you…save them?" Zuko asked again, Draco was hiding something. The boy was forever hiding something. Just like Zuko's father, hiding the whereabouts of his mother, never telling him. Ozai let him suffer in silent agony as he cackled at him from his jail cell. Zuko's blood boiled at the thought, he was tired of secrets.

"I just told you!" Draco yelled, quickly, he thought up another reason. "Maybe McGonagall will kick me out! Maybe I can finally get out of this place! Maybe I WANT a reason to get out of here!" Draco yelled, still slowly backing away from Zuko. He felt cornered, could feel the sweat forming in his palms.

"You lie." Zuko whispered, still inching towards Draco, trying to break him. For once, SOMEONE would be straight with him. He would succeed this time, he wouldn't let his mother down. "You WANTED to save them. Why did you do it Draco?"

Draco snapped his head down from Zuko's questioning eyes. Quickly, he pushed himself pass Zuko, bolting towards the door.

Zuko wouldn't have it, he shot a blast of fire at the door, stopping Draco in his path. Draco snapped around, looking at Zuko with wide eyes. Terrified eyes. "You WILL answer me, Malfoy." Zuko whispered.

Draco arched an eyebrow, his courage returning to him, like that of a cornered animal. "And if I don't?" Draco said, his grip tightening on his wand.

"You can't hide from me Malfoy. You can't bullshit me. I won't let you, not this time. You can't hide her from me..." Zuko said quietly, almost looking through Draco, visions of his mother swimming before him.

"This time…" Draco replied. The wheels in his mind turning. "Hide her?…son of Ursa?"

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks, his fingers becoming limp at the mention of his mother's name. He quickly realized what he had said, the mistake he made.

Draco and Zuko had spoken rarely of their families, but Draco knew that Zuko's mother was missing, he knew that his father wouldn't tell him where she was. _This time…hide her, _Draco thought. "I'm not your father Zuko." Draco said coldly, calculatingly. Zuko's eyes flashed towards Draco and Draco thought, for a second, that he could see flames.

"No?" Zuko hissed. "You're a liar. A coward. You can't even admit to YOURSELF whatever the hell it is your doing. You sound JUST like him. Why do you keep lying to me?"

"Why do you care? What do you think this is Zuko?" Draco said coldly, now he was walking slowly towards Zuko, clutching his wand. It was Zuko's turn to back away. It was as if they were locked in a most horrible dance. "Do you think we're friends? Is that why you keep standing up for me?"

Zuko looked toward the stone floor, his chest burning. He said nothing.

Draco laughed harshly, " I know how badly you need your _friends. _We both know how quickly you have betrayed the ones you love. How desperately you want to prove yourself to be someone WORTHY of friendship. The questions plague you. You care desperately about what they think, don't you? You fear the thought of them leaving you…like mummy." Draco spat the words like acid. "I don't _want _your friendship. I may be a liar, I may be a coward…but I am NOT your friend, Zuko. I'm not your father. I don't owe you _anything._"

"Well, isn't that convenient!" Zuko hissed back, locking eyes with him. They were standing toe to toe now. "Poor misunderstood Draco, friend to none, enemy of all. Chasing another one away, Draco? How easy you think it will be if you have no one to count on you… to believe in you. But in the end, solitude isn't what you REALLY want is it? I KNOW why you did this! I know the guilt haunts you! Does it eat at you, Draco? Does it control you? That is the REAL reason you saved them in the Great Hall, isn't it liar? You saved them because the guilt consumes you. Like fire. You saved them because you don't want to be alone." Sparks flew from Zuko's fingers as he spoke. "You can lie to yourself Draco, but I know why you're here, I know why you're in Muggle Studies, I know why you have nightmares every night."

Draco's eyes widened in horror at Zuko's last statement, he knew about…about his nightmares?

"Choose your words carefully Zuko." Draco uttered, sparks flying from his wand as his hands trembled with quiet rage.

"I've chosen my words Draco." Zuko spat back.

And then a tapping came from the window, a great owl stood upon the ledge. Draco flicked his wand, his eyes never leaving Zuko's. The owl dropped the letter at Draco's feet, never giving him a second glance, and flew back out.

Zuko smirked evily, "Even the animals can't stand you."

Draco picked up the letter and skimmed it. McGonagall, apparently, felt the need to remind them of their meeting. Her neat handwriting scrawled across the page.

"McGonagall." Draco finished shortly, walking past Zuko towards the door. He turned, giving Zuko a once over. " Now I know why you never look in mirrors. It's not because of your scar. It's because you hate yourself. How sad."

"Really? Maybe you look in it SO much to make sure it's still YOU." Zuko retorted.

With that Draco walked out of the room. Leaving a livid Zuko to follow him.

**Authors Note. Hi Kids, soooo, this took me a very, VERY long time to post. I shall tell you why I suck. So two months ago, I got a job. Which necessitated me to find an apartment, move, and get my job responsibilities in order. Thus, the story went by the wayside. I am very sorry about the wait but alas RW takes precedent. But I haven't given up on this story! And there will definitely be a part 2 (in the avatar world). But it may take me longer to update this than in the summer. So fair warning. I want to thank my glorious Betas: traviswj, , and my RW friend AnimaRequiem for all their help. Check their stories out. I'm actually kind of a beta for Animarequiem's story "Tales of the Aurors"- It's a phenomenal piece with amazing fight scenes, READ IT! It rocks the socks. Anywhooooo, so what'd ya think. Lots of craziness right? The psychologist in me is itching to explore the psychopathology of post-war teens...in fiction form. Don't worry, the comedy will continue, but the story may start to get a little deep from here. Thanks so much for your patience, and feel free to leave a review, but if you don't like it, BE SPECIFIC. It's CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not SAYING STUFF. Ok, so next chap...I've decided to stop giving what will happen next cuz I never stick to it anyway. But at some point, we'll have Slughorn's party, Clarence Clavicula, Hermione's library discoveries, and Christmas at the Weasleys AND Malfoys...also everyone is pissed off and there will be another giant fight between two more of our favorite characters. WHEEEEEEEEEE! Im goin to bed. **


	11. Inferno

Ginny chased Harry down the corridor as he strode furiously to his dormitory, Neville, Luna, and Aang behind them.

"DOXY VENOM!" Harry shouted, startling the wolf. The door quickly opened and Harry huffed into his suite.

"Harry! Please! Talk to me!" Ginny plead.

Harry ignored her, turning to run up the stairs when Ginny grabbed him. Harry yelped out in pain as she had grabbed the arm sporting his fresh jinx wound. "WHAT!" Harry yelled.

Ginny stepped back a bit upon seeing the blazing look in his green eyes.

"Harry…just…what's going on? You can tell me Harry." Ginny replied in a small voice.

"ARE YOU BLIND?" Harry yelled. "YOUR BROTHER IS A COMPLETE AND UTTER LUNATIC!"

"Harry, please stop yelling…" Ginny replied.

"STOP YELLING? THE NERVE OF HIM! HE ATTACKED ME GINNY! ATTACKED ME!" Harry exploded.

"Harry…I know…I" Ginny was interrupted.

"Honestly Ginny! All of THIS because of Hermione? Harry exclaimed, turning away from Ginny.

Ginny stood for a moment, "Well…Harry she has been pretty absent. Ron just misses her."

"SO WHAT!" Harry yelled. "She's just doing what McGonagall asked her to! She's just trying to help! She didn't do anything wrong! Ron's just acting like an ARSE!"

"Harry! Hermione is his girlfriend! How would you feel if I just disappeared for a week? How would you feel if I didn't show up to something that was important to you?" Ginny exclaimed, she certainly knew how it felt. She knew how it felt to not have the one person you want most in the world by your side. Not knowing where they were…what they were doing…if they were alive. She knew how bitterly unfair it was to wait. Waiting, Ginny knew, was the cruelest torture of all.

"Well Ginny, I guess I would be UNDERSTANDING! Especially if it was YOUR responsibility to resolve a seemingly IMPOSSIBLE problem! I wouldn't STOMP around, screaming and attacking people! Hermione is bloody BRILLIANT! Or maybe Ron hasn't noticed? If anyone could solve this it's HER! He should get that! He should understand that! If he misses her so much MAYBE he should take his BLOODY ARSE up there and HELP her!" Harry finished.

Ginny was, again, silent for a moment, "Well…we're all doing the BEST we can Harry! But we all still make time for each other! Can't you see Ron's point of view at all?"

"The best we can?" Harry scoffed, "The best WE can is about a THIRD of what Hermione's capable of! If she had been on the pitch this afternoon, she would have damn well KNOWN what the hell was going on with that bludger!"

"Fine! I get it Harry! Hermione is brilliant! But Ron doesn't deserve to be IGNORED!" Ginny was getting defensive now.

"Yea, and WE don't deserve his pissy little BULLSHIT either!" Harry said. "I don't deserve this! Hermione doesn't deserve it either! I just KNOW he's going to take some of this out on her!"

"ENOUGH ABOUT HERMIONE HARRY! WE GET IT, SHE'S BLOODY MERLIN IN A BRA!" Ginny yelled.

Harry glared at her, "Hermione is my best friend Ginny. She has been there for me every step of the way, she was there for me when even RON wasn't!"

Ginny's eyes became slits, "Well, I didn't know how much you IDIOLIZED Hermione!"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "God…you and your brother are just alike."

With that Harry turned and walked up the stairs, slamming his door. Ginny followed banging and yelling, demanding he let her in. Finally, she turned and lumbered down the stairs, embarrassed to see Neville, Luna, and Aang just staring at her. She sighed and flopped down on the couch, the rest of the gang sat quietly with her.

…

Madam Pince eyed the girls suspiciously as she tapped her fingers on her desk. It was rare to see children in the library at all on a Saturday, let alone to see children staying in the library until closing hours. She was hoping to retire a little early this evening to prepare for a rendezvous she had been quite looking forward to, but those blasted girls were still sitting there- as they had been for a week now- going through books. What could they possibly be looking for? What more was there to learn? She blew out a small, impatient sigh as the clock ticked on.

Hermione sat in the dying light of an empty library. Katara sat next to her, eyes slowly fluttering closed then quickly shooting open again. It was 10:15, the library would be closing in 45 minutes. Hermione had torn through scroll after scroll, book after book, yet she couldn't find anything alluding to the nature of Team Avatar's abrupt arrival into her world. She couldn't find anything about Earth Kingdoms, Fire Nations, Air Nomads, or Water tribes. She found nothing alluding to bending, nothing alluding to the Avatar. That blinding light… Hermione supposed she probably knew all the mechanics of apparition by now, inside and out, trying to figure out just what it was that brought Aang and his friends here. She could have sworn she had read something about this somewhere…

She missed Ron. She wanted so badly to just throw down those books and curl up with him, perhaps in front of one of her bluebell fires. The fires that he always said he loved. She never thought she would ever find something she would rather be doing than reading books. She smiled at the thought, she was starting to sound like Ron. Her Ron.

But then her smile quickly dissolved into a frown. She couldn't curl up in front of a fire, she couldn't spend more time with him. It would be selfish. McGonagall had given her a job to do. A very important job. It was her responsibility to figure out how to get Aang and his friends home. It was her responsibility to return them to their families, their friends…the ones they loved. Hermione couldn't indulge in selfish exploits of the hormonal teenage fancy with such a serious task set upon her. She sighed dramatically and she noticed a tired Katara shoot up stiffly in her chair at the sound.

Katara was exhausted. Honestly, she had no idea how Hermione did it. They had been practically living at the library for the last week and yet Hermione seemed to have the same break-neck curiosity and interest as the first day they came here. Katara was certainly excited and willing to help Hermione…in the beginning. She had considered herself an avid reader until she met Hermione. Now the thought of looking at another book made her want to jump in the black lake. She hadn't seen Aang for ages…She needed a break. She was desperate to figure out how to get back home, but she needed to do SOMETHING other than this for a day at least.

Hermione watched as Katara stared down at the book in front of her, but she knew she wasn't reading it. Katara's eyes were sitting, unmoving, on the page. Hermione felt bad. She had told Katara several times that she could skive off but Katara had this 'helper' quality that, while noble, was a bit of a handicap for her. Hermione rose from her seat, willing to make one more sweep of the library shelves before calling it a night. She wandered down the corridors, towards the restricted section, scanning titles:

Life and Times of Pontificus

Gershoff: Herbologist…Man

The Rise and Fall of Gilderoy Lockheart

Hermione sighed, why was she in this section? She was getting a bit…wonky. She started to turn back when she noticed something sticking out from the shelves of the Restricted section. She had checked this section numerous times through the week and found nothing…she figured one more time couldn't hurt. Slowly, she opened the gates and walked the shelves, some books shook as she passed by. She inched slowly towards the book sticking out on the shelf. She reached up and carefully pulled it down, careful not to let it open, one never knew what lurked inside a restricted book. She held the book up to the dim candlelight of the library.

_The Journal of Trans-Dimensional Magic_.

Hermione's eyes shot open, wide with realization. _McGonagall. The Journal of Trans…something. The very same?_ Hermione quickly shoved the journal in the pocket of her cloak –as it was forbidden to take out Restricted books- and quickly made her way back to Katara.

Katara stood, looking tired and stretched, "Hey, when was that Quidditch thing?" She asked absentmindedly.

Hermione opened her mouth, ready to ignore Katara's question and relay what she found when it hit her, _Qudditch? QUIDDITCH! RON'S TRY-OUTS! "_OH GOODNESS! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN!" Hermione exclaimed, somewhat desperately.

"OUT! NO YELLING IN THE LIBRARY! OUT YOU GO!" A pleased looking Madam Pinch exclaimed.

Hermione didn't bother apologizing, quickly gathering up her things, she brushed past Madam Pince with Katara in tow.

"What's wrong?" Katara exclaimed, shocked at the sudden bolting of Hermione.

"His Quidditch try-outs! I've missed them!" Hermione yelled as she raced towards the head's suite, maybe he was there, he was usually always there, it made more logical sense to check there first. He was probably sitting around with Harry right now! Waiting for her! She would apologize to him profusely, and do whatever she could to make things right. Quidditch try-outs had always been a bit nerve-racking for Ron, she knew that. How could she have forgotten?

"Who? Ron? I'm sure he'll forgive you Hermione!" Katara huffed as she tried to keep up with Hermione. It was just a game after all right? So she missed try-outs, big deal.

Hermione rounded the corner and practically screeched "DOXY VENOM!" at the door to the head's suite. She ran into a somber scene. Ginny, Luna, Aang, and Neville sat around a dying fire. A look of confusion and…something on their face.

Hermione stopped abruptly upon noticing the mood. "What's wrong?" Hermione inquired nervously, "Why the long face, Longbottom?" She said in a very, VERY poor attempt to lighten the mood. Hermione never really had the gift of humor.

Neville looked up at her apologetically.

"Dinner was lovely." Ginny interrupted, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"I'm…I'm sorry?" Hermione said, Katara coming up behind her. Katara curiously looked over to Aang who seemed to be scowling. Aang never scowled.

"Dinner. Was. Lovely." Ginny said again, standing up and striding over to the library nook.

Hermione chuckled uncomfortably, confusedly, "So, I suppose I should deduce from your tone that dinner was most certainly not lovely?" Hermione replied. "What happened, Ginny? Did Sokka and Ron finally eat each other?" Hermione joked, attempting to lighten the mood again, but her chest immediately seized upon hearing herself say Ron's name.

Ginny turned dramatically towards Hermione, her eyes in slits. Hermione was taken aback at Ginny's glare.

"Harry's in his room, you know." Ginny said quietly, eerily. "He's been in there for about an hour or so." She continued.

"Oh?" Hermione said, a little confused at Ginny's announcement. "So did you two just finish saying good night then? It's a half hour until after-hours." Hermione said, ever the Head Girl.

"No." Ginny finished shortly, "In fact, he won't come out of his room…he won't talk to me." Ginny finished bitterly. "Perhaps, he will talk to you, your such GRAND friends afterall."

"…Ginny…What are you…"

"Where were you at try-outs Hermione?" Ginny interrupted.

"Oh, I know, I'm just awful. I got so caught up in researching, I completely lost track of time." Hermione replied apologetically.

"Oh. Lost track of time did you?" Ginny sneered. "And is that what you've been doing all week then? Losing track of time?"

"I…Ginny, what is this all about?" Hermione implored cautiously.

"There was a fight in the Great Hall tonight." Ginny continued in her calm eery voice. Her face stony, her tone lacking any affect. "Harry and Ron got into quite a row."

"What! But..but…Oh! Harry must be devastated!" She started to walk towards Harry's room when Ginny blocked her path.

"Harry? Harry! What about Ron! Or maybe you've forgotten about him? Like you've forgotten about him all week?"

Hermione stepped back at Ginny's insinuation of favoritism. She was just worried about her best friend. She cared desperately about Ron as well but seeing as how Harry was closest in proximity to her, she thought she would talk to him first, hear about what happened for herself.

"Ginny…that's…that's not fair! You know I love Ron and Harry!" Hermione said, her voice a little strained now. She was still perplexed as to where all this sudden animosity came from. Her and Ginny had always gotten on famously.

"You want to know what they were fighting about?" Ginny demanded, not asked. Hermione said nothing just looking around the room in confusion. She needed to deduce whether she was still, in fact, in her world. Everyone looked down at the floor, apparently either too scared or too uncomfortable to say anything. Hermione turned towards Katara, hoping for some back-up as to why she hadn't been around all week, when she noticed that Katara was gone.

"Well? Do you want to know!" Ginny exclaimed, trembling ever so slightly. Hermione just stared at her.

"YOU! They were fighting because of you! Because Ron was distraught about how you hadn't been around all week!"

"I…" Hermione started but was again cut off by Ginny.

"But I'm SURE you're more worried about how HARRY is doing? Because you and HARRY have this beautiful FRIENDSHIP." Ginny exclaimed, her voice raising with each word.

"Ginny! You're being ridiculous! Irrational! You're not making any sense!" Hermione retorted, Ginny's line of reasoning was absurd. Why would she be more concerned about Harry? What did any of this have to do with their friendship?

"Oh yes, Hermione Granger, queen of logic! Do you know how it feels, Hermione, to watch your boyfriend fight because of another girl? Do you know how it feels to watch your brother walk around like a ghost for a week?"

"Ginny! You're…you're confusing me! Just calm down and tell me what happened!" Hermione replied in frustration.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Ginny yelled, shaking.

"Ginny!" Neville interrupted, "Please, what happened in the Great Hall was…horrible, but you can't blame Hermione for that!"

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Hermione yelled in exasperation.

Neville turned to her, giving her a small smile. "Harry and Ron got into it at dinner. Ron's been a bit…edgy over the course of the week and Harry sort of…lost it. They…well…it started as a food fight, then they kind of…dueled."

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled, horrified. A duel? In the Great Hall?

"Yes, it was quite dreadful." Luna continued. "The entire student body started fighting. I haven't seen such chaos since the Gnomish invasion of England, two summers ago." She finished absently.

Neville turned an arched eyebrow at Luna's serene face. Neville just accepted it. You just gotta accept it.

"Wait…so, the entire student body was fighting?" Hermione cut in. What had she missed? How much had occurred at Hogwarts while she was safely locked in a cocoon of books?

"Basically." Aang finished shortly, although his scowl had softened since Ginny had started yelling at Hermione. Aang felt a little guilty; after seeing Ron's somber face at the end of quidditch try-outs he had developed a little bit of resentment towards Hermione. He knew how it felt when the girl you were in love with was pre-occupied with other matters. He knew what it felt like to want someone by your side and not be able to have them. Still, he supposed that Hermione's absence was because of him. She was pushing herself in that library to help find a way to get them home. Aang briefly scolded himself for letting superficial feelings cloud his view of the bigger picture.

Aang continued, "I've never seen anything like it, the students…they were in so much pain…"

"Yes." Neville continued, "Ron and Harry's row sort of set off the entire student body. Some third year threw a chicken at me." Neville said, looking thoughtful.

"I…I had…I had no idea." Hermione stuttered, looking towards Harry's room in introspection.

"Of course you had no idea!" Ginny exclaimed as she watched Hermione's eyes go up to Harry's bedroom door.

Ginny continued, "Nevermind that the REST of us have seen this coming for days! Merlin Hermione, you think you would pay more attention to your own boyfriend! Although, I suppose living here with Harry has been giving you plenty of time to pay attention to mine!"

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped. "Is that what this is about? Do you think something is going on with Harry and I?" Hermione was flabbergasted. She had definitely not seen this coming. There were no indicators, unlike Ron who wore his heart on his sleeve, Ginny was fairly cautious about her feelings.

Ginny straightened as if she had just realized what she said. "You and Harry?" Ginny scoffed defensively, "I don't think I have to worry about competition from _you_." She finished scathingly.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She said, her tone becoming more defiant.

"I'm just worried about my brother." Ginny exclaimed hastily. "I thought you would be more attentive! You've been off gallivanting in the library while my brother is wasting away."

Hermione laughed harshly, "Wasting away! I swear Ginny, sometimes you can be just as dramatic as Ron! And don't try to change the subject. Why is it, Ginny, that you think _I_ am no competition? Why do you think something is going on between Harry and I?"

Ginny glared at Hermione and stood to her full height. "I _mean't_ exactly what I _said. _You should get off this absurd notion that I harbor any jealousy towards you. You, Ron and…Harry, you might be in this Golden Trio thing. But you will _never_ be competition for me. So perhaps, YOU should stop trying to change the subject and address the fact that you are a SHITE girlfriend."

"Ginny!" Neville exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. "I think we all just need to calm down!"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "How DARE you. I have loved Ron since the day I noticed the DIRT on his nose. Since the day he was a knight for me! My favorite color is blue, because of HIS eyes! I love sunsets, because they remind me of HIS hair. I've been brushing up on bloody QUIDDITCH so that I can be able to talk to him about it! I HATE QUIDDITCH! Since the BEGINNING of this conversation, your words have BLED jealousy. You say you're ANGRY because Harry is fighting because of ME. YOU blocked my path to HIS bedroom only moments ago! YOU said that living with Harry has given me plenty of time to pay attention to him. Your mediocre attempts at distraction will NOT work on me Ginny! Either address the issue or LEAVE."

"Address the issue?" Ginny said calmly, "Oh, I'll address the issue Hermione. The ISSUE is that you are a smarmy, self-centered, know-it-all. So OBSESSED with whether McGonagall LIKES you that you're willing to ignore the one person you CLAIM to love the most. Have you seen his face lately? Have you SEEN him at all? Or do you just look through him? Trying to find the next clue to solve the next big problem. Ron is my BROTHER. My BLOOD. I will not sit idly by while you neglect him! I have tried to be understanding and neutral when you two had one row or another. I have sat and comforted you when you picked stupid little fights with him. I have patted your knee when you've had YET ANOTHER tear infested breakdown, Gods Hermione you are so WEAK!" She spat.

Weak! Hermione shook, a feeling of rage and guilt taking her. She sucked in a breath. Ginny was wrong. Ginny was mad. Hermione would not let Ginny paint her as some kind of narcissistic mess. Hermione wasn't…COULDN'T be what Ginny was claiming! Ginny Weasley was trying to intimidate her. She was trying to get her to admit to something that she didn't do to cover up her own feelings of insecurity. Hermione was tired of people seeing her as this weak little brainiac, who cried incessantly. The little girl that hangs out with big bad Harry Potter. After the war, she had changed. The deranged look of Bellatrix Lestrange as she tortured her, over and over again, had fundamentally changed how Hermione saw the world, the people in it…how she saw herself. People…were capable of ANYTHING, one must always be prepared, be strong. Usually, when Hermione cried, it was because she felt sad, or embarrassed. But lately…when she cried it was because she felt rage. She felt so angry all the time, though she tried to hide it. She felt this NEED to fight, to NEVER let anyone try to force their will on her. She couldn't let them corner her, shatter her…have her begging for mercy…She would be strong. She would be in control. This time, she would be ready. She was going to put Ginny in her place. Hermione Granger was never one to back down from a challenge. Hermione Granger was NOT weak.

"Ginny, I'm forced to believe that you have lost your bloody mind." Hermione started. "Do you know why I have been sitting in that library? Day in and day out? TO GET THEM HOME." Hermione exclaimed, gesturing toward Aang. "Has it not occurred to you, Ginny, that these people may have FAMILIES, may have LOVED ONES? ZUKO HAS A COUNTRY TO RUN! How dare you insinuate that I'm being selfish! While YOU are flying around on a quidditch broom and snogging Harry in broom closets, I'M sitting in that damn library, figuring out how to get Aang and his friends back to their world! While you ran around Hogwarts, being a minor nuisance to the Carrows last year, I was getting TORTURED in Malfoy Manor and eating fungi! You think I don't want to be with Ron when I'm sitting in the library? You think I didn't worry about what would happen to him with every curse I cast last year? With every decision I made? You, Ginny, are behaving like a Silly. Little. Girl." Hermione finished.

Now Ginny was shaking with rage, she hated being called a little girl. Forever the little girl, forever just outside the circle. The sister of the six Weasley brothers, the girlfriend just outside the Golden Trio. She had never been fully part of anything that mattered. People always thought of her in association with other things. It was like she wasn't even a person. They thought she needed to be coddled, protected. She could take care of herself! She was as brave as Harry! As loyal as Ron! As smart as…Hermione! Damn that Hermione, so clever! Just because she knew Harry first didn't mean she owned him, owned that side of him that really only one woman could! She would be that woman dammit…by any means necessary.

Hermione, noticing Ginny teetering on the edge, sealed her fate," Oh and Ginny, I would be remiss if I didn't tell you that, when it comes to competition…you were never even a player."

Ginny flew over the edge.

"REDUCTO!" She screamed, never even noticing that her wand was in her hand.

Hermione had anticipated her spell, and blocked it. However, the sheer power of the spell caused Hermione to be knocked back a bit. She stood tall, facing Ginny with a look determination. Unyielding.

"Holy Shit." Aang muttered. Aang's eyebrows flew up at his own words, he had never cursed before.

Holy Shit indeed. This was to be no ordinary battle. This was a classic stand-off. Brain vs. Brawn. It was no secret that Hermione was a well disciplined, extremely well versed witch, who had the ability to coolly use her intellect in grave situations. Plus, since the Battle of Hogwarts her dueling skills had greatly improved. However, since fifth year, it had become clear that Ginny was an unusually powerful witch. She was capable of producing magic that did damage far beyond the average witch her age.

"He…Hermione…Ginny…please." Neville whispered.

Ginny was furious, the items around her started to shake, as if her magic was emanating from every pore in her body. Hermione's eyes became slits, her eyes flashed towards the shaking objects causing them to immediately become deathly still.

Hermione whipped her wand around her head and silently cast an incarcerous spell, Ginny barely jumped aside but was hit by a stinging jinx Hermione had sent to the spot she knew Ginny would land. Ginny yelped out in pain, picking herself up quickly she yelled 'incendio', causing Hermione's cloak to catch fire. Hermione gasped, quickly dousing the tremendous fire, but as she looked up she saw the light of a spell speed towards her. She quickly turned her head to the side and felt a sharp, unbelievable pain up the side of her face. She reached up and ran her hand across the damp gash that was causing blood to trickle down her face. With one eye, Hermione spied Ginny running towards the nook, "Bombarda!" She yelled, causing the bookcase to explode at Ginny, knocking her several feet across the room.

Neville shielded Aang and Luna from the explosion, quickly ushering them towards the stairs, he bolted towards the door of Harry's bedroom. "HARRY! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE!" He screamed as he heard Ginny screech 'STUPIFY!' He got no answer. How could Harry not be out here? How could he not be hearing this?

"Of course!" Neville said, among the sounds of another small explosion and Luna's cry of 'protego.' Harry must have a silencing charm on! "Alohomora!" Neville yelled, to his surprise the door cracked open. Neville forced his way in to see Harry standing on the suite's balcony, looking at the stars. Neville rushed over to him, when another small explosion caused Harry to turn suddenly towards Neville.

Harry looked at Neville curiously, as if he had just been broken out of a coma. "What was that?" He asked quietly.

"Get off me Aang, I'm going to make her HURT." The voice of Ginny screamed from inside.

"You think you know pain Ginny? I KNOW PAIN, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Hermione screeched back. Another sound, as if something had just fallen over, followed by an unidentifiable yelp.

Harry stumbled forward. His confusion turning to realization, then turning to horror.

"Harry! Hermione and Ginny…they've…THEY'VE GONE MAD!" Neville exclaimed, desperate to get across the severity of the situation.

Suddenly, Harry bolted towards the door. The scene shocked him, the head's suite looked like a disaster zone. Ginny and Hermione were slowly circling each other. As if each were animals about to strike. Harry was briefly brought back to another memory of two enemies circling each other. Half of Hermione's face was covered in blood. Ginny's eye was swollen shit, her lip busted open.

Suddenly, the door to the Head's Suite burst open to reveal Ron rushing into the common room, Katara, Toph and Sokka in tow.

"What the…" Sokka muttered. Just then both Hermione and Ginny reeled back about to utter their curses when suddenly a giant rock flew up between them, causing the entire suite to shake, dust engulphing the room. As it settled, Katara saw Aang standing in the classic horse stance, his arms stretched towards the sky.

"ENOUGH!" Aang shouted. Hermione and Ginny moved to get around the rock when Harry ran up from behind and grabbed a struggling Ginny, Ron doing the same to Hermione. Slowly, the rock descended back into the stone floor.

"Great Zhao's ghost! What the hell is going on!" Sokka exclaimed. They all looked around for a minute and surveyed the room. The bookcase in the nook no longer existed, its shattered remains strewn about the room. The couches were upturned, there were holes all over the wall. The tattered remains of the Gryffindor flags that once hung ornately from the ceiling now littered the suite. The window was blown clean out.

Then, Ginny broke free of Harry's hold but she didn't move to curse Hermione. Hermione stopped struggling against Ron and, finally, he let her go as well. The girls stared at each other with pure, unadulterated hatred. The room was deathly quiet.

"This isn't over." Ginny uttered.

"Oh believe me, you will KNOW when it's over." Hermione hissed back.

With that Ginny stalked out of the room, Harry following her as if to make sure she didn't launch herself at Hermione on the way out. Harry and Ron locked eyes for a moment and it was clear that their altercation was far from over as well.

Once again, the room was quiet. Hermione quietly shook with rage, as she stared at her reflection in a semi-shattered mirror across the room. So much blood. She turned to see Ron staring at her in utter disbelief.

Sokka looked around the room and let out a slow whistle. "Man…girl fights." Sokka said, completely inappropriate. He turned to see Ron and Hermione, just staring at each other and in that moment, he knew what he had to do.

"So… Katara…you know what I haven't seen? Any room in this suite except this one." He announced, trying not to look at a badly injured Hermione. It finally hit him how dangerously powerful she was, to take a blow like that and keep on giving out punishment. He quickly grabbed Toph's hand and made his way up the steps. Neville and Luna following in horrified silence. Katara slowly followed behind them, looking down once more at Hermione. Her heart broke.

Ron continued to stare at her. When Katara rushed into his room, he was fully prepared to tell her to piss off. He was livid, enraged, betrayed…ashamed. You name it. He sat on his window sill staring out into the stars, knowing full well that Sokka and Toph were watching him cautiously from across the room. Katara burst in and yet he didn't move an inch. She called out his name. He noticed the panic in her voice but he just thought she was going to do that mothering thing she always seemed to do. Suddenly, she appeared before him as if demanding that he pay attention to her. He was a second away from letting her have it when she launched into the happenings of Harry's suite. At first he couldn't believe it, he thought she was being dramatic. Hermione and Ginny were friends. They barely argued. She was just trying to trick him. Get him to go there and talk to that git, Harry James Bastard Arse Potter. He prepared to dismiss her once again when she grabbed his arm and practically begged him to come. He conceded, the sight of her so upset awakened his more chivalrous side. So he left the room, walking briskly towards the suite, hoping to Merlin he wouldn't have to see Harry's face. He walked on, continuing to dwell on the git when he heard a muffled sound coming from Harry's suite. His steps quickened a bit as he reached the portrait; the wolf didn't even bother to wait for the password and just swung open. That was when he saw the wreckage. That was when he knew that the situation was EXACTLY like Katara had warned.

Hermione took a step forward, Ron stepped back. Her lips trembled slightly and Ron's hands balled into fists.

"Ron…I…" She started.

"Don't." Ron whispered, shaking his head as he looked at her in horror…in terror. He backed away a few steps, turned his back on her, and walked out in silence. He stumbled through the corridors, his vision blurring with tears. Finally, he reached one of the more secluded nooks of the castle and collapsed against the wall, slowly sliding down it as he crumpled into a ball. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't take looking at her. Not because he was angry or disgusted, but because it reminded him too much. Reminded him too much of her broken form sprawled across the floor of Malfoy Manor. He cursed himself through tears. He should be furious with her, if not for neglecting him then CERTAINLY for attacking his sister. And yet…all he could think about was all the blood. All he could think about was the sheer terror he felt when confronted with the thought of losing her. All he could think about was her screams. He was paralyzed on that stone floor, in that out of the way nook of Hogwarts castle. He couldn't face her…he couldn't face that day in Malfoy Manor.

…

Draco and Zuko walked into the Headmistresses office, taking care to sit as far away from each other as was feasible. The head mistress had yet to arrive, leaving the two to sit in solitude. They both stared straight ahead, focusing intently on the mohagony desk.

Zuko was still nervous, even with the remnants of searing rage still coursing through him at Draco's words. He quickly ticked off the possible consequences of his foolish decision to side with a snake like Draco:

Detention

Kicked out of Hogwarts

Locked in a dungeon

Turned over to muggle authorities

Azkaban

Turned into a dementor

Forced to join the slug club

Fight a Dragon

Agni Kai?

Tied to a chair and locked in a room with Lavender Brown for 47 minutes

Chug Firewhiskey

Forced to listen to that magic rock band…what was it, the Wicked Witch Guys?

Make out with McGonagall

Ok, now he was being ridiculous. Still, Zuko hated uncertainty. He hated suspense. He hated waiting. Waiting, the cruelest punishment of all. Zuko could feel himself starting to sweat. He had to get himself together.

Draco sat aristocratically. Unike Zuko, he wasn't nervous. Honestly, what could the school do to him that the Dark Lord hadn't? What could be worse than having the Dark Lord squat in your house for 2 and a half years. What could be worse than watching agony? A tortured smirk carved it's way across his face at the thought. Draco's soul was dead to Hogwarts. Draco's soul died a year ago. Draco's soul died everyday.

The door opened and Zuko turned instinctively to look at the approaching figure. Draco sat stock still, looking at the mahogany table. A man strode in. Tall, jet black hair, neat three piece suit. His face had no expression. Zuko supposed he was a handsome man but his face held startlingly statuesque features, almost un-human. His skin was marble white and looked just as hard. He walked to the mahogany desk and stood in front of it. He surveyed the two boys in front of him and Zuko swore he could have seen his eyes spark just a bit.

The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a long black, thin, business like wand. He flicked it and a chair came to rest behind him. Zuko thought it odd that he didn't just sit at the chair behind the desk but he supposed the Headmistress would probably be along shortly. The man sat down fluidly, still saying nothing, and stared intently at the boys.

Draco sat, staring at the mahogany desk. He could feel the man's eyes boring into him. Draco finally looked at him, not out of fear or discomfort, but to size him up. The man said nothing. Draco's eyes narrowed. Enough of this. "Well?" Draco inquired, somewhat defiantly.

The man grinned. "Well?" He echoed back, his voice was eerily melodic.

"The headmistress? Will she be along then?" Draco demanded more than asked. He straightened himself a bit to match the man's poised stature. His tone was flat, commanding.

"Oh, I'm afraid she won't be joining us." The man said, relaxing his stature as if to establish that he didn't see Draco as any threat to him. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What!" Zuko said, his nerves and irritation at the man's mysterious conversational style getting the best of him.

The man turned his head a bit, now resting his full attention on Zuko. He crossed his legs as if he was getting comfortable. "She will not be joining us." He finished simply.

Draco rolled his eyes, "And what are you doing here? Are you the messenger boy?" Draco said, smirking.

The man once again turned to Draco, landing his full attention on him. Zuko was a bit creeped out at how this man seemed to just completely zoom in on people.

"No." He said calmly.

"And? What are you doing here?" Draco demanded, his irritation starting to show.

"Well…I believe I am sizing you up. That's what your doing right now isn't it?" The man said.

Draco arched an eyebrow but did not respond. He wasn't sure how to respond. He felt like saying anything to this man was like giving up vital information.

Zuko seemed to catch on as well, his tone becoming much more guarded, "Why has she requested us here, if she isn't coming?" He asked carefully.

The man smiled at him. As if he had just acquired something he needed. "I'm afraid Professor McGonagall is a very busy woman. It will be just us today."

"And who are you?" Zuko hesitantly asked.

"Clarence. Clarence Clavicula." He replied shortly.

Zuko looked at the man curiously. This world had the most ridiculous names. Draco interrupted his train of thought.

"The healer?" Draco inquired.

"The very same." He replied, smiling. His smile was off-putting, mysterious. As if each one had a message that needed to be decoded.

"And why has McGonagall sent a healer to speak with us?" Draco drawled.

Clavicula cocked his head just a shade to the side. "Well, I'm a very special kind of healer." He drawled back. "I specialize in a… different kind of magic."

Draco just arched another eyebrow. Zuko looked at him cautiously. Clavicula continued, "I like to think of it as…magic of the mind. Mind Healer."

"Mind Healer." Draco replied chuckling. Sounded like a wooly discipline to him. "And what, exactly, is wrong with our minds?"

Clavicula smiled that strange smile again. Draco couldn't put his finger on that smile. It wasn't warm nor cold. It seemed to hold no affect at all and yet it seemed to hold so much in it.

"You tell me Draco. Do you think something is wrong with your mind?" Clavicula asked calmly.

Draco rose, "I don't have time for this. When Professor McGonagall is ready to see us, owl me." Draco turned to walk out of the suite when he heard Clavicula chuckle.

"I wouldn't do that, Draco." He said. Draco had never heard an adult say his name so comfortably, even his father.

"You are obligated to be here, by order of your headmistress. I can assure you that failure to comply will result in much steeper penalties." Clavicula finished, an amused air to his tone.

Draco turned and stared stonily at the man. Slowly, he walked back to his seat, staring daggers into him.

Clavicula looked intently at the boy. "I see you still care."

"Excuse me?" Draco replied, acid dripping from his words.

Clavicula ignored him, turning his attention to Zuko, who stared at him just as icily, distrust and suspicion emanating from his gaze. Zuko crossed his arms as Clavicula looked at him.

"Boys. As I said earlier, I am…a healer of sorts. Of the mind, if you will. Specifically, I specialize in a very specific technique."

"And what is that, siiiir." Draco drawled out again.

Clavicula stared at Draco curiously and smiled that damned smile. He spoke,

"Pensieve Therapy."

**Authors Note. Hey kids! Quicker upload this time! I've recently discovered that I can work on the story at work if it looks like I'm actually working and not screwing around. I could get fired because of you people! That's how much you mean to me. Lol, j/k, but I did write most of this at work and will prolly be doing that until the end. ANYWHO, some of you are probably horrified. I decided long ago that I wanted to see Ginny and Hermione fight. It would be such an epic battle. I thought that having the guys duel would be too predictable, girl fights are usually much more brutal and to see these two fight would be especially unexpected. I have tried to illustrate the insidious nature of trauma and what it can make people capable of. This would be my end all be all consequence. So! What'd ya think? Crazy right? I think that will do it for the overt fighting. We will see how these situations resolve themselves. I feel like I'm not including the Avatar characters enough, so I will try to incorporate them more in later chapters. I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to get to Slughorn's party...I really want to get to Christmas at the Burrow and move along the loose ends I have created. I dunno, we shall see. Also, I think we need another drinking chapter, guys and gals. The comedy would be epic. So, special thanks to my glorious beta traviswj for kicking in some grammar changes and good perspective, also check out his story. Check out my real life friend Anima Requium's piece as well, excellent if you love action scenes. Also, special shoutout to Poppy Marina, who is the one who got me off my arse to finish the tenth chapter and thus the 11th. Don't hate me too much! It had to be done! Later kids.**


	12. Nothing

Her joints were hurting again, as they usually did upon waking. This particular affliction made the act of getting out of bed more deliberate. Having to wake up in the morning was a pain to most, that was certainly true, but rarely does one think about the mechanics of it all. The effort it takes to extend the limbs, contract the muscles. This was a side effect she had not expected. Sure, she had known there were side effects, loss of sanity being the worse. But she never knew…never really thought about the fact that side effects could occur on a spectrum. With every aching joint came the reminder of that dreadful day. She couldn't escape it. The Cruciatus curse lived inside her now. It woke up with her, prickling her bones and burning her muscles. And with that curse came those eyes. The black eyes that pierced her mercilessly, coldly. Bellatrix had fallen but… she still lived inside of her.

Hermione's eyes flew open. She lay still in her bed. Had it all happened? Was it just a nightmare? The actions of last night played back in her head in snippets. Snippets were all she could endure. Ginny's screams. Hermione's curses. Shattered glass. Blood. Horrified, blue eyes. Hermione started to lift herself but the aching of her joints, combined with the knowledge that no dream could feel this real, dragged her back down to her bed. Without looking, she reached for the flask. The flask had been given to her by Madam Pomfrey upon prescription by St. Mungo's. The solution inside was to dull the pain. So that she could function physically. Until her body was able to rid itself of the damage repeated torture by Dark Magic could bring. That is, if the body could rid it at all. She had never told anyone about the side effects. She had traveled to St. Mungo's alone, shortly after returning with her parents from Australia. The pain was too much but she couldn't let others bear the burden or guilt of knowing why she was still in pain. She had to be strong. And yet, at this moment, she felt so very weak. She hated it. She took an impatient swig of her solution and waited for the effect to take hold but still…she knew it could not dull the pain from seeing those horrified blue eyes. Those blue eyes that backed away from her. That beckoned her not to speak. One word: "Don't." One word that said a thousand things. Briefly, she wondered if those blue eyes would replace the black ones that haunted her dreams.

"Are you awake?" A voice called from her desk.

Hermione shot up, cringing as the pain hit her spine. Damn that potion. Why couldn't all magic be instantaneous! Slowly she looked over to see Katara sitting by her bedroom fireplace, a cup of tea sitting in her hands. Hermione stared at the cup, trying to understand the situation.

"It's Jasmine." Katara said, following Hermione's eyes. "It tastes a little different in this world…but I guess it doesn't really matter…"

"I…er, thank you Katara. You really didn't have to." Hermione replied quietly. As the memory of last night started to flood her mind, her cheeks reddened and her voice came out far more timid than she would have liked.

Katara rose and crossed the room, setting the cup of tea on Hermione's nightstand. "What's in the flask?" Katara asked, quickly wondering if it was rude to do so.

Hermione was quiet for a moment. She sat up slowly, wincing a bit, and grabbed the cup of tea. She took a sip, as if to buy herself more time to give a proper excuse. "Oh…just some elixir…for daily use…keeps the mind sharp." She trailed off. "Tastes like bogeys though." she quickly added, half worried that Katara would ask for a sip.

"Ah…bogeys." Katara said, half smiling. She knew the slang, having heard it many times before echoing off the halls of Hogwarts by students. "How bout some water to wash the taste away then?" She said softly, kindly. Once again, she dragged her hands through the air. Shooting the water to an empty glass.

Hermione jumped back just a bit. She hadn't seen the Avatar gang bend in quite some time…with the exception of last night. The audacity of it all was still a bit surprising to her. She looked up at Katara, about to apologize, when she noticed a look of mild confusion on her face.

"Katara? Something wrong?" Hermione asked, she followed her eyes down to the glass, it was half full.

"Hmm…I thought I had bended more. Must be tired from last night…" Katara stopped abruptly mid-sentence, she hadn't meant to remind Hermione of the debacle. She groaned inwardly.

Hermione closed her eyes. Visions popped up in her mind again, exploding bookcases, Luna ducking for cover…horrified blue eyes.

"How awful was it?" Hermione said, as if she hadn't been there. As if she hadn't been an instrumental player in the devastation.

Katara bit her lip. "We cleaned up a little…Aang and I…after you ran up to your room…"

Upon seeing Ron's horrified gaze turn and walk out on her tiny plea, the haze of rage that had engulphed Hermione turned into a pit of misery and shame. She broke. Forgetting what had just happened, the graveness of her altercation, she ran up to her room where she cried pitifully for two hours before passing out from what could only be a mixture of exhaustion and dehydration.

"I see…"Hermione replied softly. "Where is everyone?"

"Well…Sokka is probably down at dinner, eating his way to Ba Sing Se…" Katara smirked, Hermione looked confused.

"Ba Sing Se…the Earth Kingdom capital? Well, we must have mentioned it…"

"Not really…no." Hermione replied, come to think of it, they hadn't really talked about the details of Team Avatar's world. They had been so focused on teaching them about their own world, in order to help them blend in, that they had never really talked about it too much. Luna, of course, was always pestering them to talk about it, but Hermione couldn't concern herself with such inconsequential things at the moment, not while she was racking her brain about how to they had gotten there. Hermione's eyebrows raised suddenly in realization. How stupid she was for never inquiring more deeply about their world! She had only been researching the obvious things! The names of the four bending nations… the concept of bending…The Journal of Trans…something. Hermione gasped.

"Something wrong?" Katara asked.

Hermione was about to relay to her what she had discovered in the library when a voice played in the back of her head: '_Have you seen his face lately? Have you SEEN him at all? Or do you just look through him? Trying to find the next clue to solve the next big problem.' _Hermione whimpered and her train of thought flew right out of her mind.

Katara rushed to her side as Hermione pulled her legs up and rested her face in them. Tears running silently down her cheeks.

"It's ok, Hermione. Everything will be ok, you'll see." Katara finished, wrapping her arms around her. It was cliché but, really, what else was there to say? "Come on, let's head down to dinner. You should get some food in you. You've been asleep all day. Wouldn't want to waste your whole Saturday now would you?"

Hermione was hesitant. Yesterday's debacle was not only horrible but quite embarrassing. Would any of them even talk to her after the way she had behaved?

Katara seemed to sense Hermione's hesitance. "Be brave, Hermione." She said simply, giving her a little squeeze.

A little while later they walked into the Great Hall. It was tense to say the least. The students seemed to sit in tight clumps. Conversation consisted of whispers and glares at enemy clumps. Hermione looked towards the Gryffindor table. Sokka, Ron, Ginny, and Toph sat in one clump. Harry, and Aang sat alone in another. Hermione looked towards Ron first, as she so often did. He noticed her for a moment. She gave him a weak smile. He stared at her as if he was torn, then quickly turned his face down towards his food. Her smile faltered. Gathering her courage, she looked again towards Harry, somewhat pleadingly and he gave her a small smile. She took that as an invitation and slowly walked over to join his clump. Curiously, Neville and Luna sat between the two clumps. Neville looked as if he refused to take part in such childishness. Luna just looked lost in thought, smiling infuriatingly at nothing.

"Hi Harry." Hermione squeaked out, as if she was still waiting for him to lash out at her for attacking his girlfriend.

"Hey Hermione." He offered back just as shyly. His greeting had a guilty air to it that Hermione found strange.

"So…I see there hasn't been any change since this morning." Katara concluded quietly.

"Nope." Aang replied. "Everyone seems just as mad as ever."

"You know what's weird though." Harry added cautiously, "I haven't seen Malfoy or Zuko all day." Harry's words came out worried and, again, guilty. "What do you think McGonagall did to them?"

"You don't think…you don't think she sent them to…Azkabania?" Aang added, mangling the name of the notorious wizarding prison.

"Azkaban…and no, McGonagall would never do that. She's not the Carrows." Harry finished proudly, even though he knew Aang and Katara wouldn't understand that last bit. "I reckon I'm going to go up to her office later…explain the whole thing."

"I'll go with you." Hermione said, smiling. Even though she wasn't actually there for the Great Hall explosion, she figured Harry could use any help he could get.

"We'll all go!" Katara continued, Aang nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

"No! I don't want to get anyone else in trouble. McGonagall will surely kick us all out." Harry finished. He wasn't too sure if McGonagall would really boot him and Team Avatar out of Hogwarts, in fact he was quite certain she wouldn't, still he had done enough damage.

"It's non-negotiable Harry." Hermione finished firmly. "Have you learned NOTHING from last year? We're in this together…" Hermione trailed off, wanting to look down the table towards Ron but not being able to bring herself to do so. So much for the Golden TRIO.

"So…how are you Hermione?" Harry and Aang asked together. The unison of their question harmonized a bit and they both smirked at each other.

Hermione looked down at the table and fought the tears that were welling up. Even after what she had done…they still wanted to be her friend. Friends.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have attacked your girlfriend. I don't know what got into me! She just kept saying these things…and I couldn't understand why she would…I just…I just…" She finished quietly, choking on her own words, tears started to fall.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Just drop it Hermione. The whole damn thing was mad. We're all mad. Ginny knew what she was doing..." He finished bitterly, if not somewhat sadly. Luna had filled him in, somewhat ramblingly, on how the whole thing started. "Besides, she's not talking to me either." Harry looked pained for a moment and looked up at Hermione with that guilty look again. Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Harry?" She said softly.

"Hermione…something happened between Ginny and I…before you got there…" Harry was about to go on when Neville spoke loudly.

"You know what I enjoy Luna?" Neville announced, not really looking at her.

"Oh! Fresh water Plimpies! I knew it! Father always said people were just having a laugh when they said our soup tasted like hopelessness…" Luna replied excitedly.

Neville stared incredulously at her before soldering on, "Er, no…what I enjoy, is being able to behave like an ADULT and not like a bunch of infants." With that Neville looked back down at his food and continued eating, as if he had never made a very loud, very odd announcement. The irony was, his announcement was just as childish as everyone's behavior and yet seemed far more reasonable. Some people glared at his boldness, some just looked back at their plate. Hannah Abbott smiled, so did Toph.

Ron stared down at his plate, trapped in one of those rare occasions when he wasn't hungry. Everything had gone to shite. Ron still couldn't look at her. In the brief moment he had seen her walk into the Great Hall, he could see the red mark up the side of her face. He had to turn away. No one had so much as spoken a word about the "incident" since it happened last night. Ron couldn't understand how it happened. Neville had briefly told him that Ginny was upset, that she had thought that Hermione and Harry…fancied each other. Ron scowled harder at his plate. But Harry had said it himself! _She's like my sister…and I reckon she feels the same way about me. _No, it couldn't be true. And Hermione? How could she attack Ginny? It was…so unlike her. Ron's neck started to get hot. Ginny was his sister. His blood. How could she? Anger started to fill the space where crippling sadness and fear was last night. Sure, if he knew his sister…well, she probably held some guilt in the whole thing as well but still…people had chosen sides. Ron had chosen his sister. Out of loyalty or cowardice-the fear of looking at an injured Hermione- he wasn't sure. Suddenly, he heard laughter coming from beside him,

"You know what I enjoy?" Sokka said, loudly enough for the hall to hear. "Neville Longbottom!" He grinned admiringly at Neville, who turned scarlet as he continued eating.

Toph shot Sokka a glare.

"What? He's right!" Sokka said to the clump. "You're all acting like mooselion cubs. I say everybody just hug it out."

"Oh really? So will you and Zuko be first then? Perhaps a kiss on the cheek?" Ron said quietly.

"Ron. Men don't hug. We make decisive body handshakes. One pat on the back, eyes forward."

"Outstanding…" Toph mumbled amusedly.

Ginny was noticeably quiet throughout the discussion. Her eye was still black but her lip had healed nicely. When she woke up this morning…she had felt like a fool. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She had convinced herself that she didn't care about Harry and Hermione's friendship. She had convinced herself that it was she who had Harry's heart. Harry's whole heart. And yet…when she saw how Harry fought for Hermione, it awakened something in her. Something possessive, primal. It was Hermione whom Harry had brought with him into hiding last year while Ginny waited desperately for scraps of news. It was Hermione whom he trusted implicitly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. That's the way it had always been. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny? No, that didn't sound right…not even to her own ears. She cursed herself.

"Ginny?" Toph said her name so softly that everyone looked at her, shocked. "Your not going to cry or anything…" Everyone at the table smirked. That was more like it.

Ginny looked at Toph. They were two of kind, although they probably didn't realize it. Not particularly emotional, strong, unusually powerful, and loyal. They weren't part of the original group but…their addition seemed like fate. So much they did not realize. Ginny gave her that blazing look and Toph returned it in full. Ginny smiled, she decided right then and there that she had liked Toph from the beginning.

Just then Zacharias Smith came bounding into the hall, fury written all over his face. He strode over to his clump, throwing his hands into the air exasperatedly.

"McGonagall's just given me detention!" Zacharias yelled loud enough for practically the whole hall to hear. "The woman is mad! Insane with age I tell you!"

"What are you goin on about? What'd you do?" A fellow clump member inquired.

"Nothing! I was walking down the hall and I sneezed. She came up behind me and said I was being disruptive, then gave me a week's detention!"

"I believe that will be two weeks detention Mr. Smith." The calm voice of McGonagall said. Zacharias Smith swung around to see the Headmistress standing directly behind him. He balked.

"I...I… but…" Smith spluttered.

"Yes, your eloquent and coherent rebuttal aside, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to sit. Now." McGonagall said, Harry could have sworn she had a slight smirk on her face. Ron and Sokka snorted.

McGonagall made her way up to the faculty table, upon reaching her chair she stood and surveyed the hall. The chattering in the hall died instantly upon seeing her intimidating figure standing before the student body. McGonagall took a breath and spoke.

"Your behavior last night was appalling." She stopped briefly as if challenging the students to dare to interrupt her. Satisfied, she continued, "As such, I will be cancelling all trips to Hogsmeade until further notice. Professor Slughorn's Christmas get together has also been canceled." She looked over to Slughorn and he nodded disappointedly. "Furthermore, your behavior has illustrated to me that you all need help that I, nor the staff at Hogwarts, can provide. As such, I have decided to institute mandatory meetings after school and on Saturdays. You will each be speaking with a colleague of mine. There will be NO exceptions. Failure to abide by these rules will result in serious consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

The students all looked at each other confusedly, whispering furiously.

"Meetings? What meetings?"

"No Hogsmeade!"

"What kind of help?"

McGonagall raised her aged hand authoritatively. The students looked at her mutinously. "Silence. Each of you will be getting a letter soon with the times and dates of your meetings. You will be told what your meeting is about upon arrival at your appointment….Now, as to your behavior last night, let me make this perfectly clear. I will NOT tolerate such outrageous, disgusting behavior EVER again. Should ANY of you repeat such foul indiscretions, you will answer to me…personally. If you think I am joking…try me."

With that, McGonagall walked out of the hall. Apparently, she still refused to sit with any of them. As soon as she was out of sight, the hall exploded in desperate whispers. As if the students feared she would somehow hear them.

Harry turned to look at Aang, Katara and Hermione, who all looked flabbergasted. "So…you still want to tag along with me when I go to McGonagall?" He asked, half warningly, half pleadingly.

Hermione gulped, "I…of course. Of course, Harry." She said in a whisper.

Aang sighed, "She's…the scariest woman I have ever seen."

Katara smirked, "Azula is scarier…McGonagall has a soul. Azula would probably just have killed everyone."

Aang laughed grimly, "Yea, but not before telling you how hopelessly foolish you were."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You know…I was just thinking this morning…we don't really know much about your world. We've been so wrapped up in teaching you about ours…I think it might be helpful to know more about your world if we're going to figure out how to get you back."

Katara looked at Hermione for a moment, as if she hadn't heard her. "Sure…that makes sense. But…where do we start? So far, you know that we were at war. You know that Aang defeated the firelord…"

Harry cut in, "We know Zuko used to be a bad guy. That his family had started the war…"

Hermione continued, "The Avatar is the bridge between the physical and spiritual world…I think there is something more to that part… I mean, have you ever noticed how the ghosts look at Aang? Like their in awe or something? Like they know something we don't…"

"You think?" Katara continued, "In our world, spirits are much more…secretive. You barely ever see them… not unless you help them or you're in a really spiritual place. Do you have anything like that here? Like a spiritual place?"

Hermione was thoughtful. "Hmm…not that I can think of. I think it might be a good idea to ask one of the ghosts…"

"The Astronomy Tower." Harry said abruptly. He didn't know why it came to him. For some reason, something someone had said kept playing in his mind. _The light of the stars can sometimes guide one through the darkest of nights. So too with time, young one._

Harry continued, "I think we need to talk to Firenze."

"Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I…I just have a feeling. The Astronomy Tower…well, you know what happened there… the stars, Hermione." Harry finished mysteriously. He couldn't seem to coherently string together what he was getting at, all this talk about spirituality. The magical world had never exactly been "spiritual" but there were kinds of magic that was eternal, divinely powerful. Love…Dumbledore had died on that Astronomy tower to save him…because he loved him. If there was one place at Hogwarts that was sacred to Harry…it would be the Astronomy tower. The stars…well that had just come to Harry…he wasn't sure why but Firenze's words kept playing back to him.

"Well…I suppose it couldn't hurt…you can tell me more when we get back to the suite…" Hermione finished. Not sure what to say. She changed the subject. "We also know that Azula is still out there."

"Yea, and if she figures out we're missing, she'll be back. And she'll destroy every man, woman, and child that stands in her way…it doesn't help that she's completely insane now too…" Aang continued.

Harry stared at them. "Azula…Zuko's sister? Was she really that bad?"

Aang was silent for a moment, staring daggers into his food. "She killed me." He said shortly.

Hermione gasped, looking over to Katara as if at any moment she would tell her that it wasn't true. Katara looked as though she wanted to burst into tears.

Aang wrapped his arm around her and kissed her softly on her temple. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that."

Katara shook. "But it's true! You…you were gone!" Katara had no idea how the conversation had come to this. How a simple conversation had turned into such a grim re-living of the past. She had pushed the wretched memory of Aang's brief death out of her mind, buried it. How could life be so abrupt? How could life be so cruel as to take a discussion between friends and turn it into something so painful?

"But you brought me back…" Aang whispered. Holding on to Katara for dear life. Aang looked up and noticed the horrified face of Hermione, "I'm alive because Katara healed me, with water from the oasis of the Moon and Ocean spirits."

"I…I.." Hermione couldn't finish, the whole thing sounded too impossible…and yet she knew it wasn't, for she knew another that had come back from death.

Harry had to say something, but he never thought he would say this: "I was dead once too."

Aang, Katara, and Hermione looked at Harry suddenly. Hermione grabbed hold of Harry's hand. As if that would make the memory any less horrifying. Harry's hand dug into hers. Harry had only spoken of what happened in the dark forest once, to Ron and Hermione. He had never even told Ginny. He wasn't ready. But was he ready now? Here, in the Great Hall? The first and only place where he had ever killed a man. Sure, some could argue that it was the wand that killed Voldemort…but Harry knew it would happen. Harry knew it HAD to happen. Only one could survive.

Aang looked at Harry. It was as if, for a moment, Harry's soul had left his eyes. There were only two people in that hall that had experienced death. Had experienced the duality of death. It's terrifying reality and it's sweet release. It's horror and it's beauty. Yin and Yang.

Aang began slowly…as if he couldn't stop himself, as if he had found the only other soul as tortured as his. Another who had to live with the guilt of living, when so many others did not. "She shot me with lightening. I…I felt it for a split second and then…"

"Quicker than falling asleep." Harry whispered.

"Quicker than falling asleep." Aang whispered back.

"Please…no more…we musn't talk like this!" Hermione whispered. She was shaking, her hands were clammy, tears were falling down her face. "We're safe Harry… Aang! We're alive! That's all that matters!" Soon Hermione had enveloped Harry into a tight hug. He hugged her back just as fiercely and soon he noticed that, he too, was crying.

"Yes…that's all that matters." Katara whispered. Looking into Aang's eyes. Those big grey eyes. She traveled briefly back to the first time she had seen those eyes open, what seemed like a lifetime ago, on an iceberg at the end of the earth.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as well. Smiling in a watery way. Two people, raised by muggles, thrown into a world they had never knew existed. Both experienced the most unbelievable physical pain one could experience at the hands of another, the Cruciatus Curse. They were kin…friends in a way that was unique and, at times, so very sad. Harry once again buried the pain of his past. Reborn in her eyes. He wished…hoped more than anything that he wouldn't have to deal with that pain anymore. He knew he hoped in vain, but for that moment he felt new again. An eleven year old discovering, once again, that someone could care about a person as insignificant as him. Reborn in her eyes.

Just then Harry noticed a flash of red hair storm past them. Ginny. Toph ran after her, glaring angrily at Hermione. Hermione looked at Ginny leave the great hall, then looked down the table at Ron. Ron was sitting stock still, blood red, staring at Harry and Hermione's interlocked hands. He too, flew out of his seat and stormed out of the hall. Shite.

…

Draco stood at the window of McGonagall's office, his cloak thrown aside, his sleeves rolled up. The office was stiflingly hot and yet Clavicula wouldn't let them leave! Hadn't he deduced that Draco had no interest in talking? Hadn't he deduced that Draco had no interest in his "Pensieve Therapy?" Draco stared out the window at the great lake. He wished he could just walk in it and drown himself, perhaps that would free him from this debacle. Perhaps that would free him from this damn world. This world he now hated. This world that hated him. Then, he noticed something flying in the distance…a…a giant bat? Momo? Aang's pet seemed to be chasing an owl with a small package in it's claws. Draco snorted. That thing was a nuisance.

"Something amusing Draco?" Clavicula's melodic voice inquired, amusedly.

Draco scowled. Still staring out the window, he replied, "Your stupidity."

"Tsk, tsk Draco. Flattery will get you nowhere." Clavicula responded, his eyes going from Draco, to a parchment that floated next to him, a quill wrote furiously on it, unsupported.

Zuko stared at the parchment warily. The parchment that seemed to be writing on itself. _It's magic…just magic…_ Zuko thought to himself. "Why won't you just let us GO!" Zuko said angrily.

Clavicula stared at Zuko for a moment, and in that moment, the quill stopped. Then Clavicula smiled, and the quill roared on once again. "I'm afraid I can't do that…Lee."

Zuko was put off by how skeptically Clavicula said his 'name'. How much did this guy know?

Zuko started slowly, "What…do we have to do to get out of here? I've had enough having to see Malfoy's face."

"Well, I could blind you if you'd like." Draco muttered still staring out at Momo.

Zuko scoffed. "Trust me, in a fight, you wouldn't stand a chance." He walked over to a chair and sat, crossing his arms.

Draco chuckled. "I'd be more than willing to take you up on it when you're finished TALKING about it."

Zuko turned slowly, "Really? Have you actually ever fought before? From what I heard, your more in the business of letting others fight for you…then cowering when it really matters."

Draco's eyes turned to slits, "I've done things that would shock you." He said quietly, still staring out the window. Reminded of the last time he had uttered that sentence…the consequences.

"Hmm…trouble in paradise I see." Clavicula uttered, interrupting their little cat fight.

Zuko made a kind of growling sound.

"Gentlemen…I wonder, not to break up this little pissing contest you've got going on, but perhaps you could show me these shocking actions and spectacular altercations you've apparently been a part of."

"Perhaps you could eat me." Zuko muttered. He'd been in this world for too long, talking like that.

"Ah…so perhaps neither of you have accomplished any of these _magnificent _feats you claim… or maybe your just too afraid to face them."

Draco laughed, "Spare me the psycho babble. Challenging my manhood isn't going to make me talk."

Clavicula smirked. "I see, so I guess we'll just spend another 5 hours in this room. Perhaps you'll both kill each other and I can go home earlier." The boys glared at him, he continued, "Look, it's quite obvious that you both have experienced some terrible things…Draco, your trauma is quite well publicized actually. I expect it will become part of magical history…" Clavicula looked at Draco out the side of his eye, gauging whether his tactic had worked. The boy was staring down at the floor, looking like he wanted to cry and fighting the tears desperately, he had him now. Clavicula sealed the deal, " My point, gentlemen, is that it couldn't hurt to start exploring these things now…before they destroy you."

Zuko opened his mouth, about to refuse Clavicula again, when Draco burst out, "Why should I tell you! You don't understand! No one understands! You think I'm just as guilty as everyone else! You lived through the war! You know what my family did! For generations, students will be learning about…about…about my _treachery_! I'll never escape it! My family…my honor… I hope it destroys me! I WELCOME death! Anything…ANYTHING is better than living like this!"

Clavicula spoke, his tone was no longer condescending, but soft, "There's still hope Draco."

"Hope!" Draco screamed, he laughed harshly, "Hope is for Heroes! Hope is for those who have something to hope for! Hope is for Harry bloody Potter! Hope is for Granger! Do you know what my family did to her! Hope isn't for people like me! Hope is for the honorable!"

My honor…Zuko looked at Draco. Silenced by the shame, the desperation in the boy's voice. Clavicula stared at the boy but, interestingly, his eyes didn't hold contempt…but empathy.

"I'll do it. I'll show you." Clavicula and Draco whirled around and looked at Zuko. Zuko himself couldn't believe he had just said it. He had been adamantly against it only moments ago…but in seeing Draco's tortured tirade…in seeing Clavicula's understanding…he understood that Draco needed help. All the anger and disgust Zuko had held for Draco only moments ago seemed to be chipping away. If it was one thing Zuko understood…it was the hollow feeling of a man who has lost his honor.

Clavicula sat quietly for a moment. THIS was a strange new development. He had meant to get Draco worked up. He wanted Draco to be the one to open up to his memories not Zuko…Clavicula smiled. No…it was better this way.

"Alright…I'll need a memory. Whatever memory you would like to share." Clavicula flicked his wand and soon a bag came flying into the room. He opened it, a glittering platinum disk gently flew out of it and floated in the middle of the room. "_This_ gentlemen, is my pensieve. It's a very special pensieve. I made it myself after years of research." He smiled as he watched Zuko and even Draco approach it. The pensieve itself had a haunting, calling property to it.

"I don't understand…" Zuko said, staring at his crystal clear reflection in the Pensieve bowl. "I thought I was just supposed to tell you about the memory. Why do we need…this."

"Show me. Not tell me." Clavicula said quietly, looking at the boy carefully.

Zuko just looked at him. Show me, tell me…what's the difference? Zuko's eyes still held that skeptical, distrusting look and yet there was something slightly pleading in them.

Clavicula walked slowly over to him and pulled out his wand. Zuko took half a fighting stance. Clavicula held his hands up, "Whoa. I'm not going to hurt you, Lee. This is a pensieve. You take the memory out of your mind, using the wand, then put the memory in the pensieve. It allows us to see what you have seen, you understand. If you like, you could take the memory out yourself, using your wand."

Zuko was highly confused. How? How could they be able to see into his mind? Zuko was wary of letting Clavicula anywhere near his mind with one of those sticks. "Eh…" Zuko could feel the stick in his pocket, his stick. He had never really touched it and yet, he didn't feel right when it wasn't near him. Zuko couldn't put his finger on it, but he needed to ensure nothing would happen to it. To this stick, that had no real value. This stick that he had an absurd attachment to. "No… you're the healer right? You do it." Zuko finished, staring straight into Clavicula's eyes. For the first time, Clavicula straightened…uncomfortably. Zuko would just have to trust him.

"Alright." Clavicula replied, recovering. The boy had fire in his eyes. And not like the expression. Flames. Clavicula smiled inwardly, no…it was definitely better this way. Clavicula approached the boy, slowly he placed his wand to the boy's temple and yet…the boy didn't flinch. He had his eyes closed, as if he was concentrating, as if he expected it to hurt. "That's it. Now concentrate hard on a memory, let it fill you…"

Draco watched as Clavicula pulled the memory out of Zuko's mind. The glowing string was long…very long. As if every memory Zuko had ever had was attached to it. Draco was no stranger to the concept of the pensieve, but until now he had never really seen it. He had never known what a memory looked like. So pure.

Carefully, Clavicula dropped the memory into the pristine bowl. He looked at the boys. Zuko looked as if he was drained, exhausted. Draco stared at the bowl that was now glowing with Zuko's life.

"Gentlemen. When your ready…" Clavicula said quietly. The three men approached the pensieve and for the first time, they were equals. They all seemed to be somewhat nervous, uncertain. "Just put your faces in the pensieve." Clavicula continued.

Draco took a deep breathe. He had never agreed to this and now, it seemed like he was obligated…or fascinated. He wasn't quite sure. He looked up to see Zuko and Clavicula staring at him. Draco smirked. "I never said I wanted to do this…but if it means getting out of here…on 3. 1…2…3…

When Draco opened his eyes, he was standing next to Clavicula and Zuko in an ornate room, filled with people dressed very strangely. They were all looking down upon a scene. There was fire everywhere. Draco looked at Zuko…he looked terrified and yet…he didn't. Draco followed his eye line down to the center of the scene. A tall, almost statuesque man was walking toward a young teenage boy, who was bowing down in front of him on what looked like a dueling platform.

"You will fight for your honor, Prince Zuko!" The man demanded. The man's eye's were cruel, uncaring, as if he was enjoying this. He had fire in his eyes.

"Father please! I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" The boy pleaded. Draco's eyes widened as realization had finally hit him. He looked at the boy's face, it was young…handsome…unscarred.

"Stand and fight, Prince Zuko!" He repeated. Draco's mouth fell open…this was it…this was when it happened. He looked at the spectators, he noticed a desperately sad older man standing next to a coldly amused little girl. He looked up again.

"Please Father! I am your loyal son!" The child begged.

"You WILL learn respect! And suffering will be your teacher!" The man's hands erupted in flames then flew to strike the boy. Draco turned away. He couldn't watch it… couldn't see it happen. He looked up and noticed that Clavicula too had turned away…but not Zuko. His eyes were glued on the scene. He didn't look sad, or angry…he looked like…nothing.

Nothing.

**Author's Note. Hey kids. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! So I was trying to post this yesterday as a Christmas surprise, but family stuff delayed me. Anywho, so... Here we are. I'm not quite sure what to say about this. I'll leave that to you.** **Obviously, everyone is avoiding the debacle of last night. We are entering the back story of the Avatar gang and the HP gang is starting to get a glimpse of what they have been through. Will they be able to handle it? Is Clavicula making headway? This story has turned into something I had never intended it to be, and I'm ok with it, quite pleased with it actually. Shout outs To Laser_Lance720, I dedicate Sokka's "Hug it Out" line to you lmao! As always, thanks to my glorious beta Traviswj. Let me know what you think with a little review...or not. ****Later kids.**


	13. Misunderstandings

He was dreaming again. The damn nightmare would never fade. Usually, when he was brought back to this day it was from the perspective of his 14 year-old self, kneeling down, begging for mercy as his father approached him. He would watch as his father's hands erupted in flames then flew to strike. The nightmare would end as he closed his eyes and braced for the blow. He felt no anger or sadness for his younger self: suppression of emotion was his new defense mechanism. It was how he protected himself. No…all he felt was the anticipation for the end of this horrible nightmare.

And yet, it didn't end. It played on. This nightmare was different…this time it was like he was watching the event as a spectator. He had never seen what it really looked like…not like this. It was far crueler from this vantage point. He watched as the flames struck him, as they cascaded up the side of his face. He watched as his teenage self fell screaming to the ground in agony, clutching the air around his freshly burned face. He remembered now, touching the skin was far too painful. Yes, he remembered now, and yet all he could feel was that empty anticipation for the end of this horrible nightmare, no fear, no sadness, no anger…just anticipation. No one seemed to help his teenage self. They all filed quietly out of the room, as if they couldn't hear the screams. The Firelord walked away, smiling that cruel smile. As if he had just accomplished a great task, as if justice had been served. Then, a man bounded down on the platform, a jug of water in his shaking hand. He was older, bigger. Zuko would know Uncle anywhere. It would seem his teenage self was barely conscious, and Uncle was desperately scooping water on his face and whispering undiscernibly to him. Zuko could hear laughter in the background, no doubt Azula. People continued to file quietly out of the room… Everyone ignored him…except Uncle.

Zuko seemed to realize that there were two of him in the room because his gaze snapped up to see Draco and Clavicula staring at him. Zuko raised an eyebrow, what were they doing in his dream? His nightmare.

"Lee?" Clavicula said quietly. In that moment the dream seemed to pause. Everyone stopped moving-they were frozen in place. All except Zuko, Draco, and Clavicula.

Zuko eyes shot from Clavicula to Zuko to the scene down below. Quickly, he shut his eyes and re-opened them as if this were all just an hallucination. "What are you doing here?" Zuko said quietly. "What are you doing in my nightmare?"

"Nightmare…no, we're in the pensieve. Remember? The pensieve allows us to look at..."

"Pensieve!" Zuko yelled suddenly, flying out of his seat. He looked around, his face horrified. It wasn't a dream? This was his memory? This is what really happened all those years ago? Seeing it from this perspective, it seemed so different, so much more horrible. Suddenly, terror replaced anticipation. There was nothing to anticipate, this was no dream, this was not just going to play out and end. Without something to anticipate, Zuko had no blocker, no distractor. Zuko had to face himself…in the realist way possible. Zuko fell to the seat beneath him.

Clavicula moved to catch Zuko but saw Draco had beat him to it, clutching the boy's shoulder.

Draco was ghost white. He had moved instinctively to catch him, never stopping to think about it, not meaning to do it. But…he had already watched the boy fall once, writhing in agony as a teenaged victim. He couldn't allow it to happen again. Draco felt like he had spent the last two years watching people fall and doing nothing to help them. No, he would not let it happen again.

Clavicula stood over the boys, watching this moment of compulsive camaraderie. He found it quite odd and yet he knew it was a wonderful move toward progress, even if they didn't realize it yet. He kneeled down in front of Zuko. He looked into his eyes, which were wheeling around in his head, as if he couldn't find a proper place to rest them.

Clavicula sucked in a breath. "Prince Zuko?" He whispered, finally using what he knew to be his real name, his title.

Zuko's eyes seemed to fixate on the man for a moment, turning from horror, to confusion, to realization. "Firelord Zuko." He said simply.

"Firelord Zuko…" Clavicula repeated, yet there was no mocking in his voice, no skepticism. "Are you alright?"

Draco looked from Clavicula to Zuko, briefly wondering if he should continue with the ruse of calling him Lee. However, in looking at Clavicula's face, he knew it would be silly to do so. Clavicula knew. He knew Zuko didn't belong there…no doubt he knew that none of the Avatar gang belonged there. He had known all this time.

"I don't understand. How can this be real? If this is my memory…why is everyone frozen in place?"

Clavicula looked at Zuko then turned toward Draco who looked equally confused. "Draco, Firelord Zuko…this is a special pensieve. I developed it myself after years of research. I found that was much better to understand…to PROCESS memories if they could be controlled. This pensieve can stop memories in place, can fast-forward them, and rewind them. On my command." Clavicula held up his business-like wand as if for emphasis. He continued cautiously, wanting the boys to understand the gravity of his work, of THEIR work, "I find that, if one can analyze the details of a scene, if one can remain in the scene…one can fully understand it and not avoid it. They can't block it out. They can confront it…and themselves." Clavicula stood, briefly patting Zuko's shoulder, and turned down on the scene. There was an older man kneeling down in front of Zuko. Clavicula raised his eyebrow. That was where he would start his work.

"Who's the man with you?" Clavicula asked slowly.

Zuko looked at Clavicula for a moment before slowly bringing his eyes back down on the scene. Uncle was frozen, gently cradling Zuko's head, his mouth slightly parted. Frozen drops of water were falling carelessly from Uncle's fingers. Uncle's face looked tortured…unbearable. Zuko snapped his face away. God, how he missed the anticipation. These new emotions…they hurt. Burned. "My Uncle. Iroh." He choked out.

Clavicula was quiet for a moment, shifting his position as if to block Zuko's eyeline to the scene down below that he now knew Zuko was not ready to see…not yet. "Firelord Zuko…why did you bring us back to this memory?"

Zuko closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He wasn't crying. He never a cried. Zuko stretched himself out on the long bench. Clavicula adjusted himself, moving his own seated position towards Zuko's face, again, to block his view. Draco took a seat next to Clavicula, staring intently at the scar on Zuko's face.

"This is the place where I thought I had lost my honor." Zuko said quietly, his eyes shut tightly. "This is the place where I was banished, was cursed. I thought I would never rise out of that shame."

Clavicula waited. He knew the boy wanted to say more and he knew silence can be a potent motivator. As covertly as he could, he pulled out a piece of parchment and pen from his vest. He placed the items behind him while Zuko laid with his eyes closed and Draco stared on.

Draco looked at Zuko as if he was the only thing in the world.

Clavicula laid the parchment behind him and the pen came alive, writing furiously once more.

"This is the place where I thought I had lost my honor… I've realized over the years that moments like that, moments that are that profound… that painful…are always the clearest in your memory, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they define who you are." Zuko finished, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. His body, he had just noticed, was laying rigid on the bench. His muscles had been clenched so tightly that it actually kind of hurt. He sighed again. "We control our own destinies. We allow what defines us."

Clavicula covertly looked over to Draco, who seemed to be looking through Zuko. His eyes set, looking but not seeing. Clavicula wondered if Draco had a memory like that…a memory that pinpointed the day where Draco felt he had lost himself. A memory that was, for the moment, controlling his destiny.

Zuko continued, "I came back here because I've realized this day was not the day I lost everything. This day was a catalyst to my true destiny. For all intents and purposes…it was the best day of my life." Zuko sat up, finally able to look down on the scene again, trying to fight the terror and pain that were slowly trying to push tears out of him. He would not cry. He never a cried.

Clavicula flicked his wand and the scene started to move again.

"Prince Zuko." Uncle whispered, in what he thought was an empty room. His voice was amplified…no doubt due to Clavicula. "Prince Zuko, there is still hope. PRINCE ZUKO, never forget who you are. You WILL survive this. And it will reveal your true destiny. " Teenage Zuko, skin and blood dripping from his face, seemed to nod slightly before finally passing out.

Zuko's eyes widened upon hearing Uncle's words, words he had never known were uttered and yet seemed so familiar. Then suddenly, Zuko flew out of the scene and back into McGonagall's office. However, the usual relief he felt at finally being released from this nightmare was not there; it had been replaced by the pain and terror that were finally released upon seeing his true memory and yet… something was dulling it…making it bearable; there was a new emotion now. Love.

…

Once again, Harry laid in his bed. In the past several weeks he had woken up to a cavalcade of emotions. Terror, calm, confusion. Today, he woke up to a feeling of mild dread. Today, he would have to face McGonagall. Today, he would have to face Ginny. Everything was shit. He had meant to go to McGonagall yesterday but had been sidetracked by an enraged Ginny, who had stormed out of the Great Hall and disappeared. He had searched for her of course; he needed to make sure she understood it was all a misunderstanding. Couldn't she see they were all on edge? That they were all unraveling? Harry sighed. Of course she couldn't. Harry seemed to be the only one who could see these things. Ginny was so juvenile sometimes. Not like Hermione. Hermione was calm, logical. It took a lot to tick her off-unless of course you were Ron-and even then she could be convinced if posed with a logical rebuttal. Ginny was not that type of woman. Ginny was a girl. Ginny was unpredictable. Harry frowned and his brows furrowed, damn that girl's impetuousness!

Harry's life had been nothing if not abrupt and inconsistent. He certainly didn't need that in a girlfriend. Harry turned on his side, trying to push these realizations away. He was just frustrated. He was mad for Ginny, right? Weren't the very things that were irritating him now, the very things that made him love her to begin with? Right? Harry had changed after the war was over. He needed calm, consistency. He craved it. He couldn't stand wishy-washy people, dramatic people. He hated the spotlight that he couldn't seem to escape. He had lost any interest in the childish problems and silliness. He had lost interest in dramatics. The only people who preferred dramatics were people who didn't have to endure them…constantly. He was not the kind of guy who went chasing after some girl in the rain, and professed his love to her on a cliff-side as thunder screamed in the background. No, he was a 'sit down and read the paper with his wife' kind of guy now. After the war, he was an old 18 year old.

"Harry." A small voice called from outside. Harry knew her voice anywhere. Harry grabbed his wand off the nightstand and flicked it lazily at the door before rolling over on his stomach and resting his face in his pillow once more. He heard her small footsteps pad into his room. He felt her weight depress his mattress as she sat down. He smiled.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said into his pillow. She laughed slightly at his current position.

"Harry, you know I can't talk to you with your face in a pillow." Hermione finally said through laughter. She smacked his leg and Harry finally rolled over, sitting up to grin at her.

Hermione grinned back. She rested her back against Harry's footboard and brought her legs up on the bed, wrapping her arms around her now bended knees. She sighed slightly. "Harry, we have a situation on our hands."

Harry laughed. "Which situation? The "Jealous Significant Others" situation? The "All-Powerful Elemental Avatar" situation? The "Everyone in School Now Hates Everyone Else" situation?"

Hermione sighed. "No."

Harry quirked an eyebrow.

Hermione flicked her wand and something flew into the room, the door clicking closed behind it. "Don't want to be overheard." Hermione finished.

Gently, the object landed in Hermione's hands.

"A magazine?" Harry said, looking at her with mild annoyance.

"No. It's a journal." Hermione replied.

Harry smirked, "You shouldn't be reading people's diaries Hermione; I recall the consequences being pretty severe last time…" Harry's smirk faltered a bit. Were there no safe memories for him?

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not a diary, Harry. A Journal." Harry shrugged, Hermione continued, "In the muggle world, people do research to solve problems. When they do the research they publish their findings in "journals" where other scientists review the research and critique it. It's how the entire muggle scientific community works Harry!" Hermione finished, flabbergasted. Harry had never heard of a Journal before.

"THIS…" she said gesturing down at the magazine, "looks to be some kind of…magic journal. Apparently, someone tried to mimic the muggle practice…"

"Well, that makes sense." Harry said. "What with the events of last year…" Harry was cut off.

Hermione held up her hand and shook her head vigorously. "No…this journal is dated in 1945. That's why its existence is so confusing."

Harry wasn't following.

"Harry, the magical world barely even recognized the muggle world as legitimate back then…why would they so closely mimic a muggle practice if they didn't take the muggle world seriously? This periodical…it replicates, almost exactly, the structure of a muggle scientific journal." Hermione said. "In 1945…something like this shouldn't even have EXISTED in the magical world."

"Ok…Hermione, I think you need to start from the beginning. What does this…journal have to do with anything…why is it a 'situation'?"

"Harry, remember when McGonagall called us to her office, to tell us she knew about Aang and the rest? Remember how she was reading something?" Harry nodded angrily, he hated that damn book. Hermione continued, " Well, THIS is what she was reading. I saw the beginning of the title but couldn't figure it out…until I was at the library the other night…and found this."

Harry knew Hermione was about to say something big…but Hermione had this thing about introducing concepts in a way that challenged the listener to figure it out on their own. Harry found it irritating but figured she didn't know she was doing it. "Monkey Feathers, Hermione! Just tell me what you want to say!" Harry said, his tone coming off half amused, he had been hanging around Aang too much.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "McGonagall ALREADY KNEW that Aang and his friends were here! I told you she was too easy to convince! McGonagall told me SPECIFICALLY that if I had any questions as to the ORIGINS of their arrival or how to get them back I should talk to her. THEN, I find the very same periodical she was reading just sitting out, quite conspicuously, in the restricted section? It's like McGonagall WANTED me to find it…" Harry looked like he was about to protest but Hermione held up her hand, "There's one more thing you should see Harry…"

Harry sat and watched as she turned the pages of the journal, finally she landed on a page and handed it to Harry, he read the title of the journal article, "A Call for Integration. How Muggle Science Can Inform Magical Theory."

"The authors Harry, read the author names." Hermione said impatiently.

Harry looked below the title and gasped. "Aluitious LOVEGOOD...MINERVA MCGONAGALL!" Harry almost yelled. "Hermione, did you see this!"

Hermione smirked, "Yes Harry, I believe I had a chance to glance at it."

"So…so…McGonagall fought for integration of the muggle and magical world? McGonagall published her beliefs in a…a research journal?" Harry said, although he wasn't sure why he was surprised and he also wasn't sure what any of this had to do with Aang and his friends.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Well…not exactly." Harry's face fell a bit in disappointment. Hermione noticed this and quickly continued, "but she DID believe that muggle IDEAS should be integrated into the magical world which is illustrated not only in the fact that she was published in a periodical that replicates a muggle publication, but also in the article itself and THAT is a huge deal Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Magic Theory is a very old, very respected field. And you also have to realize that this was written in 1945. The very whisper of muggle ideas, muggle practices, being included in anything magical was ludicrous and could have gotten McGonagall laughed out of the field. That's why it's so strange to see a JOURNAL in the magical world in 1945. It's a muggle PRACTICE in the magical world! THIS…" She gestured to the article, "could have ruined her entire career worse than a set of bad OWL's. It was brave of her to have been so public about her beliefs back then, to have her name printed in a muggle-mimicking magical periodical."

Harry was quiet for a moment, "So what about this Lovegood guy…you think he's…related to Luna?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Harry…Do you know the history of Luna's family?"

Harry shook his head.

Hermione looked pained for a moment but continued, "Harry…the Lovegoods used to be a respected pureblood magical family…until Aluitious Lovegood. Apparently, Mr. Lovegood had ideas…ideas unacceptable to magical society. Eventually, he was turned into a laughingstock because of them. The Lovegood family has been seen as, and frankly have behaved, rather eccentric ever since."

"But how do you know this?" Harry said. Honestly, it was unsettling sometimes hearing about all the things Hermione knew…but it was downright terrifying to think about all the things she knew and didn't tell you about.

"Harry, it's basic research. One day, right before we left Hogwarts our sixth year, I decided to research what the world was like before Voldemort came to power…to see if there were any clues that could maybe help us figure him out, you know? I thought maybe understanding his early years would help us find horcruxes…" Hermione swallowed and was quiet for a moment before continuing, "…Well, I looked at Daily Prophets from the thirties, forties, and fifties and Aluitious Lovegood was everywhere. He was apparently a great magical theorist of the day, he'd been published in hundreds learned magical texts. He had discovered several new species of magical creature as well, including Kneazles. He was extremely well respected. Then, towards the end of the fifties, the Prophet started printing articles calling him a crackpot, saying he had lost his mind. It said he had all these crazy ideas… although it doesn't really say what they were, very curious…. anyway, he disappeared from the Prophet all together. He had disappeared from all magical publications. The next time you see his name in print was in Luna's birth announcement…and his obituary. He's Luna's grandfather, you see."

Harry was flabbergasted. "Does…does Luna know that you know this?" He whispered.

"No." Hermione whispered back. "I didn't have the heart to tell her and, bless her, she probably wouldn't pay me any attention anyway." Hermione smiled in a watery manner. "Still, I suppose we'll have to talk to Luna about this. When I first found out about it, I felt bad for Luna, but we had more pressing matters to attend to…now…"

Harry nodded is head in agreement. "So…what about McGonagall? What does this journal business have to do with her? What does any of this have to do with Aang? What's the situation?"

"Well, Harry. There in lies the situation. We will need to speak with her. Something isn't right about this journal…about this whole situation. I think she may have information to help us figure out how to get Aang and his friends back home and I think this journal has something to do with that. She had to have known Aang and his friends were here all along and she's trying to help us figure out how to get them back." Hermione tightened her grip around her knees. "But given the events of the last several weeks…I don't know how excited she will be to help us directly."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "She'll help. McGonagall's first priority is to help Aang. That being said, she will still bust our bullocks for it."

"Harry! Language!" Hermione said, smirking.

Harry laughed. "Hey! I'm not Ron, I'm supposed to be able to curse all I bloody want!" Harry said, suddenly hoping the mention of Ron's name wouldn't make Hermione too upset.

Hermione was quiet for a moment and Harry started to worry he had gone too far, when she said, "I'm not Ginny. So you can't act like a…mooselion cub around me." They both stared at each other, wondering if that retort made any sense, before bursting into laughter.

"But Hermione, if McGonagall knew about Aang and the others, and wants to help us…why not just tell us what to do?" Harry said as the laughter subsided.

Hermione was pensive. "I don't know Harry…perhaps she's taking a page out of Dumbledore's book? I suppose it's very unlike her…"

And then there was tapping at the window. Two great owls stood perched on the outer window ledge, pecking furiously to get into the warm room and out of the Scottish winter cold. Harry flicked his wand, and the birds practically fell in. Harry grabbed the parchment from his owl, Hermione doing the same with hers.

They froze.

"Your appointment?" Harry said quietly.

"Yes. I guess McGonagall really meant ALL of us, huh." Hermione replied.

"What do you think her 'colleague' wants to talk to us about?" Harry said nervously.

"Who knows Harry…Who knows." Hermione replied.

They were both stuck in one of those rare moments when Hermione had a question she couldn't answer.

…

Ginny stormed out of the hall, effectively shaking off Toph with a quick "I need to be alone for a while". She had seen it. Proof of what she had long suspected. She saw how tenderly he looked at her. She saw the love in his eyes…the adoration. There was something between them that Ginny didn't really understand, and that was what hurt the most. Harry and Hermione had this secret connection she would never have with him, that she could never understand. She had to leave before she exploded.

Ron was steps behind Ginny. He knew where she was going. It was a place that neither Harry nor Hermione knew about. A Weasley secret as it were. He would go there too. He couldn't chance running into Harry. He would pound him into the ground if he did. Harry had lied to him. He had said that they were like siblings to each other. But siblings didn't look at each other like that. Siblings didn't embrace like that. They both looked like they shared something. Something deep, intimate. Perhaps they had been carrying on like this all this time. Perhaps a suite wasn't the only thing Harry and Hermione had shared. Ron balled his fists at the thought.

Ginny had come up upon the stone wall, next to the portrait of an old man staring out to sea. The man never acknowledged her. He just stared wistfully out to sea. Ginny felt like she finally understood why he looked so sad. She dragged her wand down a very particular crevice. The wall erupted to the side and revealed a smallish room with two squashy, repeatedly mended, old couches and a window overlooking the Black lake. The room itself had been decorated, a testament to the powerful Weasley bloodline. Each Weasley left a keepsake there. Something to show that they were there, that they had lived, that they were family. It was a safe place, unknown to all of Hogwarts. The greatest Wealsey secret.

Ginny looked around and smiled. There were various pictures all around. Ginny's great grandparents smiled at her from a small old portrait they had commissioned in their seventh year at Hogwarts. A photograph of her father's brother waved at her as he sat astride his Quidditch broom. Fred's picture winked at her from the corner of the room. The room had become cluttered as the Weasleys expanded over time…but it was fitting. It was so…Weasley. It was a safe place.

Ron entered the Weasley Chamber, as it came to be known in the family. Discovered by a Weasley Hogwarts student generations upon generations ago. Xander Weasley. It was tradition that each new Hogwarts Weasley was to be told about the Weasley Chamber at the end of their first year. If they survived their first year, they had earned the right to enter. Ron snorted inwardly, Hogwarts was probably a bit rougher when that tradition was thought up…although he HAD almost died twice in his first year. Still this room was something Ron had never told anyone about. He was forbidden by blood. He figured he would eventually tell Hermione, once they were married and she became a Weasley…but now. Now he wasn't so sure. He saw Ginny, sitting on the couch staring out at the Black lake.

"I knew you were following me." Ginny said quietly.

Ron walked over to the adjacent couch and sat. He joined her in staring, wistfully, out the window. "What do you think?" He said finally.

"What does it matter?" Ginny replied bitterly.

Ron was quiet. So many times he had felt like he didn't matter. For the first time, he realized maybe Ginny had felt that way as well. The very thought that Potter could make his sister feel that way made him want to rip him limb from limb. "Just give me the word Ginny…" Ron flew out of his chair. His uncle Bilius, in all his 16-year-old glory, watched on smirking from his picture. "You just give me the word Ginny and I'll throttle him!"

Ginny flew out of her chair, "No! YOU give ME the word and I'll throttle HER!"

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO US!" Ron yelled. Great Aunt Muriel looked at them disapprovingly, even at 14 she was horribly proper and just as rude.

"How DARE they! ALL this time!" Ginny yelled back. They both paced the room furiously. George looked to be laughing in his Yule ball photo.

"How could I have not noticed! I…I had suspected! All that time we were on the run! I knew it! I KNEW! Did you SEE the way they were holding each other! Friends don't hold each other that way!" Ron yelled, kicking over an ottoman that had been knicked by Septimus Weasley, his portait on the ceiling looked affronted, Cedrella Black –his future wife- laughed jovially from the corner of the room, disowned by her own family- ever the Weasley.

"I waited! I WAITED for him! At least you were there! At least you got to see that treacherous…" Ginny started.

"YOU THINK THAT WAS BETTER! You should have SEEN how she CHOSE him. That night at our campsite! I was leaving and she CHOSE him. At first, I thought she was being noble, I thought she was being a better FRIEND than I had. But now…GODS I TORTURED MYSELF FOR WALKING OUT ON HIM AND HE FANCIED HER THIS WHOLE TIME! HE SEDUCED HER!" Ron yelled.

"She SWORE to me Harry would see! He would see me and realize how he felt! I WAITED FOR YEARS! I CRIED TO HER! I CRIED! And she sat there and held my hand and LIED TO MY FACE! The whole time she was plotting! THE WHOLE TIME SHE WAS STEALING HIM!" Ginny yelled as 17-year-old Molly looked at her sadly.

Finally, they both fell back to their seated positions panting. There was no doubt that Weasleys had a wild streak. They were emotional. They could do anything, could convince themselves of anything, because they had enough nerve…and too much pride.

"Ron…what are we going to do?" Ginny asked and, for the first time in a while, she looked like a little girl to Ron. A scared little girl. A little girl who needed her brother.

Ron plastered on a small smile, trying to hide his intense pain. He had to do it…for her. "Don't worry, Ginny. We'll get over it." Ron got up and crossed the room wrapping his arm around his sister. "It's going to be hard…so hard. But…we have each other Ginny. You know…it's always been me and you."

Ginny sniffed. "No, it's always been Harry, Ron and Hermione…it's always been the Weasley boys. Never me." She whispered.

Ron squeezed her, "Don't be silly Ginny, the way I've always seen it…It's been Bill and Charlie, Fred and George, and me and you. No sense in either of us becoming a Percy." Ron laughed looking down at Ginny, she was laughing, a small laugh he rarely saw from her.

Ginny became quiet, "For a moment there…I thought you were going to pick Hermione."

"For a moment…so did I." Ron replied. How young they were to see everything in such black and white terms. How scarred. Neither of them seemed to realize, that it didn't have to be a choice at all.

Then two owls pecked at the window. Ron strode over and opened it, the owls flew in and delivered their messages. Suddenly, a giant bat flew into the room, chasing the owls out. Momo rested himself on a table and immediately became enamored with a moving picture, picking it up and shaking it. Bill Weasley was not amused.

Ron ran over to the crazy bat thing and grabbed the picture away. Momo flew over to Ginny and hid behind her head. She laughed as Momo crawled into her lap. She stroked him gently and he seemed content.

Ron opened his letter.

_Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_This letter is to inform you that your appointment with Healer Clarence Clavicula has been set. Please report to the Headmistress's Office next Saturday, the 14__th__ of November at Ten am, for your intake appointment. Please be aware that failure to comply will result in severe penalties._

_Regards,_

_Clarence Clavicula, Healer_

_Senior Fellow, Saint Mungo's Hospital_

Ron looked up to see Ginny finishing her letter. He sighed, "When is your appointment?"

"The 15th at 12. You?" Ginny replied.

"The 14th at 10." Ron said quietly.

"So I guess McGonagall was serious huh?" Ron said.

Ginny laughed. "Has she ever joked about anything…ever?"

"…noted." Ron replied. He walked over to Ginny and sat down on the squishy armchair that had been knicked by Eva Weasley-a great cousin-in a fifth year OWL mental breakdown.

Ron, for the first time, voluntarily stroked Momo. The animal seemed to be just as shocked as he was. He sighed, "Everything is going to be alright." He said quietly, more to himself than to his sister.

"Yes…it has to be." Ginny replied.

Silent Weasleys, has there ever been such a thing?

…

"This is all my fault Appa." Aang said, leaning against his old friend. Releasing a long sigh, his body slowly slid down the animal's side until Aang found himself sitting neatly on the ground next to the laying beast. Appa groaned in response.

"It is so Appa! Don't try to make this any better with your fancy words!" Aang said, staring down at his interlocked legs. "Sometimes…I feel like everywhere I go I create conflict."

Appa groaned, his eyes closed as he nudged Aang slightly in a way, one could only assume, was to be reassuring.

"Come on Appa, I know you've been hanging out here in the Dark Forest so you haven't exactly SEEN what's going on per se…but you gotta admit, none of these kids would be fighting right now if it wasn't for me." Aang concluded.

Appa opened his eye and closed it.

"No! I am NOT being dramatic! From what I've learned, Harry, Ron and Hermione have been through A LOT. Imagine living through a war, finally being able to have a normal life THEN a bald kid from ANOTHER world and all his friends come FALLING into your lap! It's MY fault they're all mad at each other! They were all so wound up to begin with and now they have to deal with US on top of that?"

Appa snorted.

"Yeah, yeah! I know you know how it feels to live through a war! You know what I mean Appa! It's not just Harry and his friends who are fighting now! Sokka and Zuko are at it too! Toph and Katara have chosen sides in the Ginny-Hermione feud so it's only a matter of time before they start fighting… Spirits, I'm only one kid." Aang sighed.

Appa groaned.

"Fine! One teenager…kind of…I guess. How am I supposed to keep the peace? I barely understand this world as it is! I worked my arrow off to become the avatar! Now I have to learn how to be a fake wizard too! Now I have to help kids deal with their issues? The last time I talked to teenagers who weren't Sokka, Toph, Katara or Zuko was when I was at that Fire Nation school!" Aang groaned. It certainly felt like everywhere he went he caused a problem. During the war, almost every village that had him as a guest was burned to the ground. Almost everyone who tried to hide him was met with cruel retribution. Zuko had to turn his back on his entire family to join him. Sokka and Katara had to leave their home to help him. Toph not only left her family but her immense wealth to be his teacher. He was starting to feel like a burden. It's not like any of them could be normal teenagers now. They were war heroes. Aang had turned them into war heroes. Eveywhere they went, they were mobbed. Aang recalled Katara lamenting about that very fact…

"_I went into town today! You wouldn't BELIEVE how some of these people behave! One girl tried to rip my mother's necklace right off my throat! They all wanted a piece of me, as if I'm just some kind of collectable!"_

Aang sighed. Katara. His Katara. He would be a fool if he didn't notice how the people in this new world treated her. Of course the guys ogled her. Aang couldn't say he was surprised…but the girls, they hated her. Aang didn't get it. Katara was the sweetest, nicest, most beautiful, sexy…actually, maybe Aang did get it a little bit. They were jealous of her. Still, Aang didn't understand the level of animosity the girls seemed to have towards her. He recalled her breaking down privately to him about it…

_She did it on purpose! She levitated the cauldron AT me! That Romilda is such a…such a…jerk! I wish I could bend here! I bet she wouldn't be magicking cauldrons at me in a block of ice… but I can't. Harry and his friends are going through a lot of trouble for us. I just have to take it. Maybe…maybe if I try to talk to the girls more, maybe they will lay off. Aang, please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to stress anyone out…_

But her plan backfired. Talking to the girls only seemed to anger them more. The girls became more cunning with their tricks. Turning her hair grey, spreading vicious rumors… Aang turned red. He couldn't tell anyone! She couldn't defend herself! They weren't magical…they were BENDERS! This was all his fault. The girls were jealous of Katara because of him. That could be the only explanation. He was a burden, a problem causer.

"Spirits Appa…what am I gonna do?" Aang whispered.

"Well, I think a nice brushing would do." A voice said behind Aang. He whirled around to see Luna staring dreamily at the giant beast before her.

"Luna!" Aang yelled in a somewhat high pitched yelp. She didn't know about Appa! They hadn't told anyone! What would she say? What would she….wait, why wasn't she afraid? Why wasn't Appa alarmed?

"You're not scared?" Aang said cautiously.

"Actually, I'm a bit chilly. Nargles knicked my sweater you see. Very mischievous, nargles." Luna said, smiling widely at Aang.

"Uh…this is Appa." Aang said confusedly, gesturing to the giant beast.

"Yes, that sounds about right. I've been calling him Lysander. But I think Appa is a much better name. Just the right amount of syllables." Luna concluded thoughtfully.

"Wait... have you two…met?" Aang said confusedly.

"Oh yes. We've known each other for quite some. I was tracking bubsies, you see." Luna said.

"I…see?" Aang replied.

"Well, as you know, bubsies love the low brush of the forest, makes it better for rain dancing." Luna continued.

"Sure. Of course." Aang said, he just accepted it, you just gotta accept it.

"Well, I had come up on a rather dapper looking tree that I was sure was a bubsie nest, when I saw Lysander…Appa." Luna smiled, nodding courteously to Aang. "Appa and I have been hunting Bubsies ever since. Although we can't go too far."

"Right, must be hard for him to get through the woods easily." Aang said.

"No, it's not that. Appa's scent alerts the Twixies. The Twixies are sort of in cahoots with the bubsies. They would know we were coming from a mile away." Luna concluded.

"…you're insane aren't you." Aang said.

"Hmm?" Luna replied, she hadn't been paying attention. She was thoroughly enamored in stroking Appa's fur.

"I said, you're a genius." Aang said, feeling a little guilty.

Luna laughed. "Daddy says only the truly stupid think themselves geniuses. The real genius is the man who proudly admits to his stupidity."

Aang smiled. "Your dad sounds like a man I used to know. His name was Gyatzo. And if your father was right then…Gyatzo's the stupidest man I know."

Luna smiled back at him, "You must be very proud."

They were quiet for a moment, both staring up at Appa. It was a comfortable silence.

"So. I take it you come from the Southern Air Temple?" Luna said suddenly.

"…what?" Aang said, his eyes wide with confusion. Who told her that? How did she know that? "How do you know that? I suppose Harry told you?"

Luna smiled. "No. Your clothes told me. For example, western air benders use a different sowing technique, one more suitable to the warmer temperatures."

"But…how? How do you know about that?" Aang was CERTAIN he had never really talked THAT deeply about his culture…to anyone.

"Doesn't everyone know? My grandfather used to talk about it all the time. He was quite famous in his day." Luna said proudly.

"…what?" Aang replied. How could this be? Harry said no one knew about his world. Harry said they had to hide themselves, that people would freak out if they saw who they really were. Harry said…

"Oh yes, my grandfather, Alutious. He used to talk about the Airbenders all the time. He wrote about them and everything. He was published extensively, you know." Luna replied, still staring up at Appa.

"But…how come you never said anything about this before?" Aang said.

"…Hmm, no one asked. Every time I tried to talk about your world Hermione would cut in, poor thing, I don't think she can help herself." Luna smiled appreciatively for a moment then continued. "I just assumed everyone already knew. My grandfather was a great man, you know!" Luna finished, smiling at Appa's giant eye that was now staring at her.

Aang was shaking, "Wait…so you're telling me…that EVERYONE knows about our world? Why… Why would Harry lie?" Aang was babbling now, talking more to himself than Luna, "Why would Harry have us pretend to be wizards if everyone already knew our world existed?" Suddenly, Aang's mind flew back to a tearful Katara lamenting about how she couldn't defend herself…because Harry told them they couldn't bend. "How long? How long have people known our world existed?" Aang almost yelled.

Luna looked at him curiously for a moment. "I suppose for maybe fifty years? Grandfather started telling everyone about it back then. He used to tell me about how shocked everyone was when he told them. I suppose it was a rather large discovery. Grandfather used to say he had been there, had studied the airbenders. He told me such wonderful stories about them when I was little. People must have thought he was one stupid man!" Luna said smiling at the reference her father taught her.

"…Luna, thank you." Aang said bowing low to her. She smiled in interest. "I have to go now, but I really enjoyed talking to you." Aang then turned on his heel and ran, throwing a quick wave to Appa on his way out.

Luna thought he was a rather slow runner.

Aang felt tricked. Lied to. The whole world knew about the existence of his people and yet Harry had forced them to lie! Harry had lied! Sokka was right, why would Aang think it was a good idea to blindly put your faith in people! Had Aang learned NOTHING from the last year of war? He ran furiously, his mind focusing in on one painful image, Katara's upset face. Katara had to suffer silently in this new world, because HARRY had forbade them to tell anyone about their true selves. She couldn't defend herself! He couldn't protect her! Aang's tattoos glowed briefly as he ran through the corridors of the castle finally coming up upon the portrait of a wolf. He wanted truth, he wanted justice.

Harry Potter would have to answer to the Avatar.

**Authors Note. Hey kids! This took me a while, yes I know. Hopefully, it was worth the wait. So what do you think? Where shall we go from here? I figure I should prolly squeeze in something about Aang's first Quidditch match. Should be fun seeing as how everyone is fighting! So, the story is (hopefully) taking a deep and interesting turn. What will become of Draco? Will our heroes, working with Clavicula and each other, be able to resolve their trauma? What of our library discoveries? Stay Tuned! I want to thank Kate for Beta'ing this for me. She was my high school English teacher and for all the teens out there NEVER take your teachers for granted. Some of them, if your lucky, will stay with you for longer than high school-in one way or another lol. BIG shoutouts to Harrypopo for your hilarious and creative reviews. Me thinks cabbage merchant may have a reference in this thanks to your genius. This one also goes out the All Around Dude for liking the story so much that he lit a bit of a fire under me to finish the chap. Ummm, reviews are always appreciated but not obligatory. And so we continue...**


	14. McGonagall Regrets

He splayed out across the damp grass by the Black Lake. He shifted his focus, glancing at the tree nearby. Several girls sat under it, watching him and giggling. He smirked, bringing his arms to rest behind his head. Several blokes walked by, giving him the usual greetings. He was a popular man after all, of course they would greet him. He gave them the usual smirk and a cocky faculty member joke. Today, he went with Trelawney. Spirits, that woman could provide MONTHS of material. He didn't mind this world so much. Here, he was sort of a big shot. Of course, he was a big shot in his own world but he sort of…wasn't. He was a war hero of course, tales of the Day of Black Sun were legend. Tales of Sozin's Comet were heroic. But the tales usually focused on the amazing bending:

"The man bending the water in a thousand swamp vines."

"The girl with arms made of water, destroying enemies like a liquid demon."

"The Earthbender girl so powerful she could bend the metal from a thousand battle ships. The only bender like her in the world."

"The Banished Prince, whose epic Agni Kai with his own sister had burned the Imperial City to the ground. Those who bore witness said the fire was so blinding it was almost beautiful in it's own cruelly destructive way."

And of course: The Avatar.

So the stories were a little exaggerated but not by much. Still, even though they talked about him sometimes, it wasn't often. Even though they recognized him in the streets, the attention always deferred to the bender. He was big shot…but he wasn't.

"Hey…Wang Fire…" The amused voice of Neville Longbottom said. "Bloody ridiculous name…"

"Oh really_, NEVILLE_? Is it REDICULOUS? Mr. _LONGBOTTOM_?" Sokka said dramatically, his eyes closed and lips smirking. He continued to lay stretched out on the soft grass.

"Point taken." Neville said, rolling his eyes in amusement. "Well, can I join you or are you currently disposed at the moment? I know you…somehow…have quite the social schedule."

Sokka's smirk grew. "What can I say, everybody loves Sok…Wang Fire." Sokka's face fell a bit.

Neville sat, gathering his knees, wrapping his arms around them. He stared out at the glittery Black Lake and flinched a bit when the giant squid surfaced and waved at him.

"It's waving at me." Sokka said, his eyes still closed.

Neville took in a deep breath. At the moment he was concentrating on the mid-morning sky. There was a vibrant, sleepy quality to it. Sort of like his own mood.

Sokka quirked an eye open at Neville to see him just staring out at the lake. "Why the long face Longbottom?" Sokka said, a self-satisfied smirk on his face at his ability to turn a phrase.

Neville half smiled. "Don't look so pleased, Hermione came up with THAT one two days ago."

Sokka sighed, "Oh GREAT. So now I KNOW it was a bad joke. I swear, her and Katara should start a "Terrible Sense of Humor Society". They can have annual meetings where they get together and bum everyone out."

Neville snorted. "Well Sokka, it's certainly possible. They seem to have taken a liking to each other."

"Yea…" Sokka said absent-mindedly.

"Wang Fire! Longbottom!" A voice yelled from up the grassy knoll. Sokka and Neville turned to see a Ravenclaw third year whom neither of them had ever spoken to before. "You coming to the pre-season Quidditch party in Ravenclaw?" The boy continued.

Neville and Sokka looked at each other confusedly and shrugged. "Yea, sure!" Sokka yelled back.

"Great!" The boy yelled, suddenly very excited. Something told Neville the boy had not expected them to say yes. "Flameo Hotman!" The third year yelled as he ran off, no doubt to tell his friends.

Sokka and Neville were quiet for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "You realize we're probably going to end up at some lame third year party! WE'LL BE THE TALLEST PEOPLE THERE!" Sokka said through laughter.

"FL-FL-FLAMEO HOTMAN? I can't believe you've got people to start saying that!" Neville said falling over laughing.

Eventually they recovered, both now sprawled out on the grass. Sokka smirked, "Well, might as well throw the kid a bone. He's probably told all his friends by now." Sokka was quiet for a moment. "So…I didn't know you were the popular guy around Hogwarts."

Neville was thoughtful for a moment. "Yea, I didn't know either."

"So…what's up with that? I see the way people look at you. You must be one cool wizard party unagi…" Sokka said, staring up at the morning sky.

Neville chuckled. "Nah. I just killed the snake."

Sokka smirked. "Killed the snake? What's that code for? TELL ME this has something to do with Lavender Brown."

Neville made something of a face. "No, not me. You'll have to ask Ron about that."

Sokka popped himself up on his elbows, looking down on Neville, "Ron got 'The Lavender'?"

"The Lavender?" Neville turned red for a moment. "Sure, they dated briefly in our sixth year, you know, before Hermione of course. But it was always Hermione. Everyone knew that, bloody Lavender knew that…"

Sokka laid back down on the grass. "Wow. Ron's had Lavender AND Hermione."

They were both quiet for a moment before both saying, "He definitely upgraded."

"So Longbottom, what does 'Kill the Snake' mean?" Sokka said, staring back at the sky once more.

"It means, I killed the Snake." Neville said, when Sokka only quirked an eyebrow at him Neville launched into the story. How he had led the revolt of Hogwarts (although his description was more humble), how he did it for his parents and his bad-ass grandmother, how he had stood up to Voldemort and killed his precious snake and thus (though Neville didn't know it) Voldemort's last connection to immortality.

Sokka blew out a low whistle, "Man…and all I did was blow up some Fire Navy War balloons."

Neville looked confused.

"Right…" Sokka then proceeded to tell the story of the final battle of the war, his part in the battle anyway.

Neville stared at him, eyes wide, mouth agape. "That sounds pretty impressive to me!"

"Eh. What you did, in my world, is like the equivalent of cutting off the Firelord's balls." Sokka said.

"Well, in this world, what you did was like, putting up all the protective enchantments around Hogwarts to protect hundreds of people for as long as you can. Those enchantments saved A LOT of lives." Neville finished thoughtfully.

"So what about it, Longbottom?" Sokka said uncomfortably. "Were you Mr. Party-Guy? You know, before the war?"

Neville laughed. "No. Not really…not at all. I was more of…how do I put it…a pudgy little screw-up."

"Oh, come off it." Sokka snorted. "Quit takin the mickey." He said, in what little, terrible, English slang he had picked up.

Neville rolled his eyes. "Not taking the mickey. I wasn't much of a partier. Now that I think of it, people rarely noticed me. Harry, Seamus, Ron, and Dean were always my mates but other than them, people just saw me as nervous, accident-prone Neville Longbottom." He finished, smiling wistfully.

"So then…it must be nice to be kind of famous? All the attention you must get?" Sokka said quietly. "And rightfully so right? I mean, you helped save the world too." He said, a bit more forcefully.

Neville looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes briefly darting from the sky to Sokka and back to the sky. "Well…it was at first. I mean, girls were talking to me that I thought didn't even know I was alive. But…it's all an illusion you know?"

Sokka stared at the sky. "An illusion…"

Neville glanced at Sokka again before continuing, "Yea, I mean, when I think about it, there were a lot of people who helped save our world. It's just that…some people's positions are more…obvious than others. There are so many people who deserve to be honored more than I."

Sokka frowned. "Yea…but that doesn't mean you should be ignored either…"

Neville sighed. "I suppose you're right. Still, I'd much rather be seen by those who saw me before. They're the ones whose opinions really matter. Everything else is just an illusion."

Sokka stretched himself out before sitting up lazily. "Yea I guess. Still, it's nice to be seen every once in a while."

Well…"Neville started.

"I'm gonna head up. Get a head start on lunch." Sokka said abruptly.

"Right." Neville said slowly. "Well, when you get a chance, I think we need to talk about what we're going to do about the gang. Things are getting a little mad, don't you think?"

Sokka sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Yea, I guess your right. But what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Well…correct me if I'm wrong, but I always got the impression that you were the guy with the plans." Neville said, smirking up at Sokka.

Sokka grinned. "I have been known to come up with a plan or two...so tell me Longbottom, what are you doing over…what is it? Christaymast holiday?"

"…Christmas. I'll probably visit my parents…" A proud, sad smile crossed Neville's face. "Then, I dunno."

"Ron keeps talking about us all going to this place called "The Burrow". Says his family lives there…although I don't know why a family would live underground…"

Neville laughed. "No mate, it's a house. That's just what they call it."

Sokka looked devious for a moment. "Well…how would you like to make a visit to The Burrow?"

…

Harry and Hermione sat on Harry's bed digesting the revelations they had just discussed. McGonagall was in on this. It could be the only explanation. But why would she not tell them? Why would she hold back information that could help them? Harry looked down at Hermione's toes as they poked out of her dressing gown. Hadn't anyone learned ANYTHING from the past 7 years? Hadn't anyone learned that NOT telling Harry things usually ended in some form of a near death experience for him? Honestly, were these people TRYING to make his life miserably difficult? They always said it was to protect him. To protect his innocence. Well, how LOVELY. Thank GOODNESS they protected his INNOCENCE. His innocence had been SOOOOO helpful to him all these years. Harry snorted bitterly.

"Harry?" Hermione murmured.

Harry looked up at her and smiled. "Sorry. Just thinking about something…silly. You know, how silly Ron and Ginny are being and all…"

"Right." Hermione finished, looking at Harry's fidgeting hands. "Imagine…you and I…together."

Harry chuckled, his gaze returning to Hermione's toes. Him and Hermione. Hermione and Him. Harry and Hermione. Harmione. The thought was ludicrous…outrageous. Of course, Hermione was brilliant, beautiful, calm, non-dramatic, logical, safe. But, really, Hermione? Sure, she possessed the qualities in a woman that Harry could now see himself settling down with. She wasn't one of those girls that were unpredictable, with the exception of the other night and really, Ginny had provoked her. Since the war, she had cut down considerably on her crying fits, except when she was with Ron. Ron, really, had made her cry far too often in the past. The thought made Harry's chest burn with anger and guilt. Harry should have said more to Ron about his behavior, instead of just brushing it off as sexual tension between the two. He should have defended her more. He shouldn't have joined Ron in ganging up against her third year over a Firebolt, she was just trying to protect him. He shouldn't have let Ron make fun of her as much as he did. He shouldn't have allowed Ron to break her heart and run amuck with Lavender sixth year. Hermione was a wonderful, loyal, friend. Hermione…Friend. Why did that word combination sound weird to him all of a sudden?

Hermione sat, watching Harry toying with his sheet. She knew he was deep in thought about something. After spending the better part of a year alone in hiding with him, she could always tell. His face would get this determined look about it and his lips would press into a hard line. There were loads of times where Hermione would want to ask him what he was thinking about. Most particularly, when she had broken his wand. Or on the nights where he would watch her weep over Ron's departure from their campsite, although he didn't know she knew he was watching her. And then there were some nights, when he was on watch, where he would just stare, unmoving. Hermione knew he wasn't in Voldemort's mind; Harry was far more dramatic when he did that. No, he was just staring, thinking. Hermione sometimes ruminated on what fascinating or, more likely, horrifying things were going on in there. Ron wasn't like that at all. Ron just acted. He was never much of a thinker. Not like Harry who, at times, could be meticulously pensive. Hell, it took a piece of Voldemort's soul for Ron to really think on things and even then he just acted. At first, she thought it was just the Horcrux that made him leave…abandon her. Now, she wasn't so sure. Honestly, Hermione had felt AWFUL while wearing that Horcrux, she felt like an ugly, bushy haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all. She felt like Harry and Ron were only friends with her because they pitied her. She felt like Ron really did love Lavender Brown. That he could do much better than her. But then…she snapped out of it. She was able to talk herself out of it. She was rational, she couldn't be easily conquered by illogical hypotheticals, she didn't just react. Harry was the same, that Horcrux was probably killing him-in the figurative and eventually literal sense- but he was still able to think, not just act. But Ron, so easily conquered by his own insecurity, so easily provoked, had walked out on her. So weak. She had given up that weak side of herself the day Bellatrix ripped it from her screams. Over time, she had suppressed the emotional side of herself, with a flare up or two over the last couple weeks. She had suppressed the inexplicable rage. What good did being emotional do? What good did crying do? What good did bickering do? Why couldn't Ron just control himself? Not like Harry, so thoughtful. Harry had always been there, he had never left. Harry was in control.

Slowly, Harry raised his head, at the same time Hermione seemed to do the same. And then they were looking at each other. There was something reflected in the other's eyes. It looked to be a combination of fear and…something else.

"As if…" Harry whispered, and his voice broke. "I mean…you've…you've never thought of me like that…right?"

She had never really thought about it…until now. "I…have you ever…ever thought of me like that?" Hermione whispered back, her voice trembling.

Harry looked into her eyes. He hadn't. Not until everyone started to make a big deal about the two of them. It was like they were forcing him to consider the possibility… "Well, I suppose the thought has crossed my mind… but I never REALLY thought about it." Harry finished quietly.

Hermione bit her lip. "Me too. It's like they WANT us to. It's like they're all pushing us together or something." Hermione laughed uncomfortably. "The logical part of me almost wants to see what would happen. Like a sort of…experimental condition. Compare it to the control condition…to R-Ron, and see which is more significant…" Ever the logical girl, even her hormones followed the scientific method. Again, she laughed uncomfortably.

She was so rational, she was. Harry was the experiment, Ron was the control. No dramatics, no emotional professions. So calm. So calculated. Harry's eyelids seemed to become a little heavy and for the first time in his life, he saw Hermione's lips. "Just a little experiment. No big deal right? People do it all the time…" Harry trailed off quietly.

"It's what they all want." Hermione whispered more to herself than Harry, and she noticed her voice had become breathy. Her eyes fell briefly, when had Harry developed muscles? "They think we're guilty anyway..."

Harry swallowed hard. Hermione licked her lips. Harry sat up on his bed slowly and reached out a shaking hand. He placed the hand gingerly on Hermione's knee and he gently guided them down from their clutched bended position, until she was sitting Indian-style in front of him. They sat face to face. Hermione's hands sat limply, in her lap. Harry, sat with one hand at his side, the other on Hermione's knee. They continued to sit quietly, just staring, not saying a word. Their breathing turning quick and shallow. And then they both found themselves leaning forward, propelled by nothing in particular. They approached one another, slowly, achingly slowly. Careening towards an act that would no doubt lead to something. As their faces inched closer, their eyes started to flutter closed. Something…

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry and Hermione snapped away from each other as they heard what sounded like a hundred voices simultaneously screaming Harry's name. Suddenly, the door exploded off the hinge and a massive windstorm blew through the room with terrifying ferocity. Harry felt like he was in a tornado, his hair flying in all directions, his clothes and comforter flapping against him. In one swift motion, Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her behind him as the wind whipped at his face, he was barely able to move, his possessions were flying around the room, he barely missed a picture of Ron and Hermione that flew right past his face. With unbelievable effort, Harry looked around and saw his wand which, thankfully, was caught between the bed post and his curtain. With all his strength, he twisted his body around, one hand wrapped around Hermione, the other reaching for the stuck wand. He grabbed it.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, and suddenly the wind directly around Harry and Hermione died. The room, however, was still caught up in what looked like a hurricane and Harry wondered, with great panic, what Deatheater had somehow breached Hogwarts' defenses to finally do him in.

And then Harry saw him. Aang slowly walked into the room. His eyes and tattoos glowing. His face had a look that Harry could only describe as eerily calm yet seething in rage. Aang was not looking at Harry exactly. He just seemed to be…staring, looking but not seeing. But just then, his head snapped in Harry and Hermione's direction and a burst of fire shot from Aang's nostrils accompanied by a growl that was emanating from deep in Aang's chest. Harry held his wand at the ready. Harry didn't want to hurt Aang, but if it came down to protecting Aang or protecting Hermione…Harry would kill Aang where he stood.

Suddenly, the Hurricane in the room died down, and though his arrows were still glowing, Aang's eye's returned to the stormy grey they usually were.

"What are you doing!" Harry yelled, his wand still at the ready. "Are you mad?"

"You lied." Aang said, and his voice held the eerie calmness of a man who wanted vengeance. Slow, deliberate, vengeance.

Harry felt Hermione flinch.

"About what!" Harry said, his wand trained at Aang's heart.

"You said no one knew who we were! You said we had to hide ourselves! Katara…she suffered…SUFFERED!" Aang eyes briefly lit.

"Are you mad! What are you playing at Aang? No one knows-"

Just then Aang stomped his foot into the ground and made a quick powerful-looking motion with his arm and Harry's desk flew across the room and exploded against the wall.

"LIES!" Aang yelled in what sounded, again, like a hundred different voices.

"Don't make me hurt you Aang!" Harry yelled, horrified. What was he doing? What WAS he?

Just then, Hermione appeared in Harry's eyeline. How had she gotten around him?

"If you want to hurt Harry you will have to go through ME first!" Hermione said, wandless. Pure nerve…pure love, driving her between them.

Aang's face softened and his stance slackened immediately.

Just then Katara burst into the room. She was coming from the library, she had been looking up something called a "Cheering Charm." Everyone was so angry…she thought a little magic could help. When she entered the suite and heard Aang and his past lives scream 'LIES.' She knew then and there that something horrible was happening. She bolted up the stairs to find Harry's room in shambles, Hermione standing in between Harry and Aang.

"Aang!" She yelled and grabbed his wrist. Aang's face turned to her sharply and as soon as he saw those ocean blue eyes, he faltered. Tears falling down his face, he moved to embrace her.

"I couldn't protect you…he knew all this time…he let them hurt you. Why can't I protect you?" Aang said, his face now buried in the crook of Katara's neck.

"What?" Katara looked up at Hermione, who looked horrified. She looked at Harry and saw his wand trained at the both of them. "Harry?"

"Don't look at me! He came in here and tried to kill me!" Harry yelled. He had now realized maybe this whole thing was a terrible idea. He had hoped this thought would never cross his mind but: _maybe Malfoy was right_.

Katara wrapped her arms around Aang, swinging their position so that Harry's wand was trained at her. Harry dropped his wand immediately.

Hermione stepped forward. "Aang…seems to believe we're lying…about people knowing about your world." She said quietly, watching as Katara and Aang embraced, suddenly she turned red. Her eyes darted to Harry and then back to the couple.

"You ARE lying!" Aang yelled. "Luna! She…she told me YOUR people knew about us AGES ago! You forced us to hide ourselves! Who we really are! Katara…Katara…they HATE her here! They…they do horrible things to her! And…and…I couldn't do ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I can never do ANYTHING! People just keep getting hurt because of ME!" Aang lashed out.

"What? What do you mean?" Hermione said. "What about Luna?"

"Luna's grandfather, of course!" Aang yelled. "Don't play dumb! He was telling your people about our world 50 years ago! And yet, HARRY insisted we stay secret! They've been treating Katara like TRASH! And all this time she could have defended herself? I COULD HAVE DEFENDED HER!" Aang yelled.

Katara was shocked. The obvious reason being the news about Luna's grandfather but the more subtle reason was that she had no idea how much her being bullied was bothering Aang. Sure, the girls were mean to her, were always playing pranks on her, it did trouble her sometimes but…she had no idea how hard Aang was taking the idea of her being bullied, how much he had been blaming himself.

Katara looked at the ground, feeling confused and somewhat guilty.

Katara had been brushing it off for the most part, sometimes she would break down quietly about it but only in rare instances of really mean spells, like when Milicent Bulstrode charmed the back of her skirt to look like…well, like she was having_ woman problems_ all over her robes. She had done a good job of hiding it from the Potter crew of course. She'd told Hermione she had sat in something, no big deal. But really, the girls started calling her 'Soiled Sapphire.' They were all in on it and were able to keep Hermione, Ginny, and Luna out of the loop about their actions. It was all so maliciously organized. In any case, for the most part she could deal with it all just fine, but she now knew that her breakdowns about it to Aang were affecting him much more than she had expected.

"Oh Aang…It's not your fault!" She whispered in a tone only Aang could hear. She turned to hug him again, his tears stained her neck. She had no idea…

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Oh my…" She whispered. Aang looked up abruptly and stared daggers into her.

Hermione stood, a bit dumbfounded. "Aang, we've…we've only just found out a-about Luna's grandfather. I'm afraid the wizarding world didn't put much stock in Luna's grandfather's word... even if what he was saying was, really and unequivocally, the truth." Hermione walked over and bent down beneath an upturned table to fetch what looked to Aang like some papers. Hermione made her way back to Aang, flipped the pages, and read the journal article title and authors that she and Harry were just discussing.

"Aluitious Lovegood…Minerva McGonagall?" Aang said, still looking angry, this explained nothing.

Hermione sighed and launched into the story of Aluitious Lovegood. How he preached ideas the wizarding world, apparently, didn't find acceptable. The quirkiness of the Lovegood family. Their "joke" status in the eyes of the wizarding world. How they often said crazy things. How people never believed anything they said. How this would explain why no one would have believed Aluitious Lovegood even if he did know about the existence of their world and thus why no one, including Harry, Hermione, and the rest had ever heard of their world until now. How Hermione and Harry had only just discovered the Lovegood connection only moments ago.

"People just accept it…" Harry said weakly in the background. "We don't take it seriously mate…"

Aang looked confused, so much to take in. "But she…she said he had been to my world. Had seen the Airbenders…the thing is…she brought up something else, something about my culture that I've never told anyone. It's nothing mind blowing or anything. Just this stupid little thing that really only an airbender would know about."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. The pieces were starting to fall into place.

"How would her grandfather have known? How would her grandfather have seen our world?" Aang said, looking at the floor in desperate confusion.

Hermione looked at Harry, "I don't know Aang but…I think Aluitious Lovegood may have made the greatest discovery in contemporary wizarding history. Really, in ALL history. I just…I just need to know for sure." Hermione finished mysteriously. She looked down at the Journal of Trans-Dimensional Magic. "Harry, we really must go and see McGonagall!"

Harry looked at her incredulously. "He just tried to blow me out the window! Are we not going to address that?"

Aang had the decency to look pitiful. "I-I'm sorry. I thought you had lied. I guess, when it comes to Katara…I just…I just... lose it." Aang said quietly, staring down at the floor. "Sometimes…love can change everything about you, even if only for a moment."

He looked up at Katara and she smiled in a watery manner.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. Brown eyes saw green eyes. Then they immediately looked at the floor.

"Er.."Harry said, a little flustered. "Well…Aang, I've got to tell you. This-" Harry gestured around his demolished room to make a point, " –cannot happen again. I didn't know you could do this kind of damage." Harry really didn't know and that scared the Merlin out of him. Aang was still a kid in Harry's eyes. He knew Aang was the Avatar but he didn't REALLY know what that entailed. But now? Harry realized that THIS moment was when he truly knew the kind of power this kid had. It was not superficial things like cool tricks on the Quidditch field that indicated what power was, more often than not, it was much graver things that illustrated true strength. Harry realized that Aang had the kind of power that could not only save hundreds of lives but also snuff out just as many.

"Aang…this is something…we can't pretend this didn't happen. If you lose control…" Harry didn't know what to say. Was it safe to let Aang stay here? Suddenly, Katara snorted abruptly.

"Harry, I know this looks bad, but the fights you guys have are just as bad." Katara said. "Hermione blew up the Common Room, you and Ron blew up the Great Hall. And you all did it based on misunderstandings. Now, I do agree that this is bad…but don't act like Aang is the only person here that has over-reacted THIS week. Everyone in this world is going CRAZY."

Harry was quiet for a moment. Damn, she had him there.

"Look, if you want me to leave, I'll leave but the others shouldn't be punished because of me. Let them stay until you figure this whole thing out." Aang said quietly.

For some reason, Hermione snapped. "Don't be silly!" Hermione said immediately. She was blood red. "Everyone will stay put. We all just…we have to be careful. We can't keep blowing everything up! We're too wound up! WE'RE GOING BARKING!" Hermione's proclamation was quickly turning into a panicky, shrill, screech. Misunderstandings, misunderstandings, she was so tired of misunderstandings! Why was everything going so mad? Why was she feeling so out of control? Where was the answer? There was always an answer! She needed to be in control. She needed to be ready. She was shaking now. Quickly, she scolded herself for getting so emotional. For letting everything get so out of control.

Harry ran over to Hermione and held her as she shook. "Jesus Hermione, calm down. We'll think of something…" Hermione looked up at Harry for a moment, and for that moment they were locked in one of those awkward, longing gazes. They snapped away from each other.

Aang and Katara quirked eyebrows at them, then smirked at each other.

"Uh…right. She's right, Aang. I suppose, your blow-up was a lot better than mine or Hermione's. Still, next time…we should all try talking. We can't keep letting our emotions get the best of us." Harry concluded. Really, it was true. Aang's blow-up had been far more reserved than any of the rest of them. No one got hurt in his. Although Harry hated to admit it, they were all too powerful now. They were too dangerous to be so dramatic. Harry hated dramatics. Still…he would be keeping a much closer eye on Aang from now on.

Hermione, having calmed down rapidly, looked at Katara sadly. "I'm so sorry Katara. I had no idea you were being bullied…Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Katara looked at her feet. "Well…I didn't want anyone to worry. You're really helping us a lot, you know. I've seen you sit in the library for hours, trying to help us. Even though you have so much else to do."

Hermione's eyes were getting glassy._ No_, she thought. _No weakness_. "Katara! You musn't feel guilty about that. I…I LIKE doing that kind of stuff." Hermione said calmly, in an attempt to alleviate Katara's anxiety. "You must believe us when we say we want to get you home. We do."

"I know…"Katara said quietly.

"Right." Hermione said, the wheels in her mind moving once again. " First, we'll get dressed then we must speak to McGonagall, then Luna. I just know they both could provide us with some much needed information."

Hermione stood to her full height and walked resolutely out of the room. Harry watched her go, thinking all the while how attractive it could be to do things properly, and Hermione Granger always did things properly.

…

Harry, Hermione, Aang, and Katara arrived at the Head Suite later that afternoon. Harry was about to utter the password when the sound of footsteps echoed against the hall behind him. Harry whirled around to see Ron, Ginny, Sokka, and Toph approaching. Upon seeing Harry's face, Ron's eyes turned to slits. Ginny did the same to Hermione, and though Hermione hesitated for a moment, she too, glared at Ginny just as hard.

"What are you doing here?" Harry muttered, danger in his tone.

"What's it to you Potter?" Ron muttered back.

Harry ignored him. "Fire flakes."

The gargoyle in front of the Head's office sprang to life and the revolving cylinder staircase emerged. The Avatar gang stared at it transfixed for a moment. Eventually, they all crammed into the staircase. The staircase had always seemed large to Harry, but today it seemed laughably cramped. He wasn't sure if it was the number of people that made it so, or the absence of the larger than life Dumbledore at the end of it. It was awkwardly quiet for a moment, and Harry was perfectly happy to continue staring at the Avatar gang who seemed to be enthralled with the staircase, when Ginny uttered: "Well, I suppose you and Hermione would know all about being somewhere nice and cozy huh?"

Harry was about to open his mouth to retort when Hermione laughed.

"Oh very clever. Tell me, do you think your pitiful comments are more insulting to us or you? Stop embarrassing yourself."

"Don't you talk to my sister like that! Who do you think you are?" Ron said, rounding on her.

"Who do YOU think YOU are, Weasley?" Harry said, stepping protectively in front of Hermione.

"Oh I forgot, no one is allowed to speak when the great Harry Potter opens his fat mouth." Ron hissed.

"Whatever Ronald, it would seem to me that you can't help but let silly nonsense come flying out of your mouth all the time." Hermione hissed back.

"If you don't shut it, I'll make PLENTY of things come flying out of your mouth." Ginny retorted heatedly, her hand gripping on her wand.

"Come on guys…" Aang said weakly in the background.

The staircase came to a stop at the head's office door. Harry looked around abruptly, as if forgetting where he was in the first place. The door stood directly in front of the staircase. It was situated in a dimly lit hallway. Harry could just make out another door further down the hall that Harry could only assume must be the entrance to the Head's personal accommodations as Harry knew most of the staff resided at Hogwarts.

They were all silent but tense as they entered the hallway. "Still don't know why you're here…" Harry said. "Following me, are you?"

"Please." Ron hissed scathingly. "I've come to tell McGonagall the truth about what happened in the Great Hall. I suppose you've been too busy…" Ron trailed off with a fleeting, angry, slightly hurt look at Hermione.

Hermione swallowed hard, "Bloody ridiculous…" She muttered.

Harry glared at Ron for his insinuation, "If you're going to insult me, I suggest you look at ME instead of Hermione."

"I can look at anyone I bloody well want. " Ron replied.

Aang and the gang looked at the row unfolding and Aang found himself not able to figure out how to quell it. He was terrified now that his emotions would get out of control and the whole situation would get out of hand. He couldn't allow another blow up like the one in Harry's dorm room, or the common room, or the Great Hall…

"Professor, everything is going to plan. I have arranged the appointments and I will begin clinics at the end of the week." A voice from within the Head's office said rather mechanically. There was a melodic ringing to the voice that caused Team Avapotter to turn around abruptly, their bickering dying in it's melody.

"And what of Draco and Zuko. How has their progress been?" The worried voice of McGonagall said.

There was silence for a moment, "They have been…improving." The voice said back.

"Well? Improving how? What have you been talking about? What have you discovered?" McGonagall fired off one question after the other.

"I cannot discuss that with you." The voice replied.

"Excuse me? I am the head of this school." McGonagall retorted, her voice rising a bit.

"And a rather insightful one at that. Still, Professor, I cannot reveal to you what happens in my sessions. It would be the highest violation of my ethical code to break the confidentiality of my clients. I know you are a woman of high moral values and I daresay you would agree that keeping the trust and confidence of my clients' most personal experiences would be of the highest priority." The voice concluded.

There was a long silence for a moment, and Harry wondered whether McGonagall was going to let him have it.

"Very well, you are absolutely right Clarence. Proceed as you think is best." There was a heavy sigh at the end of McGonogall's words. It would seem to Harry that she very much wanted to know if Draco and Zuko were alright, but understood that she could not interfere with…whatever they were doing.

Actually, what are they doing? Harry's brow furrowed at the odd nature of their conversation when he heard Hermione whisper, "They said Zuko…"

"Wha-" Harry was cut off when the door to the Head's suite opened and a tall, handsome, almost eerily statuesque man stood in front of them. They all jumped a bit at the sight of him and yet the man seemed to look as if he were expecting them.

"Good afternoon." The man said, his face curling into an off-putting smile. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something very strange about his smile.

"I suppose you are here to see Headmistress McGonagall. I wonder… if I may have a bit of a word with you all afterwards?" The man said as if he had been talking to them for ages instead of just a few seconds.

"I…what?" Harry replied.

"Excellent." The man said. "I'll see you all soon." The man then strode away from them and into the staircase, giving them all another strange smile as the staircase descended.

They all stared off at him for a moment when McGonagall said, "Well? In, all of you."

They all walked into the suite. The Avatar gang all surveyed the circular room. The contraptions around the wall all hummed and popped. The room was dimly lit and stoic, yet majestic in an odd way. Sokka looked up and flinched at a portrait that nodded to him politely.

"I'll never get used to the portraits." Sokka whispered.

McGonagall flicked her wand and several hard chairs appeared. Sokka, Katara, and Aang all flinched at the sight of their sudden appearance. Eventually, they all sat and McGonagall surveyed them all toweringly before taking a seat behind the great mahogany desk. "So. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. and Ms. Weasley…and friends. What can I do for you? Please be brief, I have rather a lot to be attending to at the moment."

"I…we wanted to tell you about what really happened in The Great Hall…when we all...went a little mad." Ron muttered.

"A little mad? Is that how you would describe it Mr. Weasley? A little mad?"

"Well…no." Ron replied.

"What he means to say Headmistress-" Harry cut in, causing Ron to glare at him. " Is that it wasn't Draco's fault."

"Nor the other boy as well, I presume?" McGonagall said.

"No, headmistress." Ron said.

McGonagall was quiet for a moment and fixed them all with a penetrating gaze. "Well of course not." She said conclusively.

"Er…I…what?" Harry babbled.

"Well, of course not. Do you think I would really blame either of them entirely? Children rarely seem to understand the magnitude and causes of events. One person cannot possibly be responsible for each and every action of hundreds of people. One can inspire action on the part of others…yes. But Draco has never seemed like the type who could single-handedly and intentionally cause pandemonium."

"You said Zuko." Hermione cut in suddenly.

"Excuse me Ms. Granger?" McGonagall said, looking scandalized.

"Forgive me Headmistress, but we sort of…overheard your conversation with the man in your office. You said Zuko. But how do you know his name? We never said their names. We just told you where we found them, about their abilities, and that we didn't know how to get them home as of yet." Hermione said, scrutinizing McGonagall.

McGonagall looked slightly flustered, and Hermione knew in an instant that McGonagall was running over excuses to give them. She knew that McGonagall knew that she shouldn't have known his name.

McGonagall gave a hard sigh. "Very good Ms. Granger. I assume you have other questions for me? I know I told you to come to me if you had any questions. Surely, you did not just come here to tell me about the Great Hall debacle." McGonagall looked formidable upon mentioning the Great Hall explosion and Team Avapotter shifted slightly in their respective chairs. "I rather expected you to come to me sooner."

"So…so then…you ALREADY knew they were here?" Hermione questioned. Ron turned to Harry and Hermione and looked at them incredulously.

"Indeed I did Ms. Granger. Have you found what I left for you?" McGonagall said.

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out _The Journal of Trans-Dimensional Magic_. Katara gasped a bit.

McGonagall looked like she wanted to smile but it didn't cross her face for an instant. She pulled open her desk and pulled out the book she had been reading during their first meeting.

Hermione looked slightly crestfallen and confused. "I…I thought this was-"

"The same?" McGonagall questioned. "No doubt you know what a journal is and therefore you know that they are published-"

"-in volumes." Hermione interrupted. "And issues."

"Exactly, so then you know that there would be MORE than one issue of _The Journal of Trans-Dimensional Magic_. THIS-" McGonagall jerked the book in her hand. "Is volume 1, issue 1.

Hermione looked down at the journal in her hand, scanning the sub-title. How could she not have noticed? "Volume 2, Issue 3." She whispered.

"Hang on…how did you know that they were already here?" Harry interrupted.

McGonagall was quiet for a moment. "Mr. Potter, I believe you have already been learning, from a certain teacher, how to forsee events?"

"Trewlawney?" Ron said suddenly.

Harry looked as if he had been struck. "Firenze." He said quietly. "Firenze taught us that there were certain ways to forsee events coming, fifth year. At the time, I mostly had no idea what he was talking about…he was so vague. The position of the stars can predict big events of the future." Harry looked deeply pensive. "The light of the stars can sometimes guide one through the darkest of nights…so too with time." He mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

Aang seemed to nod knowingly.

Harry continued, "Firenze…he was giving us a clue, that day when we found Appa. I've been thinking about what he said in the forest for ages, only…with the events of the last couple days, I totally forgot. He…Firenze told McGonagall."

"Very good Mr. Potter." McGonagall said quietly. "I have been expecting their arrival for quite some time. I wasn't sure if it would happen because…"

"The stars aren't definitive." Hermione whispered.

"Exactly." McGonagall replied.

"But! Headmistress!" Aang interrupted. "I'm Aang by the way…but I guess you know that. Headmistress, who is Aluitious Lovegood?" The conversation had convinced Aang she would know. She knew about their arrival, surely she would know about this Lovegood guy. Lovegood had lived among his people. Who was he?

McGonagall sighed slightly and, for the first time, looked guilty. "You've read about him then? In the article?"

"No, not exactly. Luna told me." Aang said quietly. "She said he had studied the Airbenders, she knew something about my people, something I had never told anyone." Aang looked at the Avatar gang apologetically. "She knew something about how we made our clothes."

McGonagall smiled at Aang. The Potter gang looked surprised, McGonagall smiled? "Avatar Aang. It is a great honor to meet you." McGonagall said quietly.

"Likewise, Headmistress." Aang replied truthfully.

"I wonder if I could answer your question with a story?" McGonagall said, in a voice that was oddly soft for her.

Aang nodded to her cautiously. Harry looked at McGonagall like he had never met her before. Her behavior was so strange. McGonagall was never the story telling type. She was concise, to the point.

And so McGonagall began:

"Aluitious Lovegood was an accomplished man, in my day." McGonagall looked guiltily at her interlocked hands. "I had just finished Hogwarts and had read about him extensively. He was brilliant. Published everywhere, you understand. My mentor, Albus Dumbledore, had always spoke very highly of him."

Harry looked up briefly at the portrait of Dumbledore, even as all the other headmasters and headmistresses were watching the exchange raptly, he was dozing. It would seem that nothing about Dumbledore went with the norm.

McGonagall continued. "So…when I received an invitation to study with him…I was extremely excited. It was a great honor, an amazing opportunity. He taught me... amazing things. Things I had never even thought could begin to be possible. He changed the way I thought. I had never realized how…narrow-minded I could be." McGonagall gave a quick look at Hermione. "Ravenclaws are often so brilliant because they can see past the ordinary…the accepted."

"Then, in the course of my study, he started to talk of expanding knowledge. Expanding it…BEYOND the boundaries of the world we knew. I thought he was speaking philosophically. I didn't realize until later that he was speaking in terms of gathering knowledge from OTHER worlds. I was skeptical of course, I blame the Gryffindor in me." She laughed a bit at that and Team Avapotter flinched.

"Still, I followed him. He started speaking of discoveries made in the muggle world. He kept talking about Muggles' amazing feats in a subject he called 'Astro-Physics.' Again, I was skeptical, I had no idea about Muggle discoveries. At the time, muggle science was not of any concern in learned magical disciplines, I suppose it still isn't. Still, I thought he was brilliant so I followed him thinking that the muggle world must have been the OTHER world he had been referring to. He then started to integrate muggle Astro-Physics into magical theory and he started to publicly endorse doing so... with this journal, which he created, mimicking muggle style journals." She gestured towards the book in her hand. "That's when things became…unpleasant for him. THAT'S when politics started to intrude on furthering knowledge.

McGonagall slumped in her chair a bit and Hermione thought, for a moment, that McGonagall would burst into tears. Hermione quickly scoffed at the thought.

McGonagall continued, "He started to adamantly argue that it could only help the magical world if we integrated muggle knowledge with our own. In doing so, we would expand our knowledge. We could look beyond the accepted and grasp the extraordinary. Of course, the Ministry of Magic was livid. To them, it sounded like he was saying that Muggles were more clever than us. It sounded like he was suggesting we should flout the International Statute of Secrecy. The ministry couldn't have that. So they started to discredit him…much like they tried to do Mr. Potter and Dumbledore only a couple of years ago."

"I am ashamed to say that I started to worry about my career, I was young. Dumbledore was more than happy to take meetings with him but no other magical theorist would go near him. NO ONE could discredit Dumbledore, they didn't even try." McGonagall laughed abruptly, "Say what you will about the incompetence of Fudge, the man DID come close to discrediting Dumbledore, and as despicable as it was, the feat itself was…impressive."

Harry looked mutinous.

McGonagall caught Harry's sneer and smiled ever so slightly. She continued, "In any case they vehemently went after him. I kept hearing talk, whispers about his sanity and worried that people would extend their opinions to me, even though I still thought he was brilliant. Suddenly, Lovegood had disappeared from the public scene for a while, but...few people knew that he had also disappeared from the magical world entirely. I hadn't seen him in ages. The Ministry thought they had finally silenced him. Then he came back, he was very excited about a discovery he had made. He published an article…talking about how he had discovered another world, using muggle science and magical theory. It was then that I realized that when he said 'OTHER' world he did not JUST mean the muggle world. I was extremely wary at that point, I'm ashamed to say I had let the whispers about his sanity, engineered by the ministry, into my head."

Ron quickly looked around, to see if anyone else looked as uncomfortable as he felt. Hermione- Ron blinked hard when he saw her- seemed to be rapt in attention. Harry looked confused. Katara, however, looked empathetic.

McGonagall took a deep breath and continued.

"The Ministry was enraged and, I suspect, afraid. They leaned on all magical texts, they worked to discredit and blackball him…and they succeeded. And though Dumbledore never came out against him, everyone else did and I am ashamed to say I left his study out of fear for my career and went to work for the Ministry and eventually Hogwarts." McGonagall sighed hard once again.

"After his death, I…I resolved that I would never let my own fear get in the way of my beliefs. I always believed he was brilliant…and I let him down when it counted. In the beginning, I published articles with him in his journal but I balked when the pressure to out him had become too great. Still, I have never stopped believing that he was brilliant, rivaled only by Dumbledore. So, when they tried to do the same thing to Harry and Dumbledore, I stood with them. I will never forget the consequences of faltering on your beliefs."

McGonagall looked lost for a moment. Harry was about to say something but Katara spoke first.

"You were young Headmistress. Your values are still intact. You have done so much good. I have learned about all the things you have done, in the short time I have been here, and I believe…that you are probably one of the bravest women I have ever met."

Harry couldn't have said it better himself. He looked at Katara with extreme thankfulness.

Aang was focused on one part of the story. He wasn't sure of all the details, but he knew one part would explain the question he so direly wanted answered. "So…when he disappeared, from the magical world, do you…do you think it was because he was, truly, in my world?" He finished quietly.

"I do believe so, Avatar Aang." McGonagall answered.

"So…Headmistress, you think Mr. Lovegood REALLY discovered another world?" Hermione repeated quietly, as if waiting for absolute confirmation.

"I do, Ms. Granger." McGonagall said, looking at her intensely.

"But…how?" Hermione asked.

"I think you might find some answers in the journals, Ms. Granger." McGonagall replied.

"But why not just tell us!" Harry burst out. Why could NO ONE in this world just give a straight answer?

McGonagall got up from her desk and swept across the room, handing a flabbergasted Hermione Volume 1, Issue 1, of _The Journal of Trans-Dimensional Magic_, before striding towards the door. She turned and stared at them, "Mr. Potter, I was not meant to solve this puzzle." She looked at them all and there was a rare softness in her features, "This is a kind of magic that cannot be solved through conventional means. I'm afraid that I am not skilled with magic this pervasive… magic this subtle. It is one of my greatest weaknesses, as I have since learned from Aluitious. YOU will have to solve this. Together. Perhaps, on the way, you will solve some other problems as well and that, I think, is the key." With that, McGonagall swept out of the suite.

Harry had never seen her be so mysterious, she sounded like Dumbledore. They all sat quietly for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. Harry seemed to realize that they were all waiting for an answer that would not just appear out of thin air. He sighed and rose from his chair. The others seemed to be shaken out of their thoughts by his movement, and soon followed suit.

Just as they were about to reach the exit to McGonagall's office, the eerily statuesque man entered. They all froze at his sudden reappearance.

"Well then, may I have that word now?" The man said in an unsettlingly calm voice. Nothing about his statement came out as a request.

They all just stared at him.

"This will be brief. I know you have all been sent an owl about your appointments with me. Ah, but where are my manners, my name is Clarence Clavicula, Healer. Anyway, I know you all have separate times but I think it might be rather prudent if you all began your sessions with me in a group as opposed to individual sessions, yes?" Clavicula concluded smiling. Harry thought that Clavicula didn't seem to glean the fact that none of them seemed to be following his train of thought in the slightest.

"So! I will see you all the 20th of November right after dinner, right before holiday." Clavicula said, smiling that damn smile.

"Wha-" Harry started.

"Excellent." Clavicula said brusquely. "I will see you all there. Of course, failure to attend will result in severe consequences. Good day."

With that Clavicula walked out of the room, leaving Team Avapotter flummoxed.

**Author's Note. Hey kids! As always, this took forever. Work has been a killer. This chapter is a bit longer than the rest so I hope you will accept that as my apology. So! McGonagall huh? Whoa. And of course, Harry and Hermione- what is going on with THAT. I imagine some of the shippers are going to hate me. All I have to say is, I believe in canon compliance. Stuff is going down and life is happening. I decided that my note would go along with the mysteriousness of the chapter. Shoutouts to Shadow Wasserson who gave me an EXCELLENT review and all those who took time to review I love, love, love, reviews but as always they are not required nor will I do some douchey thing like hold chapters hostage for them (that is so petty). Thanks to all who have story alerted and faved. Thanks to Kate for Beta'ing this for me. So what do you think? Where shall we go from here? Super pumped and kind of afraid. Interesting side note- As I'm writing this, the lady next door just yelled out "THAT WAS SO WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS!" I wonder what THAT'S about. Later kids.**


	15. Rage Quidditch and Midnight Catharsis

And so life goes on.

The Slytherin- Gryffindor season opener was upon them and Harry found himself having increasingly uncomfortable practices on the Quidditch pitch. Having both Ron AND Ginny on the team was becoming a strain. The practices started out well enough, but as soon as Harry tried to give some direction to either of them, they would blow up at him or purposely do the opposite or just plain ignore. This behavior undermined Harry as the Captain and made the rest of the team extremely uncomfortable- and it showed in their playing. Aang was his usual unbelievable self on the pitch, but Harry could tell the in–fighting was taking a toll on him. Aang spent so much time trying to quell fights that he was losing his spirit, his excitement for the game. Not to mention Ginny's actions, since she had decided that Aang had taken Harry's side in this whole feud, were being increasingly stingy with the quaffle. There was no teamwork anymore.

To make matters worse, evenings in the suite with Hermione were tense. It seemed no matter how hard Harry tried, he could find something romantic or sexy in everything Hermione did:

_The way she sat in her armchair, reading. Her long, soft legs crossed so elegantly beneath her. That bushy hair draping over her shoulders just reaching the crevice of her…NO! _Harry would think quickly. _Hermione was just reading! Reading!_ Harry would try to think about something else_, like how Hermione would sometimes fall asleep on the couch while studying. She looked so peaceful and angelic, he wanted to lay next to her, wrap his arm around her, maybe press his lips against…NO!_ _Okay_, _Quidditch! _Harry thought. _Nice game of Quidditch. A manly sport! Hermione hated Quidditch! Maybe she wouldn't hate it so much if he could get her on a broomstick, maybe a quiet nighttime flight together would change her mind. Maybe land in some secret place under a full moon. He could wrap his arms around her, warm her up…make her hot…NO! _

Harry couldn't stop himself. He found himself hiding in his room. If he got around her…well, he wasn't sure what he would do. It was one thing to acknowledge something that you had known was true all along, but THIS Harry had never even thought about. THIS had never crossed his mind. THIS terrified him. Harry wanted to run, he wanted to hide, he wanted to embrace her, he wanted to _take_ her. Harry always had a plan, or at least, he was always able to think on his feet in strange situations. He'd been wrong sometimes, he'd been right sometimes. But he'd never been completely unaware. He had been taken by surprise on occasion but he had also always been cognizant of the possibility of surprise. Not this time. Not in THIS situation. No, THIS was terrifying.

Harry suspected Hermione was feeling just as confused as he was. She avoided him. Avoided being alone with him. She was in the common room less and less. One might think she was just trying to deduce the secrets of the revelations McGonagall had revealed in her office. One might think she was just being Hermione. But Harry knew. No, Harry knew Hermione hadn't been quite herself for a while. Harry didn't know why, he wasn't even completely sure how she had changed. But he knew something was different, _perhaps you could be the guy she opens up to. Maybe you could take her out to the Black Lake, be her shoulder to cry on, be the man she NEEDS. Wipe her tears away, look into those beautiful brown eyes, inch a little closer and….NO!_

Harry snapped his head up and looked at his closed bedroom door. _The door that led to a balcony, a balcony that lead to another door, a door that led to Hermione…_

And from the couch down below, Aang was abruptly awakened by a frustrated, "GODDAMIT!"

…

Harry stalked into the locker room. The day was upon them. Slytherin VS. Gyffindor, a veritable good VS evil grudge match. The game everyone always looked forward to. Today, however, Harry wasn't really feeling the rhetoric. They had been practicing like shite. Ron and Ginny had formed some kind of sub-team, whose sole purpose was to undermine Harry at every turn and make his life as Quidditch captain a living hell. Harry hoped they wouldn't go so far as to throw the match out of spite. No, no matter how mad they were, Harry knew the Weasleys had honor. They would never intentionally hurt Gryffindor house. Although, they might just do it accidentally…

"Hey Captain!" Aang announced as soon as Harry walked in, a gigantic smile on his face. "Today's the big day huh! Time to take it to the field! Play some Quidditch! Quidditch time! OH YEEAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ok, ok, thanks Kuzon for that…uh…well, for THAT." Harry replied. Soon it was down to business. Harry flicked his wand, and a chalkboard zoomed forward with a Quidditch diagram he had spent weeks working on.

"Ok, Delvino, Moniclease, make sure you watch out for Serpinson. He's a decent chaser and he plays dirty. He'll be gunning for Ginny, Slytherins never respect female Quidditch players…"

"I don't need protection, Potter." Ginny said darkly. Harry had never heard her call him by his surname before. It made his chest hurt, burn.

Harry's gaze lingered on her for a moment, then he soldiered on. "Anyway, Robbins, take them at the left hoop, Cardinz can never completely cover it." He said, Demelza nodded hesitatingly, sneaking glances at Ginny.

Harry continued, "Ron, make sure you watch the left hoop too. Slytherin seems to go for…"

"Yea, yea, Potter, tell me something I don't know." Ron said, looking over his broom as if whatever Harry was saying was of no concern to him. Harry let out a hard sigh, he had to keep the peace.

"Kuzon, you've got the speed and a good fake." Harry smirked smugly at Ron, clearly referring to Aang's spectacular goal at the try-outs. Ron glared at him in return. So much for keeping the peace. Harry continued, "Barrel up the middle, the short pass to Ginny or Robbins always confuses their beaters…"

Ginny sighed dramatically, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. The team looked around at her, then back to Harry, as if they weren't sure who the real leader was.

That was it. "Something to say Weasley?" Harry said to Ginny impatiently. "Don't be shy, but keep in mind, I don't have the time or the patience for dramatics."

"Excuse me?" Ginny said rising from her seat.

"You heard me. I'm the captain of this team, you may have your _knickers_ in a twist-" Harry smirked cruelly at Ron, as if he were insinuating something, Ron looked livid. "- but today isn't about you. It's about winning."

"Careful, Potter." Ron said, standing at his full height, his face red. "Mind your attitude or you might not have a keeper."

"Or a third chaser." Ginny said, looking at Harry dangerously. It would seem she had caught his insinuation as well.

The rest of the team shifted nervously in their chairs. Team disintegration was not a desirable outcome for them.

"Well, by all means, quit." Harry spat, standing his ground. "Then you can explain how you let Gryffindor down because of your own stupid little grudges. How honorable."

Ginny and Ron looked torn but enraged.

"You have a choice. You can leave and, should we lose, it will be YOUR fault. I'm pretty sure I can find PLENTY of people who would LOVE to replace you in the next match." Harry announced ruthlessly. Demelza made a tiny sort of squealing sound. Moniclease gripped his club nervously. "Or, you can shut it, accept that I am your captain, and get your arses on the pitch."

Aang looked around at the nervous teammates and, suddenly, looked angry.

"HEY!" Aang exclaimed. He rose from his seat holding that pitiful excuse for a broom, whose miraculous speed he had publicly attributed to 'Asian crafting.' "Ron, Ginny, Harry is our CAPTAIN and you have done NOTHING but undermine him at EVERY turn! We ALL know it. So, why don't you REEL IN the TIGERFISH and be there for your TEAM. It not just YOU TWO out here, it's GRYFFINDOR!" Ron and Ginny looked mutinous yet guilty. Somehwere in the back Delvino muttered, "What's a tigerfish..."

Aang turned to Harry, who was smiling at him. "AND YOU!" Aang yelled, Harry's face fell, "Don't try to THREATEN your own team members! What kind of leader does that? I know you're frustrated, but a true leader shows COMPASSION and PATIENCE in the face of disdain!"

Aang never sounded wiser in his life.

The room was silent. Everyone stared at Aang as if everything he uttered was sacred knowledge from a time long ago. Aang, smirked slightly, he knew that look very well. "Now let's get out there and KICK SOME SLYTHERIN BUTT!"

Demelza, Moniclease, and Delvino flew out of their seats whooping wildly. After a second, Harry joined in smiling, followed by Ron and Ginny. Aang had never been so relieved but as they walked out of the locker room, he saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny throwing dark glares at each other, and he knew this row was far from over. He sighed. Someone was going to pay for this, Aang could only hope that it would be Slytherin.

"Oh! Hello everyone! Welcome to the Quidditch match. Today, I believe it will be Slytherin Vs Gryffindor. Oh and here they all come. They're the Slytherins, of course. They don't look very happy do they? They never look very happ- Hmm? Oh, I should announce their names Headmistress? Well, I think we all know them- well, alright. Well, that one is Cardinz, I believe. Then I think that rather lanky one is Serpinson- oh look he's waving! Why is he using only one finger? What an interesting way to wave! Look! I'm waving at you too! Everyone, wave to Cardinz!"

Ron snorted as a sea of middle fingers rose in the air on the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw sides of the pitch. He turned to Ginny, "They've got Luna announcing again! Excellent!"

Ginny laughed, surprised at how comfortable Ron looked. He was usually a wreck before matches.

"Oh dear. Headmistress McGonagall would like me to announce that 20 points will be taken from all houses but Slytherin…well, I don't see why." Luna continued mysteriously. Somewhere in the pitch, Sokka laughed hysterically.

Harry watched as the Slytherins lined up on the pitch. Draco was absent. Harry supposed he must have given up Quidditch. Harry found himself slightly disappointed. He did love smashing Draco on the pitch. The last time Draco had disappeared from Quidditch it was because…no, Harry didn't want to think of why. Not now. Yet he couldn't help himself, it was because he was funneling Deatheaters into Hogwarts, with disastrous results. Dumbledore. Dumbledore was gone. So many people were gone. Why was he thinking about this now? How is it that the mind could switch gears so quickly, so randomly? Suddenly, a game of Quidditch seemed so trivial to him. If he had just concentrated his energies on finding out what Draco was doing sixth year, maybe Dumbledore would still be here, maybe so many people needn't have been sacrificed…_Draco_, he thought_, so sneaky, just like a Slytherin_. Why was it that he trusted him to look after Zuko? Gods! Why was it that HE had to solve all these impossible problems? Everything was already so hard, why was everyone making everything so hard for him? Suddenly, Harry grew angry at Slytherin house for housing the boy who had taken away his greatest defender. He grew angry at Ginny for not being who he thought she was. He grew angry at Ron for being what he hoped Ron wouldn't. He grew very angry.

Ron looked around the pitch. There were signs everywhere:

Weasley is our King.

The Boy who Seeked.

Flameo Hotman.

Scare of the Air, Kuzon.

Weasley is our Queen.

Ron smiled. He continued to look around the pitch, really he was looking for one person in particular though he didn't want to. He located Team Avapotter, they were all there, Toph wearing Luna's customary Lion Hat and looking pleasantly irritated about it. But SHE wasn't there. Ron's smile turned into a scowl. Wouldn't she want to see her PRECIOUS Harry play? Ron's eyes turned to slits. Why Harry? Why was it always Harry! Why couldn't she see that it was HE who knew her! It was HE that deserved her! Just once, why couldn't people see HIM? He would make her regret this. He would make her wish she had NEVER cast him aside. He would show her. He was Ron Weasley dammit. Not Harry Potter's stupid sidekick. Not everyone's afterthought. Not their second choice. He would show her. He would show them all.

Ginny looked around and caught a glimpse of Harry. He looked livid. She turned up to the stands, spying Team Avapotter, sans Hermione. Was that what he was angry about? That she hadn't bother to come see him play? Serves him right! Did he really think she would turn into a loving girlfriend NOW? Her chest hurt, burned. All this time. All that waiting. It had been Hermione. It had always been Hermione. That could be the only explanation. He had been toying with her. Passing the time while waiting for the moment he could have his Hermione. HIS Hermione. Ginny's face flushed with embarrassment. With crippling sadness. With rage. How dare he! So, he thought he could toss her, did he? Forget about her, would he? Not today. Not ever.

"Players mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch announced, whistle in hand. Aang looked around excitedly, but his excitement turned to dismay as he noticed three very angry faces on the Gryffindor team. _Oh spirits-_

The whistle blew and they were off.

Aang, Ginny, and Demelza flew in perfect formation, Ginny in the lead, heading straight for the Slytherin chasers heading opposite them with the Quaffle. Suddenly, Ginny broke forward, rage written on her face. Serpinson seemed to see her coming and balked. Ginny elbowed him right in the face, knocking the quaffle from his hand, and caught it seamlessly. Aang looked at her in horror. That couldn't be legal, he swung around and saw that Madam Hooch hadn't noticed. She was watching the beaters. Aang gulped. Ginny scored.

Sokka squinted out onto the field, apparently deep in thought. "Huh, Quidditch is a violent sport….WHHHOOOOOOO YEA GINNY! WEASLEY MAKES EM QUEASY!" He shot out of his seat and did a kind of inappropriate pelvic thrusting dance that several first years imitated.

"Oh look, Gryffindor scored. Although, I don't think it was quite fair to do that to Serpinson. Incidentally, it is the winter and, as you know, it is prime weather to hear the song of the snake. Most notably, Boa Constrictors sing a beautiful Soprano-" Luna mused.

Ginny flew back around, and in the process, undercut Harry by inches, almost knocking him off his broom. Harry glared at her and she smirked in response.

A Slytherin chaser zoomed up the pitch, heading straight for Ron. Ron sat at the ready, a fierce look in his eye. The chaser went for the left hoop, Ron looped backwards from the center hoop and caught it easily. He turned and hurled the quaffle with such ferocity that it hit a Slytherin chaser square in the ribs. The chaser howled and doubled over on his broom.

"Penalty shot!" Madam Hooch yelled as Ron protested with mock indignity. "Weasley, mind your quaffle returns!"

The chaser took his position and sped forward. He feigned for the center hoop, then shot right. Ron caught it on the tips of his fingers. Glaring at the enemy chaser, he raised the quaffle to throw it back. The chaser looked terrified at the bloodlust in Ron's eyes. Ron shot the quaffle back but it wasn't aimed at the chaser, no, it flew to the right of him, soared high in the air, and hit Harry right across the side of his face.

Harry groaned as little lights popped in his eyes. Slowly, he turned, his eyes watering, to see Ron grinning maliciously at him. "Bastard!" Harry yelled though, the confused yells of Gryffindors, and the excited cheers of Slytherins drowned out his curses.

"Penalty shot to…er…Gryffindor?" Madam Hooch seemed to be taken aback. "Weasley! One more of those and it will be detention!"

Aang lined up, preparing to take the shot for Harry. He looked around nervously at his team members, most of whom looked uncomfortable and confused. Aang shrugged it off as best he could. After all, this was to be his first Quidditch shot in a real live Quidditch match. He would NOT let petty squabbling ruin it. He shot off, the quaffle under one arm, the Slytherin keeper scrutinizing him. Aang raised the quaffle, and the keeper thought he had him. Just then Aang sprang from his broom as it continued to shoot forward. He flew over the keeper, throwing the quaffle through his legs into the center hoop as he sailed over it, and landed on the broom on the other side of the ring. The crowd was dead silent, then burst into raucous cheers, gasps, and screams of amazement. Madam Hooch spluttered.

"Oh look at that, Kuzon scored a goal. Well, I guess that would make it 20 to 0. If you'll notice, the sun's diameter seems to be minimal today, which would indicate a fine Blimpie harvest…hmm? Yes, Headmistress, I saw him score, I just thought I would let any Blimpie fishers know-…Well, I don't know about that Headmistress, Daddy says it is perfectly safe to stare into the sun…," announced Luna.

The game continued and Aang seemed to be racking up the spectacular goals:

40-0- Aang scores by surfing on his broom and doing some kind of roundhouse kick with the quaffle, shooting it into the goal, sheer momentum pushing him and the broom forward.

80-0- Aang scores by hanging off his broom, one handed, and tossing it into the goal on the far opposite side of the one he was flying towards.

170-0 Aang scores by hopping on to the broom of the Slytherin beater and, using him as some kind of dummy, he got the beater to accidentally knock the quaffle into the hoop using his own bat.

That last one mystified everyone in the pitch. Aang was laughing. He had been laughing the whole time.

But even with Aang's amazing goals, the game had been decidedly ugly particularly towards the end. Ginny seemed to fly at Harry at any opportunity once it became clear, due to the mounting Gryffindor lead, that even if Slytherin caught the snitch, the game would be Gryffindors.

Ron seemed to be "accidentally" throwing return quaffles at Harry at almost any opportunity. The crowd groaned and gasped.

Harry was not guiltless, each time Ron or Ginny pulled some dirty trick on him, he returned it ten-fold. Undercutting Ginny (which caused her to get hit by a bludger), "accidentally" slamming into Ron (at one point blackening his eye).

But it would seem it was the Slytherins who were taking the most abuse and Aang suddenly wished he hadn't hoped their bitterness would be directed towards them. Ginny was punching, kicking, and elbowing her way through the entire game. She had racked up almost 12 penalty shots for Slytherin. Ron saved every shot, and in the process of returning the quaffle, had broken a Slytherin chaser's nose, had knocked a Slytherin chaser off his broom, and had caused another Slytherin chaser to vomit after a particularly ferocious throw to the gut. That last one earning Ron 4 weeks' worth of detentions from Madam Hooch. The crowds' cheers were becoming decidedly subdued as they watched the horrifying strategy that Gryffindor seemed to be employing. Gryffindor house may have hated Slytherin house, but the house still had honor and they were not pleased with the flagrant cheating of their house players.

By the time Harry caught the Snitch (after knocking two Slytherins off their brooms and punching the Slytherin keeper in the face while pursuing the snitch), the Slytherins seemed to be completely terrified. The Slytherin seeker didn't even try to give chase to Harry as he went after the glittering orb, no doubt deciding it would be far safer for the game to end.

By the time they all landed to celebrate their victory, the team wasn't feeling celebratory, indeed, no one in the pitch felt particularly celebratory. Gryffindor had, after all, played an extremely dirty game. Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked like they had been in some kind of brawl, what with all the blood and bruises. Demelza, Moniclease, and Delvino ran, terrified, back to the locker room, as if they would rather be hit with a Cruciatus curse than be anywhere near the three of them. Aang looked at them all with a mixture of disgust and sadness as he landed on the field.

The crowd was a mixture of half-hearted cheering and confused murmuring as they left the pitch, even Sokka seemed too horrified to celebrate the victory. Gryffindor had won the day, but the cost of the victory would surely be what everyone would talk about.

Aang stood, staring at the three as the pitch emptied, his robes billowing in the wind. Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at him grumpily but had to admit he looked almost…legendary.

"Are you proud?" Aang said quietly, the authority in his voice was striking, his eyes seemed to penetrate every fiber of their being.

They all grumbled in reply to him, now avoiding his gaze.

"I SAID, ARE YOU PROUD!" Aang yelled, his voice steady and formidable, suddenly he didn't sound like a 13 year old.

At once, as if they couldn't help it, their eyes snapped up at Aang. They said nothing.

Aang gave them one last look, before turning and walking away.

His silent departure seemed to amplify the shame that echoed within each of them, as they all realized, Harry in particular, that though none of them had intentionally tried to hurt Gyffindor house, they had done so accidentally.

Today, there was nothing brave nor honorable about these three Gryffindors.

…

He saw her standing there but he had to admit he was surprised to see her here so late. It was almost midnight. He knew how much stock she took in following the rules. Most of the time anyway. She stood, unmoving, staring out at the vast grounds, the moonlight hit her in a most unusual way. She looked like a piece of exquisite art, the way the light hit her. The cold breeze caused her hair to flutter slightly, the effect was striking. The whole scene was a bit surreal, he thought. He could certainly understand why she was in THIS particular place, the Astronomy Tower always had the most spectacular view. He hadn't been up here in quite some time. He couldn't bring himself to do it. It would seem there were a lot of rooms he was terrified of nowadays, but when he saw her sneaking up to the tower, he had to follow. He felt compelled to follow her. As he ascended the stairs slowly, he could feel the terror rising in him. This was normal. Yet, for some reason, knowing that she was up there gave him courage. He had to settle something. He had to talk to her. He never thought there would be a day where he WANTED to talk to her, wanted to say something more than an insult. No, he had to settle something.

He walked up to her slowly, the wind causing his robes to flutter slightly. He stood next to her and leaned against the railing, mimicking her current posture, and stared out into the magnificent grounds. It really was beautiful up here, he wished he had noticed more. She made no indication she noticed him, although he was sure she knew he was there. So, there they both stood, staring out at the grounds of Hogwarts. It seemed warmer in this spot than it should have been in November.

"Atmospheric charm?" He asked, still looking out on the grounds.

"Yes." She replied simply, also still looking out on the grounds. "Where were you?"

"In the nook, it's disillusioned. I spent a lot of time there sixth year…" He stopped abruptly, swallowing hard.

"So, you saw me from there then? Coming up to the Tower?" She confirmed, seemingly not noticing his discomfort.

He didn't answer, because he knew that she wasn't really asking. They stood quietly a little longer.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Did you see the Quidditch match today? I missed it but I heard it was…bad." He finished lamely, really he heard it was more along the lines of brutal.

"No." She said shortly, not looking at him. Silence overtook them again as they both stared out into the dark horizon, the stars seemed to wink at them knowingly.

"So. Something on your mind Granger?" He asked somewhat nervously, wondering if the tone of their conversation was too casual, considering their history.

She didn't answer immediately, it didn't seem to him that she was mulling over his question, more like she was still mulling over some questions of her own. Finally, She spoke, "You should know, Malfoy, there is always something on my mind."

He chuckled, almost inaudibly, but he knew she heard him. He didn't respond.

"You know you shouldn't be wandering the grounds at this time." She said, but something told him she wasn't going to go all 'Prefect' on him now.

"Well, I suppose neither of us should be out this late." He replied.

"So then, I suppose I should be asking you what's on YOUR mind." She said. They still weren't looking at each other.

He stared out at the grounds, trying to come up with an adequate reply. "A lot of things." He finished lamely.

She didn't look convinced. "So, if your mind is so filled with other matters, why are you following me?"

He coughed awkwardly before immediately putting on an expression of indifference. "I guess I was curious as to what the bride of Weasley was doing stalking around the Astronomy Tower at such a late hour."

He looked at her out the side of his eye and saw that she suddenly looked rather stricken. He hoped she wouldn't start crying, the girl was constantly crying. Sometimes he wondered how Potter and Weasley could stand her sudden bouts of emotion, although lately the number of her crying fits had dwindled, in fact, just as soon as the notion crossed her face, it disappeared and was replaced by a look of irritation.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said shortly, still not looking at him.

He straightened uncomfortably at her statement. He had hoped to stave off the subject he wanted to broach for as long as possible. He hoped she would give him some kind of casual entrance and thereby make it look like it was her idea to talk about it. Classic Slytherin. Another failure.

Finally, he plucked up the courage, "I want to know why, Granger."

She arched an eyebrow but continued to look out at the grounds, mirroring him. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a touch more specific." She replied.

"That day, in the Room of Requirement, when Aang and his friends arrived, when I told Potter my proposition for housing Zuko." He shifted slightly, it was strange the ease with which he said Zuko's name. Almost like a friend. "I told you I wanted you to pretend to like me, and you just said 'yes' on the spot. I want to know why you were so okay with the idea."

She didn't make a single movement at this question. She just stared.

He was becoming antsy but continued, "I mean, YOU, of all people should have been against it. A-against the idea."

She stood silently, he started to sweat. Finally, she replied, "What does it matter Malfoy?"

"I…you didn't elaborate. You just said yes." He muttered, as if he couldn't articulate his point. "Why? After what my family did to you! If it were me, I would have laughed, I would have mocked you, I…I would have told you to bugger off."

"Well, I'm not you, am I?" She interjected a bit heatedly, yet her voice was completely monotone. "You were a simple solution to a temporary problem."

"Bullocks." He replied, a little bit of courage starting to rise in him. "There were plenty of other solutions. You are, after all, the brightest witch of our age." He finished, although that last part was not meant to complimentary, but a statement of fact to reinforce his argument.

She sighed, but it wasn't one of exasperation. She was stalling. "Well, maybe I just felt sorry for you."

"I don't want your pity Granger." He said resolutely.

"Well, Malfoy, I don't really remember asking your permission, did I?" She replied crossly.

He had never really heard her speak like this before.

"Just drop it, Malfoy." She said, still staring out into the beautiful night sky that seemed to both darken and illuminate the world around them.

"I can't do that, Granger. Why did you do it? Why do you pity me? You, of all people, shou-"

"Stop telling me what I SHOULD have done! Stop acting as if you know me!" She turned from the balcony and walked briskly away from him, heading towards the door. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand clasp her upper arm. She whirled around to see his face mere inches away from hers.

"I don't recall asking your permission." He said quietly, looking down into her eyes, searching for something. "Tell me, Granger."

She could feel his breath cascading across her face as he spoke. She could see it puffing out of his lips. They had left the protection of the atmospheric charm and suddenly she noticed the world was much colder. Suddenly, she noticed she was exposed. "Let me go." She whispered, and there was fear in her voice, but it wasn't caused by him.

He didn't relent his grasp, but tightened it ever so slightly. "Tell me." He whispered again. She was silent and for the first time, steel grey saw chocolate brown. Really saw it, really saw the person behind the facades that they had created for each other. She faltered. "BECAUSE OF HER!" She yelled.

He released her suddenly, but she didn't move a step, she merely turned her face away from him. He saw the tears glittering down her cheeks and for the second time in his life, he wished he could do something to erase them. Yet he made no move to comfort her, too paralyzed by fear. Just like the first time. "I…I don't understand." He said quietly, if they hadn't been so close she would never had heard him.

"I- I can feel her! Inside of me!" She choked out. "She-she makes me feel so ANGRY. She makes me so C-CONFUSED. I-I don't…I don't feel like ME! I…I don't know who I AM anymore!" She spluttered, more talking to herself than to him.

He stared at her for a bit before instantly realizing who she was referring to. He spoke quietly, carefully, "Bellatrix?"

She didn't reply, she didn't look at him, she only nodded her head shakily.

"The Cruciatus Curse? After all this time?" He said quietly.

"Always." She whispered. Her reply came out in a ragged, hopeless sob.

"Gr…Granger…don't-" He started but was cut off by a sudden blazing look from her befitting Bellatrix herself.

"So you want to know why I said yes? You want to know why I didn't laugh at your groveling!" She yelled and there was a terrifying sharpness to her tone that was, also, befitting of Bellatrix herself. "BECAUSE IT MADE ME FEEL LIKE ME AGAIN! NOT THE MONSTER WHOSE PUTRID MAGIC STILL COURSES THROUGH MY VEINS! MAGIC THAT MAKES MY BONES ACHE AND MY MUSCLES BURN! MAGIC THAT MAKES ME ANGRY, HATEFUL, CALCULATED…UNYIELDING! I HATE THAT SHE STILL HAS POWER OVER ME! I HATE THAT SHE CAN STILL MAKE ME BEG FOR RELEASE! HELPING YOU SEEMED LIKE ALL I COULD DO TO _FEEL_ AGAIN! TO REMEMBER WHAT I USED TO BE LIKE! THE PITY MAKES ME REMEMBER HERMIONE!"

She laughed deliriously, then looked as though she was going to fall, and he moved in swiftly to support her, not meaning to do it. Not thinking about it. He had been doing this a lot lately.

Gently, he pulled her up until she was standing again, and tilted her face up to his. He could feel the terror starting to throb within him but he had to be strong. For her. Of all people, only for her.

"But don't you see Granger? You didn't do this for me, because of her. It's you. You are still you. You've always been you. My aunt would never take pity. On anyone. My aunt would never have helped Zuko and his friends and…she would never have helped me." He said quietly. "Her poison may be inside you but…it's only temporary. I know it."

"How? How do you know it?" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Because…" He swallowed hard, but he couldn't have stop comforting her even if he wanted to. He couldn't stop the truth. "Because a person like you can't be conquered by something as trivial as the Cruciatus curse. I knew it that day at Malfoy Manor. The day you lied about that sword, the day you made me wish I had the courage to stop her from hurting you. The first time I wanted to make your tears go away, even if I couldn't bring myself to do it." His eyes closed, and there was a profound guilt in his words. "I had never felt that way before for anyone but my family. There is just…something about you Granger. Your magic has always been stronger than most, stronger than mine…and definitely stronger than Bellatrix's. Your magic will over come her, eventually. You can't be defeated Granger. I thought you knew that."

And then they were looking at each other, all alone on a pristine November night high above the grounds of Hogwarts.

"I hope your right." She said to him.

"I know I'm right." He replied.

They were silent for a moment, and all that could be heard was the gentle, content groan of Appa from somewhere deep within the Dark forest.

"You know, there is good inside you too, Malfoy." She said quietly, as the wind wound softly through the treetops.

"Right." He said half-heartedly.

"It's true." She continued, looking deep into his eyes now. He stared back at her. Her gaze seemed to lock him into her.

"I knew it that day at Malfoy M…" She swallowed hard, as if saying the name of that accursed place sliced right into her heart. "I knew it that day at M-Malfoy Manor. The day you tried not to turn Harry over to Bellatrix."

He looked away from her and squeezed his eyes shut so tight it hurt. "But I turned you in. You and Weasley. I told her it was you. I…"

She clasped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her, to look into her eyes. "But you didn't turn in Harry! Don't you see? If you had, she would have called Voldemort-" He winced at the name, she continued, "-on the spot! She would never have seen the sword! You bought us time!"

"It was nothing…" He said, his eyes starting to water.

"It was EVERYTHING Malfoy! That little bit of time…it saved our lives! Malfoy, you may have been a right prat in all the time I have known you at Hogwarts…but there is good inside you. You were never meant to be a monster." She finished.

He searched her eyes, searched them for the slightest bit of sarcasm, of doubt. All this time, he had hoped and prayed that the wizarding world would forgive him. He had discovered that it wouldn't be that easy. For how could the world forgive him when he couldn't forgive himself? But there, in her eyes, he saw it for the first time. It was feint and he knew it wasn't complete, but it was there. Forgiveness. After all this time. Perhaps, always.

They gazed at each other just a little longer, locked in this painful, torrid, desperate, cathartic embrace.

"You know, I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss muggle lips." He whispered.

She looked into his eyes and suddenly, fear rose inside of her. He had been amazingly reassuring, had been so unlike himself in this stolen moment…But there was no way in Hell that she would kiss him. There was no way she would feel THAT way about him. Then, she realized how close they were. She realized how hard he was holding her. _Oh spirits no, _she thought. Suddenly, she stiffened, terrified of what would happen next.

He looked at her for a little longer when he moved slowly, and suddenly she was hit with a choice, fight or flight. But just as she was deciding what to do, he held up a piece of paper in her face.

She arched an eyebrow warily at him.

"I was wondering, Granger, if you could teach me how to use a Telefawn." He said, smirking. "There is a muggle girl from a coffee shop in London, who I suspect I've been terribly rude to."

"Coffee shop?" She squeaked out, inching away from him.

"Yea. You're muggle born, I thought you might know how to work one of those damn things. It took me forever to figure out what "calling" meant to a muggle and what all these damn numbers meant but…" He stopped, seeing the look on her face and realized what she must have been thinking.

"Merlin Granger! You didn't think I meant kiss YOU, did you?" He burst out into laughter. "I mean, your attractive enough and all, in the technical sense, but you're not really my type!"

She grew flustered but immensely relieved and quickly composed herself, "Of course not! Don't be daft. I know I'm not your type, I don't have a pug face and a stick up my arse!" She shot back, smirking.

"You sure about that last part?" He replied, recovering from his laughing fit.

She snatched the paper out of his hand and read, "Maybe I can teach you about futbol sometime, call me _cutie." _Now she was the one laughing raucously, "Icky Draky has a muggle girlfriend? Will that be your pet name then? Cutie pie?"

"Oh please, Granger. You're one to talk. What with this love triangle you've got going on, with Potter and Weasley. I can't say I haven't been wondering lately, which one you were going to go for…" He started absent-mindedly, when he noticed the sudden upset look on her face.

"Granger?" He said cautiously.

"Is…is it that obvious?" She whispered.

"No! I was just joking!" He said hastily, but not necessarily truthfully. He had been suspecting something had been going on with Granger and Potter for a little while now. They acted like they were terrified of each other. He was no idiot. "Really, it's Weasley's fault. Anyone could tell that you fancy him, but he seems to be convinced that you fancy Potter. It's like he's forcing you to consider the possibility or something." He finished thoughtfully. "DO you fancy Potter?"

She didn't reply.

He didn't press the issue, deciding she had enough to be going on with. He removed his cloak and put it around her. "Come on then, let's get back to our common rooms." When she didn't move, he knelt down to her ear, and whispered, "Everything will work itself out. Trust me."

And for some reason, for that small moment, she did.

Eventually, they reached the Head's common and he turned to leave when he stopped abruptly and turned to look at her. She stared at him curiously.

"I should have said this sooner but…thank you, Hermione. For everything," He said.

"Thank you, Draco. For tonight." She replied. Their gazes lingered on each other for a moment and then they parted ways.

For they knew that this night was never about Granger and Malfoy. No, this night belonged entirely to Hermione and Draco.

And no one else.

**Hey Kids. So! How many Dramione fans are just absolutely PISSED right now? I have never been a Dramione shipper and I never will be lol. But I had to play that card because I get why the Dramione shippers love the idea so much. To turn hate into love? So dramatic. But I couldn't have her lusting after Harry AND Draco, not only would it be kind of repetitive but it would make Hermione look like some kind of giant Hoebag. Anyways, what did ya think? Was the tension unbearable? I've been wanting to answer the question of Hermione's instant acceptance of Draco from the first chapter for a while now. How about rage Quidditch? Oh the shame! Big ole fat shout outs to Avatarcat12, and Edainer for their reviews. Gods, I do love the review. And the biggest shoutout to Kate for Beta'ing my chapters. And I wanna give a lil chapter dedication to **grifthulhu** for being my fanboy, or at least a fanboy of ATLA and HP. Thanks for your review. Keep reviewing people! I like to hear comments even if you think it sucked. Be warned though, I will debate with you about it if you do lol. So work is a killer but I'm trying to update this SOMEWHAT quicker but if I take forever I am truly sorry. But take heart kids, cuz this story will continue to be updated up until the very end. And then we will begin work on Book 2. OK! Onward we go! Later Kids.**


	16. And then there was Silence

_How he did love it here. He was standing on some sort of balcony, drinking in the spectacular view. The place seemed to be high atop everything else, he felt like he could see past an endless horizon. He stood, staring out into eternity, the earth below him silent but breathing. The stars around him would glimmer as they always did, but then that glimmer became almost blinding, as if the stars had banded together to produce an exquisite, omnipotent light. He started to turn away from the celestial light when it broke, fracturing into four beams. He squinted his eyes, trying to discern what was happening. He didn't think he was in the spirit world, this place did not seem to look anything like it, for he had been there many times before. Plus, he wasn't a translucent passenger awaiting epiphany, as he usually was, no he was just…there. Finally, he turned his eyes up to the beams when he thought he saw something. Something…moving._

"Aang!"

Aang snapped up on the couch, looking around in bleary confusion. Where was he? He looked around as if he had just been knocked out of the Avatar state. Wasn't he just on a balcony? Slowly, he realized what was happening, he had been dreaming. He wasn't particularly sure why he was questioning it, or why he felt so confused. He had experienced this dream several times before since he had arrived in this new world. Yet, each time he awoke confused, unsettled. The dreams seemed to progress with each occurrence, slowly telling him a story, giving him a new clue as to the meaning of it all. He had been brushing it off for the most part, chalking it up to an over active imagination, an insignificant blurb. And yet he found himself eager to go to bed, hoping that he would dream, hoping for a clue. He wanted to know where it was going, what path it was leading him down. It was terribly frustrating but enthralling just the same. When he awoke, he didn't feel like he had dreamt at all, he felt like he was being… interrupted. Yes, there was something strange about these dreams… He turned finally and was shocked to see Katara staring, terrified, at him from the adjacent couch.

"What? Did you have a nightmare?" Aang asked, mostly for lack of anything else to say. Her face looked horrified.

"Aang…I've been calling your name for minutes." Katara said quietly, trying to avoid waking her slumbering hosts.

Aang smiled, "Sorry, deep sleeper." He replied, pointing at himself as if for comic emphasis.

"Aang…you were glowing. Your tattoos were glowing." Katara whispered worriedly.

"I…glowing?" Aang wiped at his eyes, as though that would somehow fix his hearing. Did she just say he was glowing?

"Glowing." Katara said shortly. "And talking."

"Glowing and talking." Aang muttered stupidly, and yet his mind was working furiously. He never glowed when he was dreaming. What was he saying? He wasn't talking in his dream…

As if to answer his train of thought Katara said," You said…you kept saying something about 'the best lessons.' Were you in the avatar state?" She had never known Aang to go into the avatar state while asleep. "Or maybe…in the spirit world?"

"I was…dreaming." Aang said, he turned his head down and examined the tattoos on his arms. No glowing.

"Dreaming? Just dreaming?" Katara probed.

"Just dreaming, I'm used to going into the spirit world now. This felt nothing like the spirit world…" Aang replied, still staring at his arms as though demanding an explanation from them.

"So…it…it was the avatar state? Aang, I thought you could control it now!" Katara whispered desperately, sneaking glances up the spiral staircases as if she might catch Harry and Hermione eavesdropping on them at any moment.

" I can! I don't think it was the Avatar state either! It was…just a dream. Just a dream." Aang said to her with agitation, for he didn't really believe it. This never felt like a dream, he never felt like he was in a dreamlike state, he felt like he was…there. When he awoke from this 'dream' he felt like he was coming out of a trance. However, since he could think of no other explanation, he had to accept that it MUST have been a dream.

"Are you sure Aang?" Katara implored.

"Yes!" Aang snapped, briefly scolding himself, he continued softly, "Katara…I'm fine. I don't think we have anything to worry about." He looked at her. He saw the worry in her eyes and suddenly felt a familiar raging guilt that had so often plagued him after the war. He hated seeing the worry in her eyes. He hated that he had the ability to scare her. He hated that he couldn't seem to do anything about it.

"But Aang-"

"Katara, please! I. Am. Fine. I don't know why my tattoos were glowing, but I think we both know that if I was in the Avatar state, this room wouldn't have a roof on it!" Aang whispered hurriedly, cutting off Katara's protests. "Just drop it." He wanted to protect her, to take the fear away. He thought the only way to do it, for the moment, was to lie.

Aang threw himself back down onto the pillow, turning away from Katara, turning away from the ice blue gaze that seemed to constantly do him in. He knew she was not convinced. He couldn't even convince himself. He didn't know why he was being so touchy about the subject. Maybe he just didn't want to add any more confusion to the situation. He couldn't burden people anymore than he already had. His frustrating confusion about these dreams irritated him endlessly. His inability to protect his friends from this insane situation they were trapped him emasculated him terribly. He was always dragging them into trouble and now he was doing it to a whole new set of people. Perhaps, he was lying to Katara…because it felt like the only thing he COULD control at the moment. The only way he COULD protect her. For once, he would protect her. He would lie to her, and he would lie to himself.

No. It was just a dream.

…

She stood outside McGonagall's office awaiting the arrival of the rest of the party. For now, it was just her and Ginny. They had come here a little after dinner, Sokka and Ron decided to run back down to the Great Hall to pick up a quick post dinner snack, in case this mystery meeting ran long. She snorted, she thought there was no one in the world who could rival Sokka's one track mind when it came to food. But they weren't in their world were they? It would seem that it took traversing time and space for Sokka to find his equal. Figures.

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny questioned.

"Sokka and Ron are idiots." She replied, grinning.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Toph." Ginny said.

They slid down the stone wall, finally plopping down into the seated position.

"What do you think the meeting is about?" Toph asked, yet there was no anxiety in her tone.

"No idea. That Clavicula guy is a little…creepy, if you ask me. Scorchingly gorgeous, but creepy." Ginny said as she rested her head against the wall.

"I wouldn't know." Toph replied smirking.

"Right." Ginny replied yet there was nothing apologetic about her tone. Ginny had gotten so comfortable with Toph over the months that she would sometimes forget she was blind. If anything, her apparent comfort with the gaffe only worked to solidify the friendship they had unknowingly built.

"Meh, can't miss what you never had." Toph replied.

And then there was silence.

"Ginny?" Toph asked, feeling the tension. She looked over and saw Ginny doing something with her head.

"I'd have to say I disagree…" Ginny said, and her reply came out throaty. "Because I am, most unfortunately, missing something I never had."

"Harry?" Toph replied.

"Potter." Ginny confirmed.

And then there was silence.

Toph was never good at comforting people, especially when it came to this topic. Toph had never had a boyfriend and, as far as she knew, any suitors. As brilliant a bender as she was, as brilliant a potion brewer she had proved to be, as brilliant as it turned out SHE was, THIS was one area she knew nothing about. She had brushed it off, had accepted it as an eventuality that she would probably end up alone in love and that would be just fine. She had better things to do, she had worlds to change. Boys were a distraction, as Ginny, Hermione, and even Katara had proven time and again. She didn't want it. She was a wild child innovator, one of a kind, too strong to be tamed by some boy. She didn't care about that mushy non-sense in the slightest.

Except she did care.

She cared when she saw Sokka and Suki kissing from time to time. She cared when she watched Katara and Aang go on little strolls around the imperial city of Ba Sing Se. She even cared now, after seeing the pain that love could cause. She cared and she wanted it. She wanted it so much that she even wished she could know what it was like to have love and then watch it leave. If that was, really and truly, what was happening to Ginny and Ron. Toph wasn't so sure, for the body, the behavior, leaves traces. Lack of sight does not necessarily mean lack of vision. In any case, Toph wanted very much to have that kind of connection with someone. But her foolish pride stopped her from voicing these sad hopes to Katara, or Suki, definitely not Mai. No one. Foolish pride stopped her from accepting this secret desire, acceptance would mean she was fallible, susceptible.

Impossible. Unacceptable. She was Toph Be Fong. The most powerful Earth Bender in the world. A woman whose exploits would become legend, a woman who would live long after her death.

But what was the point of living without love? What was the point of exploits if you had no one to share them with?

And so, she never knew what to say when her female friends would cry, laugh, or even discuss this topic. She didn't know how to comfort, how to talk with them about it. Not just because she knew nothing about what it was like to be in love, to feel loved, but also because their obliviousness to how truly lucky they were, just to be in pain because of love, made her bitter. Their lamentations about men made her angry. Why couldn't they see how lucky they were! Why couldn't they just understand that no matter what one possesses, no matter how powerful one would come to be, the old adage would always ring true. It was better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all.

And so they both sat in silence, and Ginny thought that her lack of reply was just Toph being Toph, and Ginny loved that about her, wished that she could be more like that, to shut down emotion, to be tough, to be Toph. What Ginny didn't seem to realize was that, at this moment, there was no one in the world who wished they could not be Toph, more than Toph.

Ginny stiffened up, resolve written on her face, "Well, his loss right? Stupid boy. All I need is to toughen up and let him live out his days with that…girl. His loss." She looked over to Toph with mock triumph.

Toph stared down at the floor. She blew her hair out of her face and with incredible effort, plastered an oh-so-Toph like smirk on her face. "Yup!"

But she wasn't answering Ginny's proclamation. She could feel that Ginny was lying. No, what she was agreeing with was Ginny's earlier declaration: You could, most unfortunately, miss something you never had.

Footsteps were thundering up the staircase and Ginny quickly turned to see Ron and Sokka appear, Ron with a grumpy expression.

"Incoming." Ron muttered darkly, and sure enough, Aang strode out of the staircase with a resolute look on his face. He was followed by a meek looking Harry, a concerned looking Hermione, and a strained but pleasant looking Katara bringing up the rear.

At the sight of Aang, Ginny and Ron snapped their faces to the floor, they had been doing this a lot lately. There was an uncomfortable silence for a bit, when the staircase slid back down and then about a second later it slid back up again, to reveal a cautious Zuko, followed by a smirking Draco.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled, causing everyone to look at her in mild confusion. Katara blushed. "Er…well you have to admit we haven't really talked to him in a while! Draco either!" She finished as if bringing up Draco's absence would make her sudden excited proclamation less awkward.

They all looked up to see Draco standing casually against the wall, next to Hermione, who looked equally as comfortable.

"Alright, Malfoy?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ron blinked twice as if the scene before him was some kind of amusing trick of the light.

"Miss me Potter?" Draco said and he turned and smirked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes in a far too casual fashion. "Sorry I haven't been to classes. Zuko and I have been having private lessons, and seeing as how you haven't been unceremoniously turning up in my fireplace lately, I figured you had no need to speak with me. But don't worry, Granger filled me and Zuko in on the happenings." He looked to see Team Potter all staring at him in a curious fashion, he turned his head to Hermione, then back to the group. Weasley's head looked like it was about to explode. Potter just looked dumbstruck. Katara smiled warmly, and Toph stared, obliviously, at the ceiling.

Realizing his mistake, Draco moved to correct it, "Ah and Granger. Nice to see your pompous face but I can't say I miss your nagging voice."

Hermione looked temporarily hurt, she turned towards the others who seemed to be awaiting some sort of expected reply. She quickly cottoned on to what Malfoy was doing and immediately put on an indifferent face. "Why is that Malfoy? Afraid I'll tell you another way in which you are deficient. I'll talk slowly and use small words if you like."

Draco smirked and walked over to where Zuko stood. Team Potter seemed to let out a collective grumble of approval towards Hermione. Zuko, however, stared at Draco, stared right into his eyes. Then arched an eyebrow. Draco stared back at him curiously, when Harry cut in.

"Private lessons? What are you going on about?" Harry questioned.

Zuko stared at a Draco a little longer before looking back at the group, "Er. McGonagall has got us working with some guy. She said we were to be his "try-out", whatever that is, she's been teaching Draco on the side. She says we will be returning to actual lessons after the break."

"Some guy? Who?" Ron questioned, his accent causing him to elongate the word 'guy' awkwardly.

"Clavicula. Clarence Clavicula." Draco said, looking at the others as if they should know who he was. "Get off it. Clarence Clavicula! Half my father's friends go to him. Father says he must be racking up the galleons, the rates he charges… Father used to say he was just a rich man's plaything." Draco looked around incredulously. "Come on…not even you Granger?"

Hermione stared at Malfoy curiously. "No…I've never-" Suddenly, Hermione's eyes unfocused and she had a look of utter realization on her face. How could she not have realized? She seemed to be realizing a lot of things rather slowly as of late. "The healer! Clavicula! Oh! He's in our charms and herbology books! Footnotes really, not much of a proper introduction,…he works at St. Mungo's, what does he do…oh it's on the tip of my tongue!"

"Mind Healing."

"No, it's something to do with pen…pensieve-" She continued.

"Pensieve Therapy."

"Yes, exactly, thank you, pen-" And then Hermione saw that everyone was staring to the left of her and then she realized that the voice speaking was definitely not one from Team Avapotter. She turned slowly to see a tall statuesque man smiling knowingly at her. Her head turned rapidly, from Clavicula to Harry to Katara to the floor to Draco's shoe and finally back to him. His smile was enigmatic.

And then there was silence.

"Clarence Clavicula. Healer, Senior Fellow at St. Mungo's. And you must be Ms. Granger. Forgive me, but your reputation precedes you and rightly so, I see." Clavicula said with odd sort of warmness.

"I-" Hermione was cut off.

"If we could take this into the Headmistress's office that would be lovely." Clavicula interjected, smiling at them as if they were all old friends. Harry and Ron looked at each other, force of habit in strange situations. They quickly threw the now appropriate glare.

Clavicula strode forward and opened the headmistress's office. Team Avapotter followed cautiously.

"Please try not to get too comfortable, my new office isn't completely ready yet. Oh, but of course I'm sure you all know the abandoned classroom on the first floor. I believe your former Divination teacher, Firenze, used to teach there before he returned to the forest. Brilliant Centaur." Clavicula said with a far off look on his face before turning abruptly and grinning wide at all of them.

Team Avapotter looked around at each other, confused faces in every direction except Draco and Zuko, who merely seemed to be going through the motions. Harry looked over to Draco, as if demanding an explanation, Draco smirked grandly.

"So! Who do we have here then? Of course, I know Draco and Zuko. Good to see you again Gentlemen." Clavicula smiled widely, an off putting smile that showed off his spectacularly straight teeth.

Suddenly Sokka perked up, "Zuko! I…er…who is this Zuko? Are you referring to LEE? I'm WANG by the way, WANG fire. This is KUZON, yup! KUZON is his name. He's friends with LEE. You know LEE. That's his name! I was just saying to my sister SAPPHIRE, about how LEE and KUZON were the best of friends! I said SAPPHIRE, have you ever noticed that KUZON and LEE are BEST FRIENDS! Because, of course, that's their names. Yup, KUZON, LEE, WANG and SAPPHIRE. All best friends, all with names!" Sokka finished in a manic, rambling manner, his arms flailing dramatically.

Then, Sokka looked around, expecting to see relieved faces but was, instead, greeted with dumbfounded expressions. Hermione literally smacked her palm against her forehead, the sound echoed through the silence.

Sokka's smile faded, "Yup. Everyone's gotta have a name…" He muttered and slowly turned around, "AHHH!" He yelled suddenly as he saw a man in a portrait laughing at him. "I HATE THOSE DAMN PICTURES!"

Zuko plopped down in a nearby chair, and crossed his arms. "He knows Sokka. He knows who we are." He said, staring at him with a pitying look. Sokka glared back at him in return.

For the first time, Clavicula looked utterly perplexed as he stared at Sokka. Then, he smiled as if he had come across a most rare and revered treasure. "Yes…well, I know who you are, Sokka, and of course, Katara and Toph. But I must say I am rather interested to meet the Avatar. It is an honor Avatar Aang."

Aang stared at him as if he had an armadillo bear flying out of his nose. "Um…thanks. Do…do you know me?"

Clavicula smiled that puzzling smile. "I've heard of your exploits. Your gifts." He looked over to Zuko and smiled. Zuko tightened his crossed arms.

"Well…fantastic." Aang said, and he bowed out of courtesy. Clavicula nodded back to him in return.

Clavicula then flicked his wand and chairs materialized out of thin air. Everyone sat but Sokka, who stared at the chair in a critical fashion.

"Something wrong Sokka?" Clavicula inquired.

"I don't trust your chairs." Sokka said, still staring at the chair that appeared out of nowhere.

"Sokka, you LIVE for chairs. You must have sat in a hundred chairs since we got here, you idiot." Toph half laughed from her seat.

"I CAN DISTRUST CHAIRS IF I WANT!" Sokka said in a shrill sort of shriek that caused the entire gang, sans Clavicula, to laugh.

"It's ok Sokka. I don't think it'll bite you." Hermione said kindly, trying her best to repress her snicker.

"That's JUST what the chair WANTS you to think." Sokka said in hushed dramatic tones. "Probably working with the pictures. Are ALL the objects in this world so treacherous?"

Aang, laughing, finally blew a weak gust of air at Sokka, who tumbled into his seat.

Aang suddenly turned to Clavicula, ignoring Sokka's indignant 'Hey!'

"I'm sorry I should have warned-" Aang stopped abruptly, looking up at Clavicula. Clavicula stood, totally relaxed against McGonagall's desk, smiling that accursed smile. As if he saw airbending all the time. Aang stared at him a little longer before slowly, almost mechanically, placing his hands in his lap.

"Not a bother at all, Avatar Aang." Clavicula said. "Now, I'm sure you're all curious as to why I have brought you here today. And just so we're clear, I am NOT just a rich man's plaything." Clavicula smiled at Draco, whose eyes widened in embarrassment. "Although, I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy can agree that it is usually the ones with the greatest wealth who are in the most need of treatment."

Draco glared at him and Harry thought Draco was about to protest but instead, Draco merely nodded and looked out the window.

"Excuse me, Healer Clavicula, but what is it, exactly, that we are here to be treated for?" Hermione interjected, her scrutinizing gaze falling on his wand.

"Well, I believe I said it." Clavicula answered. His piercing gaze seemed to rival that of Hermione's causing her to flinch. Hermione quickly scowled, as if admonishing herself for this small sign of weakness.

This did not go unnoticed by Clavicula. "It's perfectly normal to be confused sometimes, Ms. Granger. And you can call me Clarence."

Hermione glared at his seemingly patronizing remark. "I'm NOT confused. I'm curious. Mr. Clavicula" She said through gritted teeth.

"_Healer_ Clavicula and one could deduce that they are one in the same." Clavicula said, smiling non-chalantly. Hermione looked as though she were going to throttle him.

He continued, "Mind Healing Ms. Granger. A healer of the mind?"

"What-" Ron began when Hermione cut him off as if what he said had no value.

"Like a Psychologist then? You're a shrink." Hermione finished smugly. Ron glared at her.

"Sounds like an illness." Sokka said. "Aang, I've got a touch of the psychologist! Take me to the hospital wing!" Sokka, Ron, and Aang snickered like pre-pubescent children. Even Hermione looked amused.

Suddenly, Clavicula laughed raucously, silencing everyone in the room with the audacity of it. Draco and Zuko exchanged amused smirks.

"Very amusing, Sokka, very amusing. But as it happens, Ms. Granger is right, in a rudimentary sort of way." Clavicula said warmly, Hermione glared at him. "In any case, what I do could be somewhat akin to a muggle psychologist."

"Aaaand, what is a Psychologist, oh great healer of minds?" Sokka announced.

"It's like a person who helps people whose minds have been effected in some way." Harry cut in. "People who've gone loopy."

Clavicula chuckled. "Loopy, Mr. Potter? I've never heard the expression but I think I can deduce the meaning."

"So…what? You think we're nutters?" Ginny said, almost defensively.

"Sanity, Ms. Weasley, is dimensional. One person may be…nutters." He smiled at Harry, Harry reeled back a bit from him. "But some people may just be effected. As Mr. Potter so aptly put it. Perhaps, by the environment they grew up in..." Again, he looked at Harry, whose eyes grew wide. "Or perhaps, by a monumental loss..." He looked at Aang, whose mouth fell open a bit. "Or maybe just by suffering traumatic events." And he gave a sweeping look around the room and saw that they all looked slightly nervous. Good.

"Emotions, children. People can be affected in ways they don't think about. They could, for instance, feel angry, sad, guilty. All these emotions are healthy, but when applied in excess or in inappropriate situation, perhaps on a quidditch field…" And Clavicula looked at Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who immediately looked away from him, "…or maybe towards a friend or loved one through accusations-" He looked towards Ron and Ginny. "- THAT can be unhealthy. Thus, it affects you. Some people may be…nutter, some may just feel like they've lost themselves." He looked pointedly at Hermione, who pursed her lips. "It is my job, to find out why a person's emotions and behavior may be used maladaptively and try to help them understand why."

And then there was silence.

"Are you insinuating, then, that our minds are affected? Are you insinuating that we are all behaving inappropriately due to our _emotions." _Hermione interjected a bit heatedly.

"You tell me Ms. Granger. Do you think your mind has been affected?" Clavicula answered, and his head cocked to the side ever so slightly.

"I THINK, that is none of your business!" Hermione said and she rose suddenly from her chair.

"Ah, but it would seem, Ms. Granger, that it IS my business. Headmistress McGonagall has appointed me to _attend_ to you."

"I don't recall Headmistress McGonagall informing ANY of us that our minds have been _affected_!" Hermione replied. How dare he. How dare he insinuate that she, that any of them, couldn't take care of their own feelings, of their own minds! As if he knew more about her situation than ANYONE. "I, for one, will not continue to sit here and be INSULTED like this! YOU don't know ANYTHING! YOU are not an AUTHORITY on my life! On anyone's! What gives you the right to tell ME about my MIND!"

Clavicula looked at her calmly, and then smiled. "I believe the Headmistress informed you, ALL of you, that you would be meeting with me and I think that I can deduce that something is wrong, more than you can. I am an objective observer, you see, and I can see from your behavior, that your mind is _quite_ affected. To not evaluate such obvious evidence and infer this conclusion would be akin to naïveté. I'm sure you would agree with me, Ms. Granger, as a person of logic."

"WHAT behavior!" Hermione said, close to yelling now.

"Perhaps blowing up the head suite? Attacking your friend? The petty arguments? Perhaps, the fact that you never seemed so angry before the war, and NOW you behave in tantrums."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN _MY_ COMMON ROOM? SPYING ON ME, ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU! HOW DO YOU KNOW _ANYTHING_ ABOUT WHO I AM OR WHAT I WAS LIKE BEFORE! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Hermione yelled, her face red, her eyes wild. She had lost control and her anger at Clavicula was partly fueled by the fact that he was making her lose control. She had been working so diligently to suppress these emotions, the rage, the sadness. She thought she had it in control. But lately, she couldn't seem to control herself. And now, she had flew off the handle so suddenly that she scarcely knew what Clavicula had done or when she had gotten so upset. It was weak! These EMOTIONS were weak! Useless! Why couldn't she control them! She was supposed to be strong now! She had made a pact with herself to be strong! SHE was supposed to be in control. SHE was supposed to be ready!

Suddenly, Ron jumped from his seat. "I KNOW YOU!" He declared heatedly, causing her to turn towards him, she had pain in her eyes, rage, cruelty. Ron couldn't stand it. She wasn't behaving like her. Like the woman he was in love with. THIS woman before him seemed so angry, so…unyielding. He wanted answers, if she was going to take the love of his life away from him, he was damn sure going to know why. Enough feeling sorry for himself, enough wishing she would just see that it was he that knew her, HE that LOVED her. He couldn't love THIS and he couldn't love a memory either.

"WHO ARE YOU HERMIONE? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU? You used to be so kind, so wonderful..."

"OH SHUT YOUR MOUTH RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU REALLY _KNOW_ ABOUT ME?" Hermione yelled cuttingly, frustrated tears falling down her cheeks. YOU'RE TOO BUSY BEING A WEAK, JEALOUS, GIT!"

Clavicula stared curiously at her. "Do you agree, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron was blood red now. "_I _DON'T KNOW YOU? I'VE KNOWN YOU SINCE WE WERE 11! WHAT IS IT THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU HERMIONE? YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT HOW MUCH PAIN YOU'RE IN? YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOUR TRIP TO ST. MUNGO'S? YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT POTION YOU'VE BEEN TAKING? WHY ARE YOU HIDING THINGS FROM ME!"

" That…that…THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Hermione replied, shaking.

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS! I'M ONLY JUST YOUR _BOYFRIEND_ HERMIONE! I THINK THAT ENTITLES ME TO KNOWING THAT YOU'RE HURTING!"

"YOU ARE _NOT _MY BOYFRIEND RONALD WEASLEY! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WEAK, JEALOUS-"

"I'LL TELL YOU ONE THING I DO KNOW, _HERMIONE! _I KNOW THAT YOU. ARE. A. _BITCH!" _Ron yelled.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH WEASLEY!" Harry said, flying out of his seat. Draco, unnoticed by Harry, had leaned forward in his seat as well, a shadow of anger crossing his face. It was an act so unplanned that Draco immediately slid back in his chair, a confused look on his face. It was an act unnoticed by Harry, but seen by Zuko, who looked at him almost accusingly.

Ron ignored him. "I'VE BEEN WITH YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY HERMIONE! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE!"

"THERE? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. WERE YOU THERE WHEN I WAS BEING TORTURED?" Hermione interjected.

"YES! I WAS! I…I STILL AM! YOU THINK I WASN'T GETTING TORTURED AS WELL!" Ron replied.

"_OH, DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SAY THEY ARE THE SAME THING!_ YOU SAY YOU WERE THERE? EVERY STEP OF THE WAY? WHAT ABOUT WHEN YOU _WALKED OUT ON ME!"_

"_I…_I didn't walk out on you…" Ron said quietly.

"YOU DID RONALD WEASLEY! THAT NIGHT WHEN WE WERE ON THE RUN! YOU SAID I HAD CHOSEN HARRY, AND THEN YOU WALKED OUT! I BEGGED YOU TO COME BACK! I BEGGED! AND YOU DISSAPPERATED! YOU LEFT ME! I CRIED FOR DAYS! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID JEALOUSY! YOU. ARE. SO. _WEAK!" _Hermione finished.

And then there was silence.

Clavicula smiled, "Well, I think she's made a solid argument, Mr. Weasley."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry you feel that way, Hermione. I'm sorry I left…you'll never know how sorry…" Ron said quietly.

"Save your apologies, you imbecile." Hermione said cruelly.

Ron looked at her. "Don't call me an imbecile."

"Would you prefer coward?" Hermione shot back.

"The only coward here, Hermione, is you. I CAME BACK. I won't let you torture me over this. I won't. I've spent too long torturing myself. I've apologized and I'm here. But YOU Hermione, you're still running away. Running away from me, from yourself…"

"Oh, and now I suppose you're the mind healer?" Hermione said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"No. I'm Ron. But you…I reckon I don't know what you are. I suppose you're right, I DON'T know you. Not anymore. But I know one thing, I won't let you push me around. I'm sorry for leaving Hermione. I am. I've learned from my mistakes. It's time you learned as well."

And then there was silence.

Hermione was seething and looked as though she was taking this moment of deafening quiet to gather a retort but then Zuko suddenly cut in. "People can learn from their mistakes." He said, looking at Hermione.

"Maybe, but do they UNDERSTAND them?" Sokka said, and Hermione suddenly looked grateful.

Zuko, however, looked livid. "You got something to say Sokka?"

"I think I just said it, angry jerk." Sokka replied, smirking.

"So full of jokes. Why don't you just come out and say it? Say what you're really feeling. Why don't you tell Draco and Ron who you were REALLY talking to that day in Muggle studies? Stop hiding behind your jokes." Zuko finished.

"What do you want me to say Zuko?" Sokka replied, stretching himself in the chair which he had, only moments ago, accused of treachery.

"I want you to say what you feel." Zuko said, rising from his chair and striding over to the window.

Sokka snickered. "Another dramatic window pose?"

"Stalling, Sokka? I thought you were a…_brave_ _warrior_. Yet here you are, not even able to say what's on your mind. Just the wacky sidekick." Zuko chuckled, almost calculatingly.

Clavicula's eyes went back and forth between the two. Smiling ever so slightly.

Zuko's challenging of his warrior heritage seemed to do it. Sokka sat bolt upright in his chair, a look of ferocity carved across his face. "I AM a warrior, and what's more, I've ALWAYS been one. I didn't have a CHANGE OF HEART. I didn't need the Firelord to banish, scar, AND try to ELETROCUTE me to realize, 'Hey! Maybe this guy is an asshole!"

And then there was silence.

Zuko turned suddenly to Sokka, an expression on his face. It was anger, of course, maybe even rage, but there was something else there…fear.

Draco looked at Zuko, wanting to say something, wanting to help him but too paralyzed with fear to do so. Even after all the work he had been doing with Clavicula, even though he was one of three people in that room that could truly attest to the horror of what Zuko's father had done to him, his own fear still paralyzed him mercilessly. Coward. Draco looked down at the floor, cursing himself. Always.

"E…electrocute?" Hermione squeaked out, her rage induced boldness seemed to retreat inside her as this inconceivable notion passed into her consciousness.

Sokka stood up and strode to the middle of the room, matching Zuko's gaze with one of striking resolve. He would make Zuko regret his words. "So YEA, I DO question whether you understand, exactly, the pain and destruction you have caused. You may have everyone else fooled, you may get to play the role of the redeemed prince, with all the _recognition_..." Sokka eyes became horrible slits as he said that last word. "But I'm not convinced Zuko. How am I supposed to BELIEVE that you truly know the difference between right and wrong, that you truly UNDERSTAND what you've done, WHEN YOU COULD ONLY _BARELY_ SEE IT AFTER THE SAME MAN_, YOUR FATHER,_ BURNED, BANISHED, _AND_ TRIED TO SHOOT YOU FULL OF LIGHTENING!" Sokka's eyes were cruel. His words were not his, it was fueled by something else. Something bitter. He wanted to hurt Zuko, not physically, but where it REALLY counted.

His tactic had worked, for Zuko was trembling.

But even more curiously: Katara, unnoticed by the rest, in a tiny corner of the office, was silently weeping.

And then a small voice, barely audible, seemed to echo through the tension, "That's not fair, Sokka."

Sokka and Zuko both whirled around, knowing the voice but not believing it was true.

"Families…they can shape everything about you." Toph said quietly, almost timidly, staring down at the floor, the next thing she said caused everyone in the room to stare at her with surprise: "Zuko and I are alike, two of a kind . Zuko did anything to chase the love of his father, because it was the one thing his father never gave him. I chased independence, because my parents had withheld it from me so furiously." Toph finished in a whisper, fighting the tears. She was successful but it didn't change the fact that she had to now admit to herself that she was less strong than she thought she was, than she told herself she was. Really, she had been fighting this notion for ages, her strength defined her entire existence, it pushed her to change the world. To have to admit that she could be controlled by her own insecurity… it meant that maybe, just maybe, she didn't really know who she was. Clavicula stared at her, a deep, searching gaze. And then she realized that when he spoke of a person feeling like they'd lost themselves, he was not speaking to Hermione, but to her. Finally...she was fallible.

Draco looked at the floor, her words echoing in his mind. Families can shape everything about you…

And then all that could be heard was the periodic whispers and subtle sniffs of the portraits that so littered the walls of the headmistress' office.

Clavicula looked around. No one seemed willing to add anything. It was time.

"So, it would seem that everyone in this room is affected." His eyes went to Hermione and found that, even she, didn't have the indignation to even glare at him. Tears were falling, almost tellingly, down her cheeks. The old Hermione. At last or maybe, just for this moment. "And I think that, for all your sakes, you should open yourselves up to exploring the ghastly things that happened to and around you. If not for yourselves, then for your friends. Afterall, when all is said and done, when you think back to your happiest memories, who is it that you see? I would be willing to bet all of my most frivolously earned galleons-" He looked over at Draco and smirked, "- that you can see at least one person in this room and THAT, children, is not something you want to lose. And so, again, I suggest you open yourself up to your most painful memories, in these sessions…so that they don't control you. So that you can spend more time enjoying the wonderful things about you, your friends, and your most, I might say, accomplished young lives."

Clavicula pulled out his pensieve, and he was met with confusion from the Avatar gang. He slowly slipped it back in his bag and smiled. "We will deal with THAT when you return from Christmas holiday.

With that, he briefly looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore. He appeared to be dozing, but Clavicula caught his lip twitch ever so slightly. Taking that as a tiny sign of approval, Clavicula swept out of the room.

And then there was silence.

And so there they were again, in another one of those oddly palpable moments that seemed to come out of nowhere. Silence. Silence was so unlike what the name inferred. Indeed, in their short time together, silence would mean a multitude of things to Team Avapotter: Rage, frustration, uncertainty, sadness,…hope.

They all looked around at each other bashfully. As if seeing eachother for the first time in ages. Clavicula's speech about friendship had gotten to each of them, some more than others. Their bitterness, resentfulness, spite, and fear were still raging inside of them but their feelings were somewhat blurred, a slight shift from the crispness of the anger that reverberated from them only a moment ago. None dared looked the other in the eye, no, that would mean concession, that they were at fault…but none of them threw the glares that had become customary upon these awkward, wounded times alone.

And then there was silence.

**Author's Note. Hey Kids. Soooooooo. Hot damn. What can you say? What can you do? Well, I know what you can do, you can leave a review. I find I've been getting less and less reviews and I worry that people aren't feeling the story. But hey, like I always say, reviews are not obligatory, but I'd really like to hear your feedback. So, yea. Heavy chapter right? Now we shall start the healing. But NOT before we check out what Christmas Holiday will be like for our gang. I think we need some light amusing antics, so to reward you for waiting for my super slow posts (sorry, but my job has been WORKING me) I shall give you a tiny spoiler in that we shall be enjoying Christmas holidays at The Weasleys, the Malfoys and...the Grangers. That last one is gonna be so rockin cuz we get to watch the gang react to a wizarding AND muggle Christmas. Also, we shall see someone return, not a major charecter or anything but it will be intersting. OOOOOOk! I hope you likey, shoutouts Dark Lord Morthanian and grifthulhu for your reviews and thanks to all who have story alerted and faved. OK! I'm out. Later Kids.**


	17. Ashes and Snowflakes

It had been what he had always suspected, what he had always feared. They distrusted him. They never saw him as family, as he had started to see them. No, they saw him as a figure. Not even a person. A figure who was to be tolerated, but watched. They had kept him around, so they could ensure he wouldn't betray them. Keep your enemies close. The thought of them even thinking of him, in conjunction with the word enemy, made him want to crumble away, like ash. Indeed, at the moment Sokka started his tirade in the Headmistresses office, from the moment Sokka spoke in Muggle studies, he felt himself slowly crumbling away. The remnants of a man who once blazed, consuming all around him. He was ash now, flicked away by the slightest of breezes. At the slightest whisper. A whisper, it would seem, was all it took.

Zuko's head drooped as he thought back to Sokka's words:

_How am I supposed to believe that you know the difference between right and wrong, that you truly UNDERSTAND what you've done…_

Sokka had said he'd had a "change of heart". Was that how he saw it? Was that how they all saw what Zuko had done? A change of heart? As if walking out on

the only family you've ever known, as if almost being murdered, as if holding the terrifying force of lightening hurled at you by the one person who should have loved you the most- as if it was all as simple as changing your mind. A whim. Zuko balled his fists tightly, consumed with an odd combination of bitterness, dread, and misery.

Misery.

He thought those days were over, he thought he had finally found friends. Family. Love. Love-what a cruel concept. For love inspires hope, and hope always ended in crushing misery. At least for him anyway. He scoffed at the thought. Misery, it would seem, was the only friend he had left. Misery had always been there, had never let him down. It would seem that Zuko and misery were lifelong companions.

For the first time since he had to face Uncle after his treacherous betrayal, he let a silent tear wind down his carved, regal features. It fell silently to the ground, and was whisked away. Like Ash.

"So this is where you've been?" said a familiar voice that caused Zuko to briefly close his eyes, checking to see if he was dreaming. He wasn't. For he heard her soft footsteps inch closer to him and, finally, saw her figure standing next to him. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't bear to see contempt in her face. Why couldn't they just leave him alone! If they distrusted him so much, why couldn't they just let him wither in peace?

"How did you find me?" He said quietly, hiding his face as if she would somehow see the trail of his single tear that had, no doubt, evaporated with the wind.

"You know, I'm not sure. I just kind of…ended up here." She said quietly. Then they were silent, save for the breeze that seemed to roar and whisper at the same time.

Finally, Zuko sucked up the courage to look at her peripherally. She was standing, looking out at something, or nothing. The Astronomy tower had the most spectacular view. He wished there was a place like it in his world. She had taken her hair down and it flowed magnificently. She still had her hair loopies, as Sokka had dubbed them- His insides throbbed at the thought of Sokka.- but mostly she looked far more like a woman than the girl he had once battled savagely at the North Pole.

He blew out a hard breath.

"Talk to me Zuko." She said.

"What is there to say Katara?" Zuko said quietly, in a rasp of a whisper.

"Well…" Katara hesitated, then continued, "Sokka's…outburst would be a good start."

A good start? Zuko couldn't help but think that Sokka's outburst was anything but a start. It was a finish.

He looked at her again, out the corner of his eye. She really was beautiful. He could see why Aang was so covetous of her. She had the softest looking tan skin that seemed to glow. Her whole look seemed to be meticulously planned, so much so that it seemed laughable that she was born. Being born was so plain, so common. Nothing about her seemed common to him at the moment. No, she had to have been created. Designed. Yes, she really was beautiful. Inside and out. But still, she distrusted him. Of that, he was now certain. She and Sokka were blood, siblings think alike. Well, except when it came to him and Azula, but then again, nothing about his family ran to the norm.

Finally, he blew out a breath and it shone brightly against the cold December night before coiling into itself and dancing into non-existence, which is to say everything. "Katara, you don't have to do this. I get it. I understand."

Katara was amazed with how resolute he sounded. Perhaps, because she couldn't see the face that was turned away from her, staring at something…or nothing. She arched an eyebrow.

"You understand what?" She inquired, moving closer to him now. She looked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and briefly found herself wondering how much she would miss it when they left…if they left.

Zuko shifted uncomfortably, moving away from her. Finally, he strode around her, to a dark corner of the tower, a corner deprived of the illuminating light of the full moon. The corner that represented what he now believed was his definition. Out of the way, shrouded in darkness, to be avoided but whose presence would always be necessary, because it purifies light.

"Come on Zuko." Katara said, her back to the grounds, staring at him. Their current positions only helped to bolster his shame. The full moon behind her seemed to make her shine like an omnipotent spirit. And here he was, skulking in a darkened corner, like scum. Dark vs. Light. Good vs. Evil. Yin Vs. Yang.

"What do you want from me Katara?" Zuko said, quiet and steady.

"I just…I just want to know where you're at. How you're feeling." Katara said, scrutinizing him delicately.

"I've never been a feelings sharing kind of guy." Zuko said, his face shrouded in darkness but his figure was stubbornly obvious.

Katara chuckled a bit and Zuko looked at her mutinously. "I'm sorry to laugh Zuko, but if you have taught me one thing, it's that you are not a man who can be defined."

Zuko looked up at her confusedly. "What?"

Katara looked at him for a minute, as if surprised that he didn't understand her. "Well, you say you aren't a feeling sharing guy. You define yourself by that. Emotionless Zuko. But in the time that I've known you, I've seen a million Zukos. Every time I think I know you…I've always come out wrong. You may define yourself by apathy, but I know better. You can't be defined Zuko. No matter how hard you try, no matter what role you try to play. You are a million Zukos. You defy definition."

Zuko wasn't following.

Katara rolled her eyes a bit and smirked. "Zuko…if I can't define you, what makes you think you can?"

They were quiet for a bit and then Katara started giggling. Then Zuko started to chuckle. Then Katara started laughing, and Zuko followed suit. Just then, it started to snow, and yet the full moon was still just as crisp. The flakes glided into the Astronomy Tower and yet the world seemed warmer. That was the weird thing about snow. It was always bitterly cold beforehand, but the world seemed to change once it came. Warm, cleansing, new.

Zuko was still laughing as he felt a snowflake fall on his lips. He ran his tongue across it, it was lukewarm. A Firebender's blood always ran hotter than most. He was instantly brought back to his predicament. So much for new.

"None of this changes anything Katara." He said, his laughter dying with the taste of that snowflake.

"Changes what, Zuko?" Katara said, her expression changing as instantly as Zuko's.

"Come on Katara." Zuko replied.

"Say it Zuko." Katara said quietly. "Say what your thinking.

Katara watched him, he had come out somewhat from the shadows of his corner, but he didn't seem totally willing to leave the sad protection it provided him. He was quiet for a moment, and Katara could literally hear his breath quicken before he said:

"You don't trust me!" Zuko yelled and immediately sunk further back into the darkness.

Katara sighed.

"Yea, the mooslion cub is out of the bag." Zuko muttered bitterly.

"Oh Zuko…" Katara replied, looking at him almost amusedly.

Zuko glared back at her, although she couldn't see it.

"Zuko, Sokka…he didn't mean it-" Katara started.

"Didn't mean it?" Zuko interrupted, and his words came out cold. "Don't humor me Katara. Don't do that whole…motherly thing-"

"What motherly thing! Why do people keep saying that!" Katara said, but there was something in her eyes, an edge to her voice. Resentment. Katara, the mother of the group. Always telling everyone what to do. Always ruining everyone's fun. Even after the war, the jokes kept on coming. One day Katara was strolling along in Ba sing Se when she saw Aang and Toph playing Rockball- a game invented by Aang that was currently all the rage with the city children- when she suggested MAYBE they shouldn't be hurling rocks around a busy city square.

"_Relax Katara! This is Ba Sing Se! City of Earthbenders? I think we'll be alright!" Aang replied laughing._

"_Yea, mom, we'll make sure we wash up for dinner." Toph replied smirking._

They both laughed and Katara joined in, but really, she was tired of the reputation. Really, how concerned for safety could one be if they LEFT the comfort of their home to go prancing around SAVING THE WORLD. It was HER idea to leave! Sokka said no! SHE was the one who insisted! But no one remembers that. All they seem to remember is her _nagging_ them. Katara scoffed. That was mooselion shit. Just because she had common sense, she was suddenly a killjoy? She didn't seem to see any of THEM braving the taunting and harassing of the BITCHES of Hogwarts. She didn't see them enduring their scorn with a smile on their face.

Zuko looked at her face as she questioned him. The kindness he had grown accustomed to was gone and was replaced with a face he couldn't quite describe. Had he said something wrong? Her expression unnerved him. Not an easy feat, but if there was one person who could…it would be her. He learned that several months ago, locked alone with her in the glittering emerald caverns of Old Ba Sing Se. She had unnerved him that day, merely by showing him kindness. She had told him that she could heal him, but more importantly, she had touched his scar, had ran her hand down it without the slightest recoil. Without the slightest hint of disgust. Her compassion, her willingness to touch him without hesitation, after all he had done. She had unnerved him.

"Katara?" Zuko said cautiously.

"What?" Katara snapped.

"Did I…is something wrong?" Zuko said, slowly edging out of the darkness, his face illuminated in the light of that glorious full moon and Katara found her irritation interrupted by his eyes. Not the scar of course, having never known him without his affliction, it seemed an unequivocal part of him. No, she was caught in his eyes. She had never noticed before but the color was striking. They were almost…gold. A very curious color for the human eye. His eyes blazed, they danced, they breathed. They seemed to sing. His eyes sang a thousand emotions, all separate to produce a whole. They were beautiful. He was beautiful.

"Katara?" He implored again.

His voice seemed to snap her back to reality, if that really and truly was where she was. And then, her resentment surged back to her, like some kind of hideous infection. And her own ocean blue eyes turned to slits. "Motherly. You said motherly. Why do you all keep saying that?" She muttered, yet her voice was sharp.

Zuko's head tilted a bit, as if he was looking at a most strange creature. "I..er…I dunno. Why?"

"Is that how you all see me then? As some kind of nagging mother. Little Miss killjoy?" She replied slowly, looking toward the ground as if she was making up her mind about something.

"I didn't say that Katara," Zuko replied cautiously. Her tone unnerved him.

"Then what do you mean! Your all always saying it! Making fun of me! Takin the… the…MICKEY!" Katara yelled suddenly, the shaking of her voice caused Zuko to flinch slightly.

Zuko looked at her through wide eyes and suddenly saw her face looked rather surprised. As if she didn't know she had it in her. Whatever IT was.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He replied simply.

She looked at him quizzically for a moment before replying: "I dunno."

Zuko smirked. "I'm not buyin' it Katara."

"I'm just…I'm just tired of the jokes I guess." Katara said. She turned away from him and walked back to the balcony and the glow of the full moon. It beckoned to her, the call of the Waterbender and Katara found herself wondering if it was Yuweh. If it was possible that she could exist in other worlds. And suddenly she was brought back to something Aang had said after a particularly poignant trip to the spirit world: _Some Friendships are so strong, they can transcend lifetimes. _Or maybe…worlds.

"Jokes? What jokes?" Zuko said quietly. And suddenly Katara looked at him, and her eyes held a blaze of their own.

"You know the jokes Zuko! Katara, always mothering everyone! Katara the killjoy! Wash your hands before dinner! You know!" Katara yelled, and Zuko thought he could see the fury of the full moon blasting out of her. He had rarely seen this side of her.

"Katara…we're just joking…" Zuko said slowly, how did this become about her?

"Jokes. Everyone is always just joking." Katara said quietly, slowly turning to look out at the full moon. "Nobody thinks about the pain jokes cause."

And then Katara felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn around. She couldn't turn around.

"I…we didn't know Katara. We didn't know we were hurting you." Zuko's unsure voice muttered next to her, unsure but warm all the same.

Katara chuckled a little. "It's not you guys…not really. It's here. It's this place. The people….and their little jokes." And her voice came out icy.

"I don't understand." Zuko replied quietly.

"The people here have their little jokes as well." Katara said slowly. "Cruel, vicious little jokes. And they all seem to be directed at me."

And she still wasn't looking at him.

"The people here? Draco and his friends? Are they hurting you Katara?" And there was a vicious angry edge to his question that caused Katara to turn suddenly to him. And then gold met ice blue, and curiously, both eyes were pleading.

"No! No, of course not!" Katara said, and suddenly she noticed how close he was. She noticed how the moon illuminated him. Illuminated the best of him.

"Then…who?" Zuko said and his eyes widened just the slightest.

"The girls here…they…well I suppose they kind of hate me." Katara said, and she smirked at her own proclamation. The words seemed funny out loud, but really, there wasn't much funny about it.

"What do you mean?" Zuko said.

"They pick on me. Silly things you know. Changing my hair color. Ignoring me…Hexing me-"

"What!" Zuko yelled, and his voice echoed off of the darkness in a way that caused Katara to flinch. "Sorry…Katara, that doesn't sound silly. Hexing? I've seen what hexing is here…"

"Yea, I know, I know!" Katara said.

"Well, why haven't you told anyone! What haven't you-"

"Because I don't want to cause a problem, ok!" Katara yelled back, standing toe to toe with Zuko as the snow washed away all signs of their existence to the world around them.

"Cause a problem? This is serious Katara!" Zuko said, gripping her arm for emphasis.

She smacked his arm away. His touch was hotter than most. "No it isn't! It's nothing! Besides, I'm sure you've heard about what Aang did to Harry's dorm room!"

"Yea, Hermione said it was just a misunderstanding…" Zuko replied.

"No! Aang blew up Harry's dorm room because of me! Because I told him about the girls here! He was angry because he couldn't protect me!" Katara yelled back.

Zuko stood in stunned, confused silence as the snow fell like a sheet.

"Don't you see?" She said quietly, and she looked down at the ground. "I…I can't do that to him. I can't hurt him like that anymore. I can't do that to him…and I can't do that to Harry and his friends. I just have to tough it out."

"Katara…Katara, you aren't hurting ANYONE by letting us know that people are hurting you."

Suddenly, Katara scoffed. She walked over to the balcony and leaned over it. "They aren't hurting me. They're just being girls."

Zuko arched an eyebrow. As if Katara could see his confusion, she continued, "They like you Zuko. And Aang. Definitely Sokka…for some insane reason. They're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Zuko said.

And for the first time, Katara really saw how clueless the men of Team Avatar were. Or maybe, how humble. "They are jealous because I know you. That I'm on speaking terms with you. That's I'm friends with you."

"And they attack you because of that?" Zuko said.

Katara turned to him and smiled, "Zuko, you have a girlfriend. Can you honestly say you haven't gotten…disrespectful with a guy who talked to Mai?"

Zuko opened his mouth, then closed it. Visions of him knocking Rah-Jon across the room for merely talking to Mai at a party.

"Yea, I thought so. Man, you guys really don't know women. You see, we're far more subtle. You may fight a guy. We find more…creative ways to hurt people." Katara said, and her amused face suddenly fell. "The most pervasive cruelty…is usually subtle…"

Zuko stared at her curiously It wasn't the words that surprised him, it wasn't the news that she was being bullied that surprised him. It was her eyes. It was her tone. She told him this news as if it was an inevitability. As if she had no control over her situation. Katara had never spoken like that before. As long as he had known her, properly known her, she had always been the voice of hope. She had always had this…reassuring way about her. Everything would be okay. As long as they all believed it would be. There was always a way out, a way to conquer adversity, and bring about the light of a new and glorious world. He had never realized it before but, to him, she had become that light. His eyes widened briefly at this realization but immediately fell as her down cast face brought back to him their current reality. Now, she sounded so concrete. So finite. Suddenly, life was finite and their destinies were no longer theirs. In accepting her fate, she had taken away the ever-present possibility of choice, of hope. No, he didn't like this at all. THIS Katara, scared him. This Katara had lost her light.

"Cruelty?" Zuko whispered.

Suddenly Katara's faced snapped up, as if she had just realized what she had said. "You know what I mean. It's silly. Who cares! I'm fine!" Katara rushed on.

"You're not fine." Zuko persisted.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" Katara yelled. She was shaking. Zuko briefly wondered whether she was cold, but quickly remembered she had grown up on the South Pole.

"Katara…look at you." Zuko said quietly, and he walked closer to her, the moon illuminating him now. "You're shaking."

Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "It's cold." She finished shortly, turning away from him.

"Pigchicken shit. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe? Cold? The temperature here isn't nearly cold enough." Zuko said and he walked up behind her and gingerly, as if terrified, held both her hands. And they stood, front to back, impossibly close for a Firenation prince and a Water tribe peasant, staring out into the grounds of a world that suddenly seemed like a fairy tale. A prince and a peasant girl, holding hands high atop the tower of a magnificent castle. In the middle of a glistening winter snow shower that danced in the night.

She flinched as he grasped her hands. What was happening? His hands were so hot. Was he running a fever? And then Katara remembered that he was a firebender, raised in a volcano. No, his hot hands weren't the surprising thing. It was the softness in his grasp. It was the feeling of his breath against her neck, as if he was looking down upon her. Gazing at her. And she was brought back to his almost golden eyes. Her breath hitched. "Zuko?"

Zuko chuckled and Katara could feel his chest rumble.

"Surprised, Katara?" He whispered, and yet the boldness of his words didn't translate to his tone. He was just as surprised as she was. Finally, he continued, "A million Zuko's. Remember? Katara…I'm going to tell you something…" He swallowed hard and Katara held her breath.

"I've always thought you were…sort of amazing." Zuko started to sweat. "Even when I…was trying to kill you. The way you fought…for your friends. Even at the North Pole, you stood your ground against me." And Zuko started to chuckle and yet his grip slackened ever so slightly, as if he was ashamed. "And I battled you that night Katara, with all the aggression and fire and anger and…fear in my heart. But you? You fought me with love. With all the love in your heart. I tried to kill you…you tried to protect him." Zuko went to release her, the guilt too consuming, but her grasp tightened and suddenly a thin teenage girl was holding a fully grown (right?) man in some kind of vice grip. After the initial shock of it, he conceded that he would have to continue if he didn't want to become permanently fused to her. "You see…after we battled, I spent about a month or so drifting on a raft with Uncle. Uncle thought I was sleeping, and I was for the most part, but other times I was just pretending because I was thinking. About a lot of things. We had been drifting a long time you see…" Zuko babbled.

Katara cut him off. "Thinking about what?" She whispered.

Zuko closed his eyes and memorized her hands, because surely she would not want to touch him or even lay eyes on him after this, "Thinking about you. About how I wished I had someone who loved me even a fraction of the amount you loved your friends…Aang. I….I …well I didn't always know it…but I…had sort of… fallen in love with you after that… " And suddenly, his strength returned to him and he wrenched his grip from hers and walked away from her. Frankly, the proper word would have been ran if he hadn't had the discipline to slow down his pace.

She didn't watch him walk away from her but stood staring out at the increasingly white Earth. It was as if she could suddenly see every individual snowflake. The enormity of his statement seemed to make the world so much clearer. She blew out a breath and a tiny wisp flew from her lips and disappeared. "Love…me?" She whispered.

"Yea." He finished shortly, standing with his back towards her, staring at a wall that had suddenly become intensely interesting. He couldn't believe he had said it. His greatest secret and he just blurted it out, to someone who already distrusted him as it was. But that wasn't the whole story. And then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and it slowly pulled him around. His eyes darted to the floor. He couldn't look at her. "So, are you finally gonna admit you hate me now? I've given plenty of reasons…" She just needed a little push was all.

"So…do you …still? Love me?" She whispered. And she raised his face so that he was looking at her. And fire met water. She wanted to know. She needed to know.

He was quiet for a long while. "That night in the caves of old Ba Sing Se… I was so close to…kissing you." He whispered staring straight into those big blue eyes and suddenly the world didn't exist. It was just him and her, caught in some kind of timeless, noiseless, personless void. Totally alone. And then his hand, as if it had a mind of his own, slid down the side of her face. Reveling in the softness of her tan skin.

"Do you?" She questioned again. Say it.

And then his hand dropped and he sighed. "No." And he knew this was the moment where she would never want to lay eyes on him again. He knew women didn't like to be toyed with, even if they didn't have feelings for him, but he was trying to make a point. It all seemed to make so much sense in his head when he brought it up. Now, it just seemed like he was being callous. Bringing up painful truths in an effort to hurt someone with whom he was bitter.

She stared at him and the look on her face was indiscernible. She could be an even match for Koh the face stealer himself. And just as Zuko was about to explain himself, she smiled.

And he took a step back. Was she going to hit him?

"So, I guess it's my turn to tell a story." She said smirking.

"I…yes?" He said in stuttering confusion.

"Zuko…that day in Old Ba Sing Se, when we were trapped together…I thought I had feelings for you too." Katara said quietly, the smirk disintegrating from her face.

"You…did?" Zuko replied, and his voice raised about 40 octaves as he said it.

"Yes." She finished shortly.

She said nothing else and Zuko realized that it was he who would have to continue this conversation. "What…what happened?"

Katara looked suddenly heavy, as if she were going to burst into tears at any moment. Zuko fidgeted nervously.

Finally, she blew out a breath and spoke, "Azula killed Aang."

Zuko turned blood red and looked at the ground. No matter what he did, he couldn't escape his shameful betrayal. But then Katara continued.

"When I thought he was dead…I realized I just couldn't go on without him. There was no life for me without him." She said quietly and she turned and looked out at the full moon.

Don't say that…" Zuko mumbled.

Katara looked at him in a way that made Zuko's insides ignite. "You don't understand. People always say…that they would die for the one they love. It's all just words you know? Professions not facts. No one really knows whether they would die for someone else. Self-preservation is the strongest instinct a human has…"

Zuko looked at her with wide eyes, wondering if she was going where he thought she was going. So many times tonight, she had spoken in a way he had never known her to speak. She had spoken like a defeated woman, then like a firey harpy…and now, like a woman wiser than her years. Her very short 14 years- a couple of which he had chased her, threatened her, beaten her, and battled her. And suddenly, the reason for why they were even in this situation came barreling back into his consciousness. She distrusted him and rightly so. But just as he was about to cut her off, to end this conversation, she spoke again:

"He died for me Zuko. It wasn't just words. It wasn't just sentiment. He died for me. And when he died, a part of me did too. Even though he came back, that part of me is still dead. That optimistic part who never really considered the concept of death, the naïve, bright eyed Katara that thought that people could change if you just believed in them, that _motherly_ Katara…she died the second that lightning passed through my Aang. So there. That's why I haven't told anyone about these stupid Hogwarts girls. I'm done with seeing the world through rose-colored lenses. They're going to treat me this way whether I like it or not, because that's the way it is. Pretty words and believing the best in people is a naïve, silly way to walk through life…their pranks, your jokes, they don't hurt my feelings; they remind me…remind me of the price of letting your guard down, of not protecting the ones you love. Death and pain Zuko, simple as that. I can't let that happen. The practical, sensible thing to do is to just take it and not burden anyone else with it. Not burden Aang… I can't burden Aang. He died for me the least I can do is tough it out. I have to protect him.

And then she was silent, looking at Zuko like a woman who had seen the worst in humanity and had accepted it as truth.

"So yea, I nag, I'm a killjoy. And you all tease me for it, but I know that death is very real and I HAVE to protect my friends. You should have realized ages ago that I'm not a motherly woman anymore; there is nothing sweet, warm, or motherly about this. You should have realized that the day I told you I would kill you Zuko, if you hurt Aang… I meant it. I would kill _anyone_ who would try to take him away from me again. Anyone who would try to hurt him. And I would do it with a smile." She finished.

And just like that, everything about her had changed. Her voice was cold and deliberate. Her demeanor was rigid yet prominent. Her face was still and, somehow, pale. But it was her eyes that said it all. They were penetrating, resolved, and calculating. They seemed blacker than Zuko had ever seen them, they had always been a brilliant shade of blue, through laughter and tears, always a brilliant blue. But the brilliant was gone, and all that was left was ash. He said nothing, his mind was starkly and absolutely wiped blank in her poignant stare.

But it wasn't just her demeanor. It was the whole world. It was darker, colder, the snow had let up, and the world seemed paler and starker. There was no color, only blacks, whites, and greys. The world had become black, white, and grey. Defined but uncertain.

And then she blinked. And suddenly Zuko could think again, as if he had been broken out of a trance. She bowed her head slowly and the slightest look of fear crossed her face, as if she had never realized who she was…or perhaps what she was becoming. And then she looked back at Zuko, pursed her lips and started for the door. As she started Zuko froze momentarily, too shaken to think.

Katara could see her breathe puffing from her own trembling lips as she went towards the door. It was abrupt. Everything about this night seemed abrupt. But still, it had to be said. He needed to understand. She had changed, she was different, if she seemed mothering it wasn't because she wanted to protect her friends from a few cuts or bruises, no, she wasn't being motherly… she was being protective. The way a mooselion would rip the throat out of anything that threatened her cubs. There was nothing affectionate about it, she would protect them because she knew what it felt like to watch the person you loved most in the world die in your arms. She couldn't take seeing that again. She couldn't take reliving the moment she had bended the spirit water into his wound and for that oh so brief but so inexplicably long moment, thought he was truly dead. She could hardly breath from the thought of it.

So she would protect him, all of them, not out of love but fear, and that protection would mean hurting ANYONE who would threaten that protection. And in the case of the Hogwarts girls, that protection would mean hurting herself. This was not some nagging, sentimental, tendency. This was serious, bloody serious.

"No." She heard Zuko say just as she was about to walk through the door. She turned to see him looking at her with his arms crossed. Classic Zuko. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Come here." He commanded and his voice came out steady and regal. He looked like royalty. He WAS royalty. She obeyed wearily, something about his current demeanor made her a bit submissive. Just a bit.

"What?" She said and suddenly she was just as commanding. Walking into the light of the full moon made her stronger. She was a child of the moon. And when she walked into it's light, she too was royalty.

"That's not you Katara. Those words aren't you." Zuko said, staring down into her eyes. Scrutinizing them as if he was searching for her.

"Well, I guess you don't know me as well as you think." Katara replied and she crossed her arms defiantly.

"I know you." Zuko muttered.

"And what makes you think that?" Katara replied, still defiant.

"Because at one point…you were my enemy. I KNOW my enemies, Katara." Zuko said, still staring at her intensely. " Do you know why I brought up that I used to…used to have feelings for you? It's because I wanted to show you the kind of person you are. You are the type of woman who makes her enemies fall in love with her. Your heart is so beautiful it makes the heart of others beautiful, even if only for a moment." Zuko looked down at the ground. "If you were a murderer Katara…you would have killed Yon Rha when you had the chance. You would never have let me near Aang, you would never have been my…" Zuko couldn't finish the statement. _Friend._ Were they friends? Afterall, wasn't this whole thing about the fact that he was now convinced they all distrusted him? He continued, "…well anyway, you say I'm a million Zukos. Well, you're just one Katara. You've always been you. Genuine, kind…beautiful. Unique."

"People can change Zuko." She replied quietly. "You don't understand."

"What is it I don't understand Katara?" Zuko said stepping closer to her, gazing down on her as they were both illuminated by the crisp full moon.

And then the snow started again.

"You think you're the only one whose had to face the possibility of losing someone? You know why I stopped having feelings for you? It was because of Mai. The way she risked being murdered for me. She looked at me Katara, looked me straight in the eye as she made the decision to betray Azula and keep that lift going. It's like I could see my entire life in her eyes… our life." Zuko stopped for a moment and stared out at the full moon still shining magnificently behind a veritable sheet of dancing snowflakes. "I could see that I've loved her since we were kids. You know, she cried when I was banished. There was a procession, you see. My father said he wanted everyone to witness my shame. Some glared at me, others laughed, some booed and hissed. It was the second most humiliating day of my life, but then I turned and saw her, standing with her parents, crying. I've never seen Mai cry, and I've never forgotten it. You say you're terrified of seeing someone you love die? Imagine what it feels like to not know…to never know. After we escaped from the Boiling Rock, I had to struggle with not knowing whether Mai was alive or dead for months…My mother. I still don't know what happened to her."

Zuko blew out a hard breath as he stared out at the moon and for the first time Katara saw a tear slide down his beautiful, tortured face.

"She could be dead, she could be sick…she could be alone. No one should ever have to be alone. I know that now." Zuko whispered.

And suddenly arms were wrapped around him and even more curiously, his arms were wrapped around something as well, without him even realizing it. They were embracing, they were hugging, they were crying. Together. The Prince of Fire and the Daughter of the Water. They embraced each other tightly. Katara's arms wrapped around Zuko's neck, her finger tangled in his hair. Zuko's arms, one around her lower back, the other tangled in her long wavy tendrils. They swayed on the spot, sobbing in each other's arms as the snowflakes blew all around them. Cleansing.

"I'm so sorry Zuko." Katara whispered through tears.

"I just…I just miss her so much." Zuko sobbed, burying his face in her neck. A truly rare moment indeed. Zuko sobbing copiously. Uncontrollably. A million Zuko's. "Where is she? Where…" He repeated over and over again.

"I'll help you find her, if it's the last thing I do, Zuko. We'll find her," Katara whispered as the tears fell.

And then they were quiet for a while, embracing on the top of a tower during a snowstorm, under the full moon.

Finally, they broke apart but stayed close to each other. Zuko smiled a watery smile as his face reddened. Gingerly, he grasped her chin with his thumb and pointer finger and tilted her face up to his. "There they are, brilliants blues." He whispered. Katara looked at him quizzically, he continued, "You see? You haven't changed at all Katara. You still have that…Katara-ness, that can make a grown man break down sobbing in front of you."

Katara smirked at him warmly, "Well, I hope you see now that not all of us distrust you. Don't think I've forgotten what we were talking about."

"Right…" Zuko said quietly, again staring down at the ground.

Katara grasped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "It's not you Zuko, it's not that Sokka doesn't trust you. He's angry Zuko. He's been angry for a while now. I've noticed it…and I thought it would pass but…it hasn't. I can see it in his eyes. He's hurting and I don't know why. I don't think he does either. I've been noticing for a while but I guess I just figured it was nothing, or maybe I've just been too caught up in my own stuff to understand. But now…now I know." Katara looked down at the ground as if ashamed. "I should have said something sooner…I should have talked to him. Protected him."

"How do you know?" Zuko said, searching her eyes.

"Because…because he's my brother." She said quietly and then she looked up at him. "And so are you. You're my family Zuko. I hope you never forget that. We all feel that way. Even if we don't always show it. You're my brother. You're Aang's brother. Toph and Sokka's bother. I don't want you to ever feel like you don't have a family. We will ALWAYS be your family. You will NEVER be alone"

"Thank you." Zuko said quietly, holding back his tears. "I love you Katara. Thank you."

Katara smiled. "I'll talk to him. We'll talk to Sokka." She whispered. "I love you too."

"And Katara, it's not your responsibility to protect your brother, or any of us." Zuko said, and as Katara was about to protest, he cut her off. "It's not, Katara. You hurt us more by keeping secrets from us. It hurts ME more when you don't tell me that your being bullied. Promise me Katara, promise me you will never hide that someone is hurting you. After all, how would you feel if we kept secrets like that from you?"

Katara opened her mouth and then quickly shut it. And then she looked out at the moon and Zuko followed suit.

"You know…you once told me that I rise with the moon." Katara said quietly. "But, I think, you rise with the moon as well."

Zuko chuckled, draping his arm around her. "Well, _I know,_ that you rise with the sun."

And then they both turned to look out at the beautiful view before them. Winter in the world of Hogwarts. And a newly minted brother and sister stared out into the night, pondering all the beauty of what it is to be a family.

…

Sokka's eyes shot open. Today was the day. Christmorrisey holidays. No classes, no more pretending to be able to turn cats into chandeliers (which he kinda thought seemed kind of cruel by the way), nope, just rest and relaxation.

Sokka whipped open his curtains and hopped out of bed with unusual spring for someone who hated mornings.

"Rise and shine, Team Avapotter!" He declared boisterously before immediately ducking a rock that whizzed right past his face. "Oh REAL classy Toph!"

"I thought so." Said a female voice- from behind a bed curtain- that almost SOUNDED like it was smirking.

"Come onnnn people! We're gonna miss the Hogwarts Express…whatever that is." And then Sokka stood up as rigid as possible and with a painfully stern face said: "I will not tolerate tardiness." He continued in an almost perfect imitation of McGonagall.

And then Ron's curtains flew open, "Miss the Hogwarts Express? Mate, it's 6 o'clock in the bloody morning."

"What's going on?" The sleepy voice of Neville muttered in the background.

And then Toph's curtains flew open. "What's going on is Sokka's an idiot."

"Such language Toph. Young ladies do not dane to speak in such indelicate tones." Sokka continued in his impression of McGonagall.

Ron laughed raucously. "Is that supposed to be McGonagall? Because at the Battle of Hogwarts, I once heard her tell a Deatheater to go fuck himself, then she turned him into a bench." Ron was thoughtful for a moment, "Wait, is he still a bench? I should check on that…"

Sokka's jaw dropped.

And then they were interrupted by a loud thud. Apparently, Neville was having difficulty getting out of his bed and somehow got himself caught in the curtains…again.

"Ah, I see Neville's up! And so graceful." Sokka said jovially, Neville smirked at him in a goofy manner.

"Leave him alone Sokka." Toph said quietly, the seriousness of her tone was a bit unsettling.

Sokka stared at her curiously for a second before being interrupted by what can only be described as an outrageous yawn from Ron.

Everyone in the room stared at him for a bit.

"What? If I'm gonna be up this early, you're going to be hearing me make a lot of bodily noises." Ron said indifferently. "Anyway, we might as well pack and get a head start on breakfast."

"Not necessarily in that order." Sokka said, chuckling at himself.

"Ok, but if we're not gonna be at Hogwarts does that mean I can wear MY clothes? Toph said hopping out of her four poster.

"Well…" Ron started but was cut off by Sokka.

"Ron, I'm in muggle studies with you. I KNOW that if muggles saw the way you guys dress, they would think you were crazy. I ALSO know, that muggles can dress in-freaking-sane. Did you see the picture of the girl with pink hair? Come on Ron, our clothes can't be THAT much weirder that theirs." Sokka finished.

Ron pursed his lips. Sokka had a point. Professor Devry had shown them many slides during the section on muggle culture. He almost died of fright when he saw what was apparently called a "headbanger." Not to mention "hippity- hop" with the men whose pants hung below their kegs. No Team Avatar's clothes couldn't be weirder than that. He sighed, "Fine, you can wear them today but seeing as you only have one set I guess we'll have to figure something out for the rest of the holiday. You can't wear the same thing everyday…like cartoon characters or something."

"Shaka Zam!" Sokka yelled, bolting for the fireplace he grabbed a hand full of floo powder and threw it in. Then stopped abruptly. He had seen Ron do this before a couple times but still, shoving your head in green fire was still a down right terrifying prospect. Finally, he sucked in a breath and quickly thrust his head in, as if he was jumping into cold water. He was surprised when he didn't immediately feel immense pain. Slowly he opened his eyes and was temporarily mesmerized by the beautiful green glow. Finally, he resolved he probably wasn't gonna die and, scrunching his face tightly, he tried to remember what it was Ron said about Floo networks.

_You have to say the name of the place you want to go but make sure you say it REALLY…blah blah blah, Sokka's awesome._

Ok. MAYBE Sokka hadn't been paying attention as much as he should have. Still, it didn't seem too complicated. So he confidently arched an eyebrow and yelled "HEADSUITE!"

The world started spinning and suddenly all Sokka's confidence drained from him and was replaced by fear. What was happening?! But just as he was about to attempt to yank his head out of the fireplace (if he was even still in the fireplace) everything started to slow down, the world started coming back into focus and slowly what appeared to be a room came into focus. It was a fairly clean looking room with tile floors. He looked to the left and saw a very delicate looking claw footed tub, he looked to the right and saw a porcelain sink. So he was in a woman's bathroom? But this didn't look like the bathroom in the Head's suite? Actually, now that he thought about it, there was no fireplace in the Head's suite bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Sokka jerked his head up to see a very big, very angry man, in a frilly pink dressing gown and slippers. "What?" Sokka said.

"What the hell are you doing in my fireplace!" The giant man said in a deep booming voice.

"Why do you have a fireplace in the bathroom?" Sokka said in a high pitched voice.

"WHAT?" The man said, his face turning the same color as his satin dressing gown, which Sokka noticed, was impossibly short.

"Uh! Nothing! Sorry about that!" Sokka said.

"I'll show you sorry!" The man said pulling out his wand.

Sokka knew his cue. He pulled himself out of the fireplace just as the man was about to utter his curse, and Sokka fell back onto the hard stone floor of the seventh year dorms to the amused faces of Ron, Neville, and Toph.

Ron looked at Sokka for a moment. "What happened?" Sokka looked utterly bewildered.

Sokka looked like he was lost for a moment, then he looked up at Ron, like he was looking into his very soul and said: "I've seen too much, Ron. I've seen too much."

And then they were all silent for a while.

"Spirits." Toph said quietly before walking over to the Floo network, hurling some floo powder in the general direction of the fireplace and then, without the slightest hesitation, shoved her head in the fireplace. "HEAD'S SUITE."

"TWINKLE TOES!"

Aang shot up on the couch. "I DON'T KNOW HOW THAT FRUIT PIE GOT THERE, HEADMISTRESS!" He yelled, causing Katara to also fly up on her couch.

"Haha, you have some weird dreams twinkle toes." The floating head of Toph said.

Aang stared at the fireplace for a bit, trying to figure out what was happening. Slowly, he realized that it was the Floo network. Toph was on the Floo network. "Wait, why are you on the Floo network? What time is it?"

"It's Toph o'clock! Learn it!" Toph said. The concept of the clock still confused most of Team Avatar. Sokka seemed to learn it fairly quickly, but in their world, people usually gauged the time by the sun.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Aang yelled, half amused.

And suddenly there was a second head in the fireplace. Sokka looked crazy in the form of flames. "Time to rise and shine, oh great Avatar! Christmanson holidays are upon us!"

"Christmas!" Ron yelled from what Aang could only assume was somewhere in the seventh year dorms.

"Exactly." Sokka said.

"What's all the racket about." A voice said, and suddenly Aang realized Harry and Hermione were standing on the balcony, staring down at them.

"I guess it's Toph o'clock." Katara said sleepily, smiling up at Hermione, who returned her smile warmly. "Sorry for waking you up."

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it. But don't Toph and Sokka know it's, like, 6:30 in the morning."

"6:30! We're wasting daylight!" Sokka said.

"Is the sun even out?" Harry yawned as he stretched himself out and walked towards the bathroom.

Katara laughed. "Ok, can we at least get dressed?"

Sokka smirked. "It's Team Avatar day! Dress as we usually do!"

"Wait…what?" Aang said.

"Really, Aang? You should take Muggle studies. We're dressing like we would in our world. Man, I miss my warrior's clothes. Sokka's starting a new fashion trend at Hogwarts!" Sokka's head replied and then his head was gone.

"WHAT?" Aang yelled.

"We've decided that our clothes can't be weirder than muggles. Since we're not gonna be at Hogwarts, we might as well show the Hogwarts kids how much better we dress than them, before we leave for vacation." Toph said and then she was gone as well.

Aang looked up at Hermione, she shrugged. "Well, I guess one day couldn't hurt." She said, walking back to her room to get dressed.

Aang looked at Katara. "Sokka's starting a new fashion trend." He said, shrugging. Katara smiled mischievously

"I'm a little excited about this." Katara said.

Aang laughed. "Imagine, being excited to get dressed."

Katara smiled. "We get to be us…finally."

Aang smiled back, "Yea, I guess we do."

A little while later, there was a knock on Hermione's door. She opened it to see Harry with a mischievous look on his face.

"…what…" She said suspiciously. As if all the awkward sexual tension wasn't enough.

"Well, Aang and his friends seem resolved to wear their own clothes, right?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess. It's a little sudden but frankly, I think it would be good for them. They've had to pretend to be like us for months. Might as well let them be themselves for a day. Shouldn't attract that much attention." Hermione sighed.

"Agreed." Harry said. "But why should they get to have all the fun?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes just a bit.

Harry smiled. "Call up Draco and…Ron. I think if Aang and his friends have to face the Great Hall, we might as well do it in style."

And so they all clambered down to the great hall in their street clothes and agreed to meet in the hallway. Things had been decidedly awkward since their meeting with Clavicula, interactions seemed to oscillate between extra politeness and nervous silences. They were all still angry with each other and the occasional snide remark was uttered from time to time but Clavicula's little speech about friendship seemed to have gotten through slightly to each of them in one way or another.

Ron was in an especially awkward position. His ex- best mate and his ex-girlfriend were both coming to stay at the Burrow. Which meant he would be spending Christmas holidays avoiding being in rooms alone with them. When he was still furious with both of them, he had written to his mother demanding that Harry not stay with them over the holidays (in a moment of temporary childishness). This resulted in a particularly ferocious howler from Molly telling him "we are the only family he has" and "how dare you demand ANYTHING from me, I'm your MOTHER" and finally "very ashamed of your behavior." -And he was, in turn, furious with his mother for taking Harry's side.

But now? Now he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He wasn't happy about it, but he certainly wasn't enraged about it. But he did know that since he and Harry usually shared a room, he would be going to bed much later, hopefully after Harry had fallen asleep.

They all showed up in the Great Hall corridor and Team Potter was momentarily shocked to see Team Avatar in the clothes of their world. It had been so long since they had worn them. Their clothes were so indicative of who they were and where they were from. Blues for the water tribe, red for the Fire Nation, and green for the Earth Kingdom. Aang's clothes, however, didn't seem to indicate at all that he was an Air nomad, but then again what color signified air? Clear? No, Aang certainly couldn't show up wearing clear.

In any case, they definitely stuck out.

But it wasn't just Team Avatar. Aang and his friends were treated to an even more outrageously surprising fashion show.

It would seem that Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione had apparently decided to have a little fun of their own. If Team Avatar had to walk through the Great Hall in weird clothes that would surely be gawked at, then so would they. It was a move of solidarity. It would seem that even in their current states of awkwardness with each other, they could still collaborate even if only for a moment to make THIS Christmas holiday one the students of Hogwarts wouldn't soon forget. They had all been at each other's throats for so long that it would seem that this kind of pointless, random, silliness was just what they all needed. They were young, they were teens, and for once, they would act like it.

Hermione was wearing a black wifebeater, tight dark blue jeans, heeled boots charmed to change colors at will along with lip stick that did the same, and gloves with no fingers which she had cut off herself. She looked like a Bi-polar, biker, rainbow.

Harry wore a backwards cap, a t-shirt with a muggle basketball team called "The Chicago Bulls" and Dudley's old jeans, which were far too baggy for a normal human being. He also wore a giant chain around his neck, which upon closer inspection was a stupefied gnome painted gold, in homage to Fred. Hippity Hop, indeed.

Ron decided to imitate the "punk" muggle style. Studded vest, sleeveless loose band half shirt that showed off this Quidditch-earned ab muscles, somewhat fitted ripped up jeans, Doc Martins, and his hair was charmed into a full-on Mohawk.

Draco…was wearing a neat black three piece suit. But in a show of solidarity, wore brown shoes.

Hermione smirked. "Well done Draco. That must have been hard for you."

Draco smirked back. "Trust me, it already looks weird enough that I'm walking with you."

"What…are you wearing?" Katara said smiling goofily at them.

Ron smirked. "Well, we reckon when you go into the Great Hall a lot of people are gonna be staring. I mean, for Merlin's sake Zuko there's a sword on your back!"

Zuko arched his head back and caught a glimpse of his broad swords. "Huh. Yea, sometimes I forget that's there." He muttered thoughtfully.

"Anyway, we thought that if they're going to stare, we might as well give them something to stare at!" Hermione said with a warm smile on her face.

Aang looked at them curiously. "So…you did this…so we wouldn't have to feel…awkward?"

"I suppose. But mostly, we thought it would be a right laugh." Ron replied, and there was just a hint of glimmer off the tip of his fire red Mohawk. "Mind you, I'll have to charm this back before mum sees or she'll throttle me."

"Wow. That's…so sweet of you." Katara said, trying to suppress her snicker. "But you really didn't have too. We don't care what they think…"

"We know." Hermione said simply, "But what's life without a little time-wasting nonsense?"

Sokka smirked.

Harry looked at the group before him. Team Avapotter. Here they were about to enter the muggle world and what a bunch of misfits. They looked like they all just escaped from the Asylum. He smiled.

"Eh…lookin good." Harry said cautiously. Why had he agreed to letting Team Avatar dress in their usual attire? They all looked like business casual ninjas.

"That's right." Sokka said, casually brushing his shoulders off.

"So…does everyone in your world wear boots?" Ron asked amusedly.

Team Avatar looked around, indeed they all seemed to be wearing them. Huh. Never noticed that before.

"Alright. You all ready to face the Great Hall." Harry said with a smirk.

Draco smirked back. "Can't be worse than walking out into muggle London looking like that." He said, pointing his thumb at Zuko, who rolled his eyes in reply.

"I think the real question: Is the Great Hall ready to face us? They can say what they want, I KNOW I look good." Sokka replied triumphantly and then, with a cocky air to his step, led the way.

Have you ever watched one of those movies where the protagonists enter a room full of people, dressed to impress? And this sexy, rockin' music comes on and suddenly everything is in slow motion. The people turn to the protagonists and stare at them in awe. And the protagonists slow motion strut through the room.

This was one of those moments.

Team Avapotter walked into the Great Hall and suddenly everyone turned to look at them. And the world was in slow motion. They walked down the tables and every jaw seemed to drop as they saw Team Avapotter's clothes. And Team Avapotter smirked and walked along casually as if all was right with the world. And indeed, it was.

As they finally made it to their seats, they all sat down next to Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Oh, could you pass the salt?" Luna said, even as Ginny and Neville looked flabbergasted. Ron and Sokka smirked at each other, of course she wouldn't notice anything.

Neville dropped his fork and his mouth formed a perfect comical "O". "What's happening? Where am I?" Neville said, looking around the Great Hall as if he had drifted into a particularly confusing dream.

Ron leaned over his plate to look at Neville and for a moment all Neville seemed to see was talking crazy hair.

"Sorry mate. You were gone before I could tell you about the plan." Ron finished, casually shoving a sausage in his mouth.

"WELL YOU COULD TELL ME NOW." Neville said, his frustration becoming ever more present.

"Nah. It's funner this way…man this is tasty." Sokka replied, shoveling two pieces of toast and some kippers in his mouth.

Neville smacked his hand to his forehead and just decided to drop it.

"So! When are we hopping on the Express!" Katara said.

"It leaves around 2ish. We'll be gone for a couple weeks-" Harry started when he was cut off.

"Is the Express big enough to fit Appa?" Aang asked casually.

"Um…I thought we were going to leave Appa here. Hagrid will look after him." Harry replied cautiously.

"I can't leave him here for that long!" And suddenly Aang looked panicked and terrified. "That's it! I'm not going!"

"Er…" Harry stalled, this was abrupt. Why hadn't he thought about Appa? Aang had visited him every day since he was here. He should have known Aang wouldn't leave him behind.

"So take him with you." A dreamy voice said. They all turned to see Luna eating her pudding.

"How? How are we going to take a two-ton, six legged monster through Muggle London? How are we even going to get it on the train?" Ron said. "Hello, have you met my pet Appa, he's the fattest cat IN THE GALAXY. Don't mind the legs, they're for DECORATION."

"No." Luna said shortly, causing Ron to look around flabbergasted. Finally she continued.

"You fly of course." Luna said, causing Harry to smirk and then frown remembering the last time he heard her utter that sentence.

"Oh yea. We'll FLY Appa over London. NO ONE WILL NOTICE THAT." Ron declared again.

"Honestly Ron, are you a wizard or not?" Hermione said. It was the first time they had spoken directly to each other in a while and Ron's face was momentarily surprised as Hermione cheeks tinged a slight pink. "Um…we would disillusion him. We'll have Aang follow the Hogwarts express on Appa. They'll be totally invisible. The only problem is transporting Appa and Aang to the Burrow."

"Oh! One of us will go on Appa as well!" Luna said excitedly. "Harry, you should definitely go! You look like you could use a little sun!"

Harry looked at her curiously, flying on Appa meant he would get a lot more than a little sun. "Luna, you live the closest to Ron, you should go." Harry wanted to add on the word 'obviously' but thought it would be too mean.

Luna's eyes bulged a bit and she looked adamant and in a dead pan voice said: "Harry, I think this will be good for you."

Harry couldn't see how flying through the air on a giant beast that he couldn't control or SEE would be good for him. But still, he had never seen Luna look so creepy.

"I think it's a great idea!" Aang said excitedly.

"We all should go!" Luna chimed in. Ron did not look amused.

"Whoa, whoa. Appa's still getting over his foot. I think we better limit the number of passengers." Aang said looking concerned. "Makes the landings easier."

"Fair enough! I'll take the Hogwarts Express. Every time I get on Appa I feel like I'm about to freefall through my own vomit." Toph said.

"That was…oddly specific." Sokka said. "Still, I guess I'll go with Toph, somebody should keep an eye on her."

"Whatever." Toph mumbled smirking.

Finally Aang chimed in. "Ok, how about this. Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Katara will come with me on Appa. Everyone else will go on the Hogwarts Express. We'll all meet up at Ron's house." Everyone seemed to agree. Hermione looked downright uncomfortable. But Aang had chosen to split them that way for a reason. He wasn't sure how angry they still were at each other and the last thing he wanted was them fighting on Appa.

And so morning conversation began as the students chattered on about whether they were going home, what plans they had. Then Zacharias Smith came strolling into the Great Hall, handing out something to various people. And then he got to Team Avapotter's table and looked temporarily horrified as he looked at their clothes.

"Hello Smith." Zuko said, smiling menacingly. "Do you know what broad swords are?"

Zuko started to get up when Harry stopped him at the off. "Eh…What do you want Smith?" Harry said abruptly, glaring at Zuko.

Smith's gaze lingered on Zuko nervously before he turned to Harry. "Ah Harry. I'm having a get together at my parents' place for Christmas holidays. You, Granger and…Weasley are invited, of course. Make sure you get there before 8 for dinner, and I'm afraid the invitation is just for the three of you." Zacharias looked over at Ginny, Luna, and Neville and smirked. As if he was ensuring that they understood they were not invited to this MOST important event. Then turned to Team Avatar and gave them a mocking "sorry" before abruptly turning his back on them and starting to walk off, not even waiting for a reply.

"OI!"

Smith turned to see Hermione standing there, arms crossed, looking livid.

He looked at her for a bit then his eyes narrowed, as if she didn't know her place. "Something to say Granger?"

"WHAT is wrong with you?" Hermione said with irritation but control. How dare he treat her friends that way, how dare he think that any of them would just sit there and accept such boorish, pompous behavior. They may currently be fighting with each other, but that didn't mean that ANYONE else had that right.

"Calm down Granger. Don't be such a hysterical woman." Smith replied casually and he looked towards his gaggle of friends smirking, they chuckled.

And then Ron Weasley and Harry Potter stood up, and the gaggle of friends immediately became silent.

"Smith. When….in the entire time I have known you, have I ever given you the FAINTEST indication that I thought you were…I dunno, even 1% decent?" Ron said, his face red.

"Honestly Smith, you must be packing some MAJOR Nargles in that empty bloody head of yours if you haven't noticed by now that we think you are a SEVERE bloody PRAT!" Harry yelled, smirking at Luna.

Smith spluttered. Looking around he saw what seemed like a million eyes on him. "I…I…well that's just what I would expect from people who hang out with the likes of Malfoy. You're…you're…you're traitors that's what you are!" Smith finished in a desperate attempt to save face.

And suddenly Draco was out of his chair, "NEWSFLASH SMITH. Potter KILLED BLOODY VOLDEMORT!" Draco announced and was momentarily shocked that he actually said the name, for Smith winced as he said it. Draco took a deep breath and continued, "I think that pretty much exempts him from being a traitor for, what's a fair number…a _hundred_ _billion years_?"

All the color had drained from Smith's face as he realized that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco bloody Malfoy were all standing together presenting a united front against him.

And then Hermione brought it full circle. "And you know what, I'm having a Christmas party too! And EVERYONE is invited, no matter who you are, what house your in, how cool you think you are and it's- She looked down at the invitation Smith had given her and smirked- December 23rd at 7:00 pm at MY parents' house.

"But…but that's the same date as my-" Smith started but was cut off by Hermione throwing his pretentious invitation in his face.

"Yes, that's the general idea Smith. But don't worry, you're invited. I have a feeling your party will be a little lonely." She said before turning her back on him and walking out of the Great Hall, and for one brief moment the eyes of every boy in Hogwarts were glued on badass Hermione Granger and her impossibly tight jeans.

And the Great Hall was silent.

And then, as always in these situations, Sokka spoke, "No offense Ron. But I think I may be in love with your awesome, scary girlfriend." And several near by guys nodded slowly in agreement as they watched her go.

Ron sighed in awe. "Yea, I get that."

And then without giving Smith a second look, Team Avapotter got up and left the Great Hall.

But Sokka ran back. "I just gotta…'scuse me." He said, reaching over several students, he grabbed a couple muffins and an entire bowl of bacon.

"Sausages, Wang!" Ron yelled half way down the Great Hall.

"Right!" Sokka said and looking around, he grabbed some sausages off a couple students plates as they were actively eating. "It's ok, I'm Wang Fire." Was the only explanation he offered before running off back down the Great Hall to a smattering of applause by amused students.

Yes, indeed, they really did leave for holiday in _style_.

**Authors Note. Hey kids! Super long time right? If it makes you feel any better, this chapter is twice as long as a usual chapter. Soooo, last chapter alert reviewer Getti pointed out an unintentional Zutara scene. I decided that if I'm gonna do Zutara, I'm gonna do it right. Canon compliant of course. Sooo, what did you think? Is it realistic? I understand that the end of this chapter is a little teeny bopper but I decided we REALLY needed the comedy back in this story. Some light hearted hi-jinks so it's not all trauma and drama (I made a rhyme!). Don't worry, we WILL get to see Harry riding on Appa and Team Avatar on the Hogwarts express. Should be an amusing next couple of chapters. Did you like how Team Potter finally stuck it to Smith? So high school. And it won't be the last time Team Potter sticks it to somebody (the bitches of Hogwarts are next). We will see several fun things in the next couple chapters: our gang in the muggle world, Team Avatar meeting the Weasley brood, Zuko at Malfoy manner, and the return of a character (a minor part of the story but it keeps in line with JK's latest info about our post-war HP world). Shout outs to DarkAngel620 for her (his?) fantabulous review. She (he?) is the alpha reviewer for the last update (this is a new thing I'm starting, my fav. reviewer of the chapter will be the alpha reviewer, not that it's a competition thing, I just think that a thoughtful reviewer deserves as much praise as I beg for for each chapter...we'll see how it goes I don't want to come off as a jerk, I really do appreciate all the reviews). Keep reviewing BEST FRIENDS! Is that creepy? I really do love the review. Thanks for sticking with me for so long and tolerating my long waits. I really love hearing your input and opinion, this story is something I actually really care about and your input is invaluable. Ok Kids, I'm gonna watch the news, it's election time in America and stuff is goin DOWN! Hooahrtr I missed you! Later kids.**


	18. The Appa Express

Team Avapotter strolled boldly through the corridors of Hogwarts, the fresh snow around them seemed to glitter as the sun reflected off it's surface. Indeed, seeing the sun in Scotland seemed to make this whole situation all the more…magical. They strolled like friends, instead of feuding tribes, and though there wasn't a whole lot of conversation, the silence was comfortable. Finally getting to tell off Zacharias Smith was the perfect holiday treat.

Filch was standing in the courtyard eyeballing students as he checked them off his parchment. As Team Avapotter approached him, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Mrs. Norris retreated a bit behind his legs at the sight of them.

"And a Happy Chrispymas to you too, Mr. Filch!" Sokka announced, smiling broadly.

Filch spluttered, "Wha…what?"

"Christmas! He said Christmas!" Ron yelled suddenly, before immediately closing his eyes and scrunching his face as he realized how loud and awkward that pronouncement was.

"Er…right. Well, names?" Filch said, looking down at his list as if he had never seen Harry Potter before. Harry and Ron briefly rolled their eyes before they all each ticked off their names in a bored yet amused monotone. After one last awkward Filch gaze the gang made their way towards the Hogwarts train station.

"Here!" Harry whispered hurriedly, and suddenly Harry, Hermione, Luna, Aang, and Katara had broken casually from the pack. Hermione gave one last fleeting look at Draco, who nodded his head ever so slightly and kept walking with the rest, they all acted as if nothing at all had happened. Flawless execution. Soon ,the gang ran hard, around the greenhouses, past Hagrid's hut and into the Dark Forest. Appa was there, staring at a Hippagriff as though they were having a conversation.

"Bloody hell…" Harry whispered, stopping abruptly and throwing his arms out to stop the others from going any further.

"Wha…"Aang started when he finally noticed the mauve Hippogriff staring at them all with alarm. Aang cocked his head to the side in an almost comical manner. "That…is awesome. You have Horsebirds here too?"

"Hold on a tick." Harry said, slowly walking up to the Hippogriff, who in turn stood too it's full height and made a small squawking sound as if it was warning Harry.

Looking the beast straight in the eye, Harry bowed low and prominently.

Katara looked alarmed. Had Harry lost it? "What are you…" But then she stopped as she saw Hermione and Luna also bowing low to the creature, keeping eye contact.

"Just do it!" Hermione whispered hurriedly, never looking away from the animal.

Katara and Aang looked at each other confusedly before both shrugging. They turned and bowed at the animal. It did not seem pleased.

"Look it in the eyes!" Harry whispered desperately. "And for the love of Merlin, DON'T BLINK."

They looked at the beast and it scrutinized them closely, finally after what seemed like several years, the animal bowed and Appa groaned in what Harry hoped was an appreciative manner.

And then Aang was off, flying into the air he landed square on Appa's forehead and the animal groaned contentedly. The Hippogriff rustled its feathers as if scandalized.

Harry and Hermione stared at the giant beast on whom they would apparently be flying. Luna wandered off to pet the Hippogriff whose eyes closed at her touch, all the indignation it had seeming to ebb away. Luna always had a way with animals.

"So…how does this work again?" Harry said nervously, staring at Appa's giant eyeball.

Suddenly, Aang flipped up into a hand stand and using a little bending, landed on Appa's head with crossed legs. He looked a little winded. "Well, you just hop on and we go!"

"Yes…but…how?" Hermione questioned, arching an eyebrow.

Aang didn't have an answer. How did Katara and Sokka usually get on Appa?

Katara chuckled, "Er…I guess you just…climb up his leg? I'm so used to it now that I never really think about it."

Harry and Hermione looked alarmed.

"Can't be harder than when you rode that dragon." Luna said dreamily, gently stroking the Hippogriff.

Somewhere in the background Aang uttered "That's awesome…"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other horrified. "Yes Luna, that was a REAL treat." Harry said.

"Just climb up his leg! Come on, we gotta get a move on if we're gonna follow the express!" Aang said with a giant smile on his face.

Again Harry and Hermione looked at each other, he sighed, she shrugged, and they both slowly walked up to the beast to have a go at climbing on Appa. It only took a couple tries. Harry did have one semi-comical fall right as he was about to climb into the harness on Appa's back, and Hermione's hair and clothes were all over the place as she clambered desperately over Appa's knee, but all in all it was fairly painless.

Then it was Luna's turn. And she smiled mysteriously, even as Harry and Hermione were still trying to catch their breath from trying to ascend Mt. Appa, Luna gave one last stroke to her mauve hippogriff (it squawked sadly as she walked away) and effortlessly climbed onto Appa's tail and sat. Harry and Hermione looked at her from high atop Appa's back smirking, Luna was never gonna get into the harness from there. And she certainly couldn't ride on his tail.

"Appa, if you would do me the honor?" Luna said musically, and suddenly Appa's tail was raising and as it did so Luna gracefully slid down his raised tail until her feet made contact with the harness and she climbed in effortlessly. "Thank you Appa." She continued stroking his fur.

Harry and Hermione looked absolutely dumbfounded for a moment before Harry yelled: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"YIP YIP!" Aang yelled, and suddenly the beast was starting to ascend and all was wiped from Harry and Hermione's minds as they found themselves gripping to the harness for dear life. Luna sat comfortably with her legs crossed and hands laying gently in her lap; Katara noticed Luna's apparent comfort with the ascent and found herself wondering if Luna had ridden on Appa before, she quickly scoffed at the thought and turned her attention back to Harry and Hermione, who looked like a mixture of terror, shock, and rage. Katara was highly amused.

They rose through the trees and our gang found themselves fighting off hostile tree branches and random owls, leaves flying everywhere and for a while it just seemed like the world was a confusing blur and everything was moving but you had no idea where you were going or what was happening.

Finally, they leveled off and the view provided Harry and Hermione with an odd mixture of terror and awe. And what a view, Hogwarts from the sky. Harry had flown over Hogwarts several times in his tenure here, but usually he was being chased by a dragon or riding on an invisible horse on the way to an impossible task, or freeing the one man in the world that he would call his father other than James. In other words, his mind was far too preoccupied to take it in. Even now he couldn't understand why he was so enthralled, after all he was trying to orchestrate a mass cover-up of an alien race, but perhaps it was the lack of imminent destruction or looming ghastly consequences that allowed him to take in the beautiful buttresses of Raven claw tower, how truly large and magnificent the Black lake could be, or the…Darth Vador gargoyle on the astronomy tower? What? In any case, it was a sight to behold. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing as well because she looked at Harry and smiled a beautiful, entrancing smile. Merlin, she was so beautiful.

Get your head in the game Potter! Harry thought suddenly as he snapped his head over to Katara who was leaning a bit over the harness apparently also taking it all in. Harry found himself smiling, what it must be like to see this view from her eyes. Even Aang was oddly silent as they flew over head, circling the castle.

"So, disillusioning time?" Hermione yelled, over the whipping wind.

"Yeah, I think so! All together then." Harry replied, and he, Hermione, and Luna all waved their wands.

Katara watched as they all worked in sync with each other effortlessly and briefly wondered how long it had taken them to learn it all. She was brought back to her early days as a waterbender, how hard it was to make a simple wave. Now, if she wanted, she could control the blood in another human being… effortlessly. Her face fell at the thought. They were three fully realized witches and wizard. What had she become?

They all finished their spells and Aang found it strange that he could still see Appa. "Did it work?" He yelled, yet his voice sounded oddly loud for a person rushing through the air, in fact it felt like there was no wind at all.

Hermione smiled. "I altered the spell a bit. Harry, Luna, and I once had to fly on creatures that were invisible and it was bloody terrifying. So I made it so that WE could see Appa, but the outside world can't. Just reach your hand outside the harness and you'll see what I mean."

Hermione was briefly brought back to the first day of the year as the carriages pulled up. Most of the underclassmen hopped in without a care, but Hermione, Ron, probably Draco, as well as most of the of seventh year class balked in horror. They could finally see the thestrals, they had all wanted so desperately to see what they looked like when Hagrid had introduced them to the animals during Care of Magical creatures, but on that day Hermione wished more than anything that she couldn't see them, not because of their appearance but because of what they all had to lose to see it.

Skeptically, Katara slowly reached out and saw her hand gradually disappear into thin air. She snapped her hand back and slowly examined it. It was her hand alright. "Wow…" was all Katara could say as she stared on.

"I also threw on an atmospheric charm." Harry chimed in. "Ya know, so the wind won't make us deaf and freezing."

Aang was quiet for a moment. "Like…like you did in your dorm room when I went into the Avatar state-" Aang quickly shut his mouth and bowed his head out of shame.

Harry seemed to see his embarrassment because he quickly changed the subject. "Look! The Hogwarts Express! Right on time!" He said, pointing down at the scarlet red train as it left out of Hogwarts station.

"How…how's it goin forward? Magic?" Katara asked, momentarily mesmerized by the speed of it.

Hermione was thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I suppose it does. But muggles have trains too. They run on coal or electricity." When Hermione looked up and saw Katara and Aang's bemused faces, she gave up on any more explanations. "Yes, it's magic."

"Looks like something Azula once chased us in…" Aang said looking genuinely pensive.

Finally, Harry allowed himself to relax a bit. The animal really had amazing control, the ride was smooth. "So Hermione, do your parents know about this bloody righteous party you're planning to throw?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Well…not exactly. But I figure I have some time before the date to ween them into the idea, plus they have always wanted to meet my friends…"

Harry laughed. "Yes, I'm sure this is exactly what they meant…you know, I've never been to your house before."

Hermione sighed, "Yes I know, I meant to bring you sooner but seeing as how the last couple of years of our lives have been rather dangerous…we seemed to spend all our time at the Burrow just so it wouldn't be COMPLETELY easy for Voldemort to kill us…only Ginny has ever been over. You know how she just likes to…show up. She took a real liking to our T.V."

"Yea, I know what you mean." Harry said and all was solemnly quiet for a moment.

"Well, I know Daddy will be delighted to see you all again. If not a little ashamed. I gave him a good talking to when I came home!" Luna said, and for the first time she sounded legitimately stern.

"It's ok Luna, if you had been my daughter I would have done the same." Harry said, Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement.

And then it hit Harry. Luna... LUNA, ALUITIOUS LOVEGOOD! "Luna! HOW DID YOUR GRANDFATHER KNOW ABOUT THE AIRBENDERS?" Harry blurted out, he had hoped to breach this conversation delicately instead of practically screaming at her. And out of thin air, Aang was suddenly sitting with them on the Harness, Appa's attention rapt with the steaming Hogwarts express.

"Yea!" Aang continued lamely.

Luna smiled. "Well I tried to explain, but Hermione had so many questions about other things that I thought I would just wait until she was done. Nargles can make things so confusing." Luna continued, looking apologetically at Hermione, who in turn, had the decency to look a little ashamed of herself.

"Poppy puff-that's what I always called him-" Luna started, Harry and Aang smirked at each other. She continued, "He studied them extensively. He used to say that they were almost magical. Very good senses of humor." Luna said smiling, staring at a passing cloud that seemed to drag against whatever invisible bubble Team Potter had cast.

"But how?" Aang started. "How did he get there?"

Luna was quiet for a moment, apparently still lost in the clouds. Finally she spoke, "He didn't really get into it. I was only 4, after all. But Daddy would probably know." Luna said, finally looking at them with that smile.

Harry swallowed hard. "Luna, PLEASE tell me we can visit you at The Rook."

"The what?" Luna said, ignorant of the new nickname that Ron had bestowed on the place. "Well of course Harry, weren't you coming anyway?"

Actually, Harry really was planning on coming, he and Hermione had agreed upon it ages ago. "Er…yea, I guess so."

"Lovely!" Luna said excitedly, and Harry briefly wondered if Luna was still a bit scared that they didn't want to be her friend seeing as how she had spent so long without any.

"And you'll come to the burrow right? And my parents?" Hermione said warmly.

"Don't forget Grimmauld Place." Harry continued. "You're one of our best friends, Luna."

"And the Southern Air Temple!" Aang chimed in, so swept up in the warm solidarity and professions of friendship, that he had briefly forgotten the Air Temple didn't exist in this world.

"Oh, I've always wanted to see the Air Temple!" Luna said, and yet she looked close to crying, the kindness of their words seemed to have gotten to her. "I've only ever seen it in the pictures…"

"Wait…pictures?" Harry said, and Katara's eyes grew incredibly wide.

"Well of course! Oh but you'll see them when you get to my house! Daddy keeps them in his room along with some of Poppy puff's old things, papers, pictures, you know sentimental things." Luna declared warmly.

Hermione was pensive, she would very much like to look at these sentimental things, something told her there was more there than some family heirlooms. "We'd love to Luna."

"And we'll fish for blimpies!" Luna said excitedly and I think I will make a few additions to my mural…" And then Luna was looking at Aang and Katara, who looked at her confusedly. But Harry and Hermione knew better, they knew exactly what mural she was talking about. Friends.

"Blimpies? That sounds brilliant Luna." Harry replied, and for the first time in his life, he wasn't just accepting it.

He genuinely couldn't wait to catch a few blimpies with his friend Luna Lovegood.

…

Sokka, Ron, Toph, Draco, Zuko, Ginny, and Neville walked along the corridor of the Hogwarts express looking for an empty room. Yet, they seemed to be having a hard time finding one.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said annoyed. "You'd think some war heroes could find a seat."

"Or a really handsome man." Sokka continued thoughtfully.

Draco rolled his eyes.

And then they came up on a little second year standing sadly outside of a particular car room.

"Yea right, like we want YOU to sit with us!" A voice said from within the car. "You're so pathetic. You have no friends, no one likes you. What makes you think we would want to be around you?"

And then another child spoke, "We don't sit with losers. No one gives a fuck about you. Do yourself a favor and just claim to be a muggle and join them. Be worthless." The voice said with the air of a child who thought that it was impressive to use curse words before slamming the door on him. Children.

The boy stood, momentarily shocked. Then, his face fell.

"Oi, kid!" Ron yelled, and the second year turned abruptly, then his eyes widened as he saw that Ron Weasley was talking to him. He didn't answer.

"Alright?" Ron said. He gazed at the kid, and was momentarily surprised as he realized he had seen the kid several times before. He was a small guy, thin but not underfed, with hair that reminded him of a tree trunk. He had the starkest blue eyes that could rival Sokka himself. But the reason Ron had known who he was? He was the very same second year that had delivered the message to Team Potter to go see McGonagall the day she let them know that she knew Team Avatar was at Hogwarts. The very same second year that had challenged him for seeker at the Quidditch try-outs, the only one good enough to go one on one with him. The child had failed of course, but it was clearly because he was so easily startled. Ron had recognized him on occasion since then, and had learned that the kid was picked on constantly and usually abruptly. Ron had seen it several times in the corridors and in Gryffindor Tower. He was easily startled because people were so mean to him.

The kid sort of mumbled and looked at the ground. Ron walked up to him and the kid turned blood red.

"I'm Ron."

"Weasley." The kid finished quietly, staring at the ground.

"Just call me Ron." Ron replied kindly.

The kid took a deep breath and finally looked up at Ron. This did not alleviate his discomfort.

"What's going on?" Ron said, resting his hand on the kid's shoulder. The kid's head slowly turned to Ron's hand and he stared at it, mouth agape.

"Come on, out with it." Ron said gently.

"I've got nowhere to sit." The kid said still staring at Ron's hand.

"What's your name?" Ron said.

"Liddry." The kid replied shortly.

And then Sokka stepped forward. "Well that doesn't seem very fair. Let the kid sit!"

"Excuse me Wang, but don't you distrust chairs?" Toph replied smirking, Sokka ignored her.

Liddry looked up and saw that Wang Fire was speaking to him, THE Wang Fire.

"I think it's quite mean." Ginny said, and she was briefly brought back to Luna and her ostracism.

Liddry's eyes spun in his head, before him was Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, THE Wang Fire, Draco Malfoy, and Melone Lordaye "The Potion Monster" as she had come to be known. Most of the most popular, famous, feared, and powerful people in school. How was this happening to him?

"Well, Liddry, it would seem that we can't find a seat either." Ron said, and Liddry looked at him confusedly but still with Awe.

"I think I can fix that." Draco said.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Ron said.

"Weasley, those kids…are bullies. I KNOW bullies. And they respond to fear." And Draco looked over to Toph and smiled almost evilly. "Tophhhh…Uh, Melone, if you would lend me a hand?"

"I'd like that Malfoy. Very much." Toph said.

"Wha…" Ron said as Toph and Malfoy passed him heading to the car that had just slammed it's door on Liddry.

Draco threw the door open and saw several silly second years laughing. Their laughs turned to horror when they saw Draco Malfoy standing before them, their horror heightened when they Melone Lorday at his side. The scariest people in Hogwarts.

Draco gave a sweeping look around the dead silent room. Toph smirked, leaning against the door.

"Get out." Draco said, looking at the now terrified second years with penetrating steel gray eyes.

Finally, one of them got the courage to speak. "I'm…I'm sorry?"

Toph noticed the voice at once as the one that declared, only moment ago, "We don't sit with losers...just claim to be a muggle, be worthless..." This child, who was a GRYFFINDOR, said. Sometimes we sort too soon.

And then she stepped into the car, "Of course, I can always MAKE you move." Toph said. She had to be about the same age as them, and yet she seemed FAR more prominent and terrifying.

"Ms. Weasley!" Draco called, and then Ginny entered the car looking calm and formidable. The kids flinched as she entered.

Draco turned his eyes on the cruel second years. "Ms. Weasley noticed you like to pick on people. She is not amused." He finished shortly, crossing his arms and smirking in a terrifying manner.

The kids looked around. All looking at one student who apparently was the ring leader. He spoke, "Pick on…" and then out of the corner of his eye he saw Liddry peeking into the car nervously. "Liddry? But…but who cares about him? He's nobody. You guys, you're somebody, you're awesome!" The kid replied in a weak attempt to suck up. It became obvious that they were pre-teens. So obsessed with being cool, with being seen by cool kids. "Come join us!" And the leader quickly shoo'ed the person sitting next to him to sit on the floor then grandly gestured for Ginny to sit next to him. It was all very middle school.

And then Ron Weasley walked into the car (and every bully gasped) and walked toward the seat that the ring leader had cleared. The child looked at him with a kind of excitement that was almost embarrassing.

Ron bent down to the child. "My best friend is muggle born." Ron said with a kind of steady, quiet voice that was terrifying. "They are not worthless."

And then Draco ended it. "I thought I told you to get out. Shall I sic Ms. Weasley on you? I'm sure you've read about her in your textbook. She took on Bellatrix Lestrange you know. But I'm sure you can take her, after all, you JUST learned Wingardium leviosa." And as Draco said it, he waved his wand and one of the bullies started floating in the air, grippingly futility at the air.

"Ok, ok we'll leave!" The bully yelled.

Draco let him down immediately, and the bullies ran out of the car, giving a wide birth to Liddry, their victim. They stood halfway down the hall staring at him in bitterness. And then Team Avapotter walked into the car and Liddry was left outside, staring at his enemies.

"Oi! Liddry, you coming?" Ron yelled as he popped his head out the door.

"Uh…" Liddry said, and Ron grabbed him and brought him inside, smiling menacingly at the second year bullies who quickly retreated at the sight of him.

Team Avapotter sat but the room was a bit cramped. Not only were there 7 people in this room, but they were all mostly fully grown young adults. This would not do. Ron looked around examining the situation. "Hmm, I think I've got an idea." He said before waving his wand in a complex matter. Suddenly the room seemed spacious, it grew, stretched and transformed into a comfortable space for such a large number of people.

Sokka straight up dropped his luggage (consisting of a suitcase full of food and air) and his mouth was agape. "But…I… room…big…Unagi…"

Ron noticing Liddry staring curiously at Sokka quickly explained, "Haha! Very funny Wang, like you don't know what a-"

"Undetectable extension charm." And the room spun around to look at Liddry, who then turned blood red, had he just spoke?

"Um…right." Ron said. "How did you know that?"

And suddenly Liddry looked at the ground. "My…Charms textbook."

Ron looked at him scrutinizingly. "That wasn't in my second year charms book. You're a second year aren't you? I've seen you around the Tower."

Liddry looked pale as if the idea of Ron Weasley recognizing him was too much to bear. "Yes, Mr. Weasley…and no. Not in the second year edition…in …in the seventh year edition."

"Seventh year?" Ginny said. "You're reading the seventh year edition?"

"Yes, Ms. Weasley. I…like to read." Liddry said, now staring at the floor for dear life.

Neville chuckled. "You remind me of Hermione."

And then the room was a little uncomfortable as Ron and Ginny flopped down in their seats.

"Ms. Granger? No…not me Mr. Longbottom." Liddry said, still standing by the door as if unsure whether he was supposed to enter.

Sokka strode up to the boy and draped his arm around him. Liddry flinched. "Liddry! It's Liddry right! Ya gotta stop with the Mr., Ms., Sir, thing you're doing. You're making me feel old!"

Sorry sir…uh Mr. Fire…um …" Liddry said.

Sokka guided him, somewhat forcibly, to a seat between him and Ron. "The name's Wang. That's Ron, Ginny, Melone, Lee, and Draco."

"You can call me Mr. Malfoy." Draco said and Toph hit him.

"So! How old are you Liddry, what's your story?" Sokka said, reaching for his suitcase he pulled out a soggy sausage. Everyone in the room looked at him in a disgusted manner…except Ron. Sokka looked around then gasped slightly, "Oh but where are my manners! You want some sausage?"

"I'm 12 sir. Almost 13." Liddry said, staring at the sausage in a disgusted manner.

"Oh yea? Like Melone?" Wang said.

"But…but isn't Ms. Lordaye a seventh year?" Liddry said, looking at Toph like he had never seen her before.

Everyone in the room's eyes widened in horror. Sokka had blown their cover. Damn that Sokka! Damn him and his luggage sausages!

"I'm an advanced student." Toph said, as if nothing were weird, usually she was terrible at coming up with on the spot cover stories, even her Earthbending fighter persona had been meticulously planned out before she stepped in the ring.

Ginny chimed in, "Yup! In France, she's a prodigy…that's why she was chosen to come to Hogwarts in the…" Ginny sighed in irritation. "…exchange program."

Liddry looked skeptical for a moment. Then nodded his head slowly.

"You seem like a smart bloke Liddry." Ron said, quickly changing the subject. "What are you doin' playin Quidditch. I reckon a bright kid like you would be in the Library…changing the world or something. Not goin' one on one with me on the Quidditch field."

Toph rolled her eyes.

"Merlin Weasley…" Draco muttered under his breath.

Liddry spoke up. "My Dad taught me… sort of. He loved Quidditch. He used to take me to Chudley Cannons games when I was young."

"Merlin! A Cannon's man!" Ron said and then Ron pulled the top of his pants down to reveal his Chudley Cannon's kegs.

Draco and Zuko literally snorted out loud. Ginny and Toph laughed outrageously. Even Liddry chuckled a little but was appreciative of the gesture all the same.

"Outstanding…" Sokka said through his laughter.

"Well, excuse me if no one has the kind of Quidditch loyalty that I have." Ron said stretching his legs.

"THAT is loyalty, flashing your knickers to a relative stranger," Liddry said and then he turned ghost white as he realized what he just said and who he just said it to, did he just sass Ron Weasley?

The room was dead quiet for a bit and then both Ginny and Draco burst into laughter, followed by Toph, and finally Ron and the rest.

Sokka was doubled over laughing, "This kid is the BEST! Please, have some sausage!"

"Forget that, we'll wait for the sweets lady, I owe this kid a chocolate frog!" Ron announced boisterously.

"Sweets lady?" Sokka said confused.

"Right, you must not have those…where you come from." Ron said hastily. "She comes round with the trolly, you know, with chocolate and candy and such."

Sokka looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Let me get this straight…there is a woman…who delivers chocolate…TO you." And then Sokka turned suddenly to Ron and Liddry. "Let us never leave this place."

"Hogwarts?" Neville questioned.

"No! The Hogwarts Express!" Sokka said.

And there was laughter all around. Even Liddry laughed and then the attention was brought back to him.

"So Liddry, what will you be doing over Christmas Holiday?" Ron asked, picking a sausage out of Sokka's disgusting food suitcase.

Then Liddry's face fell and he was quiet for a moment. "I'll…be seeing my mum."

"Oh yea? Will she be fetching you from the station then?" Ginny said as she popped an issue of 'The Quibbler' out of her suitcase. She scrutinized the title before reading aloud: "How much do you know about the Rumple-Horned Snorkack'…Well I reckon I'm about to find out." And she flipped open the magazine and started to read.

But Liddry looked suddenly stricken. "I'll…be taking the floo."

"Oh, is she unable to make it? Planning a big welcome home party for you then?" Neville said, leaning around Ginny to, also, test his knowledge of Rumple-Horn Snorkacks.

"No." Liddry said shortly.

And then Sokka and Toph looked at him. The boy looked heavy.

"…Liddry?" Sokka said.

"She's…at St. Mungo's. She…uh…she was just released from….she's not well." Liddry said.

They all looked at Liddry, Ginny almost dropping her Quibbler upon hearing this boy speak. The odd thing was he didn't sound heartbroken or sad, as you would expect a child to be. He just seemed…resolved.

And suddenly Neville looked at him and it was a long, painful, searching gaze. The gaze of a man who understood. "Was just released from where." Neville said, it wasn't a question.

"Azkaban." Liddry looked momentarily shocked as he said it, he had no idea why he was telling them this. He had not told anyone, but something about Neville's eyes made him feel safe. "She's a muggle. My Dad too. My parents adopted me when I was a baby, Professor Dumbledore came to our home and told them what I was when I was very young…they raised me like a wizard ever since. Taking me to Quidditch games, to Diagon Alley…with Professor Dumbledore's help of course." Liddry chuckled a bit. "My father loved Quidditch, he used to say it was like futbol…but with flying, he tried to teach me as best he could, as best as a muggle could. My mother used to read 'A History of Magic' to me every night before I went to bed, she said it was important to learn my heritage."

"Oh Gods. I…I thought muggle borns weren't told about their magical heritage until they were 11…" Ron said quietly. Draco looked at the ground, so much shame.

"Yea, usually. I suppose Dumbledore had his reasons…" Liddry finished pensively, Ron and Ginny snuck glances at each other. Dumbledore and his reasons.

"In any case…my parents faked my family tree with the help of our wizard neighbors once Voldemort came to power, I don't think they fully understood the danger. They were caught and pulled me out of Hogwarts last year during holidays." Liddry said, and he looked up at Neville almost defiantly.

They all looked at him. He said Voldemort's name, he said it without hesitation or fear.

Neville was quiet for a moment. Staring at the boy. "Where is your father, Liddry?"

"Neville!" Ginny said. It was not his place, it was not any of their places. Why was Neville doing this to the kid!

But the boy didn't look upset, no, he looked…alarmingly adamant…sadly proud. "He's dead. Deatheaters killed him. He was trying to help my mother and I escape…when they came for us…for me. They had hidden me but… they killed my father and imprisoned my mother when they wouldn't give me up…they said they wanted her to feel what it was like to cross REAL wizards."

Neville looked intently at the boy. "Your mother and father were very brave. VERY brave."

"I know." Liddry said staring Neville right in the eye.

"My parents are in Saint Mungo's, maybe I'll see you there. I'm visiting them as well. With my gran, tomorrow." Neville said.

"Maybe I'll see you." Liddry said quietly, for he knew the story of Neville Longbottom's parents, indeed, his story was history now. Kindred spirits.

"In the meantime, maybe we'll see you at Hermione's party?" Ron said.

"Yea, maybe." Liddry said, and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"Definitely." Ginny confirmed smiling.

"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY!"

Sokka's head turned abruptly and then he looked back at the gang who looked at him like he was an insensitive goon from moronland.

"What?" Sokka said, but he had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"Liddry, I believe I owe you a chocolate frog." Ron said, getting up and heading for the door being violently followed by Sokka.

The rest of the train ride was filled with stories of the last year. Happy and sad. Of all the things they had gained and lost. Of Rumple Horned Snorkacks. Watching Liddry perform spells that were rather surprising for his age, culminating in a game they had dubbed 'Try to Stump Liddry'. There was laughter, poignant silences, gentle stares, one armed embraces. All the words and mannerisms of people that had seen hell, knew true hell, and were still carrying on.

And for the first time since he started at Hogwarts, Liddry felt like he had friends, even if only for a moment. And what Sokka had said seemed to echo in the back of his mind: Let us never leave this place.  
>…<p>

They were approaching King's Cross station and Team Avapotter watched from the Vantage point of Air Appa. Harry perked up, he had never seen what it looked like to enter King's Cross from this vantage point. But from what Harry could see, the train was heading straight for a brick wall from the back of the ornate building where there also happened to be no other train tracks. This did not go unnoticed by Team Avatar.

"They're…they're gonna crash!" Aang said and he hopped up as if he was planning to do some kind of last minute bending to try to save the Hogwarts express.

"Shhh." Luna said serenely and just as she said it the Hogwarts Express disappeared into some kind of invisible barrier that seemed to make the world around it reverberate.

"Huh." Harry said with a look of a person who just had a question answered that they never knew they were thinking about.

Katara turned to Hermione, mouth agape. Hermione simply shrugged, "Magic." Hermione said. "You know, I should get you a copy of Hogwarts: A History." She finished thoughtfully.

"Er…" Aang said, still staring at the wall the Hogwarts Express had disappeared into. "Where to now?"

"West." Luna said serenely, pointing towards downtown London. Everyone just accepted it. You just gotta accept it.

And soon the gang was flying through downtown London and Team Avatar looked at it in awe. The buildings were huge, far more elaborate that even Ba Sing Se. There were crazy contraptions buzzing all about.

"What?..." Aang said.

As if Harry knew what he was asking he answered, "Cars…it's like how muggles get around town. What do you guys use to get around, other than Appa?"

"Horsebirds mostly, kind of like that thing we bowed to in the Dark Forest… although the Firenation has been inventing these machines that look kind of like that." Aang said pensively.

"Well, we have…horses, but no one in the muggle world has used them in ages. The magical world uses horses from time to time…" Hermione said, and suddenly her eyes flew wide. "LOOK OUT!"

Aang's attention snapped forward and he saw some kind of giant flying metal animal coming towards them. He reeled Appa hard to the right, barely missing it by inches.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Aang yelled.

"Aeroplank." Luna said, smiling at the machine as it flew to a nearby airport.

"Airplane." Hermione corrected.

"No. I don't think so." Luna said smiling brightly.

Hermione sighed. She just accepted it. You just gotta accept it. "It's another way muggles get around. Like if they have to go really far distances."

"Yea, think of them like the muggle versions of Appa." Harry said smiling as his heartbeat returned back to normal after their near crash.

"Hmm…muggle versions of Appa." Aang said dreamily.

"I don't know why the wizarding world rags on Muggles so much. They seem pretty smart, after all, they seem to have everything the wizarding world has and they didn't even have the help of magic." Katara said.

"That's what Daddy says." Luna chimed in. "He said that if Wizards ever REALLY fought with Muggles, the Muggles would probably win…in the long run. They are better at adapting."

And then there was a poignant, pensive silence as they thought about the gravity of what Luna just said. It was so strange because Luna had a point. A sane, logical point. Wow.

And soon the bustle of downtown London was fading and the country side came into view and for the rest of the ride there was silence. The silence that comes with being able to take in the beautiful English countryside. The rolling snowy hills dotted with beautiful little cottages. Wooden fences and little barns. It wasn't the city, it wasn't the suburbs, it was natural, universal. A world that Team Avatar could understand and Team Potter could appreciate. It was the epitome of beautiful silence.

And suddenly, Harry realized that Luna had been right. This WAS good for him, he needed a little sun, a serene aerial tour of the London countryside was definitely what he needed. Luna was right, really, she was right far more often than not. She was right about flying on Appa, she was right about which direction to get to Ron's house, she was right about Team Avatar not being 'exchange students.' Harry should probably have realized this sooner but…Luna was a Ravenclaw for a reason.

"The Burrow!" Luna said suddenly and the gang turned to see it coming into view. The lake, the apple orchard, the impossibly crooked, impossibly perfect home of the Weasleys.

Appa turned for his descent and flew around the house before landing gently in the back yard. The chickens were not amused.

Aang hopped off Appa and took a look around. The grounds of the Weasley estate were actually rather beautiful. Then he saw the house and his mouth fell open. It didn't make any sense. It was leaning. It looked like several houses that were haphazardly slapped together. He couldn't let Katara go in that place. He turned to Harry as he slid down Appa's tail and looked at him with the expression that was akin to: "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Magic!" Harry said, the word was starting to turn into a catch-all explanation for any question.

Aang looked at him skeptically before catching something out the side of his eye. A tiny little thing running through the bushes…about the same size as Harry's hip hop chain. Then Aang finally saw it, a tiny little man…or woman? It was definitely something. Giant head, threatening sneer. Aang arched an eyebrow. "What is that?"

Harry looked over to where Aang was staring and saw what he was confused about. "Oh, that's a gnome. Kind of like a pest, eats your crops and such."

Aang looked at him confusedly, "What?"

"Yea, you just spin 'em around really fast and toss em." Harry said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Aang said.

"Harry, we should change before the Weasley's get home. I don't think Molly would appreciate these jeans." Hermione said.

Harry shrugged and they walked off towards the Burrow. Leaving Aang screaming "WHAT DO YOU DO TO THE GNOMES!" in their wake.

It was good to be home.

…

Ron walked off the Hogwarts express looking like Ron. Having, somewhat manically, changed his clothes on the train ride and charmed his head back to normal. Neville separated from the Gang heading towards his awesome grandmother and her fantastic vulture hat. Liddry left quietly, heading toward the Floo terminals of platform 9 ¾. Sokka briefly looked around for him before turning to see a sudden sea of red headed giants.

"Gee…I wonder which family is yours." Sokka said in an astonished monotone.

Molly waved enthusiastically as she watched her son and daughter exit the Express and then looked less certain as she saw who was with them. She had been told, of course, that they would be bringing guests to stay, she had made room for them as best she could. But upon seeing them…she had some concerns.

Molly immediately rushed up to the children and went straight for Toph. "Goodness dear! Haven't they been feeding you at that school? Look at them Arthur! They come as guests and we STARVE them!" Molly announced, pinching Toph's cheeks as she gave her a once over.

"um…what's happening?" Toph whispered as Molly inspected her a bit too closely. She took half a stance.

"Well, that settles it; dinner will have to be served a bit earlier than usual. Poor thing is absolutely pale!" Molly said, more talking to herself than anyone else.

Sokka kneeled into Ron. "Psst. Ron…your mom's awesome." He whispered as a smile slithered across his face.

"Molly dear. Maybe we should introduce ourselves?" Arthur Weasley said, his face slightly red.

"Of course, of course. Well, Ron said you were coming! Where is Harry?" Molly said, looking around enthusiastically before shooting Ron a tiny glare, an obvious reminder that she hadn't forgotten his letter. Ron blushed.

"Uhhhh…" Ron said.

"He had to run off to Grimmauld place. He said he was terribly sorry and would see you when we got back to the Burrow." Ginny said automatically. "The rest of our guests are with him."

Molly arched an eyebrow. "He…Grimmald Place? Why?" And, again, she shot a glare at Ron.

"He said he wanted to…show our guests the home of his Godfather. He was rather excited about it. You know how it is mum, new people from a different place, you want to show them everything!"

"Immediately!" Ron chimed in.

Molly did not look convinced. Luckily, Arthur stepped in. "Well! We'll see them when they get to the Burrow. My name is Arthur, this is my wife Molly, our sons Bill and Charlie, Bill's wife Fleur, mummy to be. We'll all be having dinner at the burrow tonight, our other son George will be joining us later." Arthur became oddly silent after that last statement and the family looked around uncomfortably.

As always in these situations, Sokka spoke, "How ya doin! Wang Fire. Nice to meet you. Thanks for putting us up! And feeding us…just to be clear, THANKS FOR FEEDING US-" Sokka was abruptly elbowed in the ribs by Ron.

Molly seemed not to notice, she was already in hospitality mode. "Not a problem at all dear, any friend of Ron is more than welcome! Come on then, Arthur has procured us a car. Off we go!"

Somewhere across the platform, Draco and Zuko were pulling their bags off the Hogwarts Express.

"What could you possibly be carrying in that bag?" Draco said. "You have one set of clothes."

"Mostly swords and tea." Zuko said.

Draco reeled back a bit. "Erm…bloody hell I miss house elves. Bags are heavy."

"Right servants. Yea, I get that. I have droves of them back home. I PAY them of course." Zuko said, smirking at Draco.

Draco ignored him. "Mum says we'll be taking the Floo." Draco's face fell, she or his father usually met him or at least sent an elf. This was demeaning, at least to him. "Come on then."

…

The Weasley gang plus Team Avatar walked out to the front of King's Cross.

"Ah! Here we are." Molly said pointing at the ONE black town car provided by the ministry.

"What…" Sokka started when he was interrupted by Ron.

"Magic. Watch." Ron said quietly and one by one each Weasley got into the car, leaving Sokka, Ron, and Toph standing outside of it.

But it would seem that Ron had partially misunderstood Sokka's confusion. Sokka and Toph had never seen a car before.

"Trust me!" Ron said, grabbing Sokka's arm, who in turn grabbed Toph's arm and they all toppled into the car. Sokka looked up, it was HUGE. The THING he was riding in was HUGE. But the outside wasn't huge. He wasn't sure why he was surprised, he had JUST SEEN this happen on the express, another piece of technology he was only vaguely familiar with. And yet he was astonished, as if walking through that WALL on the platform wasn't enough, he was now riding in some kind of super contraption. If the mechanist could see this thing he'd probably shit his pants.

And then they were off and Sokka found himself gripping onto the seat for dear life.

"Marvelous, isn't it? I love cars!" Arthur said excitedly. "Muggles are so brilliant."

But Sokka wasn't paying attention to Arthur, he was paying attention to the front window and what seemed to be another contraption straight ahead of them that their contraption was about to barrel into. But just as Sokka was about to yell, the car narrowed, easily squeezing past the contraption and several more contraptions. The street was full of contraptions and yet their contraption seemed just squeezing between them. But they were all still alive, not crushed. They should be crushed. Sokka slowly turned his head to Ron, who shrugged and mouthed 'magic'.

Now Sokka had been seeing magic for months, in the controlled confounds of a classroom, at a secluded castle, but seeing it out in the real world, squeezing by 'cars' whose occupants seemed to not notice this anomaly in the slightest, he finally realized how truly powerful magic really was. He slowly turned his head to Toph, who was lounging in her seat staring up at the ceiling. Damn that Toph.

"Damn you Toph." Sokka whispered and Toph looked at him bemusedly.

"I'm sorry dear I didn't catch your name." Molly said kindly to Toph.

She didn't notice and Sokka nudged her slightly.

"What!" Toph said to Sokka, glaring at him.

"The nice lady asked what your name is," Sokka said in an uncomfortably sweet voice. "Aren't you going to answer her."

Toph blinked and looked over to Molly. She blanked. She hated these on the spot conversational moments, it was always hit or miss with her. "Er…"

"Melone!" Ginny said, coming to her rescue.

"Right…" Toph said quietly. "Melone Lordaye."

"Where abouts are you from?" Charlie asked casually.

"France! Melone is from France!" Sokka said excitedly, pleased with himself for remembering the backstory.

The Weasleys looked at him confusedly.

"Oh…France…well that sound lovely!" Molly said, recovering quickly from Sokka sudden excited proclamation. "And you dear? Where are you from?

"He's an Eskimo." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh…" Molly said, unsure what to say next. She soldiered on, "Well…that must be fascinating. Is it cold…up there?" Molly rolled her eyes at herself.

"What?" Sokka said.

"Is it cold where you're from? The North Pole." Ron continued smirking.

"Yea…I suppose The North Pole is a pretty cold place…"

"The North Pole? I never knew people LIVED up there…" Arthur said, fascinated.

Ginny cut in. "Well, magic helps. Wang comes from an all magic tribe at the…North Pole…"

Sokka looked around quickly. There was a North Pole in this world?

Molly continued. "Melone, you must tell us about your family, living in France, you must be so cultured!"

Toph looked down at the floor. Cultured…Her family. "Yea, you could say that. High society…"

"Oh!" Molly said and she unconsciously found herself straightening out her clothes. "That must be lovely!"

Toph exhaled, then chuckled. "I dunno, I'd say those people are about as cold as the North Pole…"

The Weasleys smiled.

"Can't say we're much of the high society types either," Bill said smirking, he looked over at Ron, "Word around town is your hanging out with Draco "High Society" Malfoy."

The family looked at Ron and Ginny, scrutinizing them. Sokka smiled obliviously.

Ron nor Ginny had no idea what to say. Luckily Molly stepped in. "Draco's just a boy." She whispered. "Imagine what he's been through.

"Are you kidding Mum?" Charlie said indignantly. "You do realize you killed his insane Aunt, who tried to kill YOUR daughter!"

"Honestly, Mum, how can you stick up for Malfoy!" Bill continued.

Molly turned red, her eyes watery.

Arthur turned red as well, but for a different reason.

"You mind your tongue when you speak to your mother!" Arthur said.

"But Dad…" Bill started.

"You heard what I said Bill!" Arthur interrupted. "I think your mother knows a little more about what children go through than either of you! Narcissa Malfoy saved Harry's life! You all know what Lucius just did for the Ministry! Imagine living with Voldemort, imagine what it's like to betray him in that situation! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT'S LIKE FOR A TEENAGE BOY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

Ron cocked his head in confusion. What had Lucius done?

"So we should just forget what that family has done? We didn't bow down to Voldemort, we didn't do his bidding! Are we just supposed to say, oh poor Draco, how very HARD IT MUST HAVE BEEN! POOR NARCISSA, POOR LUCIUS? LUCIUS! " Charlie yelled.

"Why can't you understand that the situation is intricate? Why can't you understand that there is more to this situation than the events of last year?"

"Events… Is that what they were?" Charlies said bitterly.

Arthur groaned. "I don't ask you to forget. Your mother and I just ask you to try and understand. Bill, Charlie, we have already had this argument and I tolerate it but If I ever hear you raise your voice to your mother again, you WILL answer to me." Arthur concluded authoritatively and his older sons looked away from him bitterly.

Sokka looked around uncomfortably. "I have no idea what's happening." He whispered to Ron. Funny thing was, neither did Ron.

Actions had transpired and Ron, who was instrumental in bringing down the greatest threat to the wizarding world, wasn't aware of them.

Molly coughed uncomfortably. "I apologize, just a little family scuffle."

"What did Lucius do for the Ministry?" Ron asked in a deadpan voice.

"You haven't heard? It's been all over the Prophet." Arthur said.

The Prophet…Ron hadn't read the paper in ages, indeed, none of them had. Too wrapped up in their own problems to pay attention to the mundane happenings of the Wizarding world.

"Well…" Arthur launched into the happenings at the ministry and Ron's jaw dropped. It would seem that Draco and Zuko were about to have a very interesting Christmas.

Very interesting.

**Author's Note. Hey Kids. So, new year, new chapter. I see alot of you asking me to update this sooner. I understand your frustration but frankly I'm goin through some difficult stuff right now and I just can't get the motivation to want to write. I'm tryin to shake myself out of it but it's not goin so great. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner. A couple things: 1) Yes, this is a filler chapter, people want me to show Team Avapotter bumbling around in situations they don't understand, so thats just what the next 2 or so chapters will do. 2) Liddry, is a character that I inserted into my story at the request of fanfiction user "Liddry" (Check out his page and yes the user and the character have the same name so this next little bit will be confusing lol), Liddry is an OC from User "Liddry's" stories which are mostly crossovers of Avatar and Lord of the Rings. He will be an interesting minor character I think. 3) My fanboy Grifhulhu has returned and I couldn't be happier with his ever inspiring reviews, also big BIG shoutouts to Dark Lord Morthanian for the thorough, thoughtful review and the ensuing PM convo, stuff like that keeps me writing this. As always, thanks to my beta Kate, for being Beta-tastic. Anywhoozles, thoughts? Concerns? Puppies? Leave a little review, I see alot of you favoriting and following, which is cool, but maybe just a little bitty review? Haha, no pressure though, do whatever you want. Ok, enough messing around, I'm supposed to be working right now. I'll prolly get started on the next chapter today, lotta down time at work currently. Alright, Later kids.  
><strong>


	19. The Burrow and Malfoy Manor

They arrived at a stoic yet bleak looking mansion. It looked like a place that had once been ornate, distinguished, and powerful. Now, it looked as though it was dying. Leafless bushes lined the somewhat crumbling, bramble strewn driveway. It wasn't that the house looked to be in complete disarray, it was more like it hadn't been kept up in quite some time.

Draco hauled his luggage down the depressing stone walkway, taking care not to look at Zuko, lest he be judged. Mother had let the place fall apart a bit since his father's imprisonment, since her banishment from society. Draco looked around at the grounds, his father's peacock wasn't there. Draco's heart skipped a beat at the thought of what could have happened to it. The melancholy that surrounded the estate wasn't just a product of its bleak physical appearance, no, there was just a certain…sadness around it. It was like an aura of grey nothingness that coated the once-gleaming columns and perfectly manicured shrubbery. Almost like a curse.

Draco scowled, cursed indeed. Everytime he stepped foot on these grounds it was like he was cursed. Cursed by the wretched loneliness, the piercing despair, the hopelessness that came with being forced to consider the possibility that there were no possibilities. Having gone from socialite to social ostracism so quickly can make one's life view impossibly bleak. It was one thing to grow up in bleak circumstances, but quite another to be abruptly forced into them.

They ascended the stairs to the front door and there waiting in the crack of the door was an old house elf. The only house elf willing to work for the Malfoy Family. It was half deaf, moved maddeningly slow, and was easily confused; such attributes made him unsuitable for house elf work, so when Draco found him (after being chased out of Diagon alley) begging for work, he took him in. His mother laid in her master bedroom day and night, someone had to look after her while Draco was at school, Drooples was his only option.

Draco smiled when he saw the old house elf, then quickly scowled. So, he had grown to like the decrepit old creature. So, he had grown to depend on him. So, he had grown to look forward to seeing him. It was still ingrained in him to treat it as a servant…not a friend.

Zuko recoiled at the sight of it. What the hell was it? "What the hell is that?" Zuko whispered for fear that it might hear him and attack.

"Drooples." Draco replied, walking past the little house elf. Zuko remained at the front door, eyeing the creature warily. Draco turned when he could no longer hear footsteps, he smirked at the look of apprehension on Zuko's face. "Honestly, how many times have we talked about house elves? Drooples is my house elf." And then the elderly house elf bowed as low as it could to Zuko.

Now they had talked about house elves a multitude of times, but Zuko had never seen one. At Hogwarts they came about when you were sleeping. Zuko had deduced this when he found his "robes" freshly laundered and folded and for weeks believed Draco was secretly doing his laundry which creeped him out endlessly. Eventually, he found out the true story but all the same he had never actually seen what the creatures looked like. Long pointy ears, giant noses, this particular house elf's skin seemed to almost be hanging off of it. Still, it was bowing to him, so he bowed back. The house elf looked temporarily confused, then snapped his fingers, soon Draco and Zuko's bags were floating and slowly, very slowly, the bags and the house elf shuffled off. Zuko stared off at it, at the rate it was going the bags wouldn't reach their room for hours.

"Alright, I'll need to check on Mum. So…I dunno, sit here until I get back." Draco finished lamely, the house was quite big and he certainly didn't want to have to go on some ridiculous journey to find Zuko in his own house. He turned and made his way up the marble staircase. The house was covered in dust, apparently Drooples wasn't fairing so well with cleaning a house of this size. As he walked through the large hallway leading to the master bedroom, he looked down at the carpeting which looked frayed and a bit moth eaten, a mouse ran along the wall. Drooples must not have gotten to that either. Draco's heart quickened, Drooples' main concern was to watch after mother, if the rest of the house looked like THIS, how well did his mother fair in Drooples incompetent old hands? He found his steps quickening as he approached the bedroom door. What had he been thinking? Leaving a useless, old house elf to care for his mother?

He arrived at the double doors to his mother's bedroom, took a terrified breath, and threw the doors open. There she was sleeping, which she did a lot of lately. Then Draco took a sweeping look around the room itself and his eyes widened. It was immaculate. The burgundy curtains, opulent and full, were slightly pulled open, just as mother liked it. The room was spotless, a small well tended fire warmed the room from the large, beautiful fireplace. Even the chandelier was spotless, twinkling from the partial light of the window. Mother's large 4 poster bed smelled of Lavender, just as she liked it and looked to be laundered daily. The master bathroom, spotless, the porcelain shone in an almost blinding way. There seemed to be a fresh bowl of porridge on mother's night stand, the steam coiling off it as if it were dancing and a full tea service in the bedroom sitting area, with fresh cakes.

Draco walked over to her closet, her clothes were freshly laundered, her dressing gown hanging on the door, waiting to be worn again. Draco was in disbelief. He had told Drooples upon leaving for Hogwarts that his most important task was to care for mother. It would seem that Drooples had taken that command very seriously. The rest of the house may have gone to the wayside a bit, but it was clear that his mother had been very well tended to. Drooples had ensured that.

Draco's heart felt full to bursting, a feeling that had been alien to him for so long.

"Pardon sir, Drooples must replace mistress's water." Said the tiny old voice of Draco's magnificent house elf as it shuffled past. The old elf carefully, almost silently lifted the pitcher and glass on Narcissa's nightstand and shuffled back out of the door, where Draco heard the faint crack of disapparation. Drooples clearly didn't want the sound to wake his mistress.

"Draco?" A small whisper emanated from within the 4 poster bed.

Draco turned and smiled softly, "Hello Mother."

…

Zuko stood awkwardly in the large receiving hall of Draco's house. He had to admit it was nice, if not a bit rough around the edges. It was no Fire Nation palace of course, but it was definitely indicative of wealth and status. Zuko figeted, not sure what to do with himself. He hated waiting around, the last couple years of his life seemed to be a constant oscillation between waiting around and terrifying danger. He preferred the danger.

Draco had told him to stay put but Zuko found himself starting to wander around the room. Inspecting the fireplace, the curtains, finally coming up on a large portrait. A man with long white blond hair in luxurious robes stood leaning magnificently on a cane with a snake head. His face held a look of grand superiority very much like his own father. Zuko closed his eyes at the thought. Taking a deep breath, he opened them and gasped, the man seemed to be observing him now, scrutinizing Zuko's worth. _The pictures move, it's just magic." _Zuko thought. He ignored the man who seemed affronted by Zuko's actions. His eyes fell to a woman standing at the man's side. She was beautiful, but a haughty sort of beautiful that came off as unappealing. Her head turned slightly and she also examined Zuko with a sense of standard judgment. Zuko's eyeline followed her arm down to her hand which was resting on the shoulder of a boy. The boy was about 11, slicked back white blond hair, a sneer on his face. The boy looked exceptionally pleased with himself, as if it was everyone's honor to stare at his portrait.

Zuko smirked. That was Draco alright.

And yet, the boy in the painting and the man he became were different. The boy's eyes lit up with an air of entitlement and a genuine belief that he was special. The man's eyes were hollow, the sneer was still there but the belief was absent. The boy seemed to be enjoying the moment. The man seemed to just be going through the motions. Everyone changed and matured as they got older, that was a certainty, but the change in Draco- The Boy and Draco- The Man was certainly not a natural one. Something had rocked this little boy's world. Something had altered the course of his development and turned him into a shell of a man, an unsure, terrified, man.

Zuko frowned and, for some reason, bowed to the portrait. The Older man looked indifferent, the boy sneered even harder, but the woman…she looked at him carefully, as if she could see something in him, she smiled slightly.

Zuko turned and looked towards the grand staircase. Draco had not returned. He heard a faint pop sound and spun around as if he were about to be attacked. Seeing nothing, he proceeded to examine the house with caution eventually coming up to a corridor. He knew he shouldn't be wandering but in that moment he couldn't seem to help himself. A little ways down the hall was a double door. Zuko crept down the dark hallway, hugging the wall, apparently no one had been here in ages. The hallway was cold and unnaturally dark, like the corridor lamps had not been turned on in ages. As he inched closer to the double doors, he could see his breath.

Finally, he stood in front of them and it was as if the doors were beckoning him to open them. Slowly, he obliged. His eyes widened at the site. The room was in utter ruins. It looked to once be a rather ornate room, purple walls, a grand fireplace with the remnants of what must have been a very opulent mirror. Zuko took several steps forward. He stared at a grand chandelier, shattered to pieces in the middle of the floor. The curtains that covered the grand windows were ripped and tattered causing the sun to illuminate the room in a most obscene way. The chairs were upturned and destroyed. The carpet in rags. Zuko stepped in further and looked down to the floor. There was…blood. Dried blood. Looked like it had been there for ages. He walked a little more and saw that the amount of blood seemed to increase the further he got into the room. He looked around, it was on the walls as well. It wasn't as if it was the scene of a blood bath, it was just that once you notice blood, you can't stop noticing it.

Zuko couldn't believe it. The rest of the house was a little dusty and moldy, a product of neglect, but THIS room…this room had seen something horrible and the most odd thing of all was no one had bothered to clean it. From the settled dust and development of cobwebs Zuko had deduced no one had stepped foot in this room in ages. Why?

"What happened here?" Zuko muttered to himself.

"Zuko?" A voice yelled from down the hall. Zuko didn't reply, too enthralled by the scene before him.

What happened here?

…

"Draco…Draco." Narcissa muttered from her bed.

Draco moved quickly to her side, kneeling down so she wouldn't have to raise her voice.

"Mother. How are you?" Draco said softly.

Narcissa smiled a tiny smile and shifted slightly to look at him. "You look like your father."

Narcissa had never been a particularly affectionate woman before the war. Her upbringing had taught her that affection was given through gifts and approval, reinforcing appropriate social behaviors. Recognizing one's place in society and solidifying it was what the woman of the house was to do. It was what a wife was supposed to do. A mother. She doted on Draco by giving him the best of everything in order to reinforce the kind of behavior that didn't embarrass the family. It was all business.

Now, she said things to him, things that made Draco uncomfortable. Sweet, affectionate things. She said them as if every moment she had with Draco was finite.

"My handsome Draco." She whispered.

Draco straightened uncomfortably. "Mother, we have a guest for holidays."

Narcissa looked confused and shocked in a tired way.

"A…friend. From school." Draco said.

"A…friend? You've made a friend?" Narcissa replied quietly.

Draco scowled. "Yes Mother." Zuko…a friend? Gross.

Narcissa's eyes widened and she smiled grandly. "Oh, I knew it! I knew they wouldn't blame you for my mistakes!"

"You didn't make any mis-" Draco started but was cut off.

Narcissa sat up a bit quickly. "Don't you see Draco? It's going to be ok! It's going to be ok for you! You'll be able to be happy! I haven't ruined everything for you!" She grasped Draco's hand tightly and a tear ran down her face. She was shaking slightly and looked a bit manic. It was all very sudden.

Draco looked at their locked hands. "Is…is that why you won't leave bed? Because of me?"

Narcissa's face fell and slowly she shrank back down into her bed. "I…I couldn't bear to face you."

Draco stared off. "Face me?"

Narcissa started to wring her blanket as she sunk further back into bed. She was unnerved. So…unlike herself. "Your father and I…made decisions. Decisions that jeopardized you…jepordized your future. Decisions that hurt you. You are not to blame, you are never to blame. But I? How can I look my son in the eye when I was the reason for his suffering. When it took me so long to do something…to end it."

"The Dark Forest?" Draco said, still staring off.

"I didn't care about Potter or the Dark Lord. I just wanted to find you. Your father had tried to persuade the Dark Lord but he wasn't concerned. He was never concerned…" Narcissa gripped the blanket tightly, anger rising in her. "I should have done something sooner, gotten you out sooner. How could I face you? I am your mother…and I let him hurt you."

"Stop." Draco said and Narcissa looked at him with wide eyes. "You've had me worried for months. I've been a WRECK hoping you would get better…and you're telling me, all this time, that you drove me to pieces BECAUSE of me?"

"Draco…" Narcissa started.

"No." Draco said resolutely, walking away from her. "You will bathe, you will get dressed, and you will present yourself for dinner with our guest. I do not want to speak anymore about this. You are done lying in bed all day. You will present yourself, you will stop acting childish, you will behave like a MALFOY."

With that Draco walked out of the room.

Narcissa frowned with a terrible sadness. She had hurt him. But now, she realized that she had hurt him far earlier than the second coming of The Dark Lord. She had taught him to shut himself down. Many times Lucius and Narcissa had shut him down. Emotionally. Emotionality was inappropriate for people of their stature. One must always exude strength and confidence. He couldn't handle emotions, couldn't handle dealing with uncomfortable situations, situations that didn't go his way. She had taught him how to behave in society, but had failed to actually teach him the things that counted.

Slowly, painfully, she pulled herself out of the bed that had been her tomb and dragged herself to the bathroom.

Disgraceful.

"Zuko?" Draco called cautiously as he walked down the grand staircase. No answer. Had he not JUST told him to stay put? And yet, Draco was glad to have to look for him. He certainly didn't want to think about his mother at the moment. The nerve of her, locking herself away like that, letting the house fall apart, leaving him to deal with things alone…all because she was AFRAID of him? _What a selfish B- _Draco stopped himself from finishing the thought. It was disrespectful, inappropriate. It was up to him to uphold the Malfoy name now. He must behave appropriately.

Draco looked around the large receiving room of his house, trying to deduce where Zuko would most likely head. He scanned the giant columns spanning the second floor, just off the grand staircase. He looked towards the hall leading to the study, the library, the kitchens. Where would Draco go if he were a bumbling idiot who couldn't follow instructions? Where would he go in his own house?

Draco's eyes shot wide open. He knew exactly where he would go. The place Draco himself had kept wandering to in his first desperate months of isolation after the war. The place he could never bring himself to go inside. The place whose doors had not opened since the first time he wanted to make her tears go away. Would Zuko go there? Why would he? Then again, why did Draco? He walked slowly along the wall that led to the corridor. The air felt stagnant, his heart pounded as he peered around the corner. His breathe hitched, there was light. There was light coming from the drawing room.

…

Zuko walked further into the room, noticing an off shoot hallway leading to a dark corridor, Zuko cocked his head curiously.

Draco gripped the edge of the wall that led to the drawing room corridor. He stood paralyzed, his breathing becoming quick and shallow. His heart burned in his chest and sweat was pouring down his face. He closed his eyes, trying to get ahold of himself but his mind was racked with flashbacks and screams. Draco opened his eyes and was startled to find himself standing in the dark corridor. Alone. Had he moved? Had he rounded the corner? How had he gotten here? But even as his mind was frantically mulling over these questions, his feet were moving. His mind screamed in protest, but his damned feet were still moving. Slowly pulling him forward. Slowly pulling him to her screams.

Zuko walked slowly up to the great chandelier. It must have been beautiful in life, for it was still beautiful in death. Zuko's attention turned back to the hallway off shooting the wreckage. Slowly, he walked towards it, wondering where it led. The floor was scratched and scuffed, as if there was some kind of mild struggle of sorts. Zuko peered cautiously down the dark corridor. It was impossible to see. He moved closer, a small ball of fire materializing in his hand, he stretched his arm out to illuminate the way…there seemed to be…a set of stairs….

Draco's feet dragged him closer to the doors. The doors that were now open, doors that had not been opened in a year. Never opened, only stared at, scrutinized. The screaming grew louder in his ears. Why wouldn't his feet stop! They never stopped! Everytime he was in this situation…they never stopped. Not until he reached the door. It was all like some cruel joke. His body dragged him to the door, then stopped before he could open it. As if his own body was trying to remind himself of how much of a coward he was.

Zuko arched an eyebrow, where did those steps lead to? Those old, steep stone steps. A dungeon? Could Draco POSSIBLY have a dungeon in his house? The thought seemed ridiculous. Zuko had lost track of time, of everything. All he wanted to know, all he cared about, was where those stone stairs went to. He was entranced, this room was the most tragic kind of entrancing. Slowly, he took a step into the corridor but before he could go any further, there was a yelp and a splat. Zuko spun around and his eyes widened impossibly.

Draco's steps led him to the other side of the open door. The side that shielded him from what lied inside. The light from the drawing room seemed to bound out of the room, as if it was trying to escape a prison. Draco's feet finally relented and it would seem that it was now Draco's choice whether he would face the screams or, like every other time, leave the doors closed. He stared down at his feet before snapping his head up at the sound of footsteps from within the drawing room. Draco's breath hitched. He knew who was in there. Why couldn't Zuko stay put! Draco shut his eyes tightly, drawing a deep breath. With incredible effort he raised his hand and his fingers slowly, one by one, wrapped themselves around the door. With unbelievable terror Draco pulled the door back as he stepped around it and into the cold light emanating from the drawing room. Finally, standing fully in front of the entrance, he opened his eyes. The mirror, the fireplace, the snatchers, the stench, the scar, her screams, the spells, the dagger, the blood, red eyes. Her screams. Draco's eyes widened, impossibly. Then he doubled over and vomited violently all over himself.

Zuko stared horrified as he watched Draco empty his body of every liquid, solid, and gas that had ever existed within him. He vomited with a strangled scream and desperate gasps. Zuko was across the room but could see the tears falling from Draco's suddenly bloodshot eyes. The whole thing seemed to take an eternity. It was so detailed and vivid for such a common albeit disgusting action. Except, this wasn't disgusting. This was…painful. Not the act but what was behind it. This was tragic.

Draco wretched a final time, staying kneeled over as he fought to catch his breath. He placed his hand on the doorframe to steady himself and, with his clothes and shoes covered in his own sick, he slowly looked up to see Zuko standing at the entrance to the corridor that led to the cellar. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked down at the floor again.

"Leave." Draco muttered. Zuko didn't make a move.

Zuko stood on the spot, Draco had said something, but Zuko didn't catch it, he leaned forward although he wasn't sure why, they were across the room from each other. Then he watched as Draco put his hand in his pocket.

Draco stayed with his hand pressed against the doorframe, leaning towards it, his head still bowed to the floor. Slowly, he reached into his jacket pocket.

Suddenly, Draco was looking at Zuko, and with the deepest sentiment, he screamed: "LEAVE!" And as he screamed, his wand slashed through the air and the shattered chandelier that so consumed and defined that room sliced through the air and exploded against the stone wall across the Drawing Room of Malfoy Manner.

Zuko flinched as Draco screamed, he balked as he heard the shattering glass. He turned and looked at Draco, who stared back at him with torrid resolve. Zuko conceded, crossing the room he had never meant to enter. He approached Draco cautiously and passed him silently. As he walked away he turned to see Draco slowly, almost mourningly, closing the door and, briefly, as the last bit of drawing room light evaporated from Draco's face, Zuko saw Draco's eyes. Steel gray eyes. They didn't look sad or angry. They looked like Nothing.

Nothing

…

Harry, Hermione, Aang, Katara, and Luna were all sitting in the Weasley kitchen. It was oddly quiet. The Weasley house had always seemed to be in motion to Harry. Dishes washing themselves, food flying from here to there, the never ceasing chattering of all the different Weasleys. Molly taking on Fred and George for what they did to the cat. Actually, where was the cat? It was strange seeing the house so calm. Another reminder of how much the world had changed before, during, and after the war. Harry sighed wistfully.

Aang looked around the Weasley house. It was amazing. He had been wary to enter the house, afterall it was leaning. But the inside was so cozy and colorful. Everything looked to be old, but not sadly old, lovingly old. Plus, there seemed to be an impossible number of floors to the place yet it didn't seem that big. It messed with the brain, and took time to adjust to. Aang looked to the right and saw a clock. He had been introduced to the concept of the clock at Hogwarts but still didn't completely understand it. THIS clock, however, didn't have JUST the "numbers" on it that he was used to, but what looked to be places. Plus it had 9 hands, not two. Each hand had a face on it. Aang squinted his eyes, he recognized Ron and Ginny, their hands and six others were stuck on "traveling" but one hand,with the face of an older teenage boy was stuck on "lost". Aang wondered if the clock was a joke.

Katara sat at the kitchen table, her hands placed strategically on the table. She wanted to make a good impression on the impending Weasley brood. She wanted to make sure they liked Aang and Team Avatar. That way, they wouldn't be too put out about housing them here. It wasn't like it was in her world, especially during the war, people were either extremely honored to have them stay, or would kill them if they found out who they were there. At least she knew where they stood. She had slowly realized she didn't really know how people who didn't know of their "legendary status" would accept the imposition of several guests to a house that, while tall, didn't seem particularly suited to hosting a large amount of people. Still, they needed a place to stay, and Katara would ensure that they had it. She would protect them.

Harry cleared his throat. "Um…so, what do you think of the house-" Harry was cut off by the sound of a car coming up the drive, upsetting the chickens.

"What is that sound, the clucking?!" Aang asked.

"Chickens." Harry answered, he and Hermione making their way to the door.

"oh, pig chickens?" Katara asked.

"No. Chickens" Hermione replied as she walked.

"Surely, you mean horse chickens." Aang said, alarmed by all the sudden motion and sounds.

Harry turned around and looked at Aang confusedly, "Er…no… chickens."

Now Team Avatar had gotten used to the idea of magical creatures but…chickens? What?

Aang and Katara looked at eachother. Aang crossed the room and sat next to Katara in the kitchen, whispering, "This place…is weird." Where was Toph when you needed her.

The car finally arrived at the driveway. Harry and Hermione stood at the front door with wide smiles. The Weasleys must have scored a ministry car. Harry and his surrogate family had been receiving a certain amount of protection from the ministry since the war. Harry had never asked for it, but Kingsley thought it was necessary.

As soon as the car stopped, the door opened and Sokka launched himself out of the car.

"SWEET, BEAUTIFUL EARTH!" Sokka said, affectionately hugging dirt.

Toph got out of the car, stepping on Sokka's back as she left. "Calm down." She said in an afterthought.

Molly looked at the pair curiously as she exited the car.

Harry stood at the doorway, Hermione by his side still smiling widely.

"Oh Harry dear! Hermione! It's lovely to see you. Have you seen how Hogwarts has been starving our guests?" Molly said embarrassed, gesturing towards Toph who just shrugged, not sure if she should start to be offended.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, god he missed that woman sometimes. He ran up to hug her.

Molly quickly kissed him and hugged Hermione, then brushed past them, no doubt headed for the kitchen to start cooking.

Bill and Charlie quickly exited the car, looking displeased. They headed straight for the house, without a word. Harry watched them go.

Ginny and Ron exited, and Harry found his chest burned at the sight of Ginny. Hermione seemed to have the same reaction, as she made a small squeaking sound. The several hours apart seemed to heighten their anxiety around each other. Ron and Ginny didn't look any less comfortable.

"Harry! I thought you'd still be at Grimmauld Place…where are the rest of our guests then?" Mr. Weasley said as he exited the car and, flicking his wand, the luggage sprouted from the trunk and followed him.

"Grimmauld-" Harry started before being interrupted by Ron.

"Right! I let Dad know you were stopping by there, bloody quick turn around mate." Ron reddened slightly, he hadn't called Harry 'mate' in a long time. He had never really thought about how much he called Harry by that term and felt rather uncomfortable about the fact that he was now cognizant of it, uncomfortable and, for some reason, a little sad.

"Er…yea. Well, everyone is inside." Harry said, looking at Ron for a moment. "They're all excited to meet everyone."

"Where is George?" Hermione said, immediately turning pink afterwards. George had become a sensitive subject after the war. He started out as inconsolable. The funeral was especially difficult, not only did George have to say goodbye to the closest person in his life, he also had to look at himself. He was an identical twin, in seeing Fred lying lifelessly in that coffin, he saw himself as well in the physical and emotional sense. He stayed at the Burrow in the beginning, refusing to leave the room he had shared with his brother, his mother taking care of him every second of the day, Ron and Arthur taking care of the shop that had meant the world to Fred. Sometimes Molly would walk in on George, just staring at himself in the mirror, not speaking or moving. He had started carrying a mirror around with him as he got better, as if through it he could see Fred again. In himself, he could see Fred again. Although he was back living in their flat above the shop, although he had returned to running his business, he still carried that mirror. George was a sensitive topic.

Arthur sighed a bit, smiling somewhat to alleviate Hermione's anxiety. "He'll be along later. Had some things to take care of."

Hermione nodded uncomfortably, then Harry motioned for Arthur to follow.

Sokka and Toph stood outside gawking at "The Burrow."

"Are my feet wrong…or is that house leaning?" Toph said, her head cocked to the side.

"Nope…that's a leaning house." Sokka said. "Why is it that EVERYWHERE we go, there is something weird about it? I mean, like, EVERYWHERE."

Harry ushered Arthur in the house while Ron and Ginny moved quickly to Team Avatar.

"Calm down, it's perfectly safe. Magic mate." Ron said quietly. Actually, Ron had never thought of his house as seeming unsafe…it was sort of offensive. Ron smirked in annoyed amusement.

Finally, Sokka entered the Weasley house for the first time. The only words he could think of to describe it was…oddly cozy. He looked up to see a ridiculous number of floors and yet it seemed so small. Perhaps it was because of all the knicknacks and trinkets that so littered the house.

"This place…is weird." Toph said, squeezing her toes against the floor as if she couldn't believe what she was feeling.

Sokka wandered into the living room, there was a tree in there, decorated with doo dads, a small flying bearded man dressed in red flew around the tree, humming 'ho ho ho' musically. What the hell was this? Why was there a tree in the living room? Who was that tiny man? Hogwarts had the same thing in the Great Hall. For some reason, in this world, people just put trees in rooms.

"Christmas tree." Said a voice behind Sokka. He swung around seeing Ron smiling, admiring the tree.

"Yeaaaaa, what?" Sokka said, turning back towards the tree.

"Do you have traditions in your world? Like celebrations that involve certain things?" Ron asked.

Sokka thought. There was the rite of passage ritual in his tribe, and "Avatar Day"- the worst tradition ever. Sokka nodded.

"Well, Christmas is a religious tradition. A spiritual tradition, if you will. We celebrate by giving presents and putting up a tree that we decorate. It's just a tradition mate."

"So…you celebrate the spirits by chopping down a tree? Hei Bai would kill us all if he knew…" Sokka mumbled thoughtfully.

"Hei Bai?" Ron queried.

"Ah…he's a spirit, kidnapped me once and took me to the spirit world cuz the Fire Nation burned down his forest." Sokka replied non-chalantly. "He's pretty cool though, once you get on his good side."

"…what?!" Ron replied.

Sokka laughed. "Just…nothin."

Ron shrugged. "Well anyway. Happy first Christmas." Ron said and he patted Sokka on the back in a manly way before walking into the kitchen where everyone was congregated.

Sokka stayed, checking out the 'Chrispy tree' before moving to the fireplace and looking at the pictures above it. He lingered on a picture of two identical twins who looked a little older than Team Potter. "Sweet Spirits, how many Weasley kids are there?" He muttered.

"Currently, six." Said a bitter voice behind him.

Sokka swung around again, expecting to see Ron. Instead he saw one of the twin boys from the picture. "Er…"

"Do I know you?" The guy said a bit impatiently.

"Um…no. Name's Wang. Wang Fire. I'm from…the North Pole?" Sokka smiled triumphantly at remembering his back story. "We're here with Ron, we're suppose to be staying here for the…holidays. Thank you for your hospitality." Sokka quickly bowed.

The guy looked at him strangely, did he just bow? "I'm George. Ron's older brother."

"Yea, I figured from the picture, so where's your twin? Is he coming for holidays?" Sokka said, trying to make the conversation more casual.

George looked at him in a horrified manner. EVERYONE knew where Fred was. It was magical history. Was the North Pole that remote? Was he making fun of him? Who would do that? The family didn't speak of Fred around George, mostly because George would throw a tantrum upon hearing the name. George never spoke of Fred, mostly because it hurt too much, he wasn't ready. It had been a long time since anyone had said Fred's name to his face. It had been a long time since he met someone who didn't recognize the sacrifice his brother had made. Anger started to grow inside him, whether it was from the fact that this stranger was ignorant of his noble brother's death, or because he had reminded him of Fred's sacrifice. He looked at Wang Fire, about to rip him a new one when he saw the genuine smile on his face. He really didn't know. And suddenly he thought of Fred and his anger subsided as a new idea was born in him, an idea that emanated from a part of him that he thought had been buried with his brother. An idea Fred would have loved.

"He's not here yet." George said casually. "But could you do me a favor?"

"Um…" Sokka was cut off.

George pulled a little mirror out of his pocket. "Could you give this to him when he gets here?"

Sokka took the mirror cautiously. "Um…sure."

"And do me a favor, don't mention it to anyone. The mirror has special…properties. Yea, that's it. Properties. If my mum or family find out, they'd have a fit. You know how families are. I mean, the mirror isn't dangerous or anything, but let's just say…it's an inside joke between my brother and I and the family doesn't appreciate comedy much."

Sokka nodded. "I am a man who loves comedy…so what does it do?"

"I'll tell you later, I gotta attend to the family, you know how it is." George said, winking before quickly walking out of the room.

Sokka nodded confusedly before pocketing the mirror and following him. Did they just bond or something? What just happened? Still, he was intrigued. Sokka's mind quickly switched gears as his nose caught the wonderful smells emanating from the kitchen.

Molly was busy to work, with Katara hovering around her.

"Can I help with anything?" Katara asked quickly before dodging to the side as several tomatoes whizzed past her to the table where a knife immediately sprang to life and started dicing them. Katara watched the scene with wonder.

"Don't be silly dear. You're a guest here!" Molly said jovially, not taking her eyes off the chicken cutlets she was prepping.

"Please, I insist! My grandmother always taught me that a guest should help with the work. It would be dishonorable not to." Katara said, ducking as a loaf of bread flew over her.

"Dishonorable?" Molly replied. She had never heard anyone speak that way. The poor girl sounded ancient. "Where are you from?" Molly said, slowly turning around to look at the girl with a curious expression.

"Um…" Katara started before Sokka cut her off.

"The North Pole! Yup!" Sokka said. "That's my sister actually, she can be a little…insistent when it comes to manners, family upbringing I guess."

Molly stared at the two for a moment before smiling warmly at Katara. Such a well behaved child. Molly didn't exactly understand the customs of the North Pole but she didn't want to offend anyone or make them feel uncomfortable. "Well…if you'd like, you can help set the table, maybe take the muffins out of the oven in about 10 minutes?"

"Great!" Katara said excitedly, glad to help her hosts. Her excitement quickly turned to confusion as she had no idea where the eating utensils were.

"Top left drawer and the cabinet over the sink dear." Molly said, smiling before returning back to her work.

Katara walked to the cabinet over the sink and quickly started grabbing plates to set the table. Molly turned and looked at her.

"Um…you can just use a setting spell dear." Molly said, perhaps she had never learned house keeping spells? "I can show you, if you like!"

Katara bit her lip, she could feel the stick she had carefully, almost lovingly, attached to her belt. "Um…that's ok…in my tribe it's a tradition to set the table with your hands! Yea…it symbolizes the spirit of sharing and community among my people! It's a um…Christmas tradition?"

Molly looked at her critically before smiling. "That sounds absolutely lovely. I would love to hear more about your culture! It sounds so warm and beautiful."

"Oh yes! We're all very close. We're a small tribe but we appreciate the traditions that make us…us." Katara said, and soon she and Molly were chatting about several actual Water tribe traditions. Molly listened in rapt attention, as she made dinner, contributing Weasley and Prewett traditions of her own while Katara set the table. Yes, they would get along just fine.

"Alright, I guess I'll show you all your rooms while Mum and Sapphire work on dinner." Ron said.

Team Avapotter started to make their way up the creaking steps, Team Avatar climbing cautiously.

"We've got a full house this Christmas. So the rooms will be a bit cramped. Bill and Charlie will be in my room. Harry, Aang, Sokka, and I will be in Percy's room, it's a bit larger. Hermione, Katara, Toph, and Ginny will be in George and Fr…in George's room." Ron became oddly silent.

"Does George know that?" Ginny said quietly.

"Dunno…but we don't really have a choice. His room is larger. He'll have to stay with Percy in Ginny's room. I suppose Mum and Dad will handle him. It's not like Bill or George will be here everyday." Ron replied.

"What do ya mean?" Sokka said. "George seems like a pretty nice guy to me."

"You met him?" Ron asked, looking at him in a worried manner.

"Uh…sure, yea." Sokka said, trying to leave out their little agreement. He quickly changed the subject, " Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh… Third floor, right off the stairs." Ron said.

Ron continued climbing, showing the gang where they would be. Finally, he stopped at the top of the stairs, Team Avatar trying to catch their breath from the ascent. "This is my room." Ron said proudly.

And then there was a bubbling groan coming from the ceiling. Team Avatar looked up in fear.

"That's just the ghoul." Hermione said, amused at their faces. "Really very sweet, just a bit…slimy."

"Ghoul?" Sokka said in a squeak.

"Kind of like a pet. He minds his own business but he makes random sounds from time to time. He's happy though." Ron replied, smiling up at the crawlspace.

"If you say so…" Aang said quietly.

Team Avapotter turned to look into Ron's small attic room. It was lovingly decorated, moving posters of the Chudley Cannons littered the walls, Sokka flinched.

"Cool room!" Aang announced, running in to examine it. He came to a picture of Ron, Hermione and Harry, smiling and waving. They all had various bandaged wounds and yet they looked so happy…and so young, at least a year or two younger than him.

"That was the end of our first year. Right after…right after I had the pleasure of meeting Voldemort the first time." Harry said, coming up behind Aang.

"Right…is that why you're all…bandaged up?" Aang said quietly.

"Yea." Ron said quietly. "Turns out Voldemort was a pretty rough wizard... and he wasn't even at full power yet."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other sadly for a moment, briefly brought together in a moment of grief. How had they survived?

Aang sensed the sadness. "Yea…from what I heard…he was a pretty bad guy. But…look how happy you all are in this picture. Sometimes…sometimes tragedy creates a kind of love not everyone can understand." Aang sounded wiser than his years. He looked over to Sokka, who smiled back in agreement.

"And then the hero gets to make out with your sister." Sokka said, laughing awkwardly. Why did he just say that?

Aang blushed in a horrified way. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked away from each other. The bitterness never seems to go away.

"Dinner!" Came the voice of Mrs. Weasley from downstairs and the gang rushed out of Ron's room, wanting nothing more than a distraction from the current situation.

Team Avapotter walked in on a packed kitchen. Luna had gone, no doubt to the Rook to be with her father.

"Why don't you guys just use that extension spell thing you did on the train?" Sokka whispered to Ron. Why try to pack everyone into small rooms and tiny kitchens when they had the power to stretch reality? Sokka's ride of terror in the "car" had proven that.

Hermione chuckled. "Magic is a little more…complicated than that. It's one thing to stretch something small like a room. But multiple rooms? In a house that is already under several complicated spells? Magic can interact."

Sokka looked confused.

Hermione sighed. "Think about it like this, food has a natural taste, but if you add something, it'll change the taste. If you add too much heat, you'll burn it. The heat interacts with the properties of the food, too much of something can ruin it. Same with magic. Adding a spell to something that is already under other spells could cause a bad interaction and ruin the whole thing."

Sokka nodded slowly.

"Where's Fleur?" Harry said, trying to figure out where he would cram himself into the fully loaded table.

Bill smiled. "She's too big to travel so much, she wanted to see you all off the train but now she's back at Shell Cottage with her parents for the holidays, I'm kind of running back and forth. The cottage is too small for everyone to come over, plus I don't want to overload Fleur in her eighth month."

"Are you excited to be a dad?" Hermione said, smiling grandly.

Bill blushed and grinned a giant smile. "Yes and no. Yes, I'm excited to meet my baby and no because, I dunno, it's a baby. A little life I have to take care of."

Arthur laughed. "Son, no one is ever completely ready. But you'll get the hang of it. If it's one thing Weasleys are good at, it's raising amazing kids." Arthur looked around the table at all of his babies and then looked over to Molly, she smiled lovingly back at him. His love. The Weasley kids blushed, scarcely able to hide their smiles.

"What about you all? What are your families like?" Molly said warmly as she flicked her wand and salad starting falling on each plate.

Sokka and Katara looked at each other. Katara looked at the floor.

"Well…" Sokka started, not sure if he should. He did. "Our dad is the best. He taught me everything I know."

"Our mother died when we were young." Katara said abruptly. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Our Gran-gran kind of took her place. She's amazing."

Sokka took her hand. "So was mom."

There was a moment of solemn silence.

"I'm so sorry. " Molly said, everyone at the table nodding in agreement.

"It's ok." Katara said quietly. "Her spirit will always be with us. The ones we love never leave us…not really. I didn't always know that…but now? Now, I'm sure of it."

Every Weasley and Team Potter looked covertly at George. He ate his salad in silence.

"My parents are kind of…royalty in our culture." Toph said suddenly, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh! How interesting!" Molly said, looking at Katara, ready to comfort her at a moment's notice.

"Yea, we didn't always have the best relationship but…I know they love me." Toph said, rolling around a tomato on her plate.

Molly looked uncomfortable, it was like a mine field with these kids. "And Aang, what about you?" She said quickly.

"I…uh…I never knew my parents." Aang said quietly. He had never really thought about the concept of parents. His culture never really dictated it. He looked up to see everyone looking sadly at him. He rushed on, "But I had a great surrogate family!" And then Aang's face fell. His people. Gone, all gone.

Everyone looked around confusedly, throwing on quasi-smiles. It was uncomfortable.

"Me too." Harry said suddenly once again reminded of how similar he and Aang were, how sadly similar. He looked lovingly at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. His surrogate family. Aang did the same to Sokka, Toph, and Katara.

Molly smiled back at Harry, close to crying. She gave a sweeping look around at everyone at the table. These poor children, already having gone through so much, having to suffer at such a young age. She had not meant for the conversation to turn to one of tragedy, Christmas should be a happy time. Kids should be happy…they should always be happy. She resolved herself, she would make this a beautiful Christmas for them. She had to.

Even if only for a moment.

**Author's Note. Hey kids. Been out for a minute, got a new job, stuff has been crazy and life has been difficult- That said the author's note will be short and sweet cuz I know you been waiting a while, but that's life, so much to do**. **Shoutouts as always to my Beta Kate and my regular readers who always shoot me a review. Enjoy, and dont ask me to update faster haha, I love ya but I have a job and I gotta pay the bills first. Later kids.**


	20. Our Shared History

They all walked along, passing the neatly manicured yards of the lovely little houses they decorated, on the neat lovely little block that was her neighborhood. It was all very neat and lovely. The Floo would only take them so far. Hermione had ensured the family fireplace was closed from the Floo network. It was a move she had decided upon fourth year, once Voldemort had returned to power. She was excited. Today, all the most important people in her life would finally see what her world looked like. Her parents were waiting, the house was ready. It was time to bring a little muggle to the magic.

She walked up to a beautiful brown brickstone. Her face fell a bit. It hadn't always been this beautiful. When she had returned after the final battle, it was a ruined mess. Deatheaters had indeed come knocking, as she suspected. They tore her house apart looking for any clue or person that could lead them to her. It would seem that obliterating her memory from her parents had saved them…but the idea that they went a year without ever sharing a memory of her still hurt.

Hermione quickly scowled before plastering on a smile. It was ok now! They had gotten their memory back! They had forgiven her for using magic against them. The only unkind words they uttered to her was about how HORRIBLE the Ministry of Magic must have been, forcing a child to take matters into her own hands like that. Her father declared that he had a mind to turn the entire wizarding world over to MI-6.

Bastards can't even handle their own world, putting my Hermione through this despicable, prejudice, non-sense! They really want to fight muggles? We'll show 'em a thing or two! I say an RAF strike over Diagon Alley would make them think twice about their vile rubbish!

It took Hermione forever to calm them down, to remind them that it was WIZARDS that stopped the Deatheaters, that not all wizards were bad. It took some convincing, after all they had just gotten their memories back and found out their only daughter was almost murdered by wizards who only hated her because of her muggle roots, but in the end they were persuaded…but sometimes Hermione wondered how much they had really let go.

"Hermione!" A voice rang out from the front door.

"Hi mum." Hermione almost whispered.

Her mum, whether she heard her or not, ran to hug her only child. Hermione melted into her as if they were one person, which at one point, they were. Harry had always thought she was a pretty lady. Hermione had her nose, lips and bushy brown hair. Her eyes however, were green. For some reason, this enthralled Harry.

They stayed like that for a while before an abrupt, inappropriate, obvious cough rang from Sokka.

"Idiot." Katara sighed.

"Oh! How silly of me. Mum! These are my friends…well of course you know Harry…and RonandGinny." Hermione rushed out that last part. "But we also…"

"Wang Fire, nice to meet ya!" Sokka interrupted yet again.

Katara elbowed him in the ribs but continued. "It is so wonderful to meet you Mrs. Granger. I'm Sapphire Fire and this is Melone! I apologize for my brother…he gets a little…overly excited."

Mrs. Granger looked at them for a bit before bursting out into giggles. Team Avapotter looked a bit affronted.

"Forgive me. I just remembered something my Hermione told me... Wang, I have it on good authority that you are a man who likes his food?" Mrs. Granger said, smiling.

Harry had never REALLY met Mrs. Granger before but he never expected her to have a sense of humor. In fact, he expected her to be downright proper, full of tact and good manners…you know, like Hermione.

Sokka looked critically at her for a moment. "Yes…I have been known as an aficionado of sorts when it comes to…mouth delicacies."

Mrs. Granger looked at him amusedly. "Well, I've ALSO heard that you aren't from around Britain…Steak and Kidney Pie. Heard of it?"

"It sounds…horrifying." Sokka said, involuntarily scrunching his face.

Katara "involuntarily" slapped him. "HORRIFYINGLY DELICIOUS!" Katara yelled in a panic.

"Now now dear, no need for violence. I like an honest boy!" Mrs. Granger continued. "Wouldn't have married Mr. Granger if I didn't!" Her casual nature was really starting to freak Harry out, she was so different from the first time he had seen her, second year at Diagon Alley.

"Come, lunch is almost ready! I look forward to your assessment Mr…Fire. Nice to see you again Ginny!" Mrs. Granger turned around resolutely and strode towards the house.

"um…that's your mum?" Harry said. The entire gang sans Ginny seemed to look at Hermione in utter confusion.

"Oh that's her alright!" Ginny said excitedly before walking off after her. She turned quickly, effectively running sideways and yelled, "I GUESS THE APPLE FALLS FAR, FAR, FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR FROM THE TREE!"

Hermione wanted to throttle her.

They walked into Hermione's foyer, Hermione quickly left to follow her mother and Ginny. Ron's jaw dropped. It was beautiful, quaint, homey. There was a neat little living room complete with a telebishawn, comfortable looking azul leather couches and a fireplace, which was currently roaring. The room was decorated with pictures of the Grangers, some of which were moving, some were still, and a Christie's grandfather clock ticked away in a lovely little corner next to a window. Behind that, a cozy little dining room held a polished wood table covered in white linen, a cabinet of china, and even more pictures of the Grangers.

The house seemed to tell the story of their family, Harry was briefly brought back to the Black family tree at Grimmauld place. Right at the front door, there was a staircase leading to the upper floors and the hallway in front of him seemed to lead to a brightly lit kitchen, which was currently emanating the most wonderful smells. Harry briefly looked over to Sokka, whose eyes were glued to the kitchen.

Footsteps approached from the foyer stairs. A tall man with chestnut brown hair, neat black sweater vest, crisp white button up shirt, and khaki pants was descending. He reached the bottom of the stairs and his starkly brown eyes rested on Team Avapotter. Hermione's eyes.

"Hello. I'm Michael Granger. I believe you have already met my wife, Harmony. Nice to see you again Harry…Ronald." Mr. Granger looked at Ron with penetrating eyes and an arched eyebrow. Ron gulped conspicuously and quickly realized that Mr. Granger knew he was dating his daughter…or at least still thought it. He had never had the experience of meeting the parents.

Sokka leaned into Ron, "Why is Hermione's father giving you…murder eyes?" He whispered. Ron gulped again.

Mr. Granger stared at Ron a little longer before seemingly snapping out of it. He cleared his throat. "Well then. I suppose we should all adjourn to the living room, yes? Have a nice cuppa?" Mr. Granger patted Harry rigidly on the shoulder and Harry suddenly realized who Hermione got her mannerisms from.

Mr. Granger walked into the living room and took a seat in a large leather chair in front of the fireplace and across from the tele. It was clearly his seat. He smiled at everyone passing cups around and seemed like a perfectly nice guy…until it was time to hand Ron his cup. He thrusted the cup at Ron, scowling slightly. Then sat up completely straight in his seat, pressing his finger tips together, still staring at him.

Then his attention turned to Harry. "Harry! How have your studies been?" He said jovially.

"They're…er…fine, sir." Harry said, sneaking nervous glances at Ron, who sat stock still, looking dead ahead, ghost white, holding his cup of tea rigidly in the air on his saucer.

"Shouldn't be too difficult. My Hermione tells me you received excellent OWL marks. Plus, you saved the world…or something." He replied slowly, grabbing the remote and turning on the tele. Sokka yelped as the images flashed on the screen.

Team Avatar was terrified.

Mr. Granger seemed to notice because he quickly started to explain. "Yes…I know the wizarding world doesn't have much muggle technology…" There was a bitterness to his tone upon the word 'muggle' that was not missed by Harry. "In any case, it just shows images. For instance, this is a muggle game called 'Futbol'."

Harry jumped in. "Oh god, not Real Madrid. They are so over-rated."

Mr. Granger laughed calmly, nodding his head in agreement. "THAT is an outstanding assessment Harry."

"I…uh don't like 'em either." Ron murmured hopefully.

Mr. Granger became dead silent. "So…Ronald. How is school for you?"

"Well…"

"Are you prepared for NEWTS? Do you have a job offer after you leave? What are your long-term goals? How would you sustain an income with an expanding family? Will you be pursuing a collegial education or will you settle for a magical profession? Have you considered your educational, professional, and financial options? If so, cite specific examples. Do you have health insurance?" Mr. Granger rapidly fired off questions, coming to an abrupt and finite end. He sat, leaning forward in his chair, his hands clasped, staring into Ron's very soul.

Despite himself, Harry cut in. No one should have to endure that kind of grilling. "Did you see that goal?!" He yelled, hoping Liverpool had actually scored a goal.

"What?" Mr. Granger said, reluctantly turning his head to the TV. Harry looked at the TV as well and was horrified to see Aang sitting directly in front of the screen, tapping the tele screen with his finger.

Mr. Granger stared at him for a while before chuckling. "I'm sorry, I haven't met your other friends…"

Just then, Mrs. Granger entered the room, trailed by Hermione and Ginny. "Cakes!" She exclaimed, setting the tray down on the table, she brought a cake over to Mr. Granger. "I hope you've been behaving yourself." She said in a low, almost sultry voice. Mr. Granger smiled at her in a more than appreciative manner, his eyelids looking heavy, he licked his lips.

Hermione cringed. Were they….were they flirting with each other? They had never been like this before the war.

"I suppose that depends, what would be the consequences of my behavior, Mrs. Granger?" Mr. Granger replied, giving her a cocky smile.

"Dr. Granger." She replied authoritatively, his hands starting to touch her legs.

"THESE CAKES ARE GREAT! I LOVE THESE CAKES! HERE I AM IN THE ROOM WITH ALL THESE OTHER TEENAGERS, ENJOYING YOUR CAKES!" Hermione blurted out. What the hell was going on? They were being sooo…NOT parents right now. They were acting like teenagers!

Mrs. Granger looked at her husband a little longer before snapping up and looking at a room full of very uncomfortable looking kids. She cleared her throat. "Well! Lunch will be ready soon. Hermione tells me you all will be going to the cinema. Sounds lovely!"

"Right…mother may I speak with you?" Hermione said. Her cheeks blushed.

Mr. Granger watched his wife leave and sat entranced for a moment.

The room was horribly silent in his ignorance.

Suddenly, Mr. Granger sat up and looked around. Sokka was staring at him with his mouth wide open. Harry was fiddling with the couch threads. Ron sat, impossibly rigid, staring straight ahead. Aang went back to poking the TV, but his pokes were decidedly less childlike. Ginny and Katara were staring at each other, out of necessity. And Toph sat on the couch staring, obliviously, up at the ceiling, but the blush on her cheeks would indicate that she wasn't so oblivious at all.

Mr. Granger blushed. "So uh…what movie are you seeing?"

Harry stared directly at the ground. "Dunno yet."

Mr. Granger looked off at the window, clearly embarrassed, before an idea hit him. "You should see 'Saving Private Ryan', it's about World War 2." He said, turning to stare at Ron.

"What…sir?" Aang said, looking back at him. World war TWO? Was that the war Harry had talked about? He had had enough of war.

"World War 2. A muggle war. Good vs. Evil. My father fought in it." He looked over at Ron, who stared back at him with wide eyes. He continued, "Good vs. Evil is a universal but relative concept. World War 2 was one of the most devastating wars of all time…all muggle time…just a thought."

They all looked around at each other. A Muggle war movie? Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't sick of war. He was sick of the whole concept of war. Magical or muggle. He looked at Mr. Granger, there was something in his eyes. Something resolved.

"Um…I dunno." Harry muttered.

Mr. Granger rose from his chair and walked over to a bookcase, taking a picture off of it. He walked back over to the gang and set the picture on the coffee table. It was an old, non-moving, black and white picture of a soldier, an RAF pilot. "My father used to tell me stories of the Battle of Britain, of D-Day. He was there you know." Mr. Granger took a deep breath. "It is important to learn your history. Our shared history."

Aang looked ahead blankly. Our shared history. Visions of Roku and their trip together into their shared past ran before him. The beginning of the Fire Nation Invasion, one hundred years ago.

Mr. Granger continued. "He taught me it is always important to remember the bad times, so you never repeat it…so you can appreciate the good."

The room was stoically quiet.

Aang sat silent for a moment, occasionally flinching at the moving picture on the demon box that was called a 'tele'. "Saving Private Ryan? Yea, I think I'd like to see that." Aang said quietly. Harry looked at him in shock. Aang seemed to be deep in thought. Looking but not seeing.

Hermione paced the kitchen floor, her mother sat before her at the table tossing salads and sneaking nervous glances at her.

"Hermione please, you're making me dizzy. What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Granger said, setting down her tossing utensils.

Hermione opened her mouth, then quickly closed it. She turned abruptly and looked out the window, not sure how to broach this topic.

Mrs. Granger sighed. "Perhaps you'd like to talk about what happened in the living room?"

Hermione turned quickly and sucked in a shocked breath. Her mother had been quite different since returning home. At first, she was groggy but then she became increasingly…casual. Light hearted. She had always been a loving mother of course, but never this…relaxed.

Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes and stretched her arm out to Hermione. Hermione walked towards her with an embarrassed caution and sat across from her. The kitchen was so bright, it seemed almost comical that England picked today to not be rainy.

"Hermione…your father and I are adults. We have…adult needs…"

"No! Stop! I understand!" Hermione yelled, putting her face in her hands.

Mrs. Granger chuckled. "Relax dear, I'm just trying to have a conversation with you."

"I don't want to have this conversation…"Hermione groaned, slumping into her chair.

"Well then, why did you call me in here, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger replied, smiling ever so slightly and shifting back in her chair.

"Cuz…you know…your behavior…our guests." Hermione stammered not wanting to offend her.

Mrs. Granger chuckled again. "Hermione, you have always been my clever little girl…but do not forget, you come from me. I'm the original clever little girl." Mrs. Granger laughed abruptly before staring at her daughter with an expression that could only be described as love mixed with pride.

Hermione blushed. "What is going on? You and dad never used to act like this!"

"Are you sure about that?" Mrs. Granger said, crossing her arms knowingly.

"Yes!" Hermione bit her lip. "I…I just…I worry that my spell has…affected you." Hermione slumped even further down in her chair, cursing herself for using a play out of Clavicula's book. She had been worrying about this for a while now. Her parents were wonderful people but she knew Michael and Harmony Granger. They were acting slightly off. Had she hurt her parents? She was starting to feel like the monster epitome of Bellatrix herself. Even if what she did was to protect them…she had never meant to hurt them, to change them.

"Affected us? Goodness Hermione, is that school teaching you about the psychology discipline, in addition to your magical studies? I hope you enjoyed Freud…he was on enough drugs to kill a horse…" Mrs. Granger replied smirking.

"You know what I mean!" Hermione huffed back.

"Hermione love…no child likes to think of their parents as sexual."

"No! Stop!"

"Hermione, grow up. "

"Why? Because I'm noticing you're suddenly acting differently? Being able to notice discrepancies in behavior isn't the same as acting childish." Hermione lashed out.

Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione sternly. Hermione looked away at the window, eyes narrowed, arms crossed. Unyielding.

Mrs. Granger rubbed her eyes and sighed exhaustedly. "Hermione…I was hoping I never would have to explain this to you being that your father and I are…well , how we are now…."

She looked sheepishly at Hermione. "Your father and I…we had been…having problems, in the years before the…war."

Hermione looked at her mother bemusedly. "Problems?"

"It had nothing to do with you dear. It wasn't your fault at all." Mrs. Granger rushed on.

Hermione just stared at her.

Mrs. Granger got up from her chair and walked towards the sink, wringing the hand cloth attached to her apron.

"It was just…we had lost the spark dear. It wasn't like when we were young. Lord, when we were first married we used to sha….um….we were very affectionate."

Hermione wanted to hang herself.

"Anyway, eventually, life catches up with you. You start working, you have a family, you pay the bills, you settle into a routine." Mrs. Granger continued looking at the sink. "Love…relationships are work. You have to work at it."

"Ok…" Hermione said cautiously.

"Well, when you went off to school…we had a lot more alone time. We missed you terribly of course, but still it was…different. We started to fight all the time, started noticing all the little things that annoyed us about the other. We had spent so much time in our routines…we had forgotten how to be a couple. Once you were gone…we had to face ourselves…in the realest way possible."

Hermione was briefly brought back to Clarence Clavicula and their impromptu 'therapy' session. She scoffed. "So you're saying…having me…ruined your marriage?" Hermione looked as though she was about to explode.

"Gods, Hermione of course not!" Mrs. Granger turned to look at her, horrified by the bitterness in her daughter's voice. "You were and will always be the greatest thing that ever happened to me. To us. What I'm trying to say is…well, sometimes when there's so much going on around you…you forget how to be together, you forget how to be yourselves. " Mrs. Graner bit her lip. "Hermione, I know you torture yourself for what you did to protect us."

"I don't…"

"Save it Hermione. I am your mother. You say MY behavior has changed? So has yours. You seem so…lost, angry." Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter and a great pain rose inside of her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't change the subject."

Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione and her sadness multiplied. She continued, "Well, you think you hurt us by erasing our memories, don't get me wrong forgetting the fact that you are mine…the thought is horrifying to me now, but in becoming the Wilkins…your father and I discovered each other again, we discovered ourselves again. We were like…a couple of kids. What you did was not only noble, but it helped us… but…I mean… you want to know why we act so differently, it's not because of anything YOU did per se. It was what WE did, it was what WE saw in each other again. Getting you back, well, that just makes everything perfect."

Hermione looked at her mother with an expressionless face. And closed her eyes.

Mrs. Granger rushed on, "I mean, your father isn't QUITE convinced that the wizarding world isn't pure evil but…you know how he is…once a soldier always a soldier…so…eh…I suppose he's different in that sense. But…I'll bring him around." She finished hopefully. "I just… I just wanted to alleviate your worries, to explain things. You didn't do anything wrong Hermione. You helped us. In MANY ways."

Hermione opened her eyes, looked her mother straight in the eye, got up and started to leave the kitchen.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger almost squeaked out. "Where are you going?"

"To the cinema."

"Do you…do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Harmony Granger was left standing in her beautifully lit kitchen, in stark silence. She was one of the most clever women in England but this time she had mucked it all up tremendously. She had explained everything all wrong, had relayed all the information in the most sloppy way. Hermione couldn't see her point at all, couldn't see where Harmony REALLY wanted to go with that conversation. She was just a child. She sighed and plopped down at the kitchen table and looked out at the bright winter day, wishing for nothing more than the rain.

…

"Well, glad to see you all made it on time." Draco's snarky voice rang out in front of the Cinema. He didn't want to come to this, not after last night. The horror of last night. As if having to deal with the Drawing room wasn't bad enough, last night had to happen as well. But still, he needed to escape from the Manor. The cinema was a welcome distraction. Hell, the look on Zuko's face as he walked through London, in one of DRACO'S suits, seeing all the wonders of the muggle world brought an odd feeling of satisfaction to him. Zuko walked through the streets with a sense of fascination on his face that Draco had never seen before but was all too familiar with. They past an electroficity store on the way to the cinema and Zuko stared at it for almost ten minutes. Draco would have stopped him if he wasn't standing there just as equally dumfounded, it would seem his time in the muggle world did nothing to quell his fascination with it. Telebisons, telefawns, something called a flashing light…it was unbelievable. The intellect of muggles sometimes surprised him.

Zuko stared off. He didn't quite know where to look. Every time he looked one way, he saw something ridiculous, impossible. The Firenation had always been on the cutting edge of technology. Magic he could handle, magic was like bending…it just happened. But this? This was ten thousand times more advanced than any fire nation gadget that he had ever seen. He couldn't comprehend any of it. Was this the future of his people? Was this what the human mind could produce, given enough time?

"Whoa Zuko. Nice outfit." Katara said smirking.

Zuko looked at her blankly. Then blushed. When had they arrived at the 'cinema'? Whatever the hell that was. Draco had described it, but Zuko couldn't comprehend the ridiculousness of it all.

"Yes, I suppose you pull off the suit." Hermione said, staring a little too long. Ron turned blood red. Harry narrowed his eyes.

Zuko blushed harder and looked down at the ground. "Er…it's Draco's."

"You look nice, too, Draco." Katara said, also, staring a little too long. Aang grunted.

Draco gave them all a once over. Hermione had on a jumper, blue jeans and boots. They fit her nicely but he found himself reminiscent of her impossibly tight jeans from the world's most awkward fashion show in the Great Hall. Katara had clearly borrowed clothes from Hermione, although they were basically wearing the same thing, Hermione filled it out a bit better but that may have been because they were in two different stages of development. Toph was wearing a hooded jumper, loosely fitting jeans and trainers, did she get her clothes from Weasley? Not very girlish at all. Ron, Harry, and Sokka…well Draco didn't particularly care what they were wearing.

"You look ok." Draco said shortly to Hermione. But his eyes were trained on her as she rolled her eyes and walked into the cinema.

"So…we're really going to see 'Saving Private Ryan'?" Hermione said, she had been well educated on WW2 and didn't think it was the best idea to watch a movie about it.

"Yea, your dad seemed pretty…adamant about it." Harry said cautiously, he too, knew all about WW2. "It's just a movie…can't be that bad."

"What's a World War?" Sokka said, staring at the concession stand. His eyebrow arched at the little yellow things popping in a machine labeled "popcorn".

"It was a muggle war that lasted about 6 years. Every super power in the world was involved. See, we don't have just four nations, we have hundreds." Hermione started to the awestruck face of Katara.

Hermione continued, "Anyway, there were two sides. The bad guys: Germany, Italy and Japan, and the good guys: Britain, America, Russia, and France…for the most part. Germany was headed by this psychotic dictator that took over the government, Hitler. Hitler believed that everyone who wasn't German was inferior. He also had this insane belief about Jewish people."

"Jewish people?" Aang said, staring at the fun flashing lights and a cutout of a man in dorky glasses named 'Austin Powers'.

"Yea. It's a religion. Like a spiritual thing. He thought Jewish people were evil and he spent much of the war…murdering them." Hermione cringed a bit, not sure if she could continue, she did. "He killed something like six million people. Just because they were Jewish." Hermione finished.

The gang snapped around and looked at her. Harry looked at the Technicolor carpet.

"How…how do you kill 6 million people…in six years?" Katara asked quietly.

Harry looked at her uncomfortably. "It was organized, he owned the government after all. He called it 'The Final Solution'. First, he had them all register themselves as Jewish and made them wear stars. Then, he forced all Jewish people to live in 'ghettos'- he took their homes, forced them to live in sub-human accommodations… he thought it was their place." Harry gulped, the next part of the story he knew would be gruesome. "Then he built these giant camps, forced Jewish people to serve as slave laborers…but that wasn't the goal…see, the goal was…to kill them. He would suffocate them with gas. Every man, woman, and child. The point of the whole thing was to kill every Jewish person in Europe and, eventually, the world."

Draco looked horrified. "Like…like Voldemort started to do the muggle borns?" The similarities were uncanny. Hitler started with muggle registration—the muggle born registry—then imprisonment under false pretenses…it was their place to him. Eventually, it would be murder.

"Like the Firenation…" Sokka whispered to himself, but it wasn't to spite Zuko. Sokka was just realizing the extent to which the war could have gone. He was just realizing that no matter where you are, no matter what world you lived in, hate would always exist, and the consequences could be unspeakably evil. If not for people who would risk anything to stop it.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I suppose. Luckily…he didn't make it that far." She said, answering Draco, who turned even paler at the parallel.

"Our shared history…" Ron muttered, he looked at Hermione, she stared off as if deep in thought and suddenly his heart was breaking for her, gods the things that would have happened if Voldemort hadn't been stopped.

"Um…anyway. There was a giant war. Mostly because Hitler was invading other countries. In the end, the good guys won." Harry wrapped up, it was inappropriate to end the conversation so deceptively succinctly, but he couldn't bear talking about it anymore. Even though he had been instrumental player in ending the violence, he couldn't bear the thought of having to REALLY contemplate the consequences if he hadn't. It was over. "So…popcorn's on me then…"

The gang started to walk slowly, Hermione hung back, staring at the poster for 'Saving Private Ryan'. Ron noticed immediately and walked up next to her. His heart pounded and his throat had an awful lump in it. What would he say?

"Are…are you ok?" Ron said quietly as the others queued up at the concession.

Hermione didn't reply but cocked her head ever so slightly to the side. "This isn't the end you know."

Ron eyes widened. What was she talking about? Their relationship? Weren't they just talking about war? Ron didn't know how to respond, did he want to get back together? Did he really believe things could go back to normal? Did he really believe she had left him in the first place? Was it appropriate to think about himself after such a traumatizing conversation?

"War." Hermione continued.

Ron's heart fell into his shoe.

Hermione looked at him and her eyes were dull shade of brown. Her voice was monotone. "There will be another war…and another. Magical or muggle, we live in cycles of death. Everything dies. People…pasts…futures…relationships…everything."

Ron's heart fell out of his shoe.

Hermione looked at him a little longer then her eyes grew wide as if she had just come out of a trance. She shook her head slightly then walked off.

Ron stood in shock and a reality became finite that he had never REALLY considered until now. It was always in the back of his mind but he never really wanted to believe that it would one day be true.

Hermione had left him.

…

They all dragged themselves into a theatre, which was supposed to be a fun outing. But for some reason, it had turned into an obligation. How did Mr. Granger have this kind of power over them? Harry supposed he felt guilty for putting his daughter in danger. Aang seemed to be open to the idea but it was probably because he had no idea what to expect. The others just seemed to follow, most likely out of ignorance, except Hermione. Harry had no idea why she would want to do this. He had been hoping she would intervene at some point. Be the voice of reason. Make it ok if they skipped this movie. But she wasn't. She sat between Draco and Zuko. Harry had intentionally avoided sitting next to her, it was still weird between them and the last thing he needed was for the movie outing to devolve into something…more. Not in front of everyone, THAT would not go over well at all.

Nope, they were just going to the cinema. Harry didn't even know why he was stressing so much about it. It was just a movie after all. Just a movie.

Hermione sat in her chair. Everything was insane. Nothing was what it seemed. One minute, everything is fine, the next your mother is telling you she's sexually attracted to your father because they forgot you exist. She sighed.

"Breath through your nose, Granger." Draco said, chuckling at, what he called in his head, the dancing 'popcorn' monster on the screen.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Hermione groaned.

"What's up your frappucinno?" Draco replied, he looked sideways at her. She looked weird, not mad or sad, just weird.

"That…is not a saying." Hermione replied. "Gods Malfoy, your not as muggle savvy as you seem to think."

"What's a frappucinno?" Zuko asked, staring, horrified, at the dancing popcorn monster. Then there were dancing drink monsters and Zuko stared down at his cup, was it fizzy because it was alive?

"Nothing." Draco smirked. "So, what do you think of the cinema?" Draco had been to the cinema before and after a fair bit of screaming the first time, followed by being escorted out, he had gone maybe 3 times since and considered himself an expert.

"I…have no idea what's going on." Zuko replied, gripping his seat savagely to keep himself from yelling and/or attacking everything.

Sokka leaned forward with a giant smile on his face. "Look! My food is dancing! Right in front of us!" He pointed excitedly to his bucket of popcorn, then at the screen, and sat back vibrating with giggles.

"How old is Sokka?" Hermione asked.

"Eh…almost 18." Zuko said, still staring at the screen in terror.

"Outstanding." Hermione whispered, she sounded like Toph. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh Toph! I'm so sorry, how insensitive of me to bring you to a cinema!"

Toph laughed. "Let me guess, 'cinema' is something you watch?"

Hermione groaned.

"Don't worry about it. Judging from the sound…I think this will be interesting." Toph replied, propping her feet on the back of the chair in front of her and clasping her hands behind her head.

"So…what's up with you Hermione?" Draco started, feeling fairly uncomfortable with using her first name again, but just as he said it the movie started and the conversation abruptly ended. Draco squinted at the screen. Men in boats, a guy got sick. This wasn't interesting, it was gross.

Then a part of the boat opened and six people immediately died. Then people were drowning. Then people were exploding. Bullets went through peoples' heads. Blood was spattering and men were dropping without a sound.

Hermione's face flew into Draco's chest and Draco's head flew into Hermione's hair, their arms wrapped around each other. Mutual terror.

And suddenly 'just a movie' became very real.

…

Two hours later they walked out of the theatre.

Sokka stared straight forward. "The movie had just started…and someone's arm got blown off." He turned to Harry. "Harry. Do I look like a man who has ever seen a movie before?"

"No." Harry said bluntly, also staring ahead blankly.

"Then why…would you take me to…to…THAT. The screen was huge. The sound was so loud it hurt my ears. And…the….the…is that what muggles use to hurt each other?"

Harry just sighed. "Muggle war."

"How? How was that real? The movie? Did they really hurt all those people to make a movie?" Katara said, suddenly muggles seemed far more barbaric.

"No." Draco continued. "I thought that at first too…but it's not REAL. They call it 'special effects.'"

Draco looked warily at Hermione who just stared ahead blankly. They had spent most of the movie clinging to each other. His face flushed.

"Right…" Harry looked at Draco surprisedly. How much had he learned about muggles and their culture since the war? He turned his attention back to Team Avatar. "Don't you have like…" Harry thought for a minute, what did muggles do before the advent of movies? Right! "Don't you have plays in your world?"

"Yea, but they don't sound like that!" Toph said, trying to unplug her ears. The vibrations from the sound alone were indescribable.

"Well…think of it as…mega plays. Technology makes all the effects, none of it is real though." Harry continued.

"How…HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" Sokka said, pulling out some popcorn he still had from SOMEWHERE on his person.

"Anything is possible with time." Hermione said suddenly and flatly. "Anything."

Ron walked along silently. His mind too full and empty to really be a part of any conversation.

Hermione sighed. "I think we should take the tube back to my parents. It's too late to head to the Burrow and after that last side arm apparation…well I don't want to do anymore apparations. "

Indeed, they had traveled to the theatre in teams. Harry and Aang, Ron and Sokka, Hermione with both Katara and Toph. The consensus had been that Hermione was the best at apparation and thus could handle it. They had all gotten there in one piece but the subsequent vomiting session that followed was vivid. Indeed, the Avatar gang decided that however they had gotten to this world it was NOT through apparation. In Sokka's words: "It was like flying through my tightest nightmare."

"I'm not going near that thing." Draco said. "We'll apparate to the mano…to the house."

"What's that mean?" Zuko asked. They had come by Floo and then by car. Zuko didn't find cars to be so bad. They had developed technology like it in the Firenation.

"Just…wait." Sokka said, sticking his tongue out in a disgusted manner. Zuko looked at him confusedly as he followed Draco to a nearby alley.

Hermione walked on, as if not noticing that the previous conversation even happened. The gang followed and soon came upon the steps to the underground.

"Sooo, we go IN that?" Sokka said, peeking his head around Harry.

Harry nodded as Hermione walked on. They had a fabulously pitiful time figuring out how the turnstile for the tube worked but that was nothing compared to the ride.

As the train zoomed into the station, both Ron AND Sokka shrieked, receiving several curious stares from awaiting passengers.

As the doors opened, Sokka neared it, then jumped into the train as he was trying to span cliffs. Ron inched in slowly, gripping the sides of the train, as if trying to keep the doors from closing in on him. Aang was standing in wonder in the middle of the train admiring the advertisements and shiny lights when the train took off and he fell flat on the floor. Hermione and Harry tried to direct them subtly on how to behave on the underground without eliciting attention. They failed.

"Come on guys…you've been on trains before…" Harry muttered.

"Not when they are underground and speeding like a cheetah mustang…" Sokka muttered. Ron laughed more out of fear than amusement.

Aang peered up. "Check it out. This sign says they can help you with your DUI case. What's that? Something about Dragons? You guys got any DUI problems?"

"Just…no." Harry said, dragging his hands down his face.

"Ok…well, just keep that in mind if you do." Aang replied amusedly.

Ron and Sokka sat clinging to the metal bars next to their seats. Several teenagers down from them sat giggling.

"Oi! Look at those tossers!" One kid said to another. They all chuckled before being abruptly thrown from their seats. They looked around in a dazed manner. Toph smirked at the ceiling, again sitting casually in her seat, arms behind her head.

Aang ran to help them up, falling twice as the train curved through the tunnel. "Hello there, fellow kids!"

They all looked at each other. "What?" One kid finally said.

"Where you from?" Aang asked excited. "I'm from Asia!"

"Uh…London…" The boy replied. Looking at his friends. "You sound like a yankee."

"Oh! Is that British slang! Hey, Sapphire! They say I'm a Yankee!"

"Oh God…" Hermione groaned.

The teenagers laughed, but one was staring at Harry, hard.

"So! You're from Lawndawn?" Aang asked excitedly.

Then the teenager that was staring at Harry spoke amid giggles from his friend, "Actually, I'm from Surry."

Harry snapped his head at him.

The teen looked at him as well. "Hey…aren't you that Dursley kid?"

"Um…" Harry said.

"Yea…I've seen you around. They have this other kid too. Bloody tosser, used to pick on my little brother." The teen replied.

Harry became extremely uncomfortable. Gods, was he going to be blamed for his cousin?

"Yea…my brother said that he saw you once, takin' him to task for it." The teen said and suddenly he was smiling. "Would have done it myself, but I was at school. Bloody boarding schools…"

"Uh…" Harry had no idea what to say.

"I used to see your folks around, in the summer. Always taking your brother places, never saw you much though." The teen said.

"He's not my brother." Harry said, it would seem that he was more interested in making sure no one thought Dudley Dursley was his brother more than the fact that a random teen knew way more about him than he should.

"Um…What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Max." The teen said back. "Look, sorry for laughin, and no offense but anyone who gives that Dursley kid shit is a friend of mine."

Harry didn't know how to react. He had never met ANYONE his age who knew him outside out Hogwarts. He looked at the kid, he was tallish with black hair and blue eyes, he was dressed casually enough, jeans, tee and trainers. He didn't look like trouble. "Uh…you're welcome."

Aang looked around for a moment. "Did we just become best friends?"

Max looked at him awkwardly. "Uh…is this another sibling of yours then?"

"He's a friend." Harry said.

"Well…if you and your…uh, friends are up to it, we're on our way to a party in Belgravia. You in?"

"Uh…" Harry replied again.

"Just a bunch of matriculators, our friend's parents went on holiday to France, thought we'd make the most of it, last year hurrah's you know? What secondary you go to?" Max asked.

"Uh, boarding school…like you. In Scotland." Harry said. What the hell was happening? Why did everything have to be abrupt! He was just supposed to be going to a movie.

"Scotland huh? Drag.…So what you up to here then?" Max replied, his friends were staring at Aang, who had his ear pressed to the wall of the train, and they were genuinely amused at his excitement over nothing.

"We just saw 'Saving Private Ryan." Hermione joined in, she had never really had a conversation with muggle kids her age. Such a simple thing kind of enthralled her. Was she cool?

"Oi. What's your name brown eyes?" Another friend piped up, he smiled seductively at Hermione. "I'm Vic, by the way."

"His name's Vic!" Aang announced excitedly. Vic smirked at him.

"God Vic. Reel it in." A female friend announced, long brown hair, brown eyes, chalky skin, not particularly interesting looking, but not ugly. "I'm Laura. Please excuse my weird friend here." She smiled wide.

Hermione laughed. "Only if you'll excuse mine." She looked at Aang who smiled almost creepily.

"I'm not weird, I'm special." Aang replied.

"Yea, you are." Toph snorted.

"Saving Private Ryan huh? Heard it was crazy. Most realistic war movie ever made." Max replied, leaning forward.

"Yea…it was something alright…" Ron replied, entering the conversation.

"Yea? I might go check it out." Max said, looking thoughtful. "My Grandfather was in it. Reckon it's good way to honor his memory. He fought in the Battle of the Bulge."

"Battle of the Bulge?" Ron muttered.

"Yea, among other places." Max smiled to the bemused face of Ron. "Well you know. Nazi's were trying one last ditch effort to break through the allied lines." Max said.

"But they were pushed back in the Ardens!" Hermione replied excitedly.

"Nazis…"Ron replied staring off at an advertisement that read 'Liposuction- Come in now for your free consultation'.

Max stared at him for a bit. "Well, don't sweat it. History isn't everyone's bag. What's your name?"

"Ron."

"So, Hermione. You got a boyfriend?" Vic chimed in.

"Um…sorry?" Hermione said.

"Nothing to be sorry for unless you got yourself a boyfriend…" Vic continued, winking.

"Oh my god, Vic! Stop!" Laura said, clearly annoyed.

"Where abouts are you headed?" Max continued.

Hermione looked up, she had completely lost track of what was happening. Very unlike her. "You know…I think we missed our stop actually." She looked at the gang apologetically.

"Ok, so then you can come to the party?" Max replied.

Vic cocked his head to the side. "I dunno, how old are some of you?" Vic inspected Aang and Toph closely, they looked like kids.

"Old enough. "Toph replied.

"I'm in!" Aang announced.

"Uh…"Harry started.

"Brilliant! Next stop party!" Max said as he rose from his seat, extending out an arm to Harry. Harry looked around not sure what to do.

Max smiled. "Come on, I gotta play a round of Beirut with the guy who told off that Dursley kid."

Harry looked at Max for a moment, then at the floor, then to Hermione, who shrugged in an unhelpful manner.

"What about Draco and Lee?" Katara chimed in. Team Avapotter looked around at each other.

"Are they blokes? I don't like competition…" Vic said, looking at Hermione and licking his lips. Harry was going to set him on fire.

"Um…patronus…" Hermione said absent-mindedly, trying to put as much distance between herself and Vic as was possible in a cramped train.

"Oi! Patrone? They've got tequila?! Tell 'em to come on! You can call them when we get there." Max chimed in. "Don't make me beg….er, I'm sorry what's your name again?"

"Harry…Harry Potter."

Max looked at him for a bit, then smiled. "So, Harry Potter, how about that game of Beirut?"

…

And so it was that Team Avapotter showed up at a rather grand estate in Belgravia. The posh driveway featured a number of shiny, expensive looking cars. The music could be heard slightly from the outside, and people were darting in and out.

"Looks pretty raucous, eh mate?" Max said, nudging Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded. Harry had never been to a muggle party, ever. Most likely NO ONE on Team Avapotter had ever been to one either. Harry never really thought about it, but he always kind of prided himself as being the muggle culture expert of the group, even more than Hermione. But if he really thought about it, he never really got to experience much of muggle culture growing up with the Dursleys and as things got more dangerous for him, he started spending more and more time in the wizarding world. He had no IDEA how to behave in this situation.

"Whoa." Ron said, simply. He stared at the giant mansion, he'd never seen a residence so…impressive. Well, except for…Ron closed his eyes. Visions of a marble manor, a grand chandelier, a dirty cellar, and the deafening sounds of her screams screeched across his mind. His eyes shot open and Ron felt a brief flicker of panic as he laid eyes on the mansion again.

"What a lovely home." Katara chimed in. It was no palace at Ba Sing Se…but it could certainly rival the Be Fong estate. Ron's house had been a strange sight to behold and Hermione's house had been nice and subtle, but THIS house seemed so very unnecessary in it's stature. Katara had been walking on eggshells not trying to upset anyone since holidays began, hell, since she had gotten to this world. Now, she was in a strange place that not even her hosts had ever sojourned into. What was the protocol for this?

"Let's go!" Aang yelled excitedly, but as they neared the house, Aang saw some of the people that they were to encounter. They saw him coming as well and looked at him curiously. He was dressed like they were, with a black sweater, jeans, and kegs Harry gave him after some magical tailoring work by Hermione, but it wasn't the clothes they were looking at. Aang was young. Of course, he had been through tribulations in his life that thousands of grown adults over the years hadn't survived and in his own world people rarely thought of him as young in the sense of a naïve child. Here, however, he was just a 13 year old kid at a party for teens who were 16 and up. Apparently, in this world, there was an infinite amount of maturity between a 13 year old and a 16 year old. And these teens seemed to feel this way as they snickered at Aang's approach. Suddenly, Aang was self-conscious.

Toph, however, didn't care. Period. "Hey! This the party?" Toph yelled, startling some older girl and guy standing in the driveway chatting.

"Um…yes…I suppose." One of the teens replied, arching an eyebrow at this little girl who spoke so boldly with such a childlike voice.

"Good. Cuz I'm about to make this a Melone Lordaye exclusive." Toph said, striding past the teens. The girl looked affronted, but the guy with her looked shocked and then kind of impressed.

Max walked up to the bloke. "Hey, Sam. How's the party?"

"Oh you know, same old stuck up pricks as always, I don't know how half these people found out about my party in the first place." Sam replied, staring off at 'Melone Lordaye' who had promptly left her friends behind and walked into the house like she owned the place. "Who the bloody hell was that?"

"Uh…friend of a friend." Max said, rubbing the back of his head. "Hope you don't mind, I brought some people."

Sam surveyed the group, his vision resting on Katara. He handed the girl he was with his drink then promptly left her standing there and grasped Katara's hand. "I'm Sam, welcome to my humble abode." He finished chuckling nervously, Katara just blinked at him.

"The name's Wang! Wang Fire! That's my sister Sapphire." Sokka said, taking Sam's hand from Katara and shaking it in a manly way.

Sam smiled wide at Wang then turned back to Katara, "So…your name is Sapphire…Fire?"

"Nice to meet you?" Katara replied.

"I'm Kuzon. Katara is my girlfriend. Yup. GIRLFRIEND." Aang said, staring daggers at Sam.

Sam quickly withdrew his gaze and chuckled. "Message received. Well, any friend of Max is a friend of mine. Max is a right good bloke, not like the rest of the stuffed shirts at our school. You all from Charterhouse as well? Can't say I've seen you around."

"Um…no, we go to school in Scotland." Hermione chimed in.

"Oh? Whereabouts? What's the name." Sam replied.

"Uh…Hog…garton. Hoggarton." Hermione replied before turning blood red.

"Never heard of it…"

"Oh? Well, not everyone can get into Hoggarton, my good man!" Sokka said in a faux aristocratic voice that would have been comical if it wasn't so pitiful. "I'll put in a good word with the…Queen."

Sam looked at Sokka for a bit. The gang started to sweat. Then Sam laughed hysterically. "Frankly, you wouldn't be the only one in this house that has rubbed shoulders with her majesty. Half of the nobility are in there: Blokes from Eton, birds from Roedean, the biggest snobs in the monarchy!"

Sokka laughed uncomfortably, he was just kidding about that Queen part, thinking about Ba Sing Se and Omashu. He knew from Muggle studies that England had a Queen but…seriously, these kids hung out with Queens?

"Yea, we have types like that at our school, we call 'em Slytherins." Ron grumbled, not in the mood for dealing with snobs. He was still reeling from the movie and Hermione's crytic speech about, what he thought, was their relationship.

"Slytherins?" Max replied. "Hmm. I like that. Slytherins."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, honestly what an idiotic blabber mouth, as if Ron had never heard of the International Statute of Secrecy. They would have to be obliviated now, preferably before they entered the party. Discreetly, Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at them, their eyes went blank for a moment.

Sam blinked and looked around. " Uh…well, Frankly, you wouldn't be the only one in this house that has rubbed shoulders with her majesty. Half of the nobility are in there: Blokes from Eton, birds from Roedean, the biggest snobs in the monarchy!"

"Uh…you just sa-" Aang was cut off by Hermione.

"Shall we go inside? I need to make a quick phone call!" Hermione practically yelled, glaring at Ron, who in turn, glared back at her.

The girl holding Sam's drink chuckled.

"Something funny?" Ginny asked, jutting her hip out to the side.

"Well…it's just that- hmm, do you think you would really fit in here? I mean… school in Scotland?" The girl replied waspishly.

"Vivian!" Sam said in angered tones.

"Gods Sam, it's for their own good you know, our crowd can see…their types a mile away." Vivian replied crossing her arms a bit clumsily with her full hands. She was beautiful. Blond, leggy, endowed. And she knew it.

"I'm sorry, cup holders don't talk dear." Ginny replied, brushing past the girl and entering the house.

Hermione laughed despite herself and joined her, followed by the rest of Team Avapotter and muggle friends.

The party was full indeed, but not exactly raucous. The teens stood around chatting with each other with a kind of poise and properness that came off stuffy.

Ron chuckled. "Where's Malfoy when you need him?" Malfoy certainly knew how to hob nob with these types.

"I've sent a patronus. We'll just have to see if he shows up I suppose." Hermione muttered. Ron looked at her. She and Malfoy seemed to be…more causal with each other as of late. Ron had been noticing more and more. He certainly noticed in the movie theatre. He thought she was into Potter now. How much liberty was she taking with their break-up anyway? Ron scoffed. That was impossible, how could Hermione go for a bloke that treated her like shite for 7 years?

Their attention was turned to a medium sized group crowded around something. The gang approached the group cautiously and was surprised by what they encountered. Toph was sitting casually among the group, a glass of…something in her hand.

"Well, I've always found French wines to be more of an art than a drink. Proper wine paring is a skill of the most educated palates." Toph said, with an aristocratic air one must be bred with.

Harry's jaw dropped.

"WHAT is she talking about?" Ginny said, looking like she was about to explode.

Katara let out a low sound of realization. "Toph…is rich."

"What?" Ron chimed in.

Katara continued to stare off at Toph. "She's a genius…didn't Sam say most of the nobility were at his party?"

"Yea, so?" Ron inquired.

"So…she would know just how to handle a crowd like that." Katara continued mysteriously.

"…WHAT?" Ron whispered exasperatedly.

"In our world…next to Kings and Queens…Toph's… like… from the richest family on Earth. She's been taught proper society behavior since she was little. Sam said these people… what was it? 'Rub shoulders' with the queen. " Katara continued. "I mean, we're in a place with the super rich, super powerful. Toph is just manipulating the…social elements."

"So what?" Ron replied once again.

Katara chuckled. "Remember how much work you guys put in to convince people that we were magical…well the magical world isn't the ONLY place where people need convincing that people belong. Toph is doing the legwork."

"So…so then WHY does she act like…well, the way she acts?" Harry replied desperately.

"Toph was never into it. She must have sized up the crowd. I guess society behavior doesn't change no matter what world your in." Katara replied.

"Oh! Duchess Sapphire! Can you join me on the veranda? I wanted to discuss some fascinating literature with you." Toph said.

Harry had no idea how these people were buying this. Toph was wearing baggy clothes, not at all posh. She looked like a boy.

Toph practically glided to Katara, to a cavalcade of protests from spectators.

"What…" Katara whispered before being yanked away by Toph, Team Avapotter followed.

"GREAT party you dragged me to. Bunch of climbers…" Toph said, irritatedly.

"But…but how? What's going on?" Harry said.

"I came in and could tell right away what these people were about. All it takes is a few well placed questions, confidence, and some quick wit to have people like this eating out of your hands." Toph replied, blowing hair out of her face.

"Ok…no, not ok. I have NO idea what's going on." Harry replied desperately.

"Well, of course you don't Potter, you weren't bred for this." A voice said from behind.

And there, in all his haughty glory was Draco Malfoy with a sick looking Zuko standing behind him.

"I…really hate apparation." Zuko said quietly, pressing his lips together.

"Oh and you were bred for this?" Toph said to Draco, ignoring Zuko all together.

"Of course. Not just me. Zuko as well." Draco replied.

"Prove it then." Toph replied.

Draco looked around carefully. Smiling ever so slightly. "I'd say Prime minister stock. Look at how they hold their drinks. The material of the dress alone screams private education, posh, trained."

"No. Not prime minister. More like monarchy. Lords, nobility, Kings and Queens. See the straight backs? Lots of bowing and curtsying." Zuko interjected, trying to hold back his vomit.

"Not to mention how they drink their tea." Toph continued, smirking.

Draco and Zuko chuckled.

"What about their tea? What are you talking about?" Ron interjected in frustration.

"Weasley…there is a certain…WAY you carry yourself in high society. One can tell what you are by the way you behave. It's all about body language." Draco replied, waggling his eyebrows at Hermione, who rolled her eyes in return.

Harry glared at him. "So, what, you guys are, like, the snob patrol or something?"

Zuko sighed. "Potter." Damn it, he was still calling him Potter, "I'm a prince…Firelord. Toph is rich, Draco is definitely rich. We all were taught how to do this. I'm not saying we WANT to be like this. We just…know what to look for. We're not better than anyone, we just know the rules." Zuko hated saying it, admitting to it. He hated the fact that he was the son of Ozai and thus royalty. Still, he knew within five seconds who these people were. "Just follow our lead."

"Hey! We got tons of class. Indeed, we doth stride the worlds like a colossus!" Sokka replied, putting on his most pretentious and confusing airs.

"What?!" Toph replied, almost laughing. "I'm telling you Sokka. Busboys. Stick to busboys."

"Whatever, I don't want to be stuck at some stuffy, snobby, hob-nobby party." Ron said.

"Yea, tell me about it." A voice said from behind.

The gang whirled around to see Max, Sam, Vic and Laura, looking a bit crestfallen.

"What?" Harry replied, squeaking like a mouse. How much did they hear?

Sam looked around his opulent mansion. From the marble stone work, to the vast veranda and floor to ceiling windows. The double doors that led to the largish ballroom and the winding stairs that led to the east wing. He was wealthy. Obscenely wealthy, and his obscene wealth came with a host of duties, rules, forced privileges, and consequences. He sighed. "My parties are dull." Sam said. "My family are rich aristocrats. I go to a school full of rich aristocrats. Everything is all about status and rules, everything has to be done just so. Just once…just once I wish I could have a real rager, not an obligation banquet." He chuckled. "My parents would just looooove that…"

Hermione looked at the boy with a dull throbbing sadness. "Im so sorry. We didn't mean to insult you. You lot seem like great people." Hermione replied, feeling ashamed of herself.

"It's not an insult." Sam said, chuckling. "I'm glad you're here actually. I'm so tired of these kinds of parties. I mean, my parents are away-" Sam looked bitter as he said it. "- I have these parties…and it's like being at school."

Harry understood. He understood that feeling of forced status. He knew full well what it was like to wish you could be a normal kid, to never see your parents- whether by force or choice. "What about Beirut? Why don't we pick up a game?"

"Beirut? Who told you we'd be playing Beirut?" Sam replied quizzically.

"Spirits, WHAT is Beirut?" Sokka whispered. Everyone ignored him.

Max stepped in. "Uh…sorry mate. Thought I'd suggest a go to you, these parties are just so…restricting sometimes. My mates go to public secondary, we play Beirut all the time when I'm home. Thought you might be into it." Max looked over at Vic and Laura.

Vic and Laura nodded bashfully, apparently, they were commoners.

Sam looked down at the floor. He seemed to be stalling a bit. "Well, Beirut is a beer game right? I haven't got any beer. I don't think you want to play Beirut with 40 year old scotch." Indeed, beer wasn't seen as a 'desirable' drink in his family. "Can't get any now."

Harry looked around at his friends. No doubt Team Avatar had no idea what beer was, at least not officially, and Team Potter just wanted to blend into the wall without revealing what they REALLY were.

"Er…I might be able to help you out with that." Harry chimed in.

"How?" Max replied.

"Just…leave it to me and Ron." Harry replied.

Ron looked at him in horror. Harry pulled him to the side. "Look, we'll apparate down to the Cauldron, pick up some cases of butter beer, and pop right back, whole thing shouldn't take more than ten minutes."

"But, why?" Ron whispered.

Harry looked down for a moment, trying to figure out how to put what he was thinking into words. "…I know how it feels to always be something you wished you weren't. The bloke looks like he needs a little fun and after that movie…I could use a little fun too."

Ron looked at Harry for a moment and he was brought back to their shared past. There had been many times when Harry looked tired. Not physically, just generally. Ron never really thought about the details of it, but it must have been pretty difficult to live the way Harry had for the last 18 years. No parents, an unwanted child, inexplicably famous, and forced to suddenly, constantly dodge death when his only crime was surviving. Of course, Ron shared that burden with Harry from the day he met him in that train car 8 years ago. Once he chose Harry, he chose struggle. Blood traitor. With the simple act of choosing a train car, his family became the biggest blood traitors of all time. Their deaths were just as demanded as Harry's. It was a fact that people rarely ever talked about and sometimes, he really hated that his family was such an afterthought in the grand scheme of contemporary magical history. Still, in the end, if he could change what train car he walked into that day, first year…it would still be the one with the 11 year old with the broken glasses, large crappy clothes, and awe stricken green eyes.

"Ok. Let's do it." Ron said simply.

Harry looked taken aback for a moment, he was expecting a fight, as was now customary between them. "Uh…ok. So…let's go?"

Ron stood to his full height, as of late he had taken to slouching, an unconscious act brought about by stress. He towered among the rest, Max and his friends found themselves staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Be back in a few." Ron said and for the first time in a while, he smiled.

Harry and Ron walked off and Max swore he heard popping. He smiled.

….

Ten minutes later, Hermione became concerned. "How long does it take to pop to the Leaky Cauldron?" She whispered to Katara amongst a crowd of people who were being thoroughly entertained by Draco.

"Yea, I don't know what that is…" Katara mumbled, looking around.

Draco had become Mr. Popular among the little aristocrats. It was his crowd, after all. How he missed it terribly. Here, he wasn't a traitor. He wasn't a pure blood piece of scum. He was what he was born to be: special. Entitled. Almost regal. The girls laughed at his droll jokes, the blokes toasted at his declarations. He said all the right things and behaved the way one of status should. He didn't mind these muggles at all.

"So then I said, 'Where did you find these tea leaves? America?" Draco declared, and the crowd laughed haughtily. A rather stocky boy patted him on the back. It would seem Draco's forays into the muggle world after his banishment had taught him a few things and after a few well placed questions, he had deduced all he needed to know to impress the crowd without giving himself away. He was having fun. Imagine that, Draco Malfoy was having fun with muggles.

"Oh yes, those Americans." Ron said, coming up behind Draco.

Draco swung around. "Weasley!" Draco yelled before quickly recovering himself from his scare, putting on a face of regality. "Have you and Potter returned then?"

"It is so, Lord Malfoy." Ron bowed slightly and chuckled before walking off.

The gang followed, eventually meeting up with Max, Sam, and the rest who had congregated in the corner away from eager guests looking to suck up to Sam.

"This way." Sam whispered, they followed him down a hall to a room near what looked like the kitchens. Sam opened the double doors to reveal Harry standing in a dimly lit room examining a billards table.

Harry smiled goofily. "Got the butter….got some beer."

"What…is this place?" Sokka started, staring around. It seemed different from all the other rooms. There was a green table with holes and little numbered balls on it, a circular thing on the wall that seemed to have darts sticking out of it. Some bookcases, two leather sitting chairs and a leather sofa, a largish fireplace in the center wall, and various other doo dads.

"It's father's gaming room." Sam replied, looking around as if he was unimpressed. "He comes in here with his associates for brandy's and cigars and whatever the hell else."

Max saw the jaded look on his friend's face. He cleared his throat. " So! We'll set up on the billiards table!"

"Yes! The Beirut! Of which we will set up!" Sokka announced, he had no idea what Beirut or billiards was.

Harry grabbed the plastic cups that Hermione had created only moments ago as she figured this was not the kind of place that had plastic party cups.

"Teams!" Vic announced as Harry and Max set up. "Hey brown eyes, you want to have a go with me?"

Hermione scoffed. "My name is Hermione…and I would be more than happy to have a go against you."

"With…against… it all sounds good to me." Vic replied, waggling his eyebrows.

"Hermione, why don't you go with me." Harry said quickly, wanting more than anything to hex Vic's balls off.

"Fine. We got Brown eyes and…" Vic started.

"Harry." Max said, lining up the cups in pyramid formation.

"Right. Then how about Sam and…"

"Red?" Sam said, eyeing Ginny and smiling.

"Um..sure." Ginny said, turning blood red.

"What about you, Laura?" Vic said.

"I'll take the other red, thanks." Laura continued smiling at Ron.

Ron's ears felt like they were on fire. "Um ok…brilliant."

Vic looked momentarily shocked, then his eyes became slits a bit. "I'll take duchess then." And he walked over to Toph and draped his arm around her, glaring at Laura and Ron. Toph took half a stance as his hand rested on her shoulder, then blushed.

Eventually, they paired off. Draco and Zuko, Aang and Katara, Max and Sokka.

And the games began.

"You shoot the little white ball into the other team's cups. If you get it in, the other team has to drink." Max announced. "Whichever team sinks all six cups before the other, wins."

Vic and Toph took one side, Harry and Hermione took the other. Hermione shot first, she sunk it.

"Drink!" Harry yelled. Vic picked up the cup and drank it grandly.

Toph stepped up. She shot her ball and it sailed way over the cups and smacked Harry in the head. She snorted. "I'm not gonna be good at this am I?"

Sokka sat on the leather chair, looking around. Max strolled up to him.

"You look bored." Max said.

"Eh…not so great at waiting my turn." Sokka replied.

Max nodded appreciatively, then his eyes lit up. "Oi! Sam, don't you have the new Nintendo 64?"

Sam eyes bulged, he ran out of the room and returned sometime later with a dark grey box. He ran up to a wall and pressed a button. The wall descended.

"Ah!" Sokka yelped. "WHERE'S THE WALL GOING!"

Sam looked at him curiously, then smiled. "It's a cover for the tele." As Sam said it, an enormously large television revealed itself. He went around the back of it and went to work.

"Merlin…" Ron muttered. He'd never seen anything so incredulous.

"Ladies and Gents. Say hello to Mario 64!" Sam announced before grabbing the remote and pressing some buttons.

Sokka's eyes widened impossibly. There was a man moving around on the screen, turtle shells, some kind of squat little weird monsters… but they weren't like the people on the movie screens or the tele…"What…is…happening?"

Draco stumbled forward, looking horrified. Zuko followed cautiously. Sam picked up a controller and smirked at Sokka. "It's…a video game. You'd have to live on the North Pole not to know what that is. Mario 64 is the most popular game in the world right now."

"Well actually…" Sokka started when Hermione cut him off.

"SOKKA'S FROM AN INDIGENOUS TRIBE THAT DOESN'T HAVE THAT STUFF!" She blurted out.

Sam reeled back at her screaming before composing himself. "Eh…really?"

"Yes." Sokka squeaked out, not sure why Hermione was suddenly changing the backstory that he had JUST memorized.

"That sounds…not real." Max said.

"It's totally real!" Katara said, making it sound even less real.

"You sound like you're from the states…" Laura replied.

Suddenly, Vic became concerned. After all, they had just randomly met these people on the train. "Are you guys serial killers?" He half joked, but his face became decidedly more concerned as the idea started solidifying itself in his mind.

"What?!" Harry said, this story was spiraling out of control. He tried to come up with an excuse.

"We're joking! I know what it is!" Sokka said in a panic. "I've just…never seen one…up close before."

"Look!" Harry started. "Sokka's family aren't as…wealthy, as yours, ok? They can't afford that kind of stuff. We just made up the story so he wouldn't be embarrassed."

Vic scrunched his face. "That's the stupidest story I've ever heard…" He muttered.

Suddenly, Sam looked terribly guilty at the idea of making someone feel like they had to lie about who they were. "Oh…I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Sokka said, Hermione ribbed him.

"Er…I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Sam muttered.

"What? Eh… don't be sorry, I shouldn't have went along with the whole story to begin with. There's nothing wrong with not being rich." Sokka exclaimed, then he smirked. "You don't need to lie for me Hermione. I mean REALLY, an INDIGENOUS TRIBE? Come on, Hermione. If you feel the need to protect my feelings at LEAST be realistic."

Hermione sneered. How interesting that Sokka would use improvisation to cover up her gaffe when he was almost CONSTANTLY almost blowing their cover.

"Right! Exactly!" Sam exclaimed. He pressed the start button on the controller, trying to avoid talking about this situation.

"WAHOO!" Mario exclaimed and the gang's attention was brought back to the game.

"You control the characters! See?" Sam said, moving Mario around.

Hermione blew out a sigh of relief, she walked up to Harry. "Why is it that these people were so skeptical of our friends when everyone at Hogwarts just bought the story?"

"Because-" Harry started. "-here…we're not famous. People are more inclined not to question you when they think you've just saved the world." Harry smiled.

Others started to wander in the gaming room as the night wore on. Sokka started to gather quite a crowd as he played Mario. Ever Mr. Popularity.

"Get the mushroom! The mushroom!" One boy yelled, a cup of beer in his hand. It would seem that London's finest started to forget the rules for one night.

"I GOT THIS!" Sokka yelled as he scrambled the controller.

Zuko and Draco were dominating at the beer pong table, Zuko's skills as a warrior seemed to make his aim all the more precise. His Armani clad opponents groaned and laughed as they lost to him.

Katara, Ginny, Hermione, and a group of girls were all dancing to a song by an American muggle band called 'Backstreet Boys'.

The atmosphere became decidedly less stuffy, the nobility of England became a bit more common as they played the games, listened to the music, and learned the customs of the common world. The addition of Team Avapotter and their apparent immunity to social protocol rubbed off on everyone.

Harry and Max stood in the corner, watching the fun unfold.

"So…Harry Potter huh?" Max said, taking a drag from his cup.

Harry nodded, not really paying much attention.

"So…how are things at Hogwarts?" Max continued.

Harry snapped his head at Max, what had he just said?

Max smiled knowingly. "Squib. I'm a squib."

"Your…what?" Harry replied.

Max laughed. "Come on. You didn't think I would just be THAT friendly to someone I didn't know did you?"

"Er…I…I thought you…knew me from around Surry…" Harry replied, terrified.

"I do." Max said, looking at Ron who was staring at the video game, yelling obvious advice to Sokka as he learned to understand Mario 64. "But uh…even among squibs your pretty famous. My mum's a witch, dad's a muggle. I guess the magic wasn't inherited by my brother and I."

Harry turned red. "I'm …sorry?"

"Don't be. I didn't really know magic existed until I was much older." Max replied. "She decided to raise us as muggles when she figured out we weren't magical. I didn't even know you existed until that Voldemort guy came back when I was 13. My mum got real nervous, seeing as how we lived near you. She and my father decided to tell us then, to protect us."

Harry nodded, not sure what to say.

Max continued. "Yea, I guess Voldemort didn't like the non-magical too much. At any rate, I was in boarding school at the time. Not much of a threat to me, I suppose. My brother stayed at home and went to public primary and secondary. My mum pulled him out last year when, I guess, things in the magical world got dangerous for him. She refused to do magic, not wanting to bring any attention…not that she ever really did it to begin with, at least, not in front of us."

Harry was surprised the ease with which Max talked about Voldemort, but then again, Max had grown up outside the magical world. How much fear could you have for someone you didn't really know anything about?

"Still, would have been cool…to be a wizard." Max said, and his tone came off a little sad. "To have grown up in that world."

Harry found himself feeling terribly guilty. Max had the wizarding world hidden from him for most of his life, like every other muggle…and yet, he wasn't a muggle. It seemed kind of cruel that he had been born so ordinary when he came from something so extraordinary. He had to do something.

"Well…Hermione is throwing a party, for our wizard friends. You should come! You, Sam, Laura, Vic…you should all come!" Harry said, not really thinking about the ramifications of Max's friends coming to a wizarding party.

Max thought about it for him. "Yea but…don't you have to hide your wizarding from us regular folks?"

"Eh…" Harry started, not sure what to say, he couldn't uninvite Max's friends, but they couldn't know about magic either. "We'll uh…we'll do a muggle themed party, yea." Harry seemed to be planning HERMIONE'S party without including her in on the details. "Hermione is muggle born, her parents are both muggles, they should be good with that."

"That sounds like a lot of trouble." Max said.

"Not trouble, planning." Harry replied.

Max smiled. "Yea…I'll be there." Max was quiet for a moment. "You know…I hate that word. Muggle."

Harry scrunched his face. "Yea. I guess it is a pretty dumb word for a sub-set of people."

"The MAJORITY of people." Max replied. He smirked at Harry. "In this house, you're the muggle, not me."

Harry smirked back. "Oi! Hermione!"

**Author's Note. Hey kids. Tons of things have been going on. Got a new job, moved, etc. I've been sitting on this chapter for a while. I find myself becoming uninterested with the story, I feel like it's getting boring. I dunno. The point of this chapter is to illustrate the muggle world to Team Avapotter. Added a couple of twists. Let me know what you think, I find myself adding easter eggs from a bunch of shows and stories to see if anyone notices, what's a story without a little fun. Anywho, I've written a random Scorpius/Rose fic, it's supposed to be a synopsis of a greater multi-chap story. I'll post that at some point. Large shout outs to Dark Lord Morthanian for checking up on me! As always shout outs to my beta kate and everyone that took the time to review. Peace, Love, and Hair grease my crazy fans, you put up with me so. Later Kids.**


	21. Sokka's Secret

The boys laid splayed out upon the floor the Granger Family Room. They found themselves laying stretched out in odd locations with increasing frequency nowadays. It had been a fun night. Food, drinks, and frivolity was had by all as they turned a dapper, aristocratic dinner party into a real rager. Of course, the magnitude of 'fun' can usually be measured by the size of your headache the next morning.

Harry shot up from his sleeping position: legs on couch, back on ground. The rapidity of his motion caused a wave of pain to hit his temples and blood to flush his face. He was hungover. Mind you, it wasn't the exercise in torture that drinking with the guys of Team Avatar had produced the second day they showed up and flipped his world upside down, but that didn't make it any less unpleasant.

He groaned as he swung his legs down to the ground. He looked about the room. Aang was sleeping on the couch, looking quite comfortable. The rest, however, looked to have just fallen down in place and passed out. Harry scrunched his eyes and willed himself to recall how they had made it back to the Granger's. Flashes passed through his mind: lots of walking, lots of laughing, Katara having a conversation with a group of twenty-somethings while Hermione called for a cab. It seemed pretty low key as he recalled it.

The stairs creaked as the slow footsteps of the girls of Team Avapotter descended from the second floor. The girls looked comical to say the least, hair all over the place, exhausted faces, the usual signs. Hermione entered the room and wanted to laugh. Sokka had somehow squeezed himself in a space between the wall and the bookcase. Harry was on the floor with his feet in the air, looking increasingly confused. Ron was curled up in a ball in a corner, as if he was taking a defensive position in case Mr. Granger would come down in the middle of the night and decide to go ahead and murder him.

Hermione's head spun as she heard more slow footsteps coming from the dining room. There was a groan before Hermione saw Zuko stumbling forward looking highly irritated that he had allowed himself to have "fun" again. His black hair sat wildly on his head as he tried to push it out of his eyes, the crisp white button up shirt he had borrowed from Draco was half unbuttoned, half untucked, and looked thoroughly defeated.

Hermione's smug grin immediately disintegrated from her face as she saw none other than Draco Malfoy stumbling out behind Zuko, shirtless, in wrinkled slacks. He ran his hands down his face in an effort to soothe his headache. Hermione watched as his hands dragged down to his chin and Draco let out a large yawn. Then, mid yawn, Draco froze. Eyes wide, mouth agape. Hermione wanted to giggle just a bit as she realized that Draco had just realized where he was. Still, her face fell as she, too, realized where he was.

She gulped almost audibly as Draco looked at her, and with his mouth still agape, he gestured around wildly as if to say, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? Hermione could only shrug in horror. It wasn't as if her parents knew the dreadful things Draco Malfoy's family had done to her, indeed they mostly thought he was just a bully-turned-friend. However, it was still horrifying to wake up to Draco Malfoy in your house.

And then there was slight laughter from the doorframe and Hermione swung around to see her parents standing at the door, looking thoroughly amused.

"Have fun last night?" Harmony Granger said not even trying to hide her mocking grin.

Hermione squinted her eyes. The night came back to her in parts. Dancing to the Backstreet Boys, thoroughly trouncing Zuko in beer pong. Playing Mario Kart with Katara, their battle was legendary. Then they were walking out in the street. Hermione was loudly encouraging Katara to hug random strangers in the street. Harry and Aang were singing a song which Aang had exclaimed he'd heard from Zuko's uncle…how did it go? Leaves from the vine, falling so slow…She couldn't remember the rest. Zuko had been oddly quiet during the impromptu rendition, smiling ever so slightly.

Zuko had been rather boisterous as well, he and Draco had tried to break into an electronficity store. Who had stopped them? Hermione's face contorted… Oh God, had they been accessories to a crime?

Hermione's musings were interrupted by a boisterous laugh from Mr. Granger, causing everyone in the room to cringe. Except Aang and Toph.

"From the looks of last night, I'd say you all had a VERY good time." Mr. Granger mused, swaying on the balls of his feet. Hermione had to say his casual nature after catching his daughter drinking with a group of teen friends was very disturbing.

"Daddy…" Hermione groaned.

Mr. Granger smiled wickedly. "What was that love? You're mumbling a bit."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm off to make breakfast. You all must be rather hungry, yes?" Mrs. Granger smiled.

Katara didn't exactly recall how they had gotten home, but knew that it must have been late, which means they had probably woken their hosts from sleeping. She turned pale. "I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have woken you!"

Mr. Granger laughed. Mrs. Granger looked at the girl softly and smiled. "Well, I can't say I've ever had to put a bunch of grown young adults to bed." She looked at certain members of Team Avatar skeptically. "But it did remind me of when Hermione was little, that was nice." Mrs. Granger winked before walking to the kitchen, giggling.

Mr. Granger sighed, "Well, I suppose you all need to tidy yourselves up a bit." Mr. Granger smiled before pulling something from behind his back. "WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE FOR BREAKFAST?!"

The gang screamed and yelped as a deafening loud voice overtook their ears. And there in the doorway stood Mr. Granger…with a megaphone. A relic of his days as a drill sergeant.

"Daddy!" Hermione yelled as her headache increased ten fold. Team Avapotter sans Harry were horrified by the demon device that seemed to make Mr. Granger's voice boom as if he was Zeus himself.

"IS THIS TOO LOUD?" Mr. Granger said through his mega phone.

"DADDY, GO MAKE BREAKFAST!" Hermione yelled as she sunk to the floor trying to shove her head into a chair.

Mr. Granger chuckled. "Very well…I just have to do one more thing…"

"WHEE OOOOO WHEE OOOOO WHEE OOO!"

The gang grasped their ears in horror as Mr. Granger let out some kind of alarm from his mega phone.

"WHY?!" Sokka yelled. "IT'S A DEMON MACHINE!"

Mr. Granger chuckled again. "Sorry. Serves you right for waking me up at 3 in the bloody morning. Great idea Aang, Toph." Mr. Granger nodded to them before walking off to the kitchen, chuckling ever so slightly.

The gang turned mutinously to Toph and Aang. Aang looked a little ashamed of himself, but Toph only smirked.

"It DOES serve you right! Do you know how much trouble Aang and I went through to get you back here? You think I know my way around an entirely different world? Katara running around hugging everyone? Getting you guys home was ridiculous!" Toph crossed her arms as if challenging one of them to argue back.

They didn't.

Aang chimed in. "Toph and I helped you all home."

"Weren't you…weren't you drinking with us?" Harry piped in.

Aang was thoughtful for a moment. "Well…yes…it was weird though, every time I got a cup, Sam or Max took it from me and gave me some other drink. I guess it didn't have the same effect… it was fruity though."

Harry smirked. He knew Sam and Max didn't really believe Aang was anywhere near the age to drink. They had been switching out his drinks all night. It was actually rather noble of them, more noble than Harry had been in Team Avatar's first day at Hogwarts.

"I didn't drink anything, except a sip of that awful wine. Harry drank my "beirut" cups…" Toph chimed in. Toph continued, "After ushering you all into a…cabe?"

"Cabe?" Harry chimed in.

Toph rolled her eyes, "I dunno, some kind of machine that..er…takes you home I guess."

"Cab." Hermione corrected.

"Whatever. The machine took us home and as soon as we walked into the house, you guys went nuts. Singing, yelling, Sokka refused to sit in any of the chairs, he said they were all evil…" Toph chuckled as she looked at Sokka as if he was an idiot.

Aang cut in. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger showed up and helped Toph and I settle everyone down. Mr. Granger thought it was pretty funny…eventually. He said he should get his megaphone. I asked him what that was and…well, we came up with the plan."

Ron wanted to be mad, he really did. But, frankly, it was actually rather amusing.

"Anyway…sorry." Aang finished.

The gang looked around a while before bursting into giggles. Indeed, there were no hard feelings.

Eventually, they all went about the business of collecting themselves. Draco walked cautiously up to Hermione. "Is it…I shouldn't be here!"

Hermione looked up from her place on the sofa to see a panicked looking Draco. "Well, you're here. So just be calm and act like you belong."

Draco looked flabbergasted. "You can't be serious, Granger! Surely, your parents must hate me!" Draco looked down at the floor, his shame threatening to bubble out of him…as always.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, my parents don't exactly KNOW what happened to me at M-Malfoy Manor…so I suggest you keep your mouth shut and just follow along."

Draco turned pale. "Hermione-" Draco stopped himself, completely weirded out by the fact that he said her name again.

"MALFOY!" Hermione said in hushed tones, her hands fiddling a bit. Apparently, she was just as weirded out by the fact that he said her name.

Malfoy sighed hard before walking off. Harry looked at him accusingly, he shrugged it off as best he could and made his way up the stairs to use the bathroom.

Eventually, they all sat down to breakfast in Hermione's quaint little dining room. Harry squinted his eyes as the light shown off the little glass case that featured more pictures and relics of the Granger family.

Zuko observed the room. It was small, but…cozy. It was warm but just a bit prominent. He looked down at the white linen, meticulously pressed. The silverware, shined to an almost terrifying degree. The cabinet of Granger family pictures, some moving, more not. It was sweet, he was briefly brought back to his family's cottage on Ember Island, with all its pictures…with all its better times. He burned every portrait in that house.

"So! Lee is it?" Mr. Granger looked at Zuko warmly. Zuko looked shocked for a moment.

"Uh…yes?" Zuko almost squeaked. Toph chuckled.

"What do you do when your not performing feats of magical accomplishment?" Mr. Granger continued, smiling wide as he passed the biscuits along the table.

"Um…I was...a soldier?" Zuko finished, trying to hide his shaking hands. Zuko had basically been a soldier since he was 14. Fighting, conquering, searching. Searching for the Avatar…committing acts of terror in every step of his journey, he looked hard at the table. His shame, never forgotten.

Katara, sitting next to him, grasped his hand, choosing to see his glory, never his shame.

Mr. Granger stopped abruptly, staring at Zuko curiously. "Where are you from?"

Zuko scrunched his face, looking over to Hermione who usually came to the rescue in issues of back-stories. However, her face fell as she found herself, most rarely, out of ideas.

Zuko put on a face of resolve; he had heard Draco say something at the party last night, something about tea…a country with terrible tea…"America."

Mr. Granger smacked his hands down on his neat dining room table. "Of course! The States! You're obviously from across the pond!"

"Sure." Zuko said shortly.

"But you look barely 18! Didn't you just leave school?" Mr. Granger continued, listening raptly.

"Yes…I joined straight out…didn't have much of a choice." Zuko looked irritated.

Mr. Granger looked at the bitterness in the boy's eyes. He understood. "I…er…is that allowed? A wizard in the muggle army?"

Hermione seemed to activate. "Well, he had to turn his wand in to the…what is it called in America? The Department of Magic. Magic in America is a bit more intertwined with the muggle government. The Secretary of Magic is a part of the American cabinet and reports to the President, with a certain amount of autonomy of course. It's all kept secret from the American people, but it's not as disjointed as it is here in England."

Mr. Granger looked skeptical. "So…if they are so intertwined… why did Lee have to turn in his wand?"

Hermione took a bite of her food before continuing, "It's international law. Muggle and Magical weapons are never to be mixed. It was decided upon…ages ago. If a wizard chooses to join a muggle army, they must turn in their wand. It's an appropriate rule, in my opinion. After all, when your life is threatened, for the most part, you will do almost anything to protect it. Self preservation is the most powerful instinct we have."

Katara and Zuko looked at each other, reminded of Katara declaring something very similar atop the Astronomy tower, on a lonely bleeding night.

"They get their wand back after their tour of course. But it would be a grave mistake to allow muggle and magical weapons to mix. The devastation would be…horrible. It's the same on the muggle side, wizards are not allowed to possess firearms if they still have a wand, muggles have their own way of tracking us."

"Indeed." Mr. Granger grumbled proudly.

"In any case, the law is known as 'International Law of Aggression', muggles fight their own wars…we fight ours." Hermione finished quietly. She wasn't making it up. It was a real law, a law put together in the 14th century, after King Edward the third waged the Hundred Years War, a war to quell French wizards who declared magical sovereignty in Normandy. The wizards retaliated with 'The Black Death' as it came to be known, muggles thought it was a plague. These years of wizard/ muggle aggression was part of the reason The International Statute of Secrecy was enacted.

The International Statute of Secrecy came with terrible consequences if it was broken, that was certainly true but the punishment for breaking the International Law of Aggression was far worse.

The punishment, of course, was death. It needed to be ensured that no one would take the breaking of the law lightly. It was for the best. The mixture of magical and muggle weaponry would most certainly result in a higher, hopelessly more destructive form of war.

The room was horribly quiet for a moment.

Suddenly Zuko spoke up. "Yea…I er…I joined because of my father. He wanted me to be…to be a good leader…a good son. So, I did as I was told. It was a matter of honor…"

Mr. Granger looked at Zuko for a long while. "It is not dishonorable to fight for your country, even if the reasons are not as noble as they could be."

Zuko bit his lip. He couldn't seem to stop himself from making himself the center of attention. It was infuriating and stressful. Mr. Granger was trying to be kind, but if he knew, really knew, what Zuko's role was in the Firenation Army…he doubted Mr. Granger would be so kind.

Mr. Granger noticed the stress on the boy's face and changed the subject slightly. "So, rank?" Mr. Granger asked, a genuine smile creeping on his face. He couldn't help it; he was always excited to encounter a fellow soldier. There was a certain camaraderie among soldiers that is unrivaled and absolutely exclusive. "I was squadron leader, RAF squadron 88."

Zuko looked around the table, no one seemed to be able to help him. He couldn't say he was commander in chief of the Firenation army. Hell, he hated even mentioning the fact that the Firenation HAD an army, what with all the havoc it had reaped over the last century. "Eh…I'm a…commander as well."

Mr. Granger clasped his hands together in excitement. "Ah! They promote them younger and younger these days! I suppose you're out of the service then? Why are you at Hogwarts? Haven't you aged out of school?"

Zuko was starting to sweat, what with all these questions. He had never been good at covers or thinking on his feet. That was a trait that Azula had inherited. Zuko was much more like his mother, though he tried to fight it; he was much more of an open soul. "Eh…"

Hermione stepped in. "Lee is more of a…graduate student of sorts. Like In University. He's…eh…studying with Professor…McGonagall. It's a new thing Hogwarts is doing. You know, like an educational initiative. I think it's brilliant."

Mr. Granger nodded his head, looking interested. Mrs. Granger watched, amusedly, as Aang tried to eat his kippers with a fork.

Team Avatar had done the best they could trying to assimilate into the wizarding world. But they found that it wasn't the big things like pretending to be a wizard or organizing a massive cover-up of their true existence that was the hard part, it was the little things. For instance, tying shoelaces. In their world, people usually wore boots, or slip-on shoes, or no shoes at all—it was something they had never really thought about. The act of learning a procedure to ensure your shoes wouldn't come flying off your feet was the strangest thing in the world. Then there were other little things, like learning how to tell time, eating with forks and spoons, NOT bowing hello and goodbye to elders. All the little cultural customs and rituals that had come to be second nature to them were now wrong, and had to be replaced by other customs and rituals that, at times, seemed utterly ridiculous. There were things that could be explained away by sub-cultural differences, but other things were far too common to not automatically be known, such as flushing a toilet, which Zuko had to learn the embarrassingly hard way in the second floor male lavatory, in front of some blokes from the Gobstones club. That's the thing about being in another culture, you never really know how unique you can be until you have to think about all the little things that you do and don't do in your everyday life.

Aang was interrupted from his battle with the kippers by Mrs. Granger's hands, which were currently molding his hands to the proper way to hold a fork.

"You're eating the kippers not trying to vanquish it, dear." Mrs. Granger said warmly, if not a little snarky. Aang blushed.

Ron chimed in. "Oh…where Kuzon's from, they don't normally use utensils."

"Is that so." Mr. Granger grumbled. Ron slumped down in his chair.

"Yes." Aang replied as he studied the positioning of his fingers and marveled at how much easier it was to pick up his food. "We use…I dunno, they're kind of like two sticks…"

"Kuaizi." Mr. Granger said, popping some eggs in his mouth.

"Eh…" Aang started.

Mr. Granger laughed. "Right, I should explain to the others, rights?" He winked at Aang as if they shared some kind of inside joke. Aang smiled awkwardly.

"Chopsticks." Mr. Granger continued. "Kuaizi, is the Chinese term for chopsticks. I learned that when I was stationed in China. Right Aang?"

"…sure." Aang replied. He had no idea if they were on the same page, that is, until he saw Mr. Granger grab two candlesticks from the table centerpiece and position them perfectly in his fingers.

"I perfected my chopstick skills in the Guangdong province, right outside of Hong Kong." Mr. Granger replied, smiling at his fingers. "I was a couple months to coming home, Harmony was fit to burst with Hermione." Mr. Granger smiled at Hermione, who smiled shakily back to him. Mr. Granger looked suddenly struck. He shot up from his chair and walked out of the dining room, shaking his finger. He returned a little later with a trinket of some sort. Black and White, and melded into each other as if it was locked in a dance.

"Yin and Yang. Got this in a little village. I suppose it's cliché but I bought it the day I found out my daughter had been born." He smiled again at Hermione.

"Oh Daddy…" Hermione said quietly, taking the talisman from him and looking over it carefully. She hadn't really looked at it in years, but she knew the story well.

Mr. Granger watched Hermione for a little bit, and he seemed to be completely lost in her for a moment. "Eh…well, when I found out about my Hermione, I felt like everything in my life had come into balance…then I saw the symbol, sitting on a table of this run down, beat up stand, the owner explained it's meaning to me. It was the most beautiful thing in that entire village, even though it was so simple."

"Twi and La." Aang muttered.

"Hmm?" Mr. Granger said, watching Hermione turn the talisman over in her hand.

"Nothing." Aang said, staring at the piece.

Mr. Granger continued, "When I came home, I had it set in Emeralds and Amethyst in London-Harmony and my birthstones." Mr. Granger gently took the piece from Hermione and held it up so everyone could see. "Hermione-" He pointed to Yin and Yang, "-creates balance. She completes Harmony and I-" He pointed to the stones that surrounded the symbol. "She is everything and nothing, light and dark, push and pull."

Aang's jaw dropped.

Mrs. Granger smiled. "When Micheal came home and saw Hermione, he set that piece in the crib." Mrs. Granger chuckled. "Hermione, immediately tried to eat it."

"So we set it in her mobile." Mr. Granger continued.

"And Hermione spent at least two years trying to get it back in her mouth, she never really looked at any other piece in the mobile but the yin and yang…it was fate." Mrs. Granger finished, smiling pensively. "Micheal said he was glad he got it in China and had it set in England…"

"Because it means that no matter where we are or what happens to us, we will always be connected, we could never forget each other, never really be separated. I was in China and hadn't even met Hermione yet and it was like her existence was speaking to me… I could be a million miles away and still see her." Mr. Granger finished quietly. "She is my entire world."

The room was thickly quiet for a moment. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were staring at each other in a way that was higher than any form of attraction, affection, or love. They were staring at each other like they were the lords of all creation. They had made something so perfectly beautiful that it had changed existence, time, and understanding. They were looking at each other like parents.

Hermione wanted to burst into tears. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Were they trying to play her right now? Had her mother and father spoken to each other about Hermione and Harmony's little conversation in the kitchen? Were they saying all this to make her feel better about what she did to them, for stealing their memories? Were they trying to manipulate her? Hermione didn't look at them. She didn't say a word. All she could do now was commence the familiar process and pressing down her emotions and maintaining control. She would suspect everyone.

Mr. Granger cleared his throat. "Eh…well anyway, enough of the mushy talk! What's on the agenda for today?" Mr. Granger looked over to Hermione and was off put by her expressionless face. "Hermione?"

Hermione's answer was mechanical. "We'll be heading back to the Burrow."

"Oh? So soon? I feel like we've hardly had the time to give your friends a proper tour of London." Mrs. Granger chimed in, looking severely crestfallen.

"I'd like to have a party here next week." Hermione said abruptly. Team Avapotter looked around nervously at each other. It wasn't as if Hermione had asked. She demanded.

"A party?" Mr. Granger replied, setting down his fork.

"Yes. For some Hogwarts friends…and a few muggle friends." Hermione looked at Harry, who immediately looked at the floor.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other bemusedly. Hermione had not so much as mentioned an intention to throw a Christmas party, certainly not a party that would be happening in a matter of days.

Mrs. Granger bit her lip. "Hermione…love. It's…a little sudden…"

"I'll take care of everything. There will be no magic, a nice muggle-themed party. I'll prepare everything; I'll clean up afterwards. You've always said you wanted to meet my friends." Hermione continued, looking at her father now with set eyes.

Mr. Granger sucked in a breath. He was…a little scared of his daughter. She had changed so much from before his memory was removed. She was very mechanical, meticulously pensive, empty. Hermione had always been brilliant, but she could be a downright cry baby at times—a trait which he thought was adorable if not a little annoying at times from the perspective of a man and a father. Now, she seemed so…shut down. Formidable. He wasn't disarmed because of what she had done to him, no, wiping his memory was a pre-emptive protective measure. He had been in the military long enough to know when and what protective actions needed to be taken. He was disarmed by the way she seemed to drag from room to room, as if she was waiting for the next bad thing to happen. He hated the way she flinched at loud noises. He hated the nightmares she now had; her screaming had caused him to run to her room several times over the course of the summer before school. He hated how she avoided places they used to go as a family, like the forest of Dean, or the shops on Tottenham Court Road—she not only avoided the places but was distinctly terrified to go near them. She would become so agitated, if they even went in that direction, that Micheal and Harmony would have to take her home.

He was scared of her. Hermione had never really told Micheal or Harmony what had happened during the war, but Micheal had been a soldier for a long time. Something horrible had happened. He knew the signs. She was suffering from something that had many names over the years: The Shakes, Shellshock. It was commonly known as a soldier's affliction after a prolonged period of exposure to war. His daughter had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The wizarding world had given his daughter a condition usually reserved for those who had seen horrors so severe and on such a regular basis that it affected the way they functioned…and he hated the wizarding world for it. Micheal had seen several of his buddies succumb to it, he remembered watching them walk through the streets like ghosts, flinching at car horns, the looks of utter fear at the most mundane of occurrences. He remembered how helpless he felt to help his friends, how nothing seemed to work at the time. But most of all, he remembered the end result of living with such an affliction, to live in a constant state of fear. He remembered the consequences his friends' had suffered. And now, his daughter had it. His only child. Nothing he did seemed to help. He was just as helpless, just as inept as before. He was living in constant fear of the end result of her affliction. If he couldn't get her the help she needed, he wasn't sure how much longer Hermione could survive like this, and the thought of associating his daughter with the idea of survival was destroying him. He wasn't scared of his daughter. He was terrified.

So, until he and Harmony could find a way to get her into the proper kind of help, he just gave her whatever she wanted. "Sure…Hermione. A party sounds very nice." Mr. Granger said, looking over to his wife who still wasn't so convinced coddling Hermione would snap her out of her 'condition'.

Hermione smiled and ate some sausage.

Harry smiled. It would seem the Grangers were having a rather touching if not slightly awkward moment. "You're more than welcome to hang around with us!"

Mrs. Granger stared at Hermione for a little longer before turning to Harry, "Hang around? Don't be silly dear, no one wants their parents hanging out at their party. Mr. Granger and I will stay out of the way in the kitchen; see if we can't cook up some real muggle themed dishes for your guests. Erm… how many people do you think it will be Hermione?"

Hermione sat up in her chair. She had never really thought about it, but she had sort of…invited the whole school. If they all showed up, it would be hundreds of people. She bit her lip. "Eh…I'm not exactly sure, but I'm planning for a uh…sizable amount. Might have to…expand the back yard a bit. Put up some silencing charms…"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other with clear apprehension. Neither liked the idea of using magic on the neighbors, particularly Micheal, who had come to distrust the magical world. Still, his daughter was a fully-grown witch and he had to accept that magic was a part of her life and therefore a part of his. He bit his lip, "Erm…ok. Just let your mother and I know what you need." He finished slowly.

Hermione smiled widely, which in turn made Mr. and Mrs. Granger smile widely.

"I'll be home in a little while, I'll be staying over at The Burrow for the rest of this week but I'll pop in and out and be home for Christmas." Hermione said.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked disappointed.

"You'll be staying…at the Weasley's?" Mr. Granger said, and his head turned slowly to Ron and his eyes narrowed. Ron, bless his heart, stared down at his plate with laser-like focus.

"Hermione…you've barely been home. We were hoping you would spend break here…with your family. Your friends are all welcome to stay as well! I can make up the guest bedrooms and the den!"

Harry started to think about the offer when Hermione answered, "Not this week. Maybe next week." Her reply came out so finite that it made Harry feel a bit sad for the Grangers. "Anyway, we should head off."

"Um…" Mrs. Granger started but Hermione was up out of her seat and walking before Harmony could get a word in edge-wise. The entire room seemed to be throbbing with awkwardness that made all the china figurines and doily decorations that so littered the cute little dining room seem like a weird joke.

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. What had just happened? Harry felt like he had been asking himself that question over and over again for months. Still, there was no denying that Hermione was behaving strangely at the moment. "Eh, thank you for breakfast Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it was amazing."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled towards Harry but the sincerity was lost in their eyes.

The gang clambered by the front door sometime later, pulling on jackets and boots and making general conversation about the day. Harry was in the living room, looking for a scarf he had hoped he hadn't forgotten at Sam's, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Harry swung around to see Mr. Granger standing behind him looking somewhat put out.

"Oh…Hi Mr. Granger." Harry said, rubbing the back of his own neck.

"Hello Harry." Mr. Granger replied, putting his hands into the pockets of his meticulously pressed khakis. They both stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Eh, well I hope you enjoy your time at the Weasley's." Mr. Granger started and his face started to turn red. "Arthur has always been quite the character.

"Uh. Thanks sir." Harry replied.

"You can call me Micheal." Mr. Granger said, trying to sound warm.

"Thanks…Micheal." Both Harry and Mr. Granger made a pained face.

"Ok, maybe Mr. Granger would be more comfortable for both of us." Micheal said, smiling.

Harry chuckled. "Thanks, Mr. Granger."

Mr. Granger stood a little longer, looking around the room awkwardly. Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Did, uh, did you want to ask me something?" Harry said, moving a half a step closer to Mr. Granger.

Mr. Granger scrunched his face a bit and craned his neck to look around Harry to look at the cavalcade of young adults preparing to step out into the world. Finally, his gaze came back to Harry as he sighed in what seemed to be a decision he had just made.

"As I understand it Harry, Hermione is quite close to you—like a brother she always said." Mr. Granger looked at Harry deeply now and it made Harry squirm. Harry and Hermione HAD always looked at each other as siblings…until the events of the last couple of months. They had avoided each other rather successfully since the 'almost' moment in Harry's bedroom and, recently, everything had been so crazy that Harry barely had time to pontificate about the more NON-sibling like side of Hermione. For example, the way she crossed her legs during classes, how one leg would bounce up and down, up and down, up and down…He wished he could be that bottom leg…

"Dammit." Harry muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Granger replied, looking around as if he were afraid of being caught for doing something.

"Eh…nothing sir… Mr. Granger… Um, yea, she's like my sister!" Harry blurted out, blushing at how repulsive he suddenly felt.

Mr. Granger nodded, then bent down to pick up a throw pillow on his squishy and yet dignified azul couch. He played with it nervously, squeezing and pulling it repeatedly. "Well, Harry, you've always seemed like a very nice boy…well, except for the fact that you turned my daughter into a war fugitive…"

Harry coughed awkwardly and started to sweat a bit. Mr. Granger, while nice, was a formidable man. He was 6'4 with an unnatural neatness, most likely a by-product of his years in the service- which surprised Harry. His clothes were always business casual, even at home. Harry wondered if he had a special closet just for sweater vests. He seemed like a nice enough bloke but he held himself in a certain structured manner that he didn't particularly try to cover up because why would he?

Harry was interrupted by Mr. Granger's pat on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know you didn't choose to have the events of the last couple years happen to you and you've been through so much. Mrs. Granger and I…well, we are really proud of you. We hope you know you will always have a place here if you need it."

Harry blushed, partially out of appreciation for Mr. Granger's kind words, but also out of embarrassment. Mr. Granger was not the particularly mushy type. "Erm, thank you sir."

Harry continued to stand awkwardly for a while. Mr. Granger cleared his throat audibly. Harry turned around to see a slightly blushing Mr. Granger with his hands shoved in his pockets. Harry cocked his head to the side. "So…was there something you'd like to talk to me about sir?"

Mr. Granger smirked slightly, "I'm glad you brought it up Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes slightly.

"Eh…I suppose you have noticed that Hermione has been a bit…different?" Mr. Granger started, his hands unconsciously left his pockets and started to wring themselves.

"Um…sir?" Harry replied. He had most certainly been noticing it. For one, she was now far more sexy and in control than Harry had ever seen and it made him want to jump her bones. However, he had also been noticing some not so nice changes in her. She was stoic, nervous, and extremely pensive. Hermione had always been a thinker of course, but not quite so silent and wrapped up in herself. Plus, what Ron had said in their meeting with Clavicula had some merit. Hermione did seem a lot angrier, easily irritated, and defensive. He supposed, however, that this was just a by-product of the last years of war. He supposed she would snap out of it eventually.

"Harry. Harmony and I, well, we are concerned. Hermione…she hasn't been herself. She's been acting…well, needless to say since you all go to boarding school, Harmony and I certainly can't keep a watch on her…that is to say, we can't support her the way we'd like…" Mr. Granger rambled.

Harry shifted in place. "Sir…you're losing me."

Micheal Granger blew out a hard breath. Clearly, he was not comfortable discussing this with Harry even if he was her best friend. Still, he knew it had to be done. "Harry…Harmony would like you to keep an eye on Hermione. And er…I also think it would be a good idea. We're just worried about her and since we can't be there…we were hoping that perhaps you could…make sure she's ok, that she doesn't…do anything."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Do anything? Like what?"

Micheal Granger coughed, clearly stalling. "Just…anything. Maybe you could owl us? Let us know how things are going?"

Harry's head was spinning. Were things this serious? Were Hermione's parents THAT worried? Were they seeing things Harry wasn't? It seemed like everyone BUT Harry was seeing things. Big colossal things that necessitated intervention. Harry wasn't sure why he was so surprised. Ron had said it, Katara had noticed it, Clavicula based an entire meeting on it. No, it wasn't that he hadn't noticed Hermione had changed; it was more like he was sick with himself for not taking it as seriously as everyone else. Hell, she almost killed Ginny.

Ginny.

Harry shook his head, "Uh, yea I can do that Mr. Granger. But…are you sure I should be doing this? I mean, if you're that concerned…" Harry couldn't finish the thought. What COULD they do? Take her out of school? The one place where Hermione was her happiest? Harry would be lying if he said there weren't other more selfish reasons for why he wouldn't want the Grangers to take Hermione out of school and, frankly, he'd like to see them TRY. He continued, "Eh…Yea, I'll look out for her, send you updates when I can."

Mr. Granger nodded in a relieved manner. Harry supposed it must have taken a lot for him to talk about this. Harry had to put his mind at ease somehow.

"You know, the school has called in a specialist to help the student body deal with…well…the last couple of years." Harry started quietly, sneaking glances at Mr. Granger.

Mr. Granger looked around his comfortable living room, his eyes resting on the bookcase by the window, the one that housed various books and pictures of their little family. "Is that so? I didn't think the magical world dealt in that department. Are they…any good?" Mr. Granger looked Harry right in the eye as he asked that last question.

Harry thought for a moment. Was Clavicula any good? He had known the bloke for all of a day. Still, Harry couldn't deny that their impromptu 'healing' session didn't strike a chord with each of them in one way or another. Harry couldn't say he wasn't somewhat intrigued by what could be gleaned from the pensieve Clavicula carried around. Harry bit his lip for a moment before meeting Mr. Granger's penetrating gaze. "Yes sir…I think he will be."

Mr. Granger nodded. He briefly patted Harry on the shoulder but Harry found that it wasn't as rigid and uncomfortable as it usually was.

"Well Harry, I won't hold you up any longer. I know you kids have loads to do." Mr. Granger smiled warmly at Harry, turning slightly to head towards the foyer where everyone else was getting ready to brave the slushy British winter, then he turned and looked at Harry, "Oh…and if at all possible, keep an eye on Weasley."

Harry laughed. "I'll try sir." Harry wanted to say that it was HIM that Mr. Granger should probably keep an eye on, but he didn't see any reason to enlighten him on that fact.

Harry re-entered the crowed foyer and grabbed the coat Hermione was handing him.

"What were you and my dad talking about?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Hmm?" Harry stalled. "Oh, he was asking me who I thought would take the cup this year. He's got his heart set on Liverpool but I dunno."

Harry had become good at lying as of late.

"Hmm." Hermione replied before eying her parents warily. They smiled back at her warmly as they watched the kids exit their home. She walked over to them and gave them both a hug. "See you in a little while."

"See you soon love." Harmony Granger replied, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Be safe, Hermione." Micheal Granger continued and his eyes held fear in them.

And as the house emptied and the door closed, The Grangers stood helplessly in each other's arms, placing their small yet monumental hopes in The Boy Who Lived.

…

Lazy winter days at The Burrow had always been a special treat for Harry. He spent most of his Christmas holidays at Hogwarts, and while he loved it, he couldn't say that anything topped the Weasley family Christmas tree or the non-stop parade of cakes, pies, and treats that floated through the house, offering themselves to the guests. Sokka found it downright terrifying, sprinting away from the trays that nudged him in mid-air. But that wasn't the only weird thing about Sokka this holiday. Since they had arrived back at the Burrow, Sokka had been acting strangely. Every time Harry saw him he seemed to be carrying something, the size of which increased as the days wore on. Since they had returned, Harry had watched Sokka carrying around an assortment of odd doo-dads that he really had no earthly reason to be carrying around. Sometimes Sokka would have something small like a candlestick, other times he'd have something big like a French horn. Once, he had a polished silver tray with what looked to be dirty laundry heaped on it. Whenever Harry asked, Sokka would just wave him off and speed off to some unknown destination. It was starting to really creep Harry out and he wasn't the only one.

"Why does Sokka have a stuffed vulture with a sombrero?" Ron asked one day as he, Harry, and Hermione hung stockings at the request of Molly. The gang watched as Sokka roamed around aimlessly as if he was looking for something. Sokka briefly bumped into Katara, who was folding sheets.

"Sokka! WHAT is that? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Katara almost yelled, she looked around hoping that Sokka's weirdness wasn't upsetting their hosts.

Sokka looked panicked for a moment. "Uh…oh well you know." Was all Sokka awkwardly muttered before bolting out of the room.

Katara turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione and threw her hands up in the air in an exasperated manner. Hermione chuckled as she shrugged back to Katara.

"We should really find out what he's up to." Hermione murmured as she straightened out Harry's stocking.

Harry shrugged. Sokka wasn't the only person behaving strangely. Hermione was acting weird as well, not her usual weird that everyone seemed to be worried about, but an entirely different kind of weird. Hermione was becoming increasingly interested in Team Avatar's bending. She had started asking them to bend when no one was around. It is normal to have a curiosity for a kind of magic that you'd never seen before, but Hermione was the one that had been adamant about making sure Team Avatar weren't discovered. She hadn't so much as BREATHED a word about bending for some time and now, suddenly, she couldn't get enough of it?

Plus, Katara was walking around like someone had kicked her favorite puppy in the face. She had a look of utter confusion and a bit of fear. Whenever Harry would ask her about it, she would smile widely and say everything was fine and go about her business. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide her mannerisms. Frankly, since Aang's blow-up in the head suite over Katara's bullying situation that she neglected to tell anyone about, Harry didn't really believe a word out of her mouth when it came to her feelings.

Toph had also been fairly clumsy as of late, she kept tripping over things, bumping into people and Harry attributed it to the cramped, cluttered conditions of the Weasley household. She was becoming extremely irritated by the whole thing, snapping on people in a way that wasn't her usual, snarky, good-natured sarcasm, but was actually cutting and mean. Just the other day she had bumped into Sokka, who happened to be holding a flamingo statue with a sign around its neck that read simply, 'Frank'.

"Dammit Sokka, I know that you're usually pretty useless when important things need to be done, normally I would just tell you to leave it up to the benders who can actually get things accomplished but since walking is a pretty basic thing I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you, FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, to watch where the hell you're going and hope that your extremely average brain can handle it."

The whole group was on hand to watch it and Team Avapotter stood horrified as Toph walked out of the room. Harry didn't know much about insults in Team Avatar's world but he instinctually felt like Toph's comment was a low blow and his perception was validated by the looks of shock on Team Avatar's faces, particularly Sokka, who looked so humiliated that Harry couldn't stand to look at him more than a couple seconds. Eventually, at the urging of Katara, Toph grumbled an apology but it was still a pretty unfortunate occurrence.

Harry found himself looking forward to Christmas. The closer they got, the more festive and happy everything seemed to be. Christmas was always so magical in the Weasley household, and who couldn't do with a little magic at the moment? Harry turned to see that Ron and Hermione had finished Mrs. Weasley's task and were now doing their own thing. Hermione had her face engrossed in "The Journal of Trans-dimensional Magic" which Harry hadn't seen in a while. Ron was by the fireplace, polishing his broom and sneaking glances at her from time to time.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence, "Where did Katara go?"

Harry turned to see she was no longer folding sheets but the backdoor was conspicuously open. "I think she's in the yard."

Hermione bit her lip. "I have to ask her something. Come on." Hermione looked at both Harry and Ron to join her, which seemed to surprise Ron, as he almost dropped his broom.

They made their way outside to see Katara standing by the lake. Hermione jogged up to her. "Hi!"

Katara jerked around, clearly startled. "Oh…hi…"

Hermione didn't seem to notice her discomfort. "What are you doing?"

Katara looked concerned. She dragged her fingers through her hair and looked out at the little lake that sat adjacent to the apple orchard. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey left for some place called Diagon Alley."

Ron perked up. "Oh yea, we should take you all there if we have time."

Katara smiled but it didn't translate to her demeanor. "Yea. Well, I thought I'd catch up on some bending while they were out."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, that sounds lovely, mind if we watch?"

Katara nodded reluctantly and turned out to the lake. Slowly, she dragged her hands back and forth and eventually, the water began to push and pull.

"Brilliant." Ron murmured.

Katara slowly lifted her hand and a small stream of water rose from the lake. Team Potter's eyes widened, and yet Katara let out an exasperated sigh and flung her hands to the side, the water moved sideways a fraction before falling limply back into the lake. Katara's lips trembled and she looked down at her hands as if to say 'useless'. She plopped down on the hard dirt.

Hermione looked at Katara with a kind of curiosity mixed with pity for her. "So…I've been meaning to ask you…how goes the bending? I know it's been a while."

Katara looked up at Hermione for a moment. She opened her mouth, then closed it and stared back at the ground looking as though she would burst into tears.

Suddenly, Aang flew out of the apple orchard on a broomstick he had unofficially 'borrowed' from Mrs. Weasley's broom cupboard. He spotted the gang instantly and flew to the lake. The giant smile on his face seemed to fade as he saw Katara sitting on the banks looking forlorn.

"What's going on?" Aang inquired as he ran up to Katara.

Katara just shook her head.

Hermione's face softened and she kneeled down and rested her hand on Katara's shoulder. "What's going on with your bending Katara?" Hermione's mannerisms echoed that of a supportive friend, but her eyes looked more investigative than anything.

Katara shook her head again. "It's nothing."

Hermione plopped down next to her, "Remember? No more secrets? We can't help if you don't tell us."

"YOU CAN'T HELP!" Katara snapped, causing everyone to reel back. Katara's whole body became rigid and her mouth sat wide open as she realized what she had just done. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Aang fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her immediately. "What's wrong? Tell me."

Katara pursed her lips. "It's…it's my bending. It's weak. It's been getting weaker and weaker. I was trying to make a wave just now but…I can't."

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows. "Do you think it's because you haven't done it in a while?"

Katara sighed. "No. I've been bending secretly for a while." She looked at Team Potter apologetically. "It's not like riding a horsechicken. You have to practice."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "What…" He muttered. Sometimes Team Avatar just said things as if everyone in the world should instantly understand it.

Katara chuckled. "You know, like, there are some things that, once you learn them, you can always do instantly. Other things you have to practice, otherwise you get rusty."

"Right." Ron said nodding slowly.

Katara looked out into the barren apple orchard, which had a light dusting of snow from the morning. "Well, I've been practicing my bending since I got here. It's getting worse and worse. I don't understand…"

Aang hugged her tightly. "Maybe you've got a chi block?"

Katara pressed her lips together. "Well, I tried to scan for one but my healing abilities are going too."

Soon, Katara burst into a tiny sob. "I don't understand…"

Harry was flabbergasted. What did this mean? Was Katara sick? Was this how benders got sick?

Hermione, however, looked pensive. She motioned for Harry and Ron to sit, which they quickly obliged.

Hermione started slowly, "Katara…how long has this been going on?"

Katara stared at the ground. "About a three weeks after we got here."

Hermione looked off for a moment, as if she was deciding on something. "Eh…I don't think it's just you Katara."

Katara looked up at Hermione for a moment, clearly confused.

Hermione continued, "Well, I just…I don't think it's just you who are getting…rusty."

Katara cocked her head to the side. "Aang just flew here perfectly on a broom. His bending doesn't seem to be effected."

Hermione looked at Aang for a moment. "Aang?"

Aang was confused before finally cottoning on to what Hermione was asking him to do. He kissed Katara on the temple before standing. Without warning, Aang launched himself into the air via bending, landing some distance away before launching himself back to his original position by the gang.

"See? His bending is fine." Katara started.

Aang stood for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He bent over before plopping back down on the ground.

"You're winded." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, completely lost.

Aang looked a bit off put. "Yea."

"You didn't used to get winded." Hermione continued.

Aang looked up at Hermione as if she was about to shatter his world. "No."

Hermione nodded her head. "I first noticed when you got on Appa, when we were following the express back to King's Cross. The first time I saw you bend, you flew to the quidditch pitch and back and you looked perfectly fine. Now, whenever you bend, you get winded."

Fear started to creep into Aang's eyes. He looked down at the ground. "Yea."

Hermione looked back at the house. "And Toph keeps bumping into things."

"What?" Katara and Aang asked in unison.

Hermione didn't seem to notice; the wheels in her mind were already turning. "She sees with her feet. She's connected to the Earth…but if something was happening to her bending…she would…be going blind…like REALLY blind."

"WHAT?" Katara and Aang almost yelled, again, in unison.

Ron perked up, as something finally clicked into place. "Your bending is going away!"

It was an extremely crass way of putting it.

Aang and Katara looked horrified and skeptical. It was a skepticism bred more from fear than an understanding of the situation.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, but there was something in them that indicated that she was somewhat impressed. She continued, "Well…I'm not totally sure." She pulled out The Journal of Trans-Dimensional Magic . "According to this…the properties of magic are relative. Relative to the dimension that defines them. The properties of bending are probably a lot different, physically, than the properties of magic…in this dimension."

Katara looked livid. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BENDING'S GOING AWAY!"

Hermione reeled back a bit. "Katara, calm down, there's more to this."

"MORE TO THIS?!" Katara exploded. "ALL I CARE ABOUT, HERMIONE IS THE FACT THAT YOU SEEM TO BE TELLING ME I WON'T BE ABLE TO BEND!"

Hermione looked at Katara softly. "I…I'm just not sure yet."

"Wait. If Aang was losing his bending, how come he's able to fly a broom so well? He never looks winded after a fly!" Harry announced, partially because he could tell that this news was not only abrupt, but also terrifying to Team Avatar and he wanted to introduce some hope into the situation.

Hermione shrugged. "See…that's why I'm not so sure what's happening. It's not just the broomstick either…their wands…"

"The sticks? What about them?" Aang replied, he reached around to his back and felt the stick that he had very carefully attached to his belt.

Hermione looked lost for a moment. "Have you ever… felt them?"

"What? Why would I feel a stick?" Aang said, becoming frustrated. Was that code for something?

Hermione bit her lip. "Ok, let's put it this way: Have you ever left them anywhere?"

Aang and Katara looked at each other. The answer, of course, was no. They hadn't so much as let those damn sticks out of their sight. Katara thought it was because she didn't want to risk losing them. Professor McGonagall had, very graciously, allowed them to borrow the wands and it would be awful to have to tell their hosts that they had lost them, especially since wands seemed to be pretty powerful, dangerous things. But there was something else too. She felt really uncomfortable when the wand wasn't near her. She had to ensure nothing would happen to it. She looked at Aang and she could see that he felt the same way.

"No." Aang said quietly.

Hermione stared blankly at the two for a moment.

"Uh…Hermione?" Harry chimed in, wondering what that brilliant brain of hers was working out.

"Magic is relative." Hermione stated simply. "Maybe it's never really gone…just…malleable."

"Ok…" Ron muttered.

Hermione shook her head as if it was a coconut. "When will we be heading to Luna's?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. "What…" Then it hit Harry. Aluitious Lovegood. "I can owl her now and see if they're up for a visit tomorrow." There were multiple copies of the Journal of Trans-Dimensional Magic. Alutitious Lovegood had been to Team Avatar's world. Perhaps the answers to these new questions lied in The Rook.

Ron groaned. "I hate Xenophilious Lovegood."

Hermione was about to give Ron a piece of her mind when he continued,

"But…I suppose he could help us figure out what the bloody hell McGonagall was going on about in her office."

Hermione, again, looked impressed.

Katara and Aang, however, looked terrified.

Then Hermione felt guilty. "Look…we don't know the full details yet. Let's…let's just wait until we get more information before we jump to conclusions. I'm really sorry for bringing it up…I just needed some context."

"Well, I hope you got it." Katara grumbled. She glared at Hermione before reminding herself that she was just trying to help. Really, it did feel a tad better having an idea of what was happening, even if it also felt a thousand times worse knowing that they might lose a central part of themselves. "I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't be. I'd be scared too. Still, it might not be what it looks like."

Aang sat stoically for a moment. Very unlike him. He briefly stared at the broom he was riding and wondered if it was safe for him to keep riding it, seeing as how he might be losing his bending. But hadn't they just said that his broom flying didn't seem to be effected? For that matter, if he lost his bending, would he still be the Avatar? It took him more than a hundred years to finally accept what he was, to accept the price he had to pay for it, and to accept his destiny. Now, once again, his destiny was changing and everything seemed as unclear as ever.

"I guess we should tell Toph." Katara said quietly. She sat for a little while, mulling over the idea, she balked. "Or…maybe we'll wait until we get back from The Lovegood's?" Katara didn't know if she could do it. Toph's bending meant a great deal more to her existence. Without it, the world would be drastically different for her in a very basic sense, which is—more often than not—the most profound. No, Katara needed to be sure.

Aang sighed. "I need some air." Aang's heart thudded in his ribcage when he said the word 'air'. He hopped up, using a little bending, and now hated and feared the fact that he was winded. He walked off.

Katara watched him go sadly. "I should talk to him." She got up, smiled at Team Potter and ran to catch up to him.

…

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny eventually found themselves all sitting awkwardly in the Weasley living room making popcorn streamers for more decorations. The discoveries of the day had weighed heavily on The Golden Trio so, when Molly had saddled them with this task, none of them were particularly jovial about it. Ginny also sat quietly, no doubt attributing their behavior to the new found awkwardness that now came to define their group interactions. In sum, it was weird.

But not as weird as Sokka. Team Avatar were scattered throughout the house, Aang and Katara were still walking around the grounds, Toph was in the kitchen squeezing her toes against the floor and looking irritated. Sokka was walking around, this time holding a mid-sized ornate chandelier. Ron cocked his head up to stare at him.

"That's it." Ron muttered. "Oi!"

Sokka backtracked into the room. "Oi?"

"What…are you doing?" Ron said, soon everyone in the room was looking at Sokka with questioning eyes. Even with everything going on, Sokka's behavior had become the biggest mystery of the holidays.

Sokka's face perked up. "Oh…just…doing…stuff." With that Sokka started to make a hasty retreat.

"Oi! Not so fast!" Ron said, Harry leaned forward in his seat.

Sokka re-entered the room as if it was Ron who was acting unreasonably.

Ron took a slow step forward. "Mate. What are you doing? Where are you going? Where are you getting all these…_items_ from?"

Sokka looked around the room for a moment, clearly trying to come up with something to say.

"And don't give some vague answer either." Harry chimed in. "What are you playing at, mate?"

Sokka opened his mouth and it hung open for an oddly long time before he let out a long, obscene sigh. He carefully set down the chandelier and shoved his hands into the pockets of the jeans Ron had loaned him.

Ron smirked. "Sorry mate, it's just—whatever you're hiding—you're not doing a, eh, strictly professional job of it."

Sokka smirked. "Okay, okay. I'm looking for someone. I gotta give this to 'em.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny just looked at him.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Fine, here's the whole story. I'm looking for your brother. I'm spose to give this to him but I can't tell anyone because your family is so serious. It's an inside joke."

"Mate. I'm not following this at all." Ron replied.

Sokka sighed dramatically. "When we first got here, George gave me a mirror, he asked me to give it to your brother Fred."

Team Potter gasped in horror.

"Yea, I thought it was weird too." Sokka said. "He said it was an inside joke and the family would get mad if they knew about it. I didn't think it was a big deal but when I found Fred, he asked me to give George some 'special' candlesticks he had bewitched, said it was top secret. Well, I didn't want to upset your brothers or your family, so I just delivered them to George. Then George asked me to deliver something else to Fred. "

Team Potter looked utterly bewildered, Herminone's fingers twitch along the seams of her seater. Ron's breathing looked shallow, and Hary looked utterly flummoxed.

Sokka ruhed on, "Don't get me wrong, I was starting to get really tired of being their personal hawk service but I guess it felt kind of cool being in on all these inside secrets. Plus, me and your brothers had some pretty wild conversations. Were you at Hogwarts when Fred and George left a portable swamp in the corridor? I'm not a big fan of swamps anymore but that sounds pretty flamin. Anyway, I was just delivering this chandelier to Fred, George says that when I find him I should ask about the time George and Harry got banned from Quidditch for clocking Draco in the face. Sorry Harry, but I kind of want to hear that story. Plus, Fred has some chocolate frogs which I would marry if I could…" Sokka went off rambling before finally being interrupted by Ron.

"Eh…Sokka…" Ron started.

Sokka looked startled for a moment before looking at Ron.

"Did…did we never tell you what happened to our brother Fred?" Ron started and a lump started to rise in his throat. He had told Sokka that he had lost a brother in the war, but he never said which brother.

"No. I'm sure Fred will tell me eventually." Sokka laughed abruptly and Ron and Ginny looked like they were being sliced with a knife with each 'ha'.

"Sokka, listen to me!" Ron said, trying to fight back tears.

Sokka finally looked at Ron and his face turned to chagrin. Ron looked like he was about to breakdown. "What?"

Ron sucked in a deep breathe. It had been a year since he had spoken about Fred. A year since they put his body in the ground. A year since he saw Fred speak his last words before an explosion changed their destinies. A destiny without Fred.

Ron began. "Sokka. Last year, there was a battle at Hogwarts that brought about the end of the war."

"Right." Sokka nodded.

"My entire family fought in that battle, along with Harry and Hermione." Ron continued.

"Yea." Sokka said, concern starting to creep on his face.

Ron didn't know how to continue. How does one tell someone something like this? "My brother Fred…he died in the battle. He's been dead for over a year."

Sokka's face contorted to a number of expressions. First was amusement, then confusion, then realization, then disgust, then confusion again. "Wait…what?"

"Fred has been dead for over a year." Ron said, his voice cracking as he said it.

Sokka still wasn't processing it. "But… I've been seeing him all break."

Ron shook his head in confusion. "I think you've just been seeing George this whole time."

"Right." Sokka said slowly. "I've been seeing them both."

"No." Ron continued steadily. "You've been seeing George. Only George."

Sokka had a look of utter confusion before he cottoned on to what Ron was saying. "But…why would George say he was Fred?" Sokka said and suddenly his face lit up with a kind of horrified realization. "Are you…are you telling me George has been pretending to be his…dead twin brother?"

Ron nodded his head, a sort of confused disgusted look crossed his face.

Sokka ran his fingers through his hair in complete confusion and disbelief before exploding, "WHO WOULD DO THAT?! THAT'S SICK! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!"

Ron shrugged. It was morbid. It was crass. It was disgusting. "Yea…George hasn't been right since Fred was killed."

Sokka looked down at the chandelier and let out a sort of horrified gasp, pointing at it with a shaking finger and never uttering a word.

"Why would George do that?" Ginny murmured, too shocked to say anything else.

Ron plopped down on the couch next to Hermione. "I dunno. Although it does seem like something they would do."

"What? You think George is that morbid? Whose they?" Harry chimed in.

Ron was lost in thought. "The twins. Pretending to be one another was something they did all the time."

"It's still…awful." Hermione murmured quietly, not looking at Ron.

Ron shook his head. "Yea…but really when was the last time George played a prank on anyone since Fred died?"

The gang sat in silence for a while. Harry and Hermione still seemed flummoxed, but Ginny looked pensive, as if she was following Ron's line of thought.

"He's been so…cold and closed off. Not like himself. No pranks, no jokes." Ron started. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the prank he played on Sokka was pretty sick but…it's classic Fred and George."

Ginny nodded. "That's the most George has behaved like himself in months."

Ron nodded completely lost in thought, "Really, I'm sort of relieved. George pulled a prank. I mean…that's progress right?" He turned to Ginny who seemed to understand.

"Yea…plus, he's been talking to Sokka about Fred. He hasn't spoken so much as a breath about Fred in months." Ginny continued.

Ron scratched his chin. "He's pulling pranks and talking about Fred…it's a start. Even if it is a…messed up one. He…he might be alright…in the end, I mean."

The room was oddly quiet. Ron and Ginny were smiling, the small kind of smiles that indicated a sad kind of hope.

Sokka watched the siblings for a moment, he watched the look of temporary relief cross their faces and he sighed, he knew what he had to do. He walked over to the chandelier and picked it up.

Ron was snapped out of his thoughts. "What are you doing?"

Sokka heaved the chandelier up and turned to face Ron. "I'm going to go find Fred, so I can give this to him."

Ron looked confused, "But…mate, we just said-"

"I heard what you said." Sokka interrupted, he smiled knowingly at them before exiting the room.

In that moment, Ron had never been more grateful for a friend like Sokka and something told him George probably felt the same way.

**Author's Note. It's been forever kids. I will never give up on this story, but in the end, my job and life take precedent. I can understand if people are irritated by the wait but this is something I do for for fun and practice and Im not being paid for it. I am, however, being paid to conduct psychological research and thus that is what rules my time. I consider that an honor. Anywho, I wont go into a long explanation, we are fleshing out some questions that have been brought up in previous chapters. As always, I have left some Easter Egg quotes (and not just from ATLA, so far I have incorporated quotes from The Little Mermaid and Scrubs...among other shows) to see if people recognize them. Big shoutouts to my Beta Kate and everyone who has stuck around. If you are a fan of Scorpius/Rose, I wrote a synopsis a while ago that I hope you will check out and give feedback. As for this story, it will continue until the very end. I have dedicated too much time and have gathered a really chill, laid back, and appreciative fanbase whom I owe an ending and a sequel. So we will keep it coming. I have been writing this for two years! I can't believe it sometimes, and over the course of this endeavor I have heard some absolutely wonderful and constructive feedback and have had some fun debates about plot and structure which I would like to continue. Thanks for checking out this story and giving me some fabulous reviews that have really kept me going, and at times, given me a sense of self-worth when life stuff has really gotten me down. I suppose at the end of this I will thoroughly salute you the way you deserve. Right, so reviews are immensely appreciated but not obligatory. Next up, we have Malfoy Manor revelations and the return of a certain dream. Later kids.**


	22. Master of the House of Malfoy

_He really did love this place. He found himself returning to it several times over the course of his stay in this new world. The balcony was as it always had been: beautiful, clear, and airy. He stood as he always stood, staring out into eternity. He was waiting for the stars, for their metamorphosis. He was waiting for the light. Then, just as the thought crossed his mind, as if he commanded the cosmos, the stars started to change. Twisting and blending into a magnificent light, then they split apart into 4 wonderous beams. He waited. He was hoping that the dream would progress this time. Usually, the vision gave him new little clues with each visit to this ethereal dreamscape but lately, it seemed to always stop as the stars banded together then split apart. He resented this fact terribly as he was so eager to see how this ended, IF it ended. And yet, all he was left with was blinding lights. Curiously, the brightness of the beams didn't hurt his eyes this time, no not this time. The beams locked his eyes into it and as he stared, he felt something like a god. As if the stars bended to his will, as if everything bended to his will._

_Still, it was just the beams. No progression. He felt horribly frustrated but he didn't want to leave. So he stayed and he stared and he waited. Then, he saw it. He squinted and his heart felt as if it were racing and yet deathly still. Gods don't have heartbeats._

_He squinted into the four lights of the endless horizon and he took in a breath. There was something in them. Something…moving. What was it?! He never really got to see what they were! He was adamant this time. He would not leave this place until he saw what it was. He extended his hand out into the horizon, as if beckoning it to reveal its secrets. His eyes locked on the beams. Something was moving…not just moving…running. Running towards him._

_Running towards their God._

AANG!

Aang snapped up from his dream and found himself laying against APPA deep in the apple orchard. His vision blurred as he tried to regain his bearings and he found himself furious with the fact that we was dragged back to this mundane world when he was on the precipice witnessing something infinitely more extraordinary. Honestly, could NO ONE in this world leave a man alone when he was sleeping?

Aang grumpily turned his head to see who the preposterously rude person was who would dare to wake a sleeping man. Finally, his vision cleared and he was shocked to see Neville looking at him in horror.

"Neville?" Aang muttered, rubbing his eyes as if trying to rule out the possibility that Neville was nothing more than an apparition.

Neville stood, mouth agape, an apple tart fell from his hands to the ground with a crumpled thud.

"Eh…what's up? What are you doing at the Burrow?" Aang said, somewhat concerned that Neville was about to tell him that there had been some kind of attack and the world had ended.

"You…you were glowing." Neville muttered. His hands covered his mouth as if he had just uttered something blasphemous.

Aang cocked his head to the side. He had forgotten…sometimes the dream made him glow. "Eh…yea. I do that sometimes."

Neville looked dumbfounded. His breathing turned shallow. "Do…DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT YOU SOUND LIKE SOMETIMES?!"

Aang reeled back at Neville's sudden screeching.

"PEOPLE SEEING WITH THEIR FEET, DOING MAGIC WITH NO WANDS, WALKING AROUND WITH SWORDS- LIKE REAL. BLOODY. SAMURAI. SWORDS. AND NOW WE'VE GOT GLOWING! GLOWING?!" Neville was panting, he started to sweat. "WHAT THE HELL IS AN UNAGI! WHY HASN'T ANYONE EXPLAINED THAT YET?! SOKKA JUST KEEPS SAYING IT! WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!"

Aang hopped to his feet and took half a stance. "Neville, calm down!"

Neville closed his eyes briefly. "I'm sorry…just came back from seeing my parents and…well, sometimes it gets to me."

"Uh…it gets to you?" Aang said, his stance slackening.

"Eh…yea. They're not well. So…why are you glowing?" Neville said quickly.

Aang would be a fool if he didn't notice how quickly Neville changed the subject…but sometimes, a man's business is his business. Especially when it comes to families. He dropped it. "Well…the avatar is the connection between the physical and spiritual worlds."

"Right." Neville nodded, he knew that much from previous conversations.

"The avatar is born and reborn. I've lived a thousand lives and a thousand lifetimes. The glow is my past lives, connecting with me from the spirit world."

"Like…reincarnation. Reincarnation is…real?" Neville muttered and his voice sounded slightly choked.

Aang was thoughtful. "Well…I don't know really. I mean, I know it's real for me but…I'm not so sure if it's real for everyone else." Aang muttered. "The Avatar is the only known person who reincarnates in my world."

Neville looked extremely pensive. He sighed and yet, it wasn't sad. "Well, at this point in my life, with all the things I've seen, I'm fairly certain that anything is possible."

Aang nodded, drifting into a deeper contemplation of life after death and whether death was truly real or just a transition, a self-sustaining cycle. Perhaps, in life, the only thing that was truly impossible is death.

"AANG!" Neville shouted.

"Huh." Aang muttered dreamily.

Neville shook his head. "So…is that what you were doing just now? Connecting with your… past lives?"

Aang shook his head. "No…I was dreaming."

Neville laughed a bit. "That must be annoying, sleep glowing. Imagine how much your wife will hate you for that."

Aang's thoughts immediately turned to Katara. Katara as his wife. Katara sharing a bed with him. He blushed profusely. Spirits, he was only 13…almost 14. Still, an embarrassingly familiar ache started to rise in him. He tried to close his mind to the impurity of it all.

Neville narrowed his eyes at the boy and, as a fellow bloke, smirked as he saw the familiar signs of teenage hormones starting to kick in. Then his face contorted, as he definitely didn't want to be thinking about the hormones of other boys. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, we're all headed to Luna's house."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck as if that would alleviate his embarrassment. "Oh yea, the Rook."

"What?" Neville inquired.

"Isn't Luna's house called The Rook? Everyone keeps calling it that." Aang replied non-chalantly.

Neville was thoughtful for a moment. "I've never heard them call it that or at least I haven't noticed…although I can see why they would…hmm, I guess there are a lot of things I don't know about."

And yet, even as Neville said it, he didn't sound jealous or upset. Neville had, really, been the most reasonable and calm of the whole group since Team Avatar's arrival into this new world. Aang briefly wondered if Neville had always been the level headed one of the group. After all, even if everyone's outbursts were the product of years of war, didn't Neville endure that war with them? Why was he able to keep it together?

"Also…Sokka and I…well…well you know how the group has been kind of…mad lately?" Neville spluttered.

Aang nodded slowly.

"Well…Sokka and I…we were planning on having a kind of…intervention, if you will. Try to get everyone…talking and such." Neville continued.

Aang popped his head up suddenly, "Right! Like Clavicula is doing!"

Neville cocked his head to the side." Clavicula? Have you all had your appointments then? He's a decent bloke…I mean, he seems a bit inhuman of course…but decent." He finished quite matter-of-factly.

"Oh, did you meet with him too?" Aang said, genuinely interested.

Neville started to wring his hands. "Eh…I dunno, it was nothing. Anyway, would you be in for a little…Team Avapotter bonding time?"

Aang was thoughtful. "Well, Im good with anything that brings peace…just…maybe don't call it that in front of Zuko."

Neville chuckled nervously. "Alright, well we should probably head up."

Aang looked nervous. "Uh…yea. Just give me a sec, I want to check on Appa's paw."

"Sure." Neville uttered before turning abruptly and leaving.

Aang watched Neville go. He needed to think. He was glowing again. Why was he glowing? Was it the Avatar state? Then again, COULD it be the avatar state? Hadn't Hermione just told them that they may be losing their bending? If that happened, would Aang lose his connection to the spirit world? Was the connection tied to bending? So many impossible questions…so many unreachable conclusions.

As it turns out, in this reality, he was far from a God.

…

_Zuko sat in the guest room of Malfoy Manor. He had just witnessed Draco vomit all over himself as he screamed for Zuko to leave that horrible room. Zuko felt terrible for wandering in places where he shouldn't have but…he didn't. Zuko took orders from no one. Clearly, this boy was hiding something far worse than Zuko had ever realized. That room had seen madness, destruction, and—clearly-shame. Yet, it was left untouched. As if it was some kind of terrible shrine to an atrocity. Zuko had come to think of Draco as somewhat of an equal in the realm of tortured pasts. Still, Draco's past seemed far more dreadful than the brief story Draco had desperately poured out in their first night together and the snippets of conversation they had participated in since. Draco was hiding something, he was lying, had been lying. Zuko wasn't sure why he was so convinced that Draco had been lying. He wasn't even sure what Draco was lying about or what he was trying to cover up…but he just…knew. He could just…tell. He had never been particularly great at uncovering the intentions of others and, usually, someone paid the price for his lack for foresight. Not this time. Zuko would find out what the boy was hiding, he would unravel his lies, he was certain. He knew, he always knew._

_Zuko ran over a course of action in his mind. He would stay friendly with the boy, after all, Zuko didn't particularly dislike Draco—but he abhorred lies. He must be careful, patient. He felt like Azula, and the idea both disgusted him yet inflated his confidence. He looked up at the clock, the big hand was on 12, the little hand on 6. Zuko scrunched his face and tried to remember how Sokka had explained the clock to him._

_It was six o'clock, sunset. That was usually the time they served dinner at that school they were quasi-living at. Did the same apply here? Was dinner served the same time everywhere?_

_Then the doors swung open. Draco stood in them, looking highly irritated and yet severely disinterested. "Here." Draco uttered as he threw robes at Zuko as if he was a diseased wretch._

_Zuko caught them easily but was offended at Draco's tone. As if he should feel guilty about stumbling onto to his terrible little secret. Zuko took a deep breath, trying not to explode. He must stay friendly. Be patient._

_"Thank you." Zuko grinded out._

_Draco looked at him critically. "Dinner will be served in ten minutes. Do not be late."_

_Draco left the room without another word._

_Zuko wanted to kick him in the teeth for his rudeness but knew better of it. He looked around the guest room. It was rather large and yet the room only held a few pieces of furniture. As if the host were trying to convey that the guest was being allowed to stay here begrudgingly. He spied a door at the other end of the giant room. He walked towards it and opened it slowly. If he had learned one thing about Malfoy Manor, it was that closed doors were dangerous._

_The door creaked open to reveal a dusty bathroom. It looked, as so many things did in this house, to have once been beautiful but was slowly falling victim to neglect. Honestly, what were house elves for anyway? The ones at Hogwarts seemed to be on the ball, but the one here seemed to be terribly incompetent._

_Zuko turned and saw a balcony at the other end of the room. He approached it and threw the glass doors open, temporarily shocked by the cold December breeze. He stepped out onto the ledge and looked around before quickly shooting a small blast of fire from his nostrils, breath of fire. Yet he was still fairly cold. He frowned in mild confusion. This place must be getting to him._

_He surveyed the grounds of the Malfoy estate. The grass was fairly long, no one had cut it in ages. The shrubbery was becoming wild in its neglect. Zuko squinted his eyes, in the distance there seemed to be a bird like creature, a bird like he had never seen, cuddling itself in the cold. Yet, it looked as bland as its surroundings. It looked up towards him and Zuko found himself embarrassed as if he thought the bird would think he was spying on it. Zuko rolled his eyes at himself. Still, he felt bad for the creature. It was far too cold for an animal to be outside. He resolved that he would find a way to get it into some shelter if he had the time. Zuko smirked at himself, when had he become so sentimental?_

_He turned quickly and entered the guest room, closing the doors behind him. He picked up the robes, sighed, and prepared himself for dinner._

_Draco sat impatiently in the dining room. No one had arrived yet. Dinner would begin at 6, and so help him, he would eat without them if he had to. He sat back into the seat and closed his eyes. This day was trying. Mother had dropped a bomb on him. Zuko, the idiot, couldn't seem to stay out of his business. How dare he walk into that Drawing Room, as if he had the right?! How dare his mother try to pull this emotional bullshit on him. Sentiment. For once, could things just be the way they used to be? Was no place the same anymore? Was there no place where he could find solitude from his past?_

_Was there no place left to hide?_

_Draco's lips trembled ever so slightly when he heard footsteps. He turned to see Mother, entering the room a bit sheepishly. She had tidied herself up somewhat but she was far from the perfection of a carefully crafted Malfoy._

_She smiled weakly at him and he turned away from her, a painful lump rising in his throat. He heard her make a tiny squeak before she took her place opposite of him at the long table. Draco had taken the seat normally reserved for his father. He was the man of the house now. He would behave like a Malfoy. _

_The Last Malfoy._

_Another set of footsteps were approaching. Draco looked up at the clock, 2 minutes after 6. Draco ground his teeth. Had he not JUST told him not to be late? Was there NO instruction that Zuko could understand? Draco stood, ready to give Zuko a piece of his mind. He straightened his robes carefully and turned to face Zuko at the door._

_As his eyes hit the doorframe, Draco stopped immediately. From across the room, a glass shattered on the floor, Narcissa was sitting frozen with her hand still raised even as the glass had long fallen from her bony fingers._

_Draco took half a step back, he couldn't breath. He couldn't think. He couldn't fathom what he was seeing._

_"I believe that is my chair, Draco."_

_Draco's lips trembled, he didn't respond._

_He stepped into the room and inspected the boy in front of him, stopping at his eyes._

_After a year of wretched solidarity and putrid existence, Lucius Malfoy finally laid eyes on his heir._

_…_

_Zuko wandered the downstairs. He was livid. If Draco had wanted him to be on time for dinner PERHAPS he should have told him where the hell the dining room was. This house was like the most depressing labyrinth in the world. Finally, Zuko eyed light coming from open double doors. He smelled food wafting from its general direction. He walked quickly. He was starving. He curved his fingers around the doorway and entered the room. There was food on the table but no one seemed to be eating. Had they been waiting for him? That was unfortunate. Zuko straightened out the sleek black robes he wore as best he could and started to enter the room._

_He saw Draco sitting halfway down the table, staring at a plate that he, apparently, hadn't touched. He saw a women sitting at the far end of the table who, Zuko assumed, was Draco's mother. Zuko stopped abruptly as he noticed the scraggly white blond locks of another man in the chair closest to where Zuko was standing, the man's back facing him._

_Were they having guests for dinner? Zuko sucked in a breath and made his way to the table. As he passed the man, he almost cringed. He looked like hell. Disheveled, matted hair, dirty face, dusty clothes. And yet, as the man turned his gaze to him, he seemed to eye Zuko with a sense of standard judgment._

_The man arched an eyebrow. Zuko quickly realized he was staring and bowed to him, as was customary in the Firenation. Zuko quickly cursed himself, remembering that people don't bow like that in this world._

_Yet the man seemed slightly pleased. He nodded back to him. Zuko turned, walking a bit down the table until he reached the seat across from Draco. He turned slightly and bowed to the woman but she was far too busy staring at the man at the opposite end of the table, her face held horror but not the kind of horror that reflects fear or disgust, this horror was totally different._

_Zuko bowed to Draco, mostly to be consistent, before sitting at the table. Draco didn't look at him. Draco didn't move. Draco just stared at his plate._

_Then the man cleared his throat. "Well, I see we have guests this evening. I apologize for my appearance but, as I'm sure you know, I have been…absent from the civilized world for a grievous amount of time."_

_Zuko looked at the man in confusion. He didn't even know who this man was, let alone his backstory or contemporary circumstances. He placed his hands in his lap and nodded slowly, his eyes darting to Draco, begging for some kind of explanation._

_Draco sat silently, stock still, staring at his plate._

_Zuko sighed. It looked like he would have to…engage the man in conversation._

_"Eh…I apologize…I'm afraid I…" Zuko mouth fell open mid-sentence. The painting. The painting in the grand entrance. The man, was…was this him? It looked like him but, like the rest of this house, he looked dreadfully neglected. His face had sunken in, complete with dark circles around his eyes. His hair was dirty and matted, his clothes were moth eaten. Zuko's eyes narrowed. It was him. Zuko never forgot a face, no matter how much it had changed, Lord knows that Zuko understood the extent to which a face could be changed. Zuko turned to the man, who seemed to be irritated at his sudden silence. Zuko looked at the table. How could this be? The very first day they came to Hogwarts, Ron had let slip that Draco's father was in prison. The very first night they spent together, Draco had told him his father was imprisoned for his crimes. Yet, here he was, sitting at the table. Was this another one of Draco's lies? Is this what he was covering up? Did this man have something to do with the Drawing Room?_

_But as soon as Zuko raised his head to look accusingly at Draco, he knew that his line of reasoning was incorrect. Draco looked utterly flummoxed. He stared at his plate like he had no idea whether this was real or an illusion. He looked afraid._

_Zuko turned back to the man, who looked at him rather critically._

_"What is your name, boy?" The man said. He said it as if he was talking to a simpleton._

_Zuko was taken aback by the sudden change in his demeanor. His tone insulted him. Zuko smirked. "Lee."_

_"Lee? Is that all then? Lee?" The man drawled._

_Zuko sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "What's your name, sir?" He sneered._

_The man's eyes widened. He was angered by Zuko's tone, no doubt, but his eyes also held confusion. The man quickly composed himself._

_"I…am Lucius Malfoy. Master of the House of Malfoy. And what family, may I ask, do you belong to?" Lucius drawled._

_"You wouldn't know it. I'm not from the area. Just visiting." Zuko said in a finite fashion._

_Lucius sat back in his chair as if disgusted. "Draco, you've brought a…foreigner to our home."_

_Draco looked up and turned slowly towards his father. Yet his eyes didn't hold fear. They held anger. He didn't speak._

_Lucius chuckled, he studied the foreigner for a bit as if he was trying to decide whether he should ask the question that was of real importance. Afterall, he had just spent the last several months convincing the Ministry that he had changed his ways, they were fools to have taken the bait so easily. He decided a foreigner had no power over him, was no threat to him. He would ask. He would demand…and he would do so proudly. He wouldn't forget and the world would remember again soon enough. "Tell me boy, are you pureblood?"_

_"Lucius!" Narcissa said, yet she seemed shocked she had said anything at all._

_"I'm just asking a simple question. The war may be over but that is no reason to forget the…CRITICAL components of our culture, to forget the TRUE ways." Lucius said. Suddenly, Drooples appeared, pouring a glass of mead into Lucius's cup with a shaking hand. He looked at Lucius with fear in his eyes._

_"Away with you." Lucius said, never looking the old house elf in the eye. It was below him. He wouldn't forget the TRUE ways. "Well? Do you not understand my question?"_

_Zuko stared at the terrified house elf as it shuffled out of the room. He looked towards Draco, Draco looked at the house elf with a sad tenderness._

_Anger started to bubble in Zuko. He didn't like this man. This man reminded him of his father. "We don't have…blood statuses in my culture."_

_Lucius arched an eyebrow. "Well…one cannot expect all the world to appreciate the importance of lineage."_

_"Excuse me?" Zuko started angrily._

_"Have you learned nothing?" A voice whispered. Zuko looked up to see a shaking, enraged Draco staring at his father._

_"Don't mumble Draco. Mind your tongue child." Lucius said. "HOUSE ELF. WHERE ARE MY BISCUITS?!"_

_Draco lost it, he slammed his fist down on the table. "HIS NAME IS DROOPLES!"_

_Lucius turned to Draco, a dumbfounded expression crossing his face, which was quickly replaced with one of anger. "Do not forget with whom you speak."_

_Draco rose slowly from his chair. "I suggest you do the same, father."_

_Lucius arched an eyebrow. Then rose as well. "I SPEAK with a CHILD who has lost his wits!"_

_"MY wits?!" Draco said. Zuko looked back and forth at the two._

_"You've always been slow on the uptake, boy." Lucius hissed. "You speak as if you have forgotten who I am, as if you have forgotten your upbringing!"_

_"MY UPBRINGING?! TELL ME, FATHER, WHAT EXACTLY HAS MY UPBRINGING DONE FOR ME? HOW, EXACTLY, HAS YOUR UPBRINGING HELPED ME?!" Draco yelled._

_"STOP whining, you insolent little fool!" Lucius whispered heatedly. " I have done NOTHING but provide you with the very best! I expect MY son to not let contemporary events cloud his view of the bigger picture!"_

_"OH HOW WONDERFUL! THIS EXISTENCE THAT YOU HAVE PROVIDED FOR ME HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT THE VERY BEST! YES, I LOVED HAVING THE DARK LORD SQUAT IN MY HOUSE. I LOVED WATCHING HIM TORTURE MY MOTHER, I LOVED BEING FORCED TO TORTURE OTHERS AT HIS COMMAND. I LOVE BEING A SOCIETAL PARIAH BECAUSE OF YOUR FLAWED CONCEPT OF THE BIGGER PICTURE! YOU DID THIS TO ME FATHER!"_

_"I have done NOTHING but teach you how to be a MAN. If you feel as though you have been wronged, perhaps you should blame it on your miserable failure to live up to the expectations I have set for you!" Lucius seethed._

_"WHAT expectations!" Draco shouted._

_"I come home to a disfigured foreigner in my house! A foreigner with no knowledge of blood lineage. No knowledge of proper behavior! You bring a wretched, decrepit, filthy house elf to care for the estate that I have provided you. I have suffered for you! I tried to save you at the Battle of Hogwarts-" Lucius was cut off._

_"SAVE ME?! IT WAS MOTHER WHO SAVED ME! IT WAS YOUR FOOLISH DECISIONS THAT PUT ME IN DANGER IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU DIDN'T PROVIDE SHIT! I PROVIDE FAAAAATHER! FOR THE LAST YEAR I HAVE TENDED TO YOUR HOLDINGS, I HAVE TAKEN CARE OF YOUR WIFE! THE ONLY EXAMPLE YOU HAVE SET IS HOW TO GROVEL AT THE FEET OF MORE POWERFUL MEN!" Draco yelled, a tear running down his face. All these years, all this time, he thought he understood how the world worked. He trusted the word of his father, he allowed superficial things like money and gifts to sway his judgment of right and wrong. But more often than not, right and wrong is taught in far crueler ways. He knew this now, he hated that he knew it. He hated that he had been so blind, so stupid. He hated the fool he had been made into. "You have some nerve talking about saving…the things I had to do to protect us. The people I had to hurt so that the Dark Lord wouldn't turn his wand on Mother…on YOU. All the people I watched die before my eyes…and you allowed it. You are the fool."_

_Lucius pulled out his wand._

_"EXPELLIAMUS!"_

_Lucius's wand flew from his hand, and into the hand of Narcissa Malfoy. Who held her wand trained at his heart._

_"You will not touch my child, Lucius." Narcissa whispered in quiet rage._

_"Narcissa! Have you forgotten yourself?" Lucius hissed._

_"TIMES HAVE CHANGED, LUCIUS! BLOOD DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! I RISKED TOO MUCH IN THAT DARK FOREST TO HAVE YOU DESTROY IT! WHAT BLOODY WORLD HAVE YOU CREATED IN YOUR HEAD THAT COULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT THINGS WILL GO BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE! THAT YOU COULD CONTINUE TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS! WE HAVE FAILED OUR SON LUCIUS!" Narcissa yelled, and she fell shaking to her seat. "I have failed him…"_

_A crack resounded around the room and Zuko jumped at it's boldness. The old house elf, Drooples, had appeared immediately at his mistress side with a calming draught. He stared murderously at Lucius, who would dare to upset his mistress, his reason for existence._

_Draco and Zuko ran to her side as well._

_"What…WHAT IS THIS SENTIMENT?! What has become of my house in my absence." Lucius yelled._

_"This isn't your house anymore." Draco drawled, he took Lucius's wand from his mother's hand and threw it at Lucius, taking out his own. He walked slowly towards him. "I've had your holdings transferred to my name. I own your house now. I control your fortune. I am the MASTER of the House of Malfoy. YOU gave up your right to rule when you turned us into the puppets of the Dark Lord. For the last year, I have borne YOUR scorn, suffered YOUR retaliations, and lived in YOUR disgrace." Draco hissed calmly._

_He looked Lucius in his horrified grey eyes. "You…you thief." Lucius whispered._

_"I am not a thief. I am Draco Malfoy. I am the son you DAMNED. You stride in this house after A YEAR and think that you wield the same power you did before the war? You show no concern for the struggles your family has endured in your absence! NO concern for the misery your actions have created! I think your child and wife have been punished enough. But you? Your punishment HAS SCARCELY BEGUN!"_

_Zuko snapped his head at Draco. His words…exactly reminiscent of the words his father had uttered to him the moment before he tried to murder him. No…_

_Draco reeled back, preparing to utter his curse._

_"NO!" Zuko yelled._

_Draco turned to him sharply. Zuko saw fire in his eyes._

_Zuko swallowed hard. "You are not a monster, Draco. You are not a fool. You are not him…and you are not...the... The Dark Lord."_

_Draco shook. His shaking head turning back to his horrified father, then to his crying mother. He looked at his own hands. He looked back at his father. "What have you done to me?" He whispered._

_Narcissa was out of her chair so quickly it seemed like she was a dream. She wrapped her arms around her son. "Forgive me Draco. Forgive me for what I have done to you." She wept._

_Lucius was shaking. "Weakness." He whispered. "Treachery." He raised his wand._

_Just then a blast of fire blindsided Lucius. He reeled around to see Zuko, holding a wand in one hand, his other hand outstretched and falling to his side._

_Zuko hated a man who fought with no honor. He bended so quickly he hardly had time to realize the mistake he had made. He pulled the wand he had, very carefully, attached to his belt and held it firm in his hand. He needed to give the illusion that what he just did was magic, but as he looked at Lucius, something told Zuko that he wasn't buying it._

_"Get out." Narcissa whispered._

_"Get out? OF MY OWN HOUSE?!" Lucius yelled._

_"Haven't you heard?" Zuko uttered boldly. "This isn't your house anymore."_

_Lucius looked Zuko square in the eye, he seethed at the stranger's boldness, he seethed at the lack of respect he used to command. He glared deeply at the boy before leaving._

_Zuko watched as the man strode out of the room. He walked like Draco._

_And Zuko knew in that moment, that he had made a terrible mistake. He knew that this debacle was far from over._

**Hey Kids. So...quicker upload this time. Yay? Lucius Malfoy. I learned on Pottermore SPOILER ALERT...I think that Lucius had struck a deal with the Ministry after the war that resulted in his release. END OF SPOILER When I saw that, the story needed to be changed to include him, which I thought would be interesting. I figured Lucius would come back one of two ways, either totally broken, or just as sly as ever. POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT AGAIN...if you havent been following Pottermore When I read how Lucius had gotten out and how it was the exact same way he got out after the first war END OF SPOILER, I figured that Lucius probably hadn't given up the old beliefs. So I took the second option and wrote him that way. But just because he stayed the same doesn't mean Draco did. I prefer that conclusion. Finally, Draco has some balls. I have written him as a fairly broken, desperate individual, which I feel like he would be. I feel like anyone on the wrong side of history, at his age, would come out of a war that way. So having the opportunity to portray Draco as brave is something I have been poking in throughout this story and something I enjoy doing. If this wasn't a crossover, my personal belief is that Draco would never have really spoken to the Golden Trio again (except in official capacities, assuming there is no Rose/Scorpius romance...I'm very subtlety plugging my Scor/Rose one shot by the way, read and review!) and would probably end up as haughty as Lucius but kinder in certain respects. In any case, I think Draco would learn from the war. So! Aang's dream returns again. Not much more info than the first dream, I wonder whhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Thanks to all who reviewed, Croatia especially. Next chapter we will explore some hardcore revelations at The Rook. That chapter is gonna be absolutely fun and difficult to write. I'm gonna answer the hell out of some questions. As always, thanks to Kate my Beta for doing what she is so good at. Thanks to all who favorite and fan. There are more than a hundred people who have alerted this, about a hundred who have faved. That makes me feel all warm in my heart cage. Ok Kids, gotta watch New Girl. Drop me a review, I do love the review. Thanks for continuing to hang in. As always. Later Kids.**


End file.
